Because You Live
by M.Carlisle
Summary: When Miranda, Molly, Macie, Melissa moved from California to New York City, they didn't know what they'd find. What they did find was new friends, loves, and DRAMA. ATsukurite's characters used. Rating for language and adult situations. OCsXSeto, Joey, Yugi, & Mokuba
1. Chapter 1 Movin' On In

(Miranda's POV): I sat in my room, reading my absolute favorite book, Pride and Prejudice, for the upteenth time this year as I awaited the arrival of my two best friends, Molly and Macie. The ticking of the antique grandfather clock in the hall became more agonizing with each passing second.

I hated being apart from my besties for so long. I flew to New York two weeks ago to move all of our stuff in and have only communicated with my girls through texts. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"YAY!" I squealed as I sprinted to the front door of our new penthouse apartment. I opened the door and was nearly knocked down by the hugs from Molly and Macie. "Oh, Miranda," Molly gushed. "We missed you sooo much!" Macie exclaimed. "I missed you guys, too," I said. Then all of a sudden, my two little dogs came running out greet my friends. "Hey, look, it's little Chloe," Molly giggled as she lightly petted the small white Pomeranian. "And little Pooka," Macie chortled as she picked up the small West Highland Terrier in her arms, "I missed these little guys." "And I missed 4/5 of my clothes. Did everything make it ok?" Molly asked. "Yeah. All of your's and Macie's stuff is in your rooms. I had the help put all of your clothes in the closets and drawers and wardrobes. Want to check out your rooms?" I asked. "Yeah, totally," the girls agreed. I quickly led them to the two large bedrooms down the hall from mine. They were both in awe when I showed them the view just outside their windows. "Oh my god! You can see all of New York from here!" Macie exclaimed breathlessly. "Man, what a view!" Molly exclaimed.

"So when's Melissa coming, Miranda?" Macie asked. "During fall break. My dad and I at least wanted her to finish out the first grading quarter of school. That way, she'll have her first set of grades and she'll be starting school here in Domino when they're starting new things in her classes and she won't be behind on anything." I explained. "Coolio," Molly said.

After the girls got settled in, I suggested that we go out to dinner and catch up. They agreed. We all walked down to the parking garage and got in my new 2010 Escalade. "So, where are we going to eat?" Molly asked. "My cousin, Chelsea, told me I have to check out this one place. It's an automat. You know, like how they used to do way back when. And the food is supposed to be insanely good. They have, like, Croquettes and Burgers and Chicken and all kinds of other stuff," I explained. "Mmm, sounds amazing," Molly said. We pulled out of the parking lot and began our drive to East Village.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" I asked my girls. "Molly quit the PCP softball team," Macie said. "Because you were moving here?" I asked. "That, and the coach turned out to be a real jackass! He blamed the whole loss to Napa Valley High on me! I let one minor play go by me at first base and suddenly it's all my fault! But that wasn't the end of it. He blamed me when I got out on every hit I got! I got on base twice! At least I got a bat on the freaking ball! Some of the juniors and seniors didn't even get hits. It was all total bull!" Molly fumed. "Hey Molls. Don't even worry about it. I always knew Coach West was a jackass," I said, "So, what's new with you, Mace?" "I'm getting a new puppy tomorrow. I've already picked her out. There's a little store in Manhattan that had a website. She's the cutest little Yorkie I've ever seen!" Macie fawned. "What are you going to name her?" I asked. "I don't know. I was thinking either Cupcake, Rosie, or Princess. What do you guys think?" Macie asked. "I like Rosie," Molly said. "Me, too," I agreed. Macie smiled.

For the rest of the drive, all we were doing was shouting when we saw cool sites like the Empire State building or Statue of Liberty. "Ok, so I was thinking that after we eat, we go window shopping on Fifth Avenue, and then we head back to the apartment and call it a night. Then, we'll do some sight-seeing tomorrow and check out our new school and the area," I said. "Sounds good to me," Macie reassured me. "I dig," Molly said.

Just as they said that, I pulled the car into a parking lot across the street. We walked over to the Bamn! Automat across the street. "Mmm, I can smell it already!" Molly said. "You must be starving, you poor thing!" I shouted in a laugh.

As soon as we stepped in the door of the automat, we smelled the aroma of food cooking. We all looked at each other with huge smiles on our faces. We paid our money and got our coins for the automat. We quickly selected our treats. I got, and I know I'll pay for this later in the gym, a Mac and Cheese Croquette and the Red Bamboo Soul Chicken Sandwich, Molly got Rosemary Chicken Fritters and some fries, and Macie got what is rumored to be the best Bacon Cheeseburger ever. We chowed down, making huge deals about how amazing the food was.

After we finished, we headed back to the car and drove off to my Promised Land, and, yes, I'm talking about Fifth Avenue. We window shopped for about an hour or so, buying a new hat and a white Hermes silk scarf for moi, a Marc Jacobs handbag for Macie, and some BabyPhat jeans and a Ralph Lauren sweater for Molly. We hopped back in the car and drove back to the apartment.

On the way back, we passed a huge skyscraper. "Oooh, look! The KaibaCorp building!" Molly shouted. "Oh, yeah. We'll pass it everyday on the way to school. Cool, huh?" I said. As I passed the building, I noticed a tall brunette exiting the building with a smaller boy with long black hair. The taller brunette put his arm around the small boy's shoulders lovingly. I couldn't help but say "awww" as I saw this.

We finally made it back to the apartment around nine o'clock, but we weren't ready to go to bed just yet. We all got our showers, donned our pajamas, brushed our teeth, and then sat together in my room on my giant, king-size canopy bed.

"Can we go to the New York City Ballet tomorrow?" Macie pleaded. "Not before we go to Yankee Stadium!" Molly shouted. "Fine," Macie pouted, "I wonder what our new school will be like." "I've already checked it out. It's about the same size as Pacific Coast Prep. It actually looks nice, and it's in a pretty nice part of town. We can drive by tomorrow and see I if you'd like," I assured them. "Oh, please don't say 'drive-by'," Molly begged. "Oh, lighten up, Molls," Macie said. "Hey, I just don't want to get mugged," Molly said. Macie and I just rolled our eyes.

"You know what the best part of moving across the country is?" I asked the girls. "No. What?" Molly asked. "Oh, I know! You don't have to worry about that psycho-killer ex-boyfriend of yours anymore!" Macie answered. A distressed look crossed my face. "Oops, sorry!" Macie panicked. "Oh yeah! I forgot all about that! Remind me what happened again," Molly said. I took a deep breath, sighed, and began the story.

"Well, I started going out with Conner towards the middle of Sophomore year, and for a while, it was going well. Until it got towards the end of the year when my dad told me that he got me an internship with my idol, Kimora Lee Simons. I told everyone, including Conner, about the internship, and everyone was happy for me, except for Conner. I told him that I was moving to New York and that I thought we should break-up so I don't keep him tied to me when I'll never get to see him. Well, he flipped out! He started missing school more and more frequently and no one could get a hold of him online or by phone or text. Then on the Fourth of July I was at the park down the street from my house watching the fireworks. When one really bright one when up, from the light of the explosion, I thought I saw Conner on the bridge overlooking the creek. I hadn't seen or talked to him in a month, and I missed him, so I made my way over to the bridge as soon as the fireworks stopped. I wanted to run up and hug my friend, but I wanted to make sure it was Conner first so I didn't look like a total idiot. 'Conner' I asked when I was about a foot away from the figure. Suddenly, the figure grabbed me around my neck and pulled a knife on me. The figure spoke, and at that second, I knew it was Conner. He preached about how I was breaking his heart and how if he couldn't have me, then no one could. He was about ready to cut my throat when we both heard the sound of police cars' sirens. Someone had seen Conner grab me and called the cops. He shouted 'Oh Shit' and took off, leaving me on the ground with a huge slash on my shoulder from when he quickly pulled the knife away so he could run away. The police caught him soon after and took him down to the station and to Juvie a few days later. About two days after the encounter, I got restraining order on Conner, saying that he couldn't come within 500 feet of me."

When I finished the story, the two girls were silent in shock. "Oh my god!" Molly exclaimed. "It just gets worse and worse every time I hear it," Macie said sadly. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about him coming back anymore," I said, reassuring myself and my girls. "Yeah, thank god," Macie said.

Molly let out a huge yawn. "I am so tired!" she said. "We should all go to bed now. We have a long day tomorrow," I said. "Alright. Goodnight!" Both Molly and Macie said as they left my room. I then turned off the lights and drifted off into, surprisingly, a peaceful sleep, considering all of the nightmares I've been having lately.


	2. Chapter 2 A Few New Friends

(Miranda's POV): "Mace, get the camera!" I whispered to Macie as we stood outside Molly's door. Molly, being the heavy sleeper and over sleeper she is, was still asleep in her room when Macie and I got up, and was snoring like crazy. My sides began to ache with laughter as Macie grabbed my digital camera from my room. I started the taping just as she let out a big snore. Macie and I couldn't help but laugh at our poor sleeping friend on the camera.

"Maybe we should wake her up," I suggested. Macie agreed. We quietly tip-toed into Molly's room. I gently put my hand on her shoulder and gently shook Molly in an effort to wake her up. "Molly, wakie wakie," I said gently. Macie gently hopped onto the black silk sheets on Molly's bed. "Good morning, star shine. The Earth says hello," Macie said. I couldn't help but giggle at Macie's funny movie reference. But still, Molly did not awake. "Lord, she could sleep through a heavy metal concert," Macie stated. "Time for Plan B," I said. Macie and I smirked at each other as we both stepped up onto Molly's bed. We then began to lightly jump up and down on Molly's bed when Macie gave me a look. "Oh, for the love of, Is this Temperpeidic?" she asked. I quickly brought my palm to my forehead, smacking my head.

Suddenly, I could've sworn I saw Molly open her eyes slightly and then close them quickly after. "Well, only one thing we can do now," I said coyly with a smirk. Macie gave me a confused look. I inserted my right index finger into my mouth, making loud smacking noises as I licked it. Molly quickly opened her eyes with a worried look and shot up in her bed. "I'm up!" Molly shouted. Macie and I broke down in surprise and laughter. We held our sides as we laughed. Macie then laughed so hard that she accidentally fell off of the side of the bed, causing me to laugh even harder. "Never, and I mean never, try to give me a Wet Willy again!" Molly pleaded.

"Sorry, Molls. We had to get you up, and you weren't having it," I told her, "Your breakfast's getting cold." "Well, why didn't you tell me that before. I would've woken up an hour ago!" Molly insisted. We all had a good laugh and moved the fun into the kitchen where Louis, my chef, was making some mango-pineapple smoothies to go with our breakfast. "Mmm, best breakfast ever!" Molly exclaimed, "compliments to the chef!" Louis looked up, smiled, and nodded in thanks to Molly. "Yeah, Louis here is the best chef in New York. His stuff is amazing," I explained to my friends.

Quickly, Macie began to run back to her room. "Mace, what's the problem?" I asked. "I forgot to make my bed, and if I don't do it now, I won't remember to do it later," Macie panicked. "Don't even worry about it Macie! I already got Casey on it," I explained. "And Casey is…?" Macie began. "Our maid. She's a family friend from the Plaza hotel. She got laid off and lost her job, and when I told her I was moving to New York and needed someone to clean during the week, she instantly jumped on the opportunity, so I hired her to help her out," I told her. Then the pretty, black-haired 24-year-old entered the kitchen. "Thanks, Casey," I said to her kindly, "We're gonna be out all day today, so why don't you and Louis take the rest of the day off." "Oh, ok. Cool," Casey said in gratitude. "Hey, do you both like the Yankees?" I asked the maid and the cook. "I love the Yankees," Louis said in his half American-half Spanish accent. I don't know why, but I just loved his accent. His English had really improved since the first day I met him. He always treated my family as his own. He was like a cousin. "I do, too," Casey agreed. "Well, I accidentally bought two more tickets to today's game, so why don't you both come to the game with us," I offered. Louis and Casey got ecstatic looks on their faces as I handed them the tickets. "Oh, thank you, Miranda," they both fawned. They quickly ran out the door to get ready for today's game.

"Well, I think they were happy," Macie said jokingly. We all laughed. After Molly finished her breakfast and we finished our smoothies, we went to our rooms and got dressed. I chose my small Yankees jersey I bought last night, keeping it unbuttoned with a navy blue tank top underneath plus some faded denim short shorts, my Yankee cap, some cute tube socks, and my Marc Ecko sneakers. Molly put on the same jersey, but instead kept hers buttoned half-way with a white top under it, plus some dark blue denim skinny jeans, her Yankee cap, and some white and pink Pastry kicks, whereas Macie put on her jersey, put a red tank top under it and tied the ends of the jersey in a knot like a shrug, adding a denim mini skirt, her baseball cap, white tube socks, and Wellington boots to complete the look (as you can tell, I get really into the fashion ;) ). After we got dressed, we all hopped in the Escalade and drove to Yankee Stadium.

(FF after game): The game was so much fun! We had cheered on the Yankees, had popcorn and nachos, and watched the Yankees beat the Cleveland Indians. We even ended up on the DanceCam, doing some awesome dance moves. "So where are we going to go for lunch?" Molly asked. "Yeah, I'm starving," Macie added. "I thought we'd go to my uncle's pizza place in Manhattan and pick up Macie's new puppy afterwards and then go back home. "Sounds good," the girls both agreed.

(FF to pizza place): We arrived at my uncle's restaurant, Slice, around 1 o' clock. I had called him beforehand to tell him I was visiting with some friends. Anyway, as soon as we walked in the door, I was nearly knocked over by the hugs of my twin cousins. "Miranda!" They screamed as they each hugged one of my legs. "Hey! It's the dynamic duo!" I said. Soon, we were joined by my uncle. "Hey Uncle Joe!" I said as he came to my side and kissed my forehead. "Hey kiddo! Who are these two lovely girls?" Uncle Joe asked. "Oh, sorry. Uncle Joe, these are my friends I told you about. This is Molly Cook and Macie Collins. Macie, Molly, this is my awesome, pizza-making Uncle Joe, and these are the terror twins, Dylan and Tyler," I said as I introduced my mom's side of the family and pushed my little 13-year-old cousins towards my friends. The boy, Tyler, came up to just below my shoulder, had red curly hair, and green eyes. The girl, Dylan, was just an inch or two shorter than her brother, had strawberry blonde hair, and beautiful blue-green eyes. "Dylan, I love that name. It's cute!" Macie pointed out. "Thank you," Dylan said politely. "Why don't you girls have a seat while I make you guys a pizza. What pizza do you want?" Uncle Joe asked. "Ok. Everyone pick a topping. I want mushrooms," I stated. "I want sausage," Molly said. "I'd like spinach," Macie chimed in. And with that, my uncle and cousins were off to make our pizza.

"I love your little cousins. They're adorable!" The girls both fawned. I smiled. "They seemed to like you guys, too," I pointed out. We giggled and joked for about 15 minutes before Uncle Joe brought the pizza to our table. "Mmm," we said in unison as we smell the delicious Brooklyn-style mushroom, spinach, and sausage pizza. "Enjoy girls," Uncle Joe said. "Thank you!" we shouted together.

(FF a half hour): We finished the whole pizza (with the help of the twins, of course) and finished catching up with my Uncle Joe and left. "Oh, Miranda, turn down this street! This is the street that pet store is on," Macie directed. I did as told and turned down the very next street. Macie was hopping up and down as we approached the cute little pet store on the corner. "Little Rosie, mama's coming," Macie said as she jumped out of my SUV. She quickly pushed open the blue-framed door of the shop.

(Macie's POV): "Hello," a saleswoman said politely, "How can I help you?" "Hi. I ordered a dog online from this store's website a week ago," I said. "Oh wonderful. Last name?" the woman asked. "Collins," I said back. "Collins, let's see. Macie?" the saleswoman asked. I nodded. "Ah ha. You came for the little Yorkshire Terrier. She's right over here," the woman said as she walked over to a small open pen. She gently picked up a small brown and black Yorkshire Terrier. "OH MY GOSH, she's sooo adorable," I fawned as the saleswoman handed me the small puppy.

"What have you decided to name her?" the woman asked. "Rosie," I confirmed. "Oh, what a cute name. Would you like a complimentary dog license made for Rosie?" the woman asked. I said yes as the woman walked to the license maker. She punched in Rosie's name and pressed a button, and then Rosie had her license.

As the license was being finished, I browsed for the perfect collar for my new puppy. My eye came across one lavender collar with lavender roses all around it. "Could I get the license put on this collar?" I asked the woman. The woman took the license and attached it to the purple collar and handed the collar to me. I gently put the collar around Rosie's furry little neck. After this, I browsed the whole store for a few minutes, getting a leash, a few toys, a pet bed, and a bag of dog food for my new puppy. After completing my purchases, I told the woman thank you and got back in the car with Rosie in my arms.

(Miranda's POV): Molly and I were so excited to have a new puppy with us. Macie was right. Rosie is the cutest little Yorkie ever. Anyway, after our little stop at the pet store, we headed back to the apartment. Macie took Rosie to her room to get her comfortable. Then Molly screamed from her room, "Hey guys! Come here! My brother's SKYPEing me from Princeton!" Macie and I began to run to Molly's room. "Jason!" we squealed. We quickly gathered around Molly's laptop to say hello to our older friend. Jason, Molly's older brother, is a sophomore in college and is attending Princeton, majoring in business. "Hey Jason!" we shouted as Jason came up on screen. "Oh, hey! It's my girls," Jason said. We chatted for about 10 minutes before Jason brought up his favorite subject ever. "So, Miranda, any plans to join the business program here at Princeton?" he asked me. "Sorry Jason. I'm going to Columbia to major in business with a minor in design. Then it's off to the Rhode Island School of Design for me," I told him. "Man! That's too bad. What about you, Macie? Any plans to come to Princeton?" Jason asked Macie. "Nope, Julliard. Sorry Jason," Macie rebutted. "Damn. I'm not having any luck here," Jason said in an astonished tone. "Hey, I can't believe you still haven't asked your own sister yet, Jason," I stated. "I already know she has her heart set on NYU, and who am I to tell my sister what to do?" he stated. "Uh, her big brother?" I said in a playfully sarcastic tone. Jason chuckled warmly.

Suddenly, we heard someone call Jason's name on the other side of the SKYPE line. "Sorry, ladies. I have to go. I'll SKYPE you later tonight, Molls. Love you all, girls," Jason said to us. "Bye, Jason!" we shouted as the screen cut to black. "Aw, that was nice," Macie said. "Yeah. I missed talking to Jason," I added. "Yeah, me too," Molly said. She stood up as she shut her computer down.

"Well, I'm going for a walk. I think I saw a little game shop down the road and I want to see if they have any Duel Monsters booster packs," Molly said. "Still on the hunt for that Red-Eyes?" Macie asked. "Well, yeah. Ever since I had that dream, I felt like I'm destined to have that card. Plus, it is my favorite. It's my dream to own one," Molly said. "Well, good luck, Molls. I hope you find it," I said to my friend. "Me too, Molls. Remember to be back by five o'clock so you can get ready to go by the ballet and for school shopping," Macie said. "I will!" Molly shouted as she headed out the door.

"Well, I'm going for a jog. I'll be back around four. Are you going to be ok here by yourself for a while, Mace?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just going to check my e-mail, update my Facebook, and play with Rosie," Macie said. "Alright. Have fun with that," I said, "Don't forget to walk Rosie later. She may need to go potty." "I won't forget. Have fun on your jog," Macie called out as I walked out the door.

(Molly's POV): The cool, fall breeze whipped through the air as I made my way to the game shop. Thank goodness I grabbed my white Northface jacket before I left the apartment. I quickly put it on, lifting my hair out of the back as I pulled it tighter around my torso. As I approached the game shop, I saw an older man trying to carry three huge boxes at once, struggling and dropping them with each step. I quickly walked up to the man. "Excuse me, sir. Would you like some help with those?" I asked as I easily picked up two of the big boxes. "Oh, well, thank you young lady. What's your name?" the old man asked, "You don't seem familiar." "I'm Molly," I said. "Well, thank you for the help, Molly. Could you just take those boxes in this building right here and set them by the back counter?" the man asked. "Sure," I said. I kicked open the door with my foot and walked towards the back of the store to the counter at the back of the store.

That's when I saw a huge poster of the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Instantly I was taken back to the night I had my dream of this great beast. I had dreamt that I was someone else in some kind of ancient world. A warrior.

***FLASHBACK***(in dream): "Mara, I have a special task for you," a deep, dark voice said. "Yes, master," the girl from my dream answered back. She was wearing a tan dress with some sort of armor covering it along with a black hooded cloak. Her long, flowing brown hair was tied up with a gold band and pulled out of her face with a red cloth headband. She carried dual swords in a carrier on her back. "What is my mission, Master Tarik?" Mara asked the deep voice. "You alone, Mara, are to seek out the Dark Dragon, the one who terrorizes our kingdom. Find the dragon, and put an end to it," the voice said. "Yes, master." Mara accepted.

In the next part of my dream, I saw Mara standing before the dragon Tarik had been speaking of. The "Dark Dragon" was the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Mara stood before it, swords raised, but she didn't seem as though she was about to slay this giant dragon. She looked as though she was in a trance. She put her swords back in the carrier on her back and slowly walked up to the Red-Eyes. She closed her eyes and placed her right hand on the smooth scales of the beast. Suddenly, something changed. When Mara opened her eyes, they glowed bright red, matching those of the dragon. The desert wind began to pick up and clouds formed in the sky above Mara and the dragon. Mara began to raise into the air. What seemed to look like giant black ribbons wrapped around Mara. A deep, spirit-like voice called out, "You are the Dragon Warrior. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon's energies will forever be intertwined with yours, and you are it's master." The ribbons separated from Mara, leaving her in a new, black armor. ***End Dream***

"So, you like the Red-Eyes too," a new voice spoke up. I quickly snapped out of it and looked to my left to find the source of the voice. It was a taller, blonde boy wearing a blue and white t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. "Uh, yeah. I've been trying to find one, but no luck so far, though I have gotten some other pretty great cards out of the search," I said to the boy. "Well, I hope you find one. Mine's gotten me out of some pretty tough jams," the boy said. I stared at him wide-eyed. "Y-you have a Red-Eyes?" I asked in astonishment. "Yeah," he said as he took his Duel Monsters deck and lifted the top card off of the deck and showed it to me. I marveled at the card in his hand. "I only know of a few duelists with a card as rare as this. Are you… Joey Wheeler, the Duelist Kingdom runner-up?" I asked him. "Why yes I am. And you are?" he asked. "I'm Molly, Molly Cook, almost a Duelist Kingdom finalist." I answered back. "Nice to meet you Molly. Wait, almost a finalist?" "Yeah. I had a run-in with Bandit Keith and his team of goons. I was a move away from beating the beanpole Sid when the half-pint Bonz jumped me and stole my starchips. The island's security found me and sent me back home on the next boat out," I explained to Joey. "Grrr," Joey snarled, "I hate Keith. If I ever see him again, I'll rearrange his face."

"I'd be careful mentioning Bandit Keith around Joey if I were you. It doesn't bring up good memories," said a voice next to Joey. It was a shorter boy with spiky blonde, red, and black hair. "Yugi Moto! I am a huge fan of yours! I'm Molly," I exclaimed as I held my hand out. "It's nice to meet you Molly. Are you new around here?" Yugi asked as he shook my hand. "Yeah. My two friends and I just moved here from California. I just had to get out of the apartment for a while, and I saw the game shop here on the way back home today, so I thought I'd stop in when I found the man out front having trouble with some boxes, so I helped him out," I told them. The old man entered the shop. "Talking about me, Molly?" the man asked as he carried a box to the back room. "Oh, here grandpa. Let me help you with that," Yugi said as he took the box from the old man. I smiled and let my eyes roam around the shop until I found the Duel Monsters cards. I walked over to the racks filled with booster packs and closed my eyes. I let my hands roam over the packs until I felt this strong energy coming from one of them. I felt the presence of a powerful force within the pack. I opened my eyes and removed the booster pack from the rack. "Hey Mr. Moto, how much for this booster pack?" I asked. "It's free," Mr. Moto said. I gave him a confused look. "Consider it a thank you for helping me earlier," he said. "Thank you!" I said. I slowly began to tear open the booster pack, gradually getting excited. I pulled the cards out and slowly skimmed the names of the cards, until I came to the very last card. It was a giant dragon, black as night, with piercing red eyes. "Oh my god! I found it! I found it!" I shouted as I held up the card in the air. I was overjoyed. I was ecstatic. Even these words could not describe how I felt. I was jumping up and down with joy. I had finally found the card I'd spent years looking for. "Molly, that's wonderful," Mr. Moto shouted. "Well, from one Red-Eyes owner to another, guard it with your life," Joey told me. "I will. This absolutely made my day. Nothing is taking this away from me," I assured him. I opened the pouch on my belt and delicately placed the new cards inside.

"So, Molly, where are you going to school," Yugi asked. "I start at Domino High School tomorrow," I answered. "No way! That's where we go!" Joey exclaimed. "Great! Maybe you can show us girls around," I said. Joey smiled. I liked his smile. It warmed my heart in ways I haven't felt since, well, since my brother left for college three years ago. Something about Joey told me that he was special. He seemed especially loving and caring. "Well, I think it's time I got back to the apartment. See you tomorrow at school, hopefully," I said to both Yugi and Joey. "Ok, bye Molly," Yugi said. "It was nice meeting you," Joey cheerfully called out. I blushed. I was about to walk out the door, but there was this nagging question shouting in the back of my head. I turned back around to face the boys in the back of the shop. "Hey Joey," I called out. Joey's head shot over to me. "Do you have a little sister?" "Yes, I do," Joey answered. "I thought so. You just remind me of my brother, Jason. Same warm smile, same caring vibe. I was just checking," I said. I walked out of the door of the shop. For the rest of my time away from the apartment, I decided to explore the area, anticipating tomorrow.

(Macie's POV):

Dear Juliet,

I know it's been a long while since the last time I wrote to you, and for that I apologize. I really miss you a lot and wish I could see you soon. Since the last time I wrote you, I have recently moved to New York City. In fact, as it turns out, I have moved closer to you in Ireland. Maybe now it will be quicker and easier to visit each other. Please write back because I would love to hear from you. Cheerio!

Your loving sister,

Macie Helena Collins

After sending my short e-mail to my sister in Northern Ireland, I quickly checked my face book page, commenting on a few of Juliet's new pictures from her "Fun with Friends" album. There was one from her best friend, Felicia's, birthday party where they were eating cake and someone decided to throw their cake in Felicia's face. I laughed so hard when I saw my sister's reaction. Anyway, as I shut down my computer, Rosie apparently wanted to go for a walk. She had grabbed her leash from the bag in my closet and pulled it over to me in her mouth. "Aww, does baby want to go for a walk?" I playfully asked the little Yorkie. Rosie began to bark and cutely wag her tail. I picked up the leash and hooked it on Rosie's collar. I placed the end of the leash around my wrist and picked up the small dog. I walked to the elevator, rode it down to the bottom floor, and put Rosie down as we walked outside.

We walked around the neighborhood for about 15 minutes when we reached the street the little game shop was on. There was a boy standing out front. He was a shorter boy with spiky blonde, red, and black hair. As I approached the shop, I realized that he was Yugi Moto, the King of Games himself. Rosie seemed to know that I got distracted, because when my mind drifted off for a second, Rosie yanked the leash off of my wrist and took off like a bullet down the sidewalk. I panicked. "Oh my god! Please help! Rosie!" I shouted. Yugi seemed to hear my scream and saw Rosie running by. He quickly scooped up Rosie as she was running by. Rosie licked Yugi's face. I ran up to Yugi and Rosie. "Oh, thank you! Bad, Rosie. Bad!" I said as I took Rosie back. She playfully licked my face. I giggled. "I was lucky you were here. Thank you," I said. "You're welcome. She's adorable," Yugi said as he petted Rosie's furry little head, "I'm Yugi." "I know. I'm a fan of yours. I'm Macie. I just moved here from California," I said. "Nice to meet you. Wait, California? Are you friends with Molly?" Yugi asked. "Yeah! How do you know Molly?" I asked. "She was actually here about five minutes ago. She came in to buy a booster pack and ended up finding a Red-Eyes in the pack," Yugi said. "Oh my! She found it! That's awesome! She really deserves that card. She's been looking for so long," I said. "Yeah. It's great that she has the card she loves. Do you have a favorite card?" Yugi asked me. "Actually, yes I do," I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my deck. I skimmed the names of the cards until I came to my favorite. "This one's my favorite," I told Yugi. I held the card so he could see. "Wow. The Dark Magician Girl! I love that card. I guess we're kind of alike then, because my favorite's the Dark Magician," Yugi said. "I guess so," I said back. "So, are you going to Domino High School too?" Yugi asked. "Yeah. I can't wait!" I exclaimed. "Well, maybe we'll see each other around then," Yugi said. "Yeah, maybe," I assured him, "well, I should get going. Bye, Yugi!" I said. "Bye, Macie," he said back. I waved to Yugi and then continued down the street with Rosie.

(Miranda's POV): After returning home, I quickly got dressed in my pink Under-armor tank top, my black running pants, and my white Under-armor running jacket. Suddenly, Molly called to Macie and me from her room saying that her brother, Jason, was SKYPEing us from Princeton. We talked for about 15 minutes when Jason's roommate called him. We got offline with Jason and shut down the computer. Molly announced that she was going for a walk and was out the door in a second. I went to the bathroom, tied my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my light blue scarf, told Macie where I was going, and headed out the door.

I warmed up with a brisk walk down the street until I got down to the street corner, where I began to jog. I jogged around the neighborhood for about 20 minutes. I came to the park down the street from the apartment, so I decided to do a cool-down as I listened to an old favorite on my iPod, Run It by Chris Brown. As I walked briskly through the park, I came across a small boy sitting on a park bench. He smiled at me, so I gave him a smile and a wave. I turned away as my song came to an end. I took my iPod off of the rim of my pants to change the song when I heard a faint call through my headphones. I pulled out my headphones and turned around to find that same boy on the ground with a bloody nose and blood running down his arm with three huge guys standing over him. "Hey!" I said as I walked over to the scene, "what do you think you're doing whaling on some little kid? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" The biggest one walked over to me. "Like who?" He asked, trying to intimidate me. It didn't work. "Like me," I said. I kicked the big guy in the shin. He bent over to hold his now aching shin, down to my eye level. "See, now we're about the same height," I said jokingly. I then side-kicked him in the chest, watching him fall to the ground in pain. One of the other attackers thought he had the balls to take me, a little skinny blonde girl, down. He was sadly mistaken. As soon as he charged me, being the dancer I am, I pulled out my secret weapon. I began to do a LaSeconde turn. The attacker paused about a foot in front of me with a confused look on his face. Big mistake. I then turned one of those turns into an Illusion spin, kicking the attacker in the jaw in the process. The big guy I had taken out before and the last attacker started coming towards me. I then began to do two chaine turns towards them until I was almost between them. I then did a turning second position jump, kicking them both in the face, and then rolling out of it. The three men lie on the ground, moaning in pain. They then got up and ran away.

I turned around and knelt down by the young boy. "Are you alright? You poor thing! Here, let me help you with that nose," I said as I pulled off my scarf and began to wipe his nose. "No, you'll get your scarf all bloody," the boy said. "Well, I guess that's why they invented OxyClean, don't you think. It's no big deal," I said as I began to examine his arm. He winced in pain as I stretched it out. "Looks like we need to wrap this," I said. I took my scarf and wrapped it around his arm. "Thank you," he said to me. "You're welcome, sweetie," I said. I gave him my winning smile. "It's amazing how someone as nice as you took down those muggers like that," said the boy, "I mean that look you gave them, it even scared me a little." "Oh, that? No problem. It's just some dance moves my friend taught me. I'm sorry that my killer look scared you. I do that whenever I'm posed with a threat. What's your name, sweetie?" I asked the boy. "I'm Mokuba," he said. "Well, Mokuba, what in the world are you doing here in the park all by yourself," I asked him. "Well, I was here with a few friends, but they all had to leave. I thought my brother was on his way from work, so I turned down offers for rides home. After my friends left, my brother called to say that he was going to be late, so I thought I'd just sit here while I wait, but I guess those guys had other plans," Mokuba vented to me. I patted his head, feeling his long, black hair as I did so. "Well, tell you what. I'll stay here with you until your brother gets here. If he's not here before 4 o' clock, I'll take you to where he works. Why don't we go sit on that teeter-totter over there," I said as I motioned towards the small teeter-totter. We both smirked and giggled and then walked over to it.

"So, you said your brother got caught up at work. What exactly does he do?" I asked. He laughed a little. "What?" I asked with a look. "You're new around here, aren't you?" He asked with a laugh. "As a matter of fact, I am," I stated, "I just moved here from California with my two best friends. We live in that apartment building down the street." "Cool! Welcome to Domino." Mokuba said. "Thanks. So, what does your brother do, again?" I asked politely. "Oh yeah! He's the CEO of KaibaCorp," Mokuba explained. "Oh, wow! That's cool! No wonder he's so busy!" I exclaimed. "Yeah," Mokuba said, "He's been so busy lately, I barely ever see him. He'll sometimes work all night at the office." "Oh, that's so sad. I'm sorry. Look, if you're ever somewhere by yourself and you need someone to come get you, call me," I told him. I took out my Samsung Aria. "What's your number, Mokuba?" I asked him. He told me his number and I put it in my phone and took a picture of Mokuba for his photo ID and then texted him my number. He entered my number in his iPhone and snapped a picture of me with my winning smile. I winked and giggled.

Just then, a long, black limo pulled up on the street next to the park. "Looks like your ride's here," I said. "Yeah. It was nice meeting you, Miranda," Mokuba said as he started to walk towards the limo. As he did, a tall, young man stepped out of the limo. He looked about my age with dark brown hair, but that's all I could see. His hair covered his eyes enough so that I couldn't see them. The expression on his face was hard as a rock and seemed expressionless but seemed to soften as Mokuba approached the limo. "See you around, Mokuba!" I yelled. Just then, Mokuba paused. "Wait, Miranda!" He called after me. I turned around to find Mokuba running towards me. He grabbed my hand a pulled me forward. "I want you to meet my brother," Mokuba said as we came up to the limo. Mokuba pushed me in front of his brother. "Miranda, this is my big brother, Seto. Seto, this is my new friend, Miranda. She helped me when some thugs jumped me and wrapped up my arm when it got cut," Mokuba said. Seto looked up slightly, just enough for me to see his eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to your soul, and by seeing Seto's eyes, it allowed me to actually see everything he has been through, everything from his past, even his current life, and he seems to have been through a lot in his life. I then snapped out of it. I would've offered my hand, but I knew from looking at him that I would have been turned down and looked stupid, so I just smiled sweetly and politely said, "it's nice to meet you." He looked up a little more with a slight look of surprise at me, but was still able to maintain his composure. "Thank you for helping my little brother, but I don't like owing favors, so would you like a ride home?" Seto asked in a slightly fatigued but harsh tone. "Uh, yikes. He must've been through a lot lately to act so harshly towards complete strangers. But he also seems to be tired. Poor guy," I thought to myself. I kept my polite composure, even when most people would have been insulted and responded, "No. Thank you, though," I said with a smile. Seto just stood there with his cold, now annoyed, expression. "I'm afraid I have to insist," he said coldly. "Um, alright," I gave in, slightly annoyed, "I live just two blocks up the street." We all got in the limo together.

"Where to, Miss?" the driver asked. "The Bellmont Building, just up the street," I answered. I sat back and relaxed as the car began to pull away. "So, Miranda," Mokuba said. "So, Mokuba," I said back playfully. "How is it that you live in the Bellmont Building? You have to be super rich to get in there," Mokuba stated. "Well, I guess it kind of helps that my mom was a model and my dad owns his own vineyard and wine company. I guess you can call me the heiress of Carlisle Knoll," I pointed out. "So you're here to live in New York and spend your daddy's money, basically," Seto judged. "Beg pardon," I said. "I've met plenty of heiresses in my life, and trust me, they are all the same," Seto said matter-of-factly. Talk about harsh. Where does he get the nerve? "Hey, just keep your cool, Miranda. Don't fly off the handle," I mentally scolded myself.

"Actually, I'm here with my two best friends. I have an internship with Kimora Lee Simmons next summer, and wasn't going to get to go home that often, so my friends moved with me," I stated proudly. "Woah, cool," Mokuba said in awe. "Also, my sister is coming to live with me after fall break. She actually about your age, Mokuba. I'd love for you to meet her," I said. "If she's anything like you, I'm sure I'll like her," Mokuba proclaimed. I couldn't help but blush at his sweet comment. That's when we pulled up to my apartment. "Thank you for the ride," I said graciously as I was about to get out. "Wait, Miranda! One more thing," Mokuba said. "What is it Mokuba?" I asked. "The thing is, I have to pay you back, too. You know, for helping me," he said. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that, cutie," I said with a small giggle. "How about I show you and your friends all the great places in Domino to hang out," Mokuba suggested. "That sounds wonderful. How does tomorrow after school sound?" I asked. "Sounds great," Mokuba said happily. "Awesome," I said. I opened the door of the car and stepped one foot out.

"Wait, Miranda! Where are you going to school?"

"Domino High. Meet me out front by the big gate. I'll drive."

"Alright. Bye Miranda."

I turned and waved goodbye as the limo pulled away.

(Seto's POV): How could that Miranda girl back there stay so nice and composed? It was like she was trying to toy with my mind or something. Usually, the people I talk harshly to are either taken back or offended, but not this girl. There was something about her. It was strange. She seemed to see right through my cold exterior and peer right into my past through my eyes, like weird x-ray vision. Also, there was the way she countered that airhead heiress insult I threw at her. I actually felt kind of bad afterwards(I know it doesn't happen that often. Just go with it). I mean, she actually seemed very intelligent. Pretty, too. "Woah, woah. Stop thinking about that girl. You have a girlfriend already, Seto," I mentally reminded myself.

"Seto," Mokuba finally spoke up. "What is it, Mokuba?" I asked. "Can I really show Miranda and her friends around town tomorrow?" my little brother asked. "If you really want to, then I don't see the harm in it," I answered. "Great! Well, I'm going to go do my homework. See you at dinner," Mokuba said. That's when I realized that we still hadn't wrapped Mokuba's arm properly. I lead him to the bathroom, took out the first-aid kit, and removed the coral blue scarf. That Miranda girl actually did a good job wrapping his arm, like she'd done it before. Anyway, that's when Miss Sophia walked into the bathroom. "Oh my! What happened here?" she asked. "Mokuba got into some trouble at the park this afternoon," I answered back. "Luckly, Miranda was there to help me," Mokuba pointed out. I paused when he mentioned her name. "And who is Miranda," Sophia asked. "Just some girl Mokuba met at the park," I said. "Just some girl? She took down the 3 huge guys that mugged me. It was awesome!" Mokuba exclaimed. "Well, someone sure had an eventful day," Sophia said, "Is there anything I can do to help?" I held the blood-stained scarf in my hands. "Could you have this washed, dried, and ironed for me?" I asked Miss Sophia. "Of course," she answered as she took the scarf from me. As she left, I finished wrapping my brother's arm and took him upstairs to go to bed. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over himself. I stood beside his bed, patting his raven-black hair. "Goodnight, Mokuba," I said. Mokuba closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

After saying goodnight to my little brother, I went to my own bedroom to do some work debugging a new program I was working on. I worked for about an hour or so when there was a knock at my door. "Seto," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to find…


	3. Chapter 3 The Night Before

"Miss Sophia," I said. "I finished washing the scarf. Would you like me to bring it to you?" Sophia asked. "Yes, please," I assured her. She left for about five minutes and returned with the blue fabric, cleaned and folded. "Here you are," Sophia said as she handed me the scarf. "So when do you plan to give this back to this girl?" she asked. "I don't know. I guess tomorrow at school. She starts at Domino High tomorrow," I said. Sophia nodded and walked out of the room. Just then, my iPhone began to vibrate on my nightstand. I picked it up and found a text on the screen.

_Goodnight sweetie ;)_

I just smiled and set the phone back down. I saved my work on my laptop, shut my computer down, and climbed into bed.

(FF to later that night after the ballet)(Miranda's POV): I looked in the mirror at a horrifying sight…our new school uniform. "Ugh," I said to myself, "you've got to be kidding me. This is awful." I heard the sound of snickering by my bedroom door. I turned around to find Molly and Macie laughing at me, or at least my ridiculous outfit. "Don't laugh," I scolded them, "You have to wear it, too." They stopped. "No way," Macie stated. "Not going to happen," Molly said. Just then, an idea sparked in my head. "Bring me the bags hanging on the knobs of your bedroom doors. I have an idea," I said.

The girls did as told and brought me the bags containing their uniforms. I quickly laid them out over a table and went over to my closet. "I was reading the Domino High student handbook, and something that my Aunt Jane taught me when I was little was that every type of contract has a loophole," I said as I pulled out a few rolls of fabric and some design supplies, "So all we have to do is change our uniforms in the ways we want to within the dress code." The girls got excited looks on their faces. I held up two different fabrics, one pink silk fabric and one white linen fabric with multi-colored polka-dots. "Ok, Molly, which one do you like best?" I asked seriously. Molly took a minute to decide. "The polka-dotted one, definitely," she responded. I laid the fabric over Molly's uniform. "Mace, do you like the pink silk or the polka-dots?" I asked. "I love the pink," she said instantly. I laid the silk over her uniform. "Wait. Which fabric are you going to use for yours?" Macie asked. I walked over to my closet and pulled out one last roll of fabric. It was a shimmering pearl white satin fabric. "Pretty," Macie said. I smiled and began my work.

(FF about an hour and a half): "Oh my gosh! We are going to be the talk of the school in these," Molly fawned. I had made a few minor changes to mine and the girls' uniforms.

To Macie's, I lined the collar of the blazer with the pink silk material, added a pink blouse under the blazer instead of a white one, cut out the creases in the skirt and replaced them with the same pink silk fabric, but also lined the inside of her skirt with a soft pink taffeta. To Molly's, I lined the blazer collar the same way I did to Macie's, but lined the edge with white lace, kept the regular white blouse, lined the inside of her skirt with the polka-dot fabric in the same way I did with Macie's taffeta, adding a coral blue ribbon to the bottom edge of the skirt and lining the edges of the ribbon with white lace. To mine, I lined the blazer's collar the same way I did the other two, lining the edge of the collar with Swarovski crystals, added a pink blouse a few shades lighter than Macie's, lined the skirt's creases, the same way I did Macie's, with my white material, placing Swarovski crystals all over the outside of the skirt, adding my white Hermes scarf as a belt.

"You did a great with these uniforms, Miranda," Macie said. I smiled and added, "We look…" "FAB-U-LOUS!" we all said together. We began to laugh and model our new and greatly improved uniforms.

"We should get some sleep. The big day's tomorrow!" I said to my friends. "Yeah, we should," Macie agreed. The girls left my room. I then proceeded to remove my "project" and put on a white tank top and some red pajama bottoms. I brushed my teeth, combed out my hair, laid my head down on my pillow, and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 Pleasent Dreams?

(Miranda's POV): ***In Dream* **The scene came into view. I seemed to be in another world. An ancient world.

I stood just outside a small village in the midst of sandy desert dunes. Suddenly, a small figure came running towards me. "Hey, can you tell me where I am? I'm so confused," I called out to the figure. The figure came closer and closer to me, and just when I thought it was going to run into me, it passed right through me, like I wasn't even there. Just after the figure passed through me, it tripped and fell to the ground. The figure quickly turned it's head, causing its hood to fall to its shoulders. I then realized that the small figure looked exactly like me when I was younger. Same long, flowing blonde hair, same innocent blue eyes, except these eyes were filled with tears of fear and distress. Behind her, 10 or 12 men were running after her with swords and daggers raised. "This will be the last time you will ever terrorize this village! No longer will you bring pain and anguish to those around you," one of the men shouted. The little girl trembled in fear as the group of men closed in on her. The leader of the men walked up to the little "me" and picked her up by the collar of her beige dress. He raised his sword and quickly brought his arm down…

I shot upright in my bed in my pitch black room, breathing heavily. I switched on the lamp on my nightstand and quickly slipped on my glasses for a quick look around the room. Nothing. I let out a heaving sigh and laid my head back down on my pillow. I stared into space, trying to piece it all together. I'd been having this same nightmare every few days, and every time I've had it, it's scared the crap out of me. The nightmare always stops at the same place, so I never get to actually see the fate of the little "me". I know it seems inevitable that the girl meets her end right then and there, but I always hold out hope that maybe, just maybe, someone would come to the girl's rescue. Hey, a girl can dream.

"That was so bizarre," I thought to myself, "What could it all mean?" I shrugged it off for now and drifted back off to sleep.

(Molly's POV): My eyes shot open. "That vision from the game shop," I remembered, "Why would I have a dream about that again? God, this is so weird." I slowly and drowsily got up off of my bed and walked into the bathroom just outside my bedroom.

I turned the knobs of the sink and splashed some cool water on my face, not bothering to look in the mirror. I picked up the small hand towel from the rack next to the sink and patted my face dry. When I looked up from the towel into the mirror, I was taken back in utter shock at the sight I saw. I yelped and stumbled to the tile floor. I stood up and did a double take in the mirror. I couldn't understand it. I was looking at myself, but my eyes were glowing bright red. Then I realized that my eyes resembled those of the girl in my dream. I leaned over the counter and stared deeper into my now glowing eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, but when I opened them again, they were back to their usual dark chocolate brown.

The door of the bathroom opened to reveal a very tired but concerned-looking Macie. "Molls, are you okay? I heard shouting," Macie asked drowsily. "Yeah, Mace. I'm fine. I just slipped and yelped when I fell. It just caught me off guard, that's all," I explained to my practically sleepwalking friend. "Oh, okay. Well, get some rest. We have our first day at our new school tomorrow," Macie said. "I will. Sorry I woke you up," I said. "It's alright. 'Night," Macie said. "Buenas noches, muchacha," I said back.


	5. Chapter 5 Good Morning

(Macie's POV): I woke up around 6:00 to my alarm clock radio blaring Tik Tok by Ke$ha. I pushed the snooze button, shut it off, and got out of bed. I grabbed a shower and put on my uniform, adding black ballet flats, my favorite charm bracelet, and silver hoop earrings, straightened my now dry hair, clipping my bangs with a pink clip, and put some light pink eye shadow, a little eye liner, some mascara, and some soft pink tinted lip balm.

After I finished getting ready, I headed to the kitchen. There, I found Louis already started on breakfast. "Good mornin', Louis," I said politely. "Oh, good morning, Macie. I trust you slept well," he said. "Pretty well. Thank you, Louis," I thanked the chef.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Some tea, perhaps? Or juice?" Louis asked. "Maybe just some tea. Do we have ginseng? I need something to help me relax," I told him. "Nervous about first day?" Louis asked considerately. "I little more than I usually am on my first day. I guess it's just because I'm in an all new school with all new people. I won't know anyone except for Miranda and Molly. Oh, wait! I'll know Yugi!" I pointed out to myself. Louis gave me a confused look. I forgot that Louis didn't hear about what happened yesterday. Actually, I hadn't told anyone about Yugi yet. Whoops. "Yugi's just this guy I met when I was walking Rosie yesterday," I explained. Louis just nodded and handed me my tea. I thanked him and decided to head for the terrace. I opened the door to find…

(Miranda's POV): I got up around 5 this morning. I decided to go down to the building's gym and get a quick workout in before school this morning. I quickly put on a pair of pink running shorts, a black tank top, and my Nike LunarGlide sneakers and headed for the elevator. I got in and pushed the button for the ground floor. As I approached the 6th floor, the doors opened to reveal someone standing just outside. He was a boy about my age with spikey, light brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a red t-shirt, some black basket ball shorts, and some white and black Addidas sneakers. He walked into the elevator.

"Good morning," he said politely. "Morning," I said back. "Going to the gym downstairs?" he asked. "Huh, what gave it away: The workout clothes, the rag, or the water bottle?" I joked. He chuckled. "I'm headed down there myself," he explained, "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?" "Yeah," I answered, "I moved from California to New York about two weeks ago. I had been living in a hotel while all of the furniture and stuff was getting moved in. I just settled in a few days ago, and my two best friends just arrived Saturday. We start school today. Of course, everyone kinda does, right?" I gave a small nervous chuckle, thinking 'Wow, did I just sound blonde or what?'

"Oh, that's cool. So, where are you going to school?" he asked. "Domino High School," I answered. "You're kidding," the guy said. I shook my head. "That's were I go!" he exclaimed. I was shocked. "Really? Wow! Awesome! I'll actually know someone today," I pointed out.

Just then, the elevator doors opened to reveal the main lobby. The boy and I continued on to the gym together. "I'm sorry! I didn't get your name!" The boy pointed out. "It's Miranda. Miranda Carlisle," I answered. "That's a pretty name," he said. I blushed slightly. "Thanks. And your name is…" I asked. "Hammersmith, Devon Hammersmith. 00-my, license to thrill," he joked. I couldn't help but laugh. "The guy has jokes. Wait! Hammersmith? Is your sister, by any chance, Whitney Hammersmith, the Laker girl?" I asked, remembering one of mine and Macie's favorite dancers on the Laker girl squad. "Yep. That's Whit!" Devon explained. "That's so cool," I squealed.

As we approached the workout room door, I took out my apartment card key and slid it through the slot, opening the door. When I walked in, the bench press immediately caught my eye. I stretched a little first and then laid back on the bench.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You need someone to spot you! Here, let me," Devon insisted. He walked up behind the bench, placed his hands under the bar, and assisted me in lifting the bar off of the rack. "Thanks," I said. "Can't have my new friend dead before her first day of school," Devon pointed out. I giggled a little. I did about 15 reps and stopped as Devon helped me put the bar back on the rack. "Did you want a turn?" I asked, "I could spot for you." "Nah, that's alright. I was just going to do some cardio on the elliptical and curls with dumbbells or something," he answered as he hopped on the elliptical. "Hmm, what to do?" I thought to myself. The pull-up bar caught my eye.

"Oh, hell no! Not going to happen. I suck at pull-ups," I mentally scolded myself. I hung my head. For the next 20 minutes, I did squat press, curls, lat machine, and elliptical. That's when I looked at my watch. It was 5:25. "I should probably go. My roommates will be getting up soon, and I still need to grab a shower," I pointed out. Devon tossed me my water bottle and walked out with me.

We got into the elevator and rode up to the 6th floor where Devon got off. "See you at school, Miranda," he said. "See you," I said back. The doors closed once again, leaving me by myself as I rode up to the top floor. The elevator opened on the 10th floor. I stepped out, only to meet Louis at the front door of the penthouse.

"Morning, Louis," I greeted. "Oh, good morning, Miranda," he said back. I opened the door for my friend. "So, what's for breakfast, Louis?" I asked. "Cinnamon Rolls," he told me. "Mmm…sounds great," I said. I quietly tip-toed back to my bathroom, got a quick shower, and wrapped my hair up in a towel. I put on my uniform, adding my favorite charm bracelet, white knee-high socks, black Mary Jane pumps, and a strand of pearls. I blow-dried my hair, especially my bangs, and put it up in a neat, high ponytail. After that, I put on a little eyeliner, some mascara, and a bit of pink lip gloss to finish off my look.

After getting ready, I opened the double doors that led to the terrace and looked out to my new home. You really could see everything from our apartment. I could see everything from the Empire State Building to the charming little church down the street to the little game shop on the corner. I loved everything about the city. It was completely different from Napa. The hustle and bustle of traffic, living 10 minutes from school instead of 30, not to mention all of the amazing shopping. In Napa, all that was around me was trees, grapes, and wine. New York City was something new, and I couldn't wait to explore. Suddenly the door opened to reveal…


	6. Chapter 6 Let's Go Already!

(Macie's POV): "Good morning, Miranda," I said to my friend as I walked out on the terrace with my cup of tea. "Morning, Mace! You look cute!" she complimented. I smiled brightly.

Miranda and I stayed out on the terrace, chatting what we hope our new school will be like. We finished our conversation and made our way back into the apartment where we soon found Molly, up and dressed, at the bar, having a cinnamon roll and some apple juice, looking at her laptop screen. She wore her uniform with its normal white blouse, thing-high stockings, her charm bracelet, and her hair in an up-do held by a red clip with a red iris flower on the side. She clicked on something on her laptop. It must have been bad, I thought, because as soon as the webpage popped up, Moll's chin practically hit the ground.

"I don't believe this!" she shouted. "What?" Miranda asked her. "Apparently, Domino High School doesn't have a softball team," Molly stated angrily. "Are you shitting me?" Miranda asked in total shock. Miranda walked over to Molly's laptop. "I'm not kidding. They have every other sport here…except for the sport I love most at school," Molly said. "That sucks, man," I said. Miranda shook her head in disapproval.

"Unbe-freaking-lievable," Miranda said. "Softball is so undermined as a sport, it's unreal," I added. Molly pouted. "You know, Molls, you could just join a travel team in the summer like you used to. You did say it was more fun," Miranda suggested. "Er, I don't know. Usually when you play summer ball, you practically give up your whole summer. I just want to have fun while we're here and just hang out with my friends this summer. I'll still practice and everything. I won't ever give softball up completely, I just don't want it to be my whole life like it used to," Molly explained. "Well, if that's what you want to do, then I'm all for it," Miranda said. "Me, too," I added. "Thanks, guys," Molly said.

"Maybe you could try out for the dance team like us, Moll Moll," I teased. Molly threw me a look. "Uh, I don't think so," Molly countered. "Why not, Molly? You're a good dancer," Miranda stated. "Dance isn't really my thing. I like to dance and all, but not in front of hundreds of classmates, looking like a fool, doing dorky choreography, wearing a short, tight little skirt," Molly explained.

"You know, Molls, it's as bad as you think. Besides the performing in front of tons of people, you just get used to the choreography to a point where you don't find it dorky at all. As for the skirt thing, that's only partially true," I pointed out. "Really, how's that?" Molly asked in mock curiousity. "Well, instead of the skirt, you can wear jazz pants. I actually prefer them to a uniform skirt," Miranda explained. "Hmm, I don't know, guys," Molly said. "Well, you don't have to decide now. Just give it time," Miranda said. "I'll think about it, but I can't guarantee you that I'll actually do it," Molly anounced.

(Miranda's POV): After the talk with Molly, Macie and I got some breakfast. We ate quietly until I looked at the clock.

"Oh, jeez. Ladies, we need to roll. The principal wants us at school a little early so he can give us our schedules and locker assignments," I said. We all finished the last of our breakfast and grabbed our back packs and purses and headed out the door to the elevator and then out to the car.

As we walked through the parking lot, we saw a girl about our age wearing a Domino High uniform. She had long, silken brown hair and two different color eyes, one green and the other a deep red. She ran towards a boy with long white hair on his motorcycle. She climbed on the back of the bike and placed a helmet on her head as the boy revved the engine and drove off.

As the bike sped off, a small black leather article fell to the ground. I walked over and picked it up. I opened it to find the driver's license of the girl. "Alea Tsukurite," I said. "Muy interesante," Molly added. "Maybe we'll see her at school today," Macie pointed out. "Yeah, maybe," I thought. We made our way to my Escalade and drove off to our new high school.


	7. Chapter 7 School Is In Session

(Miranda's POV): "Girls, we are very happy to have you here at Domino High School," Principal Baker informed the three of us as we walked through the halls of our new school.

"Well, we're very excited to be here, Principal Baker," I assured our principal.

"Fantastic. Well, why don't we just step into my office and get you ladies your stuff and send you on your merry way," he concluded.

(Joey's POV): I made my way to school around 7:30 to find Yugi, Tea, and Tristan waiting for me in the front school yard.

"Hey Joey! What's up, man?" Tristan called to me. "Hey hey, Tristan!" I said to my friend as we slapped five and pulled each other in for one of those man-hug slap on the back things (wow I'm cool. Just go with it).

We walked into the main building together. "Great. Another year at the giant crap hole we call school. I swear, if I get Applegate for Chem Lab, that will probably be my nap period," Tristan stated. "I know. Mine, too. His lectures are so incredibly boring," I added.

Just then, I saw a familiar face. Those gorgeous dark brown eyes I looked into at the game shop yesterday. Molly. She was followed by two girls I assumed were either her sisters or roommates or something of that nature.

"Hey guys, come with me. I want to introduce you to someone," I said to my friends. They followed behind me as I strolled up to the trio of lovely young gals. As I approached the small group, something occurred inside of me. My heart started to race. My palms got a little clammy. Why was this happening to me? Was I nervous? Did Molly make me nervous? I did the best I could to hide my nerves as I took the last step toward the girls.

"Molly!" I said. The girls looked in my direction. "Joey! Hey! Hi!" Molly exclaimed excitedly, "Guys, this is the guy I told you about last night from the game shop. This is Joey Wheeler. Joey, these are my friends, Miranda and Macie." "Nice to meet you both," Joey said, "And these are my friends. This is Tristan, Tea, and last but not least, Yugi." "Hey," the girls all said in unison. The redhead I assumed was Macie suddenly locked eyes with someone behind me. I looked back to see Yugi staring right back at her. I gave him a slight nudge to snap him out of the trance he seemed to be in. He then gave me a nudge back in the waist. Miranda and Molly giggled.

"Joey, do you think you could show us around before school?" Molly asked. "Sure thing. Ladies…," I said as I gestured down the hallway. The girls and Yugi followed me as Tristan and Tea stayed behind, saying they would see us in homeroom. I showed the girls around every last inch of the school, from the gym to the cafeteria to every single classroom. We were making our way to their assigned lockers when some jerk practically rammed me into the wall as he passed by.

(Miranda's POV): "Watch where you're going, Wheeler," I heard a deep, scowling voice say. "Grr, you jerk. What the hell was that for?" Joey asked the person just ahead of us. "Plain and simple, Wheeler. You got in my way," the person answered in a smartass tone as he turned around to face our group.

That's when I realized that the person who had run into Joey was Seto Kaiba. He scowled at Joey as he scanned the group. His eyes then seemed to come across me and soften a bit. He took a few steps toward me and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, folded piece of fabric. He handed the blue article to me.

"I believe this is yours," he said half-coldly, yet half-kindly. I took the fabric from his hands. It was the blue scarf I used to wrap little Mokuba's bleeding arm. "Thank you for returning it, Seto," I thanked graciously. Seto simply nodded slightly and walked away. "Uh, Miranda… how the hell do you know Kaiba?" Joey sternly inquired. "Long story short, I helped his little brother yesterday when he got into a little bit of trouble," I explained. "Okay, but what's the deal with the scarf?" Joey pressed. "I used it to wrap Mokuba's arm when he got hurt," I added. Joey grumbled but continued walking down the hall as we followed.

We reached our lockers, stored our books, and followed Joey as he led us to our homeroom class (what are the chances they all have the same homeroom? Lolz). When we walked into the room, we were introduced to the teacher.

Her name was Mrs. Lee. She was of Asian background, I guessed Japanese, short in stature, a little thick around the mid-section, middle-aged, with her slightly graying black hair tied up in a messy bun. She smiled and welcomed us to her classroom.

We took our seats with Joey and the rest of his friends. Macie took a seat between Yugi and Tea, Molly sat next to Joey and Tristan, and just when I was about to take a seat with the group, something stopped me in my tracks. Sitting in my chosen seat was a tall, tan, skinny girl sat down next to the group with a large group of girls. "Sorry," she "apologized" condescendingly. Tea rolled her eyes.

"Valorie, I think my new friend was going to sit there," she stated. "Well, that's just to bad, isn't it?" the girl said as she kicked her legs up on the surface of the desk. Tea, the girls, and I shot her one of those "what a bitch" looks. Just as Valorie got comfortable, a familiar tall brunette walked into the room.

"Seto!" Valorie squealed as she shot up from her seat. She briskly sauntered over to the door where Seto was standing and wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a big, aggressive kiss on his lips in front of everybody. My jaw hit the floor, as well as every other girl's in our homeroom class, minus Valorie's friends, of course. I suppose they were used to it.

"Alright, that's enough, Ms. White. Take your seat," Mrs. Lee said to break up the display. Valorie parted from Seto as she traipsed back to her seat. Seto took his seat as well. Mrs. Lee noticed that I was still standing. "Miss Carlisle, why don't you take this empty seat here," she said as she gestured towards the seat in the front of the room, "next to Mr. Kaiba." I nodded and timidly took my seat next to Kaiba just as the bell rang.

Mrs. Lee quickly took attendance, welcomed the class, and wished us luck on our first day of the school year as the bell rang to dismiss us from homeroom to our first class. I stood up and walked back to the group. "Sorry, Miranda," Joey said. "I hate Valorie. She can be a real bitch. I still can't believe Kaiba's going out with her," Tea stated as she, the girls, and I walked out the door and into the bustling traffic of the hall. "What's your next class?" Tea asked all of us.

"Pre Cal," I answered.

"Home Ec," Molly stated.

"French II," Macie said.

"Oh, I guess I have class with you next, Miranda," Tea said. "Macie, your stop is actually this next door up here on the right. And Molly, your class is past the bathrooms down the second hall down there." The girls said goodbye as they separated from me and Tea.

We continued down the long hallway. "So, how long have Seto and that Valorie girl been going out?" I asked Tea. "Rumor has it they started dating around the beginning of July," Tea answered, "And there's a whole lot of other rumors floating around about them: She's cheating on him, they've had sex, blah blah blah…"

My eyebrow raised. "Sex? What? But they just started dating," I objected. "Well, it's just a rumor. Of course, I personally think that one is true," Tea remarked. "How do you figure?" I asked. "Because Valorie's "been with" at least half of the guys at this school plus at least ten from other schools in the area," Tea informed me. "Well, isn't that lovely," I said sarcastically.

We entered our Trigonometry class and sat down next to each other in the second row just as the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8 Have Some Class

**Hello to all of my readers! :) I know the wait's been a little long, but Chapter 8 is finally done. Finally got to use some of ATsukurite's characters! Yay :D Hope you like it! Enjoy! **

* * *

(Molly's POV): After I said goodbye to Tea and the girls, I followed Tea's directions past the bathrooms to a rather large classroom with not only a bunch of desks, but a few small kitchen setups.

The only other person in the room was a girl with wavy scarlet hair. She looked at me. "Hello," she said to me. "Hi," I greeted back, "I'm Molly. You are?" "Alex. Alex Dawn. Nice to meet you," she said. "Likewise," I added. "You must be new. I know tons of people in this school, but I've never seen you before," Alex pointed out.

"I just moved here from California with my two friends."

"Oh, awesome. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior. How about you?"

"Senior and lovin' it," Alex answered, letting a small giggle escape her mouth.

"Must be nice finally being the highest of the upperclassmen," I pointed out.

"Yeah. Both Tsukiko and I are so excited for this year," Alex stated as she blushed.

"Oh, is this Tsukiko a special someone?"

"Yeah. We've been going out for a few years now."

"So, what's Tsukiko like?"

"Smart, strong-willed, friendly, caring, ambitious…"

"Sounds like a great person."

"Yeah."

(Macie's POV): I gathered my books as the bell rang, ending 1st period. I really liked my new French teacher, Mademoiselle Song. She was really nice and easy-going and not like one of those super hardcore teachers that can kill you just by looking at you. I could already tell this was going to be a good year.

I met a little bit of a traffic jam on my way out of my French classroom, which kept me relatively stationary for a while. When I finally made my way out of the road block, I only had a minute to get to Chemistry. I panicked as I began to book it to my Chemistry class.

I pushed past Joey and Kaiba arguing outside of their class and Valorie and her friends gossiping, mostly about Miranda, Molly and me, as I sprinted down the hallway.

As I turned the last corner, I ran right into a girl standing just around the corner. The girl stumbled forward as her Chemistry book dropped to the ground. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," I apologized as I bent down to pick up her book for her. She bent down also. "It's alright," she said in a kind voice. I picked up her book and handed it to her. "Oh, thank you," she said to me. "You're wel…" I broke off.

I looked at the girl in front of me in a state of shock. I pointed at the girl. "Holy crap, you kind of look like me," I said. The girl looked at me in awe, but then smiled and laughed. "Yeah, besides the hair length, we could be twins," the girl pointed out, "I'm Jamie, by the way. Jamie Devlin." "I'm Macie Collins. Nice to meet you," I said, "Why is everyone out in the hall anyway?" "2nd period Chemistry is apparently Ms. Allen's 1st class of the day. She probably slept in or got caught in traffic or something," Jamie deduced. I agreed.

Just then, a younger woman of about 26 came down the hall. "I'm so sorry I'm late, everyone. Traffic was horrendous this morning," she apologized as she finally opened the classroom door. Everyone piled in and took their seats. "Macie, sit by me," Jamie spoke as she patted the stool next to her. "Um, okay. Thanks, Jamie," I said with a smile as I took the seat. Jamie smiled as Ms. Allen greeted all of us to her class.

(Miranda's POV): I breezed past everyone in the hall as I made my way to my art class for 3rd period. As I walked in the room, I saw a familiar face. I took a small leather article from my backpack. It was the wallet I'd seen some girl drop in the parking lot of the apartment, and here she was in my art class.

I slowly walked over to her. "Excuse me. Is this yours?" I asked. The girl looked at me, and then the brightest expression popped onto her face. "Oh my gosh! Where'd you find it?" she asked me. "On the ground, in the parking lot of the Bellmont building," I explained.

"Oh, you're one of the girls I ran by this morning. I noticed the Domino High uniforms. I would've said 'Hi,' but my boyfriend had already been waiting for me for 10 minutes, so…" "Say no more. It's cool. I'm Miranda," I introduced myself. "Hi Miranda. I'm Alea. And thank you for returning my wallet," she thanked. "No prob. Nice to meet you. Is this seat here taken?" I asked. "Not at all. Go for it," Alea said kindly.

I sat down in the chair next to hers. "You're smart, new girl. Sitting next o the teacher's assistant…very smart," she said to me. "Teacher's assistant?" I asked, slightly confused. "Yeah. I took his class freshman year, and I've taken art every year so far as an elective. The head of the art department asked me to be her teaching assistant at the end of the year last year because I had the highest grade in her class. If I do a good job, I can count this as another elective and put it on my college resume," she explained.

"Wow, that's awesome. You must be a really good artist," I assumed. "Well…yeah," Alea said "modestly." We both laughed for a few seconds as one more girl walked into the room. She had long reddish-brown hair, dark makeup, a black studded choker necklace, and her uniform blazer stuffed into her messenger bag with a sketch pad in tow. She quickly strolled to the back of the room and took a seat next to a girl with short light brown hair.

Over the course of the class, the teacher, Mrs. Banks, introduced herself and Alea to the class and went over the syllabus for the year. Then, she wanted to see our artistic skills, so she gave us a 20 minute time period to create whatever we wanted. When Alea came back to our table after 15 minutes had gone by, she was shocked by what I had done.

"Wow, that's incredible!" she fawned as she viewed my artwork. I had drawn a Grecian-inspired gown on a model with her tied up in a messy bun. "You really think so?" I asked her. "Yeah, totally. You have a talent. Do you want to be a designer or something?" she asked. "Yeah, so much," I pointed out.

Just then, the school bell rang, ending 3rd period. I got up and started for the door. "Hey Miranda! Wait up!" Alea called after me, quickening her pace to finally catch up with me. "What is it, Alea?" I asked.

"Do you have lunch this period?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Great! Me, too. Why don't you sit with me and my friends?"

"Alright, but only if my friends can join us."

"Only if we can join whom?"

That last statement was not Alea's voice, but two I recognized. I found Macie and Molly walking right behind us. "Hey girlies! We sitting with Alea's friends today," I informed. I introduced the girls to Alea and vice versa as we strolled into the cafeteria together.


	9. Chapter 9 Lunchtime Discussions

**Okayy...I guess you don't have to wait until after Thanksgiving for a new chapie! :3 I didn't know my grandparents had WiFi until after I wrote that update on my profile :P Anyway, ENJOY! :D 3**

(Tea's POV): "Hey Alea! Over here!" I called to my friend as she walked into the lunch room. As she came closer, I saw she was followed by Miranda, Macie, and Molly.

"Oh, hey girls! I see you've met Alea. This is…" "Jamie!" Macie shouted as she ran over to he other side of the lunch table and wrapped her arms around Jamie shoulders lovingly. "I guess you two have met, but yeah, this is Jamie. And this is…" "Alex! What's up?" Molly said as she waved to my other friend sitting next to Jamie. "Ok, is there anyone at this table one of you hasn't met yet?" I asked playfully.

"I don't believe we've met this guy yet," Miranda pointed out. She was referring to the only boy at our table with long white hair. "Oh yeah. This is our friend, Ryou Touzoku. Ryou, this is Miranda Carlisle, Molly Cook, and Macie Collins," I said. "Very nice to meet you, girls," Ryou spoke up timidly. We all took our seats.

"Ok, can I just say that you have the cutest British accent," Miranda said. Ryou blushed deep red. "Oh, quit embarrassing him, Miranda!" Macie joked as she put her hand on Ryou's left shoulder. "Oh, I'm alright. Peachy, actually, but thank you, Macie," Ryou said.

(Miranda's POV): The first 20 minutes of lunch were spent talking non-stop about our hometown and our classes, but Tea decided to change the subject. "So, what do you guys plan on getting involved in?" she asked. "Well, Macie and I plan on trying out for the dance team," I pointed out. "OMG, do it! You two and I can try out together," she stated. "Oh, you're trying out, too?" Macie asked curiously. "Of course! Tea's an awesome dancer," Alex gushed. "Aww, thanks Alex," Tea said with a big smile. "Miranda and Macie are really good, too," Molly jumped in. "Then we're good," Tea ended with a giggle.

"So, are you going to do anything, Molly?" Jamie asked. "Eh, I don't know," Molly began. "We're trying to convince her to try out with us," I pointed out. "Yeah, she's a better dancer than she gives herself credit for," Macie stated. "Well, then. Why don't you show us?" Tea challenged.

Molly's head shot up. "What? No, no, no, you couldn't pay me enough!" Molly insisted. "Come on, Molls. We'll even get up there with you," Macie said. Both Alea and I got up and pretty much had to drag Molly out of her seat until she finally gave in. Tea then reached into her purse and pulled out her iPod and some large but portable speakers. "Uh, Tea. Why do you carry those around with you?" I asked. "Eh, I like my music," she stated as she hook her iPod up to the speakers, "What'll it be?"

"You got 'Rockstar' by Prima J?" I asked. "As a matter of fact, I do," Tea said as one of my favorite songs began to play.

Molly panicked and turned to me and Macie. "What the hell am _I_ going to do?" she asked in a terrified rant. "Relax, Molls. Remember the hip hop routine we taught you last year. Just slow it down a little and it'll work," Macie said. Molly looked as though she was about to faint.

Poor Molly. Always fearless about everything she does, but when it came to doing things like singing or dancing in front of other people, she's always had a little stage fright. I put my arm around her shoulders. "No worries, Moll Moll. Just pretend we're back at Studio B with nothing but us, a bar, and a huge-ass mirror," I told my distressed friend. She took a deep breath and began to dance along with me and Macie.

(Molly's POV): Miranda was right. Once I felt more comfortable, it wasn't so bad. Granted, I always still have a little stage fright, but I suppose that's just natural. Every time I perform with the girls in front of people, I feel safer, and once I get past the nerves, it's not that bad.

After the song ended, the cafeteria roared with applause and hollering. We sat back down with our friends at the table. "Oh my god! That was awesome!" Alea and Jamie both said. "I have to admit, you are pretty good," Tea stated.

Just then, something seemed to catch Miranda's eye. "I guess Miss Priss didn't like us," she said as she pointed to a table across the room. We all turned around to see Valorie White and her little, I like to call them, "purse dogs" leaving the cafeteria as they glared at us.

"Don't mind Valorie. She's a bitch to everyone. Kaiba's just too blind to see it," Alea said. "Seriously," Alex said, "I'll give those two until Homecoming next month." "A little harsh, Alex," Jamie said. "Oh, we all know it's true," Tea said, "Actually, I disagree with Alex. I gave them until the Friday before he homecoming dance." She whole table broke out in laughter.

Suddenly, I felt the brief touch of a hand on the back of my chair. "Brilliant show, ladies," a voice behind me said. "Uh, thanks," I said as I turned around, and then being taken back by what I saw. "Woah," I said as I looked at the guy behind me and then to Ryou.

"Molls, you look like you've never seen twins before," Macie giggled. "Oh, I know. It's just… I wasn't expecting that," I said. "And what I wasn't expecting was my little brother to meet my Alea's new friends before I did," the guy said. "Jealous much?" Alea teased.

The guy came over behind Alea and gently pecked her lips. "Girls, this is Ryou's brother, Bakura. He's my boyfriend. Bakura, this is Miranda, Molly, and Macie." "Hey!" we all said simultaneously to Bakura. "Hello ladies. You all were great just a minute ago," Bakura complemented. "Weren't they? They're trying out for the dance team," Alea explained to Bakura.

"Woah, I didn't say I was," I said. "Oh, no. You're trying out, Molls," Miranda commanded me. I pouted.

"You really should try out, Molly. The team could really use some talent this year. There's a new captain this year, so everyone who's a junior this year who tried out their freshman year is trying out again this year," Tea said. "Cool. That's awesome," Macie said.

"Yeah, just one little problem," Alea pointed out, "That new captain…it's Valorie." "You're kidding," Miranda said. "I'm not," Alea said. "Well, we're doomed. She hates us," I said. "Yeah, me especially. I know her boyfriend. I even sit next to him in homeroom," Miranda stated. "Ooh, I'm sorry," Alea said sympathetically.

"That I'm doomed?"

"No, that you have to associate with that ass."

"You got something against Kaiba?"

"Yeah, I do. He is always putting my best friends down. Joey, Yugi, Tea, Tristan…"

"In short, he isn't the nicest to anyone but his brother and his girlfriend," Jamie said. "Hmm," Miranda said under her breath. "Speak of the devil," Alea said as she turned away.

(Miranda's POV): "Speak of the devil," Alea said as she turned away. "Huh?" I said confused.

Just then, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to find Kaiba standing right behind me. "I forgot to mention this earlier in homeroom. Mokuba will meet you at the front gate after school," he told me. "Oh, alright. Can't wait. Shall I drop him off at KaibaCorp afterwards?" I asked. "That's fine. Knowing Mokuba, he'll have his key to get up to my office," Seto explained. "Alright, cool," I said. He walked away.

Hello, total "face-palm" moment. Cool? I sounded like an idiot. Alea gave me a questioning look. "What? His little brother offered to show us around the city after school today," I explained. "Aww, I love little Mokuba," Jamie said. "Yeah, he is pretty cute," Alea admitted, "Love him, hate his brother."

After 4th period lunch ended, I was headed to my 5th period English class when I heard someone shouting my name.

"Miranda! Miranda!"

I turned to see a familiar face I had met earlier.


	10. Chapter 10 Is This Day Ever Gonna End?

(Miranda's POV): "Devon! I was beginning to wonder if I'd see you at all today!" He came up right next to me, taking the books I was carrying in his arms. "Aw, thanks," I said to him.

"No prob. Where are you headed?"

"English."

"No way. Who's your teacher?"

"Uh, Mr. Sanders. Why?"

"That's who I have!"

"Really! Awesome!"

We entered Mr. Sanders Honors English class to find a few more familiar faces, some more friendly than others. The first two were Joey and Alea. They beamed at us and motioned for us to come sit with them. I introduced Devon to them. Alea thought he looked familiar somehow. The other face I recognized was a little less welcoming. It was one of Valorie's friends.

I was told her name was Iesha. She was black with brown hair, styled with a bunch of curls, and a thin body but muscular build in the arms. She had light brown eye shadow on the lids of her chocolate brown eyes with at least three coats of mascara on her lashes as she glared at me, or at least the back of my head, from the back of the room as I sat down next to Joey and Alea.

And it was weird, but I just had this feeling of one set of cobalt blue eyes watching me.

"Welcome, everyone to English III Honors. As you may know, I'm Mr. Sanders. Now, I thought this year, I'd kick the class off with a fun project. The first story we are reading this year is Romeo & Juliet, so I thought that I'd have you all partner off and assign you all a scene and have you write a summary and act out the scene for the class."

Half of the class seemed to groan. I turned to Devon. "I don't understand why people are making a big deal about this. It sounds fun to me," I said. "I know, right. I'd rather read one scene, write a summary on it, act it out, and watch everyone else act one out than actually read the whole story," he stated. That's when an idea popped into my head. "Hey, why don't we have fun with it together?" I suggested. "Are you saying you want to be my partner?" Devon asked. "Why not? It's a lot better to be partners with a friend, I think," I said. "Alright. Awesome, we're partners," Devon said excitedly.

(Molly's POV): 6th period was mine and the girls' Study Hall. I entered the classroom to find Macie and Miranda already sitting in two desks towards the back of the room. I walked back and took a seat in front of Miranda. She seemed to be working on some designs. It looked like either a red dress or maybe a long coat. I couldn't quite tell from far away.

"Hey, Miranda. What's that you're working on?" I asked her. She snapped her sketch book closed. "Oh, nothing, Molls. Just ideas," Miranda vaguely explained. "Alright. Whatever," I responded. There was a bit of a pause. "I thought your design was awesome," said a voice from beside us.

We turned to find a girl sitting down in a desk by Miranda. "Oh, um, thank you," Miranda said politely to the girl. She was about my height, had an olive skin tone, had black hair that had a bit of a purple tint and a few purple streaks, and light brown eyes. She carried her backpack on her shoulder and had a white binder with a hand-drawn cover on it in her hand.

"I'm Stefani, but my friends call me Stef," the girl introduced. "Hey, I'm Miranda," my friend said, "and these are my best friends, Molly and Macie." "Nice to meet you all," Stefani said. "Likewise," we said in unison.

"I love your uniforms, by the way," Stefani complimented, "but I'm sure people have been saying that all day." "Yeah, we've been getting a few compliments and a few looks," I pointed out, "It was Miranda's idea." "Wow! Well, they look great," Stefani said. Miranda smiled. She always did love praise for her work.

(Miranda's POV): After spending a good 25 minutes reading Romeo & Juliet, I looked up slightly to see what everyone was doing. Some people were playing Duel Monsters up front, three people were either doing homework or doodling, Molly was doing her chemistry homework, Macie was listening to her iPod while doing her French homework, and Stef was writing something down. I was curious, so I decided to take a peek.

"What're you doing, Stef?" I asked. "Just working on sheet music. I started a band with my friends the summer before our Sophomore year," she explained. "A band! That's so cool! What's your band's name?" I asked curiously. "Ultraviolet Night," Stef told me.

"That's an awesome name."

"Thanks. I came up with it myself."

"So, you said you're working on sheet music. What for?"

"Well, my band and I do a bunch of different styles of music, though mostly, we perform rock or rock versions of certain songs."

"Whoa, that's cool! Which song are you working on now?"

"Uh, you probably wouldn't know it."

"What is it?"

"Cherry Bomb by The Runaways"

"Are you kidding? I love that song!" I said as I began to sing the first part of the song from memory.

_Can't stay at home, can't stay in school_

_Old folks say, "You poor little fool"_

_Down the street I'm the girl next door_

_I'm the fox you been waiting for_

_Hello Daddy, Hello Mom_

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb _

_Hello world, I'm your wild girl_

_I'm your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-ch cherry bomb_

When I finished, Stefani looked wide-eyed at me. "Wow! You're good!" she said in admiration. I shrugged my shoulders in modesty. The bell rang, dismissing us to our next classes. "Bye girls," I said, "Bye Stefani! It was nice meeting you."

After Study Hall, I hustled through the dense hall traffic to my 7th period class: Computer Sciences. I was pretty confident that I'd do pretty well in that class. Granted, it was an honors class, so the curriculum would probably be very challenging, but the girls in my family have been know to be pretty tech-savvy, so I think I'll be just fine.

I entered the computer lab with a minute to spare and walked to a seat near the back as my classmates talked to each other. Then, for some reason I didn't know at the time, most of the room got quiet. I looked around to find the reason for the sudden halt and quieting of conversation. Then I found it: Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway.

(Seto's POV): 7th period was one class I had foreseen as being incredibly easy and boring. _Yawn. Yet another uneventful year._ I walked into the classroom of my advanced computer class and scanned the room.

Then my eyes caught a glimpse of something: golden blond hair and sapphire eyes. It was that Miranda girl. I looked away. Then I noticed that the only empty seat was next to her, so I slowly made my way towards Miranda and sat down next to her. She looked over at me with those big bright eyes of hers. But it wasn't a look of slight fear like I was use to, but a smile.

"Hey," she said. I simply nodded in acknowledgment. I didn't know what it was, but something was weird about Miranda. She seemed different. I didn't know how. She just was somehow. _Weird._

(Miranda's POV): The computer teacher, surprisingly enough, assigned a project on the first day. Not that I minded, it's just that hardly any of my other teachers did that.

Anyway, we were to begin creating a graphic design for a website. I was almost done with mine when I noticed that Seto wasn't working on his project. Instead, he seemed to be working on stuff for work; computer systems, financial stuff, trends in sales, that sort of thing.

"You know you're supposed to be working on your project," I whispered to him. He looked over at me, half startled, but also half pissed. "I finished that project 15 minutes ago," he stated harshly. "Oh, sorry. My bad. I've been so wrapped up in this project, I guess I didn't really notice," I said, extremely embarrassed. He simply went back to his work as I put the finishing touches on my project.

I raised my hand to call the teacher over to my computer. She stepped behind my seat to have a good view of my work. "Very nice, Miranda. A+," she announced. A few people turned and looked at me, including Seto. I blushed red, but still smiled brightly. The teacher walked to the front of the room and turned to face everyone.

"Alright everyone, there's only a few more minutes left of class, so if you're not done with your work, save it and we'll continue with it tomorrow," the teacher said. I logged off of my computer, shut it down, and gathered up my things before the bell finally rang.

I walked out into the hallway with a bit of worry and confusion. I didn't remember Joey showing us where my U.S. History class was going to be, and I had left my schedule in my locker.

"Having some trouble, babe?" I heard an unfamiliar voice next to me ask. I looked to my left to find a handsome guy with black hair, tan skin, chiseled facial features, and brown eyes. "Uh, um, hi," I muttered. _Hi? There's a totally hot guy talking to you, and all you can think to say is "hi?" Miranda Carlisle, you are an idiot. _

The guy smirked and chuckled slightly. "Hi. You look like you could use some help," he deduced.

"Uh, yeah, actually, I could. I forgot what room my next class is in, but I remember the teacher's name. It was like Sue or Sun or…"

"You mean Ms. Shiue?"

"Yes! Exactly! Ms. Shiue! Do you know where her room is, by any chance?"

"I'm actually headed there right now. Come on. I'll walk with you."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

The guy and I began to walk together.

"Uh, I didn't catch your name."

"Michael. And yours?"

"Miranda. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

We walked together across the school and finally reached our class.

"Thanks again," I said. "Don't mention it," he replied with a wink. I was a little taken back, but stayed composed with a smile.

I entered after Michael, and for some strange reason, all eyes fell on the two us. Many of them rolled and others simply looked away. I looked around for any familiar face I could find. Then I soon found the girls, Yugi, Jamie, Alex, and even Stefani sitting in the middle of the room. I took a seat with them. Alex leaned close to me.

"Why were you with Michael White just now?" she asked me as I sat down. "Yeah?" Jamie added. "Uh, no reason. I got lost and he helped me out," I explained. "Well, whoever he is, he was cute," Macie chimed in. "I know, right?" I said. Jamie rolled her eyes, but laughed at our comments.

The bell rang as soon as Ms. Shiue walked into the room. She looked like a fresh out of college, pretty, nice Chinese woman on the short side. She spoke in a sweet, soft voice. "Good afternoon, class." she said.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Shiue." we all said together.

"Welcome to American History. Today, we're going to go over the syllabus and assign what I like to call 'study buddies.' I feel it helps students if they have someone to push them in their studies. I will assign two people together. You both are to come up with a day, place, and time to meet. Now, let's get this party started."

I could feel the slight tension in the room. You didn't know exactly who you would get paired with. It was a total mystery.

"Alright, Macie Collins, are you here?"

Macie spoke up and raised her hand.

"Macie, you are partners with… Yugi Moto."

Yugi looked over at Macie, and Macie at Yugi. They both smiled.

"Alrighty. Stefani Palumbo, you will be partnered with… Alex Dawn."

"Sweetness," they both said by coincidence.

"Jamie Devlin, your partner is… Molly Cook."

Jamie did what I like to call the London Tipton 'Yay Me' happy clap quietly to herself. Ms. Shiue read through all of the other groups before finally reaching my name and the name of my mystery partner.

"Miranda Carlisle, you are with… Seto Kaiba."

I got a slightly curious look on my face as I looked over at Seto. His eyes seemed to be partly glazed over, yet he was still fully attentive to Ms. Shiue, but he didn't look over to me. I averted my eyes back to Ms. Shiue for the rest of the class.

When class ended, the announcements came on the PA system, wishing us good luck with the rest of the year. As I was about to walk out the door with the girls and Yugi, I was caught by the arm and tugged backwards.

It was Seto. "So, what day should we meet?" he asked. "Um, Thursday, maybe," I suggested. "Fine. My place, Thursday, 7 o' clock. I have to go," Seto said. "Alright," I said as Seto turned to walk away. "See you then," I called.


	11. Chapter 11 Mokuba Kaiba: Tourguide

(Miranda's POV): After going to our lockers and grabbing what we needed, the girls and I headed out to the school yard to meet up with Mokuba. Once we got outside, we instantly found the little guy sitting against the brick outer wall by the big iron gate. "Mokuba!" I called out excitedly. He looked up and beamed brightly. "Miranda!" he called back. We briskly walked towards each other and hugged.

"Mokuba, these are my roommates, my two best friends, Molly and Macie. Girls, this is Mokuba," I introduced. "Aww, he's so cute!" Macie gushed. Mokuba blushed. "Mace, you don't have to embarrass him, even if he is adorable," Molly added. I rolled my eyes as Mokuba turned even more red. "Alright, you two. Leave the cutie alone. Again, Mokuba blushed. _Poor thing. Ha ha._

(Macie's POV): We all walked to Miranda's car together and climbed in. Molly sat up front with Miranda as I took a seat next to Mokuba. Miranda started the engine. "So, where to first, Mokuba," she asked as she peered into the rear-view mirror. "Well, I had a few places planned out: The Pier, the arcade, Downtown Domino, and the Iceoplex," Mokuba explained. "Sounds great!" I said excitedly. I couldn't wait to see the rest of this city.

"So, how was your day at school today Mokuba?" Molly asked. "Oh, uh, good," he answered. "Do you like any of your classes or teachers?" Miranda asked. "I do like my computer class. My science class is pretty good, too," Mokuba explained. I thought came to me.

"Miranda, you know who he reminds me of?"

"No. Who?"

"I'll give you a hint. Blond hair, glasses, his age, loves computers."

"Oh, duh! Melissa! I thought that, too, actually."

Miranda made a few turns and within 10-15 minutes, we were at The Pier. It was beautiful. It was basically a long boardwalk at the beach with a bunch of little shops, game booths, rides, and restaurants.

"I love this place. The only thing is, the rides don't open until spring because of the weather. But it's still a really fun place to shop and play games. The restaurants are pretty good, too," Mokuba informed us. "Kind of looks like the Santa Monica Pier, doesn't it?" I asked. The girls agreed.

Just then, there was a low, deep rumble. Molly blushed. "Sorry, guys. I'm starving," she said. "It's alright, Molls. I'm actually a little hungry myself. Know any good places to grab a quick snack?" Miranda asked. "Actually, there's this place in Downtown Domino that sells the best sweets. It's called Delle Sorelle," Mokuba said.

"Delle Sorelle? Café of the Sisters?" Miranda asked. "How do you know what it means?" Mokuba asked. "Miranda has a thing for languages. She knows Italian, French, and German," Molly told Mokuba. Mokuba looked a bit dumfounded. "I learned the French and Italian from my grandmothers, Italian from the one on my mom's side and French from the one on my dad's side. The German I just know from school," Miranda tried to explain modestly.

(Miranda's POV): After a 20 minute drive, we made it into Downtown Domino and quickly found the café Delle Sorelle. I parked the car across the street and walked over to the café. Upon entering, we were bombarded with the smell of baked goods and Italian favorites.

"I think I'm in Heaven," Molly said in awe. I gave her a look. "You would say that, Molls," I said, "It does smell good in here, though." "Got that right," Macie said as she walked over to the bakery counter that displayed freshly baked cookies, cupcakes, pies, cakes, and muffins.

After only two minutes, we were ready to order. I rang the little bell on the counter. "Excuse me," I said politely to the girl behind the counter.

"Yes, how may I help…Oh, hey girls!"

"Oh my gosh! Hey, Jamie! You work here?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!"

"So, what can I get for you all?"

"We need one blueberry muffin, one white chocolate macadamia nut cookie, a banana nut muffin, and a cinnamon apple muffin."

"Allrighty. That'll be $6.49."

Mokuba caught the sleeve of my pink school blazer. "Miranda, let me at least pay for my own," he tried to ask. I, however, wasn't going to have that. "Mokuba, don't be silly. I'm happy to pay for your's. It's the least I can do for you showing us around," I told him. He smiled; I smiled back. Just then, Jamie came up from behind the counter with our bag of stuff. "Here you go. Enjoy!" she said kindly. "Thanks Jamie! See you tomorrow!" we said in unison as we walked out the door and back to the car.

(Molly's POV): After leaving Delle Sorelle, we got in the car and started off for the Iceoplex, an ice skating rink about ten minutes from Domino High. We decided that we really wanted to skate, so we all went in, rented some skates, and got out on the rink. We skated for about an hour when something caught my eye. It was a hockey team practicing.

I loved ice hockey. I would always go to our school team's local games back home in Napa. I told the girls and Mokuba that I was going to go check out the action from the stands on the other side of the rink.

I put the blade cover on my skates and carefully made my way over to the bleachers and took a seat at the center line. The team was getting ready for slap shot drills. As the players lined up, I noticed that the jerseys said "Domino High Jaguars" on them. _Hmm, so this is our school team. I wonder if they're any good. _

I have to admit, our school team was pretty beast. They were all pretty talented. The one that stood out the most, though, was 7, whose jersey read "Nightshade." As 7 made a perfect shot, I heard a name I recognized, accompanied by another voice.

"Great shot, Tsukiko!"

"Thanks, dude!"

The two players high-fived as I just sat there. I remembered my conversation with Alex earlier today.

*Flashback*

"Oh, is this Tsukiko a special someone?"

"Yeah. We've been going out for a few years now."

*End Flashback*

I remembered the name, but I didn't recall Alex mentioning Tsukiko being on the hockey team. But then I remembered another conversation I had overheard this afternoon.

*Flashback*

"Dude, I think you could definitely make the hockey team this year."

"No way, dude. Nightshade's their best player. There's no way I can beat out Tsukiko."

"I'm not saying beat Nightshade out. Not many people can do that. But it's worth a try. You're still a great player."

*End Flashback*

_Huh, so Alex's boyfriend, Tsukiko, is this great unbeatable hockey player…cool!_

"Alright, everyone. Hit the showers," the coach commanded after the practice had ended. I watched as all of the guys filed into the boys' locker room. Every guy, that is, except for one: Tsukiko. It seemed as though he'd made a wrong turn, going into the girls' locker room instead. _Huh? That's not right._ I decided to check out what was going on.

Was he that oblivious to walk into the opposite bathroom as his teammates? Didn't he realize that none of his teammates were in the locker room with him, or did he do it knowingly, hoping to find some girls with their tops off? _Typical boys._

I cautiously and quietly entered the girls' locker room. I quickly looked around, hoping to find Tsukiko before some girls found out he was being a peeping Tom and take him down. Just then, I found Tsukiko, but also something I was not expecting at all. Did he have…boobs? _What?_

I cleared my throat. "Tsukiko?" I said with question in my voice. Tsukiko looked over to me with a questioning look. "Who are you?" Tsukiko asked me. "I'm Molly. I go to your school by the looks of your jersey," I said, "Also, I know your friend, Alex." Tsukiko was then locked on me.

"How do you know my Alex?"

"Your Alex? Like…?"

"My girlfriend."

"Wait, but you have…and she's a…oh…right on," I said, finally realizing the situation.

Tsukiko chuckled. "Alex didn't happen to mention I was a girl, did she?" she asked. I gave an embarrassed look. "Can't say I knew," I said. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble that I'm a girl," Tsukiko said with a slight laugh. I turned red. "But, I mean, besides the, you know, boobs, with your uniform on, I could barely tell the difference," I added. "Surprisingly enough, I get that a lot," Tsukiko said with slight sarcasm. I laughed softly and smiled. "You know, I have absolutely nothing against, you know, _that_," I said. "If by 'that', you mean me and Alex being lesbians, then thanks. I appreciate it," Tsukiko said with a smile, "We should probably get out of here. The smell from the guys' locker room tends to leak into the girls' locker room, and I've got some pretty raunchy-smelling guys on my team, FYI." I took her advice and exited the locker room with her by my side.

We walked around and talked for a few minutes. She was actually pretty cool. She liked sports, music. A lot of the same things I was into. I could definitely hang with her. Just then, I heard my name called from behind us. "There you are, Molls," the voice called. I turned to find Macie and Miranda walking towards us with Mokuba at their side. "We've been looking for you," Miranda said. Her eyes then seemed to drift to Tsukiko.

"Oh, hi. Who are you?" she asked. "Oh," I started, "Miranda, Macie, Mokuba, this is…" "Hey, Tsukiko!" Mokuba spoke up. "Hey, kiddo. How goes it?" Tsukiko asked Mokuba. "You two know each other?" I asked. "Well, if you're friends with Yugi Moto, you know Mokuba. He's a bud," Tsukiko explained. "Yeah. We were just headed to the arcade down the street. You want to come, Tsukiko?" Mokuba asked as we exited the Iceoplex.

"Actually, I was just headed there. Alex is there with the gang and wanted me to come hang out with them after practice," Tsukiko said. "Great!" I said. As I headed to the car, Tsukiko called to me. "Hey, Molly, want a ride?" she shouted. "Uh, sure. Why not?" I yelled back. I turned back to the girls and Mokuba. "I'll see you guys at the arcade," I said. "Alright, Molls. Have fun," Macie said.

I walked back over to Tsukiko. "So, where's your car?" I asked her. "No car," Tsukiko said. I looked puzzled. "Then, how are we getting to the arcade?" I asked. "Did you even look behind me?" she asked. I then looked behind Tsukiko. _Wow, am I really that oblivious? _"Is that _your_ motorcycle?" I asked. "Yep. You still want a ride?" Tsukiko asked. "Uh, duh!" I stated.

Tsukiko handed me a helmet, put hers on, and hopped on her motorcycle. I was kind of hesitant at first. Tsukiko looked up at me. "You're not scared, are you?" she asked. "Hell no," I said back as I mounted the bike behind Tsukiko. "Hold on tight," Tsukiko commanded.

I wrapped my arms around her waist as the motorcycle sped forward. There was a rush of cold air and I felt as though I would fall if I even thought of letting go. Then, the bike began to slow again as we approached Miranda's Escalade. Macie's window rolled down.

"Follow me," Tsukiko commanded as we turned onto the street. The cold air whipped past my face until we finally reached the arcade. I took the helmet off and handed it to Tsukiko. She followed as we met up with the others and entered the arcade.

(Macie's POV): The arcade was amazing. There were tons of different kinds of games. They had everything from Spider Stomp to Wave Runner to even my favorite game of all time, which I found quickly upon entering the arcade.

With a large group of people surrounding it, a Dance Dance Revolution game stood in the very center of the arcade. On two of its four platforms, two people were battling it out. I instantly recognized both of them. It was Tea and Jamie. They were pretty even during most of the song, but in the end, Tea came out on top.

"Wow. No one can beat Tea. Not even Jamie Devlin or Johnny Steps."

"She's so good. I wish I could dance like that."

"Where'd she learn moves like that?"

The roar of the crowd was so loud, I could barely here myself think. We pushed our way through the bustling crowd to find Yugi and his friends. They were with an extra person I didn't recognize from school, but by the look of the uniform, he definitely went to Domino High. He had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and headband, green eyes, and tan skin.

"Hey Macie," Yugi said as I walked closer. "Hi Yugi," I said, "Nice moves, you two!" "Thanks Macie!" the two girls said in unison. "So, Macie, I hear you girls are these awesome dancers," Joey said, his eyes briefly flashing to Molly's general direction. "Yeah, I mean, we're pretty good, I guess," I said. "Oh, Macie, you are too sweet and modest. They're awesome," Tea said from behind Joey. "Too modest for them to take your word for it. Why don't you get up on the platform?" Jamie suggested.

Molly's head shot up. Miranda put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, do it, girls," Alex said. "Oh, there you are, Alex," Molly said. "Don't be scared, Molly. Go for it," she said as she took her place next to Tsukiko. Tsukiko then wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and rested her head on the crook of her neck. Alex giggled.

I was a tad taken back at this at first, but as I looked to Molly, who wasn't phased at all, she mouthed "they're lesbians" to me. _Ohhh…right on. In that case, how sweet. _I smiled.

"Come on, girls. Get up there," Joey implored. Miranda and I were all for it, but Molly still had her usual nerves to deal with. I walked over to her. "Be calm, Molls. We'll be right up there with you," I said. "Yeah. I know you can do it, girl," Miranda added. Molly took a deep breath and finally agreed to go up. Our new friends cheered as we walked up to the platform together.

As we took our places, we were joined by Tea. "Couldn't let you girls have all the fun," she said as she went to the fourth platform. When the game started, the song screen came up. I then realized that one of favorite songs on DDR was on the machine.

"Alright, Mace. Pick your poison," Tea said. I selected Show Me How You Burlesque by Christina Aguilera (I know it's probably not on DDR. I just like the song. Fun to dance to). The music started up with Christina singing a cappella. The girls and I would play DDR all the time and knew this particular song forwards, backwards, and upside down. As I looked to the girls, that same devious smile we shared came across our faces. We then jumped into a 180 turn, facing the crowd and started doing the dance without even looking at the screen. Everyone was in shock, even Tea, who was, by the way, losing at this point.

"Whoa! How are they doing that?"

"Wow! Totally beastin'!

"Mommy, how can they do that without looking at the screen?"

I felt like a frickin' dancing superhero or something of that nature. After the song ended, we all hit the same arrow, ending the dance. The crowd cheered and hollered. We, along with Tea, stepped down from the platform and joined our friends again.

"Okay, I think it's safe to say that you've played this game before," Tea insinuated. We laughed. "That's one of, like, five songs that we know really well," I said. "Well, that was awesome!" Yugi said. I blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks guys," I said.

(Miranda's POV): We pretty much spent the next hour and a half playing, like, twenty or more different arcade games. Just as Joey finished beating me at Crazy Taxi Driver, Mokuba came over to me.

"Sorry, Miranda, but I told Seto I'd be back at his office by now. I lost track of time. I can call Roland or something," he said. "Oh, no. Mokuba, it's alright. I'll take you to his office," I told him, "Molls! Mace! We have to go!" Joey called over to me. "Hey, Miranda, I can take them home. I'm going your way anyway," he offered. "You sure, Joey?" I asked. "Yeah. Totally fine."

"Alright. Thanks, dude!"

"No prob."

Mokuba and I made our way out to the car and took off for he KaibaCorp building. It wasn't too hard to find. One of the tallest buildings in the city, weird structure at the top; you can't miss it.

We walked into the lobby to be greeted by the receptionist, Will. He looked about 25 years old, medium height and weight, tan skin, and a head full of black hair styled into a faux-hawk. "Hello, Mokuba," Will said in an effeminate voice (where you can obviously tell he's gay), "Who's your new lady friend." I smiled and laughed slightly. "Will, this is my new friend, Miranda. I met her at the park yesterday. She goes to school with Seto. We're just going up to see…" Mokuba said as he reached into his pocket, but he paused when his hand met nothing.

"Figures. The one time I forget my card is when I'm running late," he ranted. Will gave him a bewildered look. "You're in luck, Mokuba. Your brother's in a meeting right now. And, you know, I _can _make you temporary card for tonight," he pointed. "Oh thank god," Mokuba said as he rushed behind Will's desk as Will handed him the card key.

He walked back over to me. "Want to come up to Seto's office with me while he's in a meeting?" he asked me. "Sure, why not?" I agreed. We both got in the elevator after Mokuba swiped the card in a console beside the elevator door. We rode all the way up to the top floor.

When the doors opened, we were in a small-ish lobby. Mokuba was greeted by Seto's secretary and walked into his office with me following behind him. Seto had a rather large office. The need for so much space in one's office was unknown to me, but that was none of my business. It did have a great view of the city, though.

"So, do you like New York, Miranda?" Mokuba asked me. "Definitely. I love it here. I'll admit, it's a little different than what I'm used to, but I absolutely love the city," I told him. That's when the door opened, and in walked Seto Kaiba in all his business-suited glory. _I will admit…he looks good in a suit._ "I, uh, came to return something of yours," I said as I gestured to Mokuba. "Thank you," he said as he sat behind his desk, turned on his computer, and began typing rapidly. "Are you going to stand there all night, or don't you have a life?" he asked harshly. _You could just say "please leave, Miranda." _

"Right. Sorry. My bad," I said as I walked over behind Mokuba. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Sorry. I'm a hugger. Bye, kiddo," I said with a smile. I turned to walk away, but turned back and waved to both Mokuba and Seto.

(Mokuba's POV): "So, how was your day, Mokuba?" Seto asked, at least sounding a little interested. "Oh my gosh, Seto. I had the best day. I met Miranda's two roommates, went to The Pier, went to Downtown Domino, went to Delle Sorelle, had a banana nut muffin, went to the Iceoplex, skated for, like, an hour, went to the arcade, saw Tea, Miranda, Molly, and Macie play DDR, and played a bunch of games," I told him. He didn't look up from his computer, but did acknowledge what I said by asking questions.

"Sounds like we both had busy days today."

"Yeah."

"And I'm guessing that Macie and Molly are her roommates."

"Yeah. They're really nice."

*FF about 3 hours*

(Seto's POV): What a day. I guarantee that was the longest day of my life, and not just because school was back in secession today. Now, right when the school year starts back up, I have to try to come up with some brand new idea for marketing and a new product project for next year. _Joy. _

How the hell am I supposed to think of something new with school clouding my thoughts. And that stupid "study buddy" thing. Could that be any lamer? _Ugh._ I decided to take my mind off of things and just rest.

Who knows? Maybe I'll dream of an idea.


	12. Chapter 12 Epic Study Night

**Hey Everyone! I know it's been quite a while since I last posted, but I've been distracted by family coming into town and hangin' out with friends I seldom get to see+a slight case of writer's block. But never fear! I've gotten over it and Chapter 12 is finally here! I will try to post as often as I can, but with school being back in secession and me having two Honors classes (English and Geometry) and one AP class (World History), my work load may be a little heavy, but I'll try to post because I love you all so much ;) Please check my Profile for updates. And now...enjoy! :)**

* * *

*FF to Thursday*

(Valorie's POV): I entered the front doors of the school with, of course, all eyes on me. I quickly met up with Monica, who was at her locker, looking into the mirror on the door and applying eyeliner and mascara.

"Hey Mo," I said, making her jump a little. "Jeez, Valorie. Don't scare me like that," she said. "Oh, suck it up, baby," I told her, "What are you doing tonight?" "Going shopping for an outfit for your Varsity kickoff party next week," she informed me. "Well, then I need to go with you. I've got to make sure what you buy is up to standards," I told her, but I then remembered something, "Oh damn it! I forgot I'm going over to Seto's place tonight for a little 'quality time'." "But I need your opinion! You have to come with me!" Monica exclaimed.

"Hold, please…got it! Why don't you just send me pictures of what you find while I'm at Seto's. I'll make the visit quick and meet you at the mall at 7," I suggested. "Alright. Whatev's," Monica said.

"Just make sure it's not too dressy, 'kay?" I said, "And no black. They have to be really fun colo…What the fuck?"

My eyes shot to Seto with another girl; That Miranda girl from my homeroom. They were just talking. When they finished, they opened their lockers, which were, to my disliking, only a few lockers apart. I noticed that as Miranda closed her locker and picked up her bag, she flashed a small little look at Seto.

_How dare she look at my man? _

"Val…Val…VALORIE!"

"Huh. Sorry, but do you know anything about that new girl, Miranda?"

"No, I don't. Sorry. I do, however, have some major gossip on Alea Tsukurite."

"Well, I think I've got a new public enemy number one, and her name Miran… like what exactly?"

We walked away together as Monica dished me all her dirt on that little freak, Alea.

*FF to later on that same day*

(Miranda's POV): I walked to the cafeteria with Alea, because today, Macie decided to walk with Tea and Jamie who were both in her Theater class and Molly walked with Ryou, who was in her Computer class.

"So, Miranda, you doing anything tonight. A few of us are getting together at Tea's place tonight for a little study party if you want to come," Alea explained.

I gulped. I didn't want to tell Alea I was going over to Seto's place to study. She hated Seto. What would she say? But what excuse did I have? He was my study partner. "I'd love to come, Alea, but I can't," I told her. "Why not?" she asked.

_Tell her, you wimp! Just do it! Do it quick, like a Band-Aid. _

"Alea, I can't come because I kind of have other study plans tonight… with Seto Kaiba," I told her hesitantly. She simply stared at me, but snapped out of it after only two seconds.

"I'm sorry. I just hallucinated. What did you say?" Alea said with a small laugh, though I knew she did hear every word I said. "I'm studying with Kaiba. I can't come tonight," I explained yet again. "Why the hell are you studying with Kaiba?" Alea asked me as we entered the cafeteria's kitchen. I picked up a tray. "We were assigned together in Mrs. Shiue's class," I explained. "Oh, well, I guess that explains that. I mean, why else would you need to be associated with Kaiba?" Alea said. 

_Wow, she really doesn't like Seto. I wonder why, though. What did he do to her?_

(Seto's POV): After 8th period, I was headed to my locker when I was bombarded by a certain girl. "Hey, baby!" Valorie said as she threw her hands on my waist. "Hey, Valorie," I said, a slight annoyed tone in my voice. "I can't wait for tonight," she said seductively.

"Val, I don't think I'm going to have enough time tonight. I have a bunch of paperwork I have to get through tonight, plus, I have that study thing tonight and…"

"Study thing? So, you'd give up a night with me for studying?"

"Well, I don't really have a choice. It's required that study partners meet at least once a w…"

"Study partners? Wait, who's yours?"

"Miranda Carlisle."

"Why are you partners with her?"

"It's not like I picked her myself. We were assigned together."

"Whatever. Could I maybe come over for a quick visit before she gets to your place?"

"I guess so. Why do you want to be with me so much?"

"Because, we haven't 'been together' since mid-July."

I blushed. She had the most seductive look on her face. "Um, Valorie, we're still in school," I said in hopes to snap her out of it. "I know that, silly," she told me, not breaking her gaze on me.

She took hold of my school jacket, pulling me closer to her. Her face came closer to mine, in attempts to kiss me, but she was soon stopped by Mrs. Lee. "Enough, you two," she shouted down the hall. Valorie relinquished her grip on me. "So, I'll see _you _tonight," Valorie said as she turned to walk away, her hips swaying back and forth as she met up with her friend, Monica Salt, and started giggling.

_She really can't keep things private, can she?_

(Valorie's POV): I left Seto and met up with Monica. We were walking to the parking lot when I caught a glimpse of our teammate, Carson Keeler, coming out of the bathroom.

"Carson!" I yelled. She jumped slightly but waved and said, "Hey Valorie." "Remember, mani-pedi's after school tomorrow," I reminded her. "Uh, ok, yeah. Great," she said. "Do you think you could cover it, though? My dad cut me off because I went overboard on the spending this month," I explained. "Sure. Yeah," Carson said. "Great. See you then," I said as I walked away with Monica.

She looked back at Carson and then looked at me.

"Your dad didn't really cut you off, did he?" she asked. "Not at all," I said with a smile. We laughed together as we made our way out of the building.

*FF to around 7pm*

(Miranda's POV): "Yeah. Yeah. I'll call you when I'm headed home. Have fun studying with the gang tonight, Molls. See you later," I said before hanging up with my friend. I was headed over to Seto's home for our first study secession. I followed the directions Mokuba gave me Monday afternoon and made it to the gates of the Kaiba mansion. Before pulling in, I called Mokuba. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mokuba!"

"Oh, hey Miranda! Do you need me to let you in at the gate?"

"That would be nice. Ha ha."

"Alright. Give me a sec. I tell security to let you in." "Thanks so much."

I hung up and waited two minutes before the big iron finally opened. I pulled through, parked in the driveway, got my blue Prada messenger bag, and headed to the front door of the huge white mansion. Before I could knock or ring the doorbell, I was greeted at the door by a smiling Mokuba.

"Hi Miranda," he said, "Would you like to come in?" I smiled and nodded as I entered into the large foyer. "So, how are you, Mokie?" I asked. Mokuba seemed taken back. "Something the matter?" I asked, hoping I hadn't said something wrong already. "No, no. It's just…no one's called me 'Mokie' in years," he explained. "Oh, well, is it ok that I called you 'Mokie'?" I asked. "Yeah. Of course. I actually kind of miss getting called by that nickname. Seto hasn't called me that since I was, like, 8 or 9," Mokuba pointed out.

"Aww. Speaking of your brother, is he home right now? We're supposed to study tonight," I told him. "Umm…actually, he's in his room. But you can't go in right now."

"Why not?"

"He's uh…busy…with a…conference call. Yeah, a conference call."

I was a little skeptical. Mokuba seemed as though he was hiding something, and I intended to find out what. I had a feeling Seto was preoccupied with more than a conference call.

"Oh, well, could you tell me where the bathroom is?" "Yeah. Just go up the stairs and turn right. It's the third door on the right."

"Ok. Thanks Mokie."

I heard Mokuba giggle as I made my way up the stairs.

I turned right, but I wasn't on a potty run. I was on a mission to find out what was really going on within the walls of the Kaiba mansion. I went way past my cover destination, the bathroom, and took a left when the right hall came to a dead end. That's when I heard a slightly muffled sound coming from one of the rooms around the corner.

I found the room where the sound appeared to be coming from. I put my ear next to the wall to try to listen in. What I did hear kind of disturbed me, yet actually made me laugh a little: a series of moans accompanied by the ruffling of clothing and the squeaking of a mattress.

_Yeah, he's busy with something, alright. _

I shook my head and headed back downstairs, making sure Seto and his little guest didn't hear me. After I descended the staircase, I turned left and found myself in a grand ballroom. As I stood in the entryway, I heard footsteps approach me. I turned to find Mokuba standing behind me.

"H-hey, Mokuba."

"Hi Miranda. What took you so long?"

"Uh…I may have taken a small detour."

"Uh oh. You didn't go past Seto's room, did you?"

"Actually, I did. That conference call was getting pretty intense."

Mokuba smacked his face with the palm of his hand. "Oh jeez. I'm sorry, Miranda. He told me to cover for him in case you showed up while Valorie was over. I count the minutes until she does finally leave," Mokuba explained. I was a little intrigued by his statement.

"You don't really seem to care for your brother's girlfriend. Might I ask why?" I said. Mokuba sighed.

"Pardon the language, but she's a bitch to me behind Seto's back. One time, she told me off because I interrupted what she was saying to tell Seto that he had an important call from the office. She said that if I ever crossed her again, she would make my life hell. I'm afraid to even be in the house when she and Seto are together," he said, lowering his head in defeat.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him gingerly. "Don't worry, Mokuba. Everything's going to be alright," I reassured him. He part from my hug, looked up to me, and smiled. We walked into the ballroom together.

"Your home is absolutely gorgeous. Do you or your brother ever throw parties?" I asked. Mokuba shrugged his shoulders.

"Only business-type parties. They usually end with a fight between a drunken idiot and the person trying to get him to leave, which more often than not is usually my brother."

"Your brother gets into fights?"

"Only when he's attacked by the drunken idiot."

"Ooh, scary."

That's when something in the corner of the ballroom caught my eye. It was a big black Grand Piano. I began to walk towards it. "It's a beautiful piano. Do you or your brother play?" I asked. "Uh, Seto used to take lessons when our stepfather, Gozuboro, was still alive, but since he began running KaibaCorp, he stopped altogether," Mokuba explained. I sat down at the bench and brushed the keys with my fingertips.

"Would you mind if I played?"

"Not at all. I'd love to hear you play."

I took his cue and started to play the opening to Better In Time by Leona Lewis. Without really noticing it, I started singing on time with the music.

_It's been the longest winter without you_

_I didn't know where to turn to_

_See somehow I can't forget you_

_After all that we've been through_

_Going coming_

_Thought I heard a knock_

_Who's there no one_

_Thinking that I deserve it_

_Now I realize that I really didn't know_

_If you didn't notice you mean everything_

_Quickly I'm learning to love again_

_All that I know is I'mma be ok_

_Thought I couldn't live without you_

_It's gonna hurt when it heals too_

_It'll all get better in time_

_Even though I really love you _

_I'm gonna smile cause I deserve to_

_It'll all get better in time_

"Now, wasn't that just beautiful."

I ceased playing and turned to find that a third person had joined Mokuba and myself. "Hello, Miss Sophia!" Mokuba called out. He walked over and gave the woman a big hug. "Miranda, come over here for a sec," he told me as he motioned me forward. I walked towards them.

Miss Sophia was an older woman, seeming to be in her mid-50's, black, on the short side, and had that maternal air to her. "Miranda, I'd like you to meet Miss Sophia. She's kind of our head housekeeper. She's been here since before Seto and I got here. Miss Sophia, this is my friend, Miranda," Mokuba introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Miranda," Miss Sophia said as she held out her hand to shake hands. I took her hand. "Likewise," I said politely. "Mokuba hasn't stopped talking about you since he met you Sunday afternoon," she pointed out. I giggled.

"I hope it's good things he speaks of," I said with slight question in my tone. "He talks about how pretty and nice and brave you are, and how you saved him. Also, I just want to thank you for protecting my baby," she said to me.

I was a little confused as to how she said that last statement. Mokuba saw that in my eyes, so I guess he decided to fill in the blanks for me. "Miss Sophia has been taking care of me and Seto for so long that she's become sort of a mother figure to us," he informed me.

_Aww, how sweet. It's amazing how she just stepped in and took care of the Kaiba brothers as if they were her own. What a great woman. _

(Valorie's POV): Seto and I lay on his bed together, completely in a daze. Just then, I heard my cell phone ring in my purse. I crawled to the edge of the bed where my bag was and retrieved my phone. I unlocked it and found a text from Monica.

_Where the Hell r u? Since u r not here, I'm sending u this pic. What do u think of this dress?_

Under the text I found a picture of Monica dresses in a slinky red cocktail dress. I texted her back.

_Hell no! My dress is red! I thought I told u that u can't wear red!_

I pressed send and got up from the bed. Seto sat up. "Where are you going, again?" Seto asked. "Just dress shopping with Monica. I have to go. She's totally hopeless," I said as I buttoned the buttons on my shirt.

After I finished getting dressed, I kissed him on the lips and left.

As I walked down the staircase, I heard chatter in the ballroom. I poked my head around the corner to find the little twerp and the housekeeper talking to that Miranda girl. I scowled as I walked out the front door.

_I've had just about enough of Little Miss Goodie Two Shoes…and it's only the first week of school._

(Miranda's POV): Mokuba and I talked to Miss Sophia for another ten minutes until we heard footsteps on the stairs. We all looked over at the entrance to find Seto. He actually looked somewhat normal. He was wearing dark blue denim jeans and a simple black t-shirt. The only thing wrong was that his hair seemed to be messed up a little.

_Hmm, I wonder how that could've happened. Hmm (thought sarcastically). _

I walked over to him. As I got closer to him, I noticed something else that seemed a miss.

"Seto."

"Miss Carlisle."

I gave him a "really? My last name?" look. He motioned toward the stairs. I stopped walking when I was right next to him.

"You've got red lipstick on your neck. Did you know?" I said as I pointed to the lipstick mark, "Right there." Seto went deep red and followed me up the stairs, directing me to his study, which was right across from the wall where I had been listening in on Seto's "conference call."

_Let's just hope they don't have a bunch of security cameras around. How much of a creeper would I seem like if someone knew I even accidentally heard Valorie and Seto having sex. _

(Macie's POV): Tonight was mine and Yugi's study night. We were sitting at the dining room table doing our homework in complete silence. It was actually kind of awkward. We both already had an assignment in each class. I was completely focused until I heard a squeaking sound getting louder and louder. When the volume remained constant beside me, I looked down to find three little fluff-balls staring up at me from the floor, each with a squeaky toy in their mouth. I giggled.

"Aw, are we neglecting you?" I asked Rosie, Chloe, and Pooka playfully. Chloe and Pooka jumped up on the chair next to mine while Rosie went over to Yugi and pawed at his leg. Yugi looked down.

"Well, hi there. You sure look familiar," he said as he picked Rosie up in his arms. He held Rosie close to his chest, close to his face. Rosie licked Yugi's cheek multiple times. I couldn't help but take out my MyTouch and snap a picture of the two.

"Aw, she likes you," I fawned as I petted both Chloe and Pooka. "Yeah, I guess she does," Yugi chuckled. Rosie continued to lick his face. I smiled.

(Miranda's POV): I sat on the couch in the Kaiba's study, doing my homework in absolute silence. Ok, maybe not absolute silence. There was the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

_Hmm, I would have thought that lipstick would have come off by now._

(Seto's POV): _Why the hell won't it come off? Oh, for the love of…really Valorie. Great. This'll take a week to go away. Just perfect. _

I heard the door start to open. Miranda poked her head through. "Are you alright?" she asked. Before she could ask about my neck, I quickly covered the red spot.

"I'm fine. Get out," I commanded. Miranda seemed to notice my attempt to cover my neck and stepped into the bathroom towards me. "What're you hiding?" she asked in a suspicious tone. I scoffed. "Nothing. Out, now," I told her.

"Sorry, but not until I uncover the mystery," she said. She grabbed my arm and pulled it away from my neck. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, well, that's a little more than lipstick. Hang on," she instructed. She retreated back to the study and came back a few seconds later with a small bag filled with makeup. She pulled out a little bottle filled with a light tan liquid and a brush. She put the top of the bottle to the back of her hand, turn the bottle over, and dipped her brush into the liquid on her hand.

"Oh, no. No no no. Not likely."

"Look, you have two choices. Either cooperate or you can walk around school tomorrow with a huge-ass hickey on your neck. And the press? Talk about a story. I can already see the headlines."

I sighed. I hated to admit it, but she was right. As if talk at school wasn't enough, I'd have even more press and paparazzi practically camping out at the front gate. She must have noticed me becoming distracted with my own thoughts and carefully applied concealer to the red spot on my neck.

"Alright. And…done."

I looked in the mirror and was amazed. It was barely noticeable, like it wasn't even there.

"Uh, t-thanks."

"No problem. I think I see turtle necks in your future, though."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12! I've got plenty of other great ideas and plot twists in my head, so please keep reading. Please review! Love you all! PEACE! 3**


	13. Chapter 13 Why Would You Agree To That?

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to finally post again, but I finally busted one out. I really hope you like it. Also, it has been brought to my attention that I made a mistake about a characteristic of one of ATsukurite's characters. The girl Molly met in Home Ec, Alex, does NOT have wavy hair. She has straight red hair. Now that that's settled, enjoy! Please review! Remember to check my profile for updates!**

* * *

(Macie's POV): Immediately after school, I went to my locker, only to find Tea leaning up against it.

"Hey girl," she said. "Hey. What's up?" I said back.

I got the books I needed for the weekend, shut my locker, and started down the hallway with Tea. "So, are you and the girls excited about the party tonight?" Tea asked.

I paused. "What party?" I asked. "The annual dance team tryout party. They throw one every year the weekend before tryouts. It's required for anyone interested in trying out," Tea explained.

"Really?" I asked, "How come I didn't hear anything about it?"

"Well, you're new. Really, the only people who knew about it were this year's upperclassmen who were here last year," Tea explained.

"Oh… I want to go!" I fake-whined. Tea giggled. "It's tonight at Valorie White's mansion at 8:30," she told me.

She got out a pen and wrote Valorie's address on my hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

We made our way out of the school and headed to the parking lot.

"So, are you doing anything before the party? Some DDR at the arcade, perhaps?" I asked. "Actually, I'm going to get a mani-pedi with Alea, Jamie, and Stefani right now," Tea said. "Alea… mani-pedi?" I questioned. "I may have mentioned that she could get black polish," Tea admitted. "That would explain that," I pointed out. "Yep. Also, after our mani-pedis, we are going shopping. Hey, do you, Molly, Miranda want to come?" she asked me. "Sure! Sounds like fun. We'll follow you," I said.

I left Tea and hustled over to Miranda's car, where both of the girls were waiting for me. "Woah, Mace! Where's the fire?" Molly asked sarcastically. I caught my breath. "Girls, we're going to a party tonight!"

(Miranda's POV): "Tonight?" I asked. "Yeah, tonight. We have to if we want to try out for the dance team. Why?" Macie asked. "Nothing. Just hang on a sec," I said. I walked away and took out my cell phone and dialed the last number I had put in it today.

*Flashback between 7th and 8th period*

"Hey there, babe."

"Oh, hi Michael."

"So, Miranda, I was wondering…you want to go out sometime?"

"What? I-I mean yeah, sure. I'd love to."

"Great. How about tonight? We can have dinner or something."

"Sure. Sounds great."

"Great. I'll pick you up around 7. Where do you live?"

"The Bellmont Building."

"Nice. I know exactly where that is. See you tonight, babe."

He touched under my chin and quickly claimed my lips with his. It seemed weird at first, but in a way, it was kind of nice. It caught me off guard, but I didn't mind. Yet despite all of this, even with the hall being almost completely empty, I couldn't help but think someone was still watching us. I think even more than one person was watching. I gently pulled away.

"We should probably get to History. Don't want to get Ms. Shiue upset," I said. He agreed, took my book for me, and walked me to my class.

Class lasted about 20 minutes before Ms. Shiue left the room to grab some notes off of the printer in the office. As soon as she left, I heard my cell phone buzz. I had received a text.

_"What the hell were you doing with that asshole?" -Alea_

(End Flashback)

The ringing of the phone line seemed endless as I waited for a "hello." Finally, there was an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Michael. It's Miranda."

"Oh, hey babe. What's up?"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't hang out tonight."

"Why not?"

"I…uh…forgot about this thing I was doing with some friends tonight. I can't go. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, well, that's alright. Too bad. I really wanted to hang out with you. How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good. Again, I'm really sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

We hung up. I did feel terrible about flaking on Michael tonight, but what was I going to do? If I wanted to try out for the dance team with Macie and Molly, I absolutely had to go to Valorie's party.

(Molly's POV): I was in the middle of my French manicure when Alea decided to speak up to one of our friends.

"So, Miranda, tell me… WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING WITH MICHAEL WHITE?" she shouted.

I was shocked. Alea didn't really seem like one to curse. Miranda gave her a questioning look.

"Michael White?" she questioned. "Yes. Aka: the second spawn of Satan. He's Valorie's twin brother," Alea informed Miranda.

"That doesn't mean he's exactly like Valorie. He could be nice," Miranda said. "No, he can't. It's completely impossible," Alea said. "Alea! He's nice to _me_," Miranda assured her. "Fine, don't listen to me. Because I know absolutely nothing about him!" Alea shouted sarcastically.

_I wonder what Alea knows that we don't. And how, for that matter?_

___

* * *

_

**And there you have it! Don't worry. The party is coming soon! :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Power ShoppingParty Part 1

Hey Everyone! I've missed you all! I know it has been quite a while since I last posted. With the last quarter of my school year going on and my softball season being in full swing, I haven't really had a lot of free time to just write. However, when I did get a moment to myself in class, I can usually get a next chapter going. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

(Miranda's POV): After we finished our mani-pedis at the salon, we headed down to the Belleview for what I like to call a "mall crawl".

We had been through almost every store in the entire mall, trying on dress after dress, outfit after outfit, but found nothing in the process. We entered the very last boutique to get an outfit for tonight. It was coming down to the wire. The party was in an hour, and after MapQuesting the directions on my phone, Valorie's place was about 40 minutes from the mall. If found anything, we'd practically have to wear it out of the store!

We walked into the Tony Powers boutique, and I instantly fell in love. Shelves of shoes, tons of hats, gorgeous jewelry, and some of the most fabulous clothes I'd laid eyes on in a while. In other words, I had a really good feeling about this store.

I led the group of girls when we were greeted by the store's owner. He appeared to be in his mid- to late twenties, light brown hair cut in a cropped hairstyle that resembled that of Ryan Reynolds, a black button down shirt, denim skinny jeans, and black dress shoes.

"Hello ladies. I'm Tony Powers," he said, shaking my hand in welcome. He was really, really nice. When we were in Tony's presence, we just had this warm, welcoming, sweet buddy-buddy feeling.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Powers," Tea chimed in.

"Oh please. Mr. Powers seems so formal. Please, call me Tony," he corrected politely. Tea smiled. "So, can I help you lovely ladies with anything?" he asked. I decided to step forward to take charge of the situation.

"Well, Tony, my friends and I are in a bit of a time crunch. We have a very important party to go to, and we need great outfits now-ish. Can you help us?" I asked, having Macie finish with her famous puppy-dog pout. No one could resist the face. Tony chuckled warmly.

"Definitely. Have a look around. I guarantee you'll find something," Tony said as he left us to our business. We tore through the racks of dresses. Tea quickly came across a short white Grecian style empire waist dress that she just couldn't part with. Not 2 seconds later, Alea found a beautiful strapless dress with a handkerchief hemline to go with the fishnets she found in Spencer's at about the same time Molly found a silver halter dress with a bubble skirt, I found a white halter/scoop neck dress with a black cami and black belt, and Stefani found a black, white, and gray dress with a floral print that made her look like a 40's movie star.

Macie, on the other hand, was having a tougher time picking out a dress.

(Macie's POV): _Why in the world can I not pick a freaking dress?_ I don't know why, but I, even for the smallest instant, had the need to impress Valorie.

I know, I know, Valorie's mean and vindictive, blah blah blah, but hey, if I wanted to be on the dance team, I had to make her like me before I had a real chance to show what I was made of. And trust me, I wanted it bad enough. In all the years I've been dancing, I've only ever been on 2 dance teams. One was my middle school dance team where they pretty much let anyone on it because there were very little people interested. The other was my high school dance team back at Pacific Coast Prep. I always had this feeling that I only made that team my freshman year because my cousin, Cassidy, was the captain her senior year and picked me because I was family. I just wanted that "I made it by my skills" feeling that I never really got.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Miranda.

"Mace, I found the absolute perfect dress for you," she said as she held up what she had found. She nailed it! It was a gorgeous strapless white and black dress with a lace up corset top and a slightly poofy taffeta tutu-style skirt.

I could always count on Miranda to find to cutest stuff. I quickly snatched the dress from my friend's hand and ran off to try it on.

FF 1 hour

(Valorie's POV): "And I swear to god, if you play any of that alternative, slit-your-wrists emo shit, you are so fired!" I told what pathetic little Djing talent I could find. "But what if I get a request or something?" the DJ asked. _What a pain! _"I don't really give a flying fuck! Deal with it!" I scolded him as I turned away and walked away from the DJ booth and toward my cascading rainbow of party guests.

(Devon's POV): _What a bitch!_ I practically wanted to shout that to the world, but why raise both her blood pressure and my own? She's lucky I'm even doing this for her. I could've said no and left her with some lame iPod play list playing on a loop. I'll do whatever I damn please. The ringing of my cell phone interrupted my inner tirade. I answered the call.

"Devon speaking. Aren't you lucky?"

"Hey Devon, it's Miranda and you're on speaker."

"Oh, hey Miranda. Who else am I speaking to?"

"Just my friends, Macie and Molly. Hey, want to crash a party?"

"As much as I'd love to, I can't. I'm actually DJing a party tonight."

"Oh. Who's party?"

"The spawn of Satan herself."

"Wait, are you talking about that Valorie White chick?"

The voice changed. From what Miranda told me about her friends, I assumed it was the louder, blunt Molly and not the soft-spoken Macie.

"Uh, yeah, actually. Why do you ask?"

"That's whose party we're going to!"

The voice switched again to a sweet, sing-songy little voice…definitely Macie.

"Well, awesome. I guess I'll see you ladies when you get here."

"'Kay. Hey, think we could put in a request?"

Back to Miranda.

"Sure. What would you like?"

"How about a little AFI? I haven't listened to _Miss Murder _in a while."

I took a moment to think. AFI=alternative, screamo, everything Valorie hated. I answered.

"Sure thing, Miranda."

"Great. We'll be there in about 5 minutes. Think you could have it playing by then?"

"No prob."

"Thanks. Bye Devon." We hung up.

_This is going to be quite an eventful night._

(Valorie's POV): I rejoined the girls just as the chorus of Hannah Montana's _Gonna Get This _began blaring from the speaker system that was set up on my back patio area.

"Valorie, I thought you said your brother was going to be here!" Amber whined. "Amber, for the last time, you are so not going out with my brother!" I told her. _God, you'd think she actually wanted to end up like those other girls. _

Other than the normal constant bickering between my friends, I was actually starting to relax and enjoy my party. That is until the next song began to play. It started low with a little bass guitar, then came the start of my huge headache: the other guitar, the banging on the drum; And the vocals? Don't even get my started.

"What the hell? I told that loser no alternative! Oh, he is SO fired!" I fumed over the too loud music. I stormed over to the DJ booth, where that idiot, Devon, was rocking out too much for my liking. I ripped the headset he was wearing off of his head.

"Hey, what gives?"

"I specifically told you not to play this shitty music, and what do you do? You play this shitty music!"

"Sorry! I had a request I really couldn't say 'no' to."

"From who?"

Devon paused for a moment, but then smiled and looked back to me.

"A few of your party guests who just arrived."

I looked toward the entrance from my house to my backyard to find them. The new girls with those losers, Alea, Stefani, and Tea. And to make it even worse news beside the fact that they somehow found out about my party, they completely disregarded the dress code standard I had set by wearing nothing but black or white or gray. I was so far beyond pissed. As the second verse of the song began to play, they descended the stairs.

(Macie's POV): The lights were flashing, the music was blaring, and all eyes were on us…and, boy, did it feel good. I felt on top of the world. We made it to the bottom of the stairs and gradually made our way to the DJ booth, being sure to get in a dance or two before finding Devon. Just as _Miss Murder's _2nd pre-chorus ended, we found him rockin' out with Valorie scowling by his side.

"Well, hello ladies."

"Hey Devon," we all said in unison.

"Enjoying the party so far?"

"Hell yeah!"

Just as the softer music of the bridge began, Valorie stepped forward, eyes squinted and lips pursed.

"Um, excuse me, but I don't recall inviting you."

I looked at Tea, who was countering Valorie's bitch face.

"This party's open to anyone trying out on Tuesday, right?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, but _you're _trying out," Valorie stated.

"What makes you say that?" Tea asked.

"Well, I mean, what makes you think you'll actually make the team?" Valorie asked condescendingly.

"Well, I know it's a little more than shimmying around and prancing around in a short, tight little skirt, which is more than I can say for you, Valorie," Tea stated.

Valorie scoffed in disbelief. I was worried. I knew having Valorie in a bad, I'm sorry, worse mood was definitely not going to help my chances of getting on the dance team, and from the glare we were all getting from Valorie, at that point, we were pretty much guilty by association.

"Oh, you think you're hot shit, Gardner? Prove it!"

Devon must have taken this as his cue, because as soon as Valorie finished that statement of challenge, Rihanna's _Only Girl _began playing.

Tea smiled, pointed to Devon in thanks and recognition, and began to dance, trying her best to be as impressive as she could without doing her signature tor jete. (Don't forget, she _is _wearing a short, flowing dress.)

Watching Tea, I picked up that she had quite a few years worth of ballet training, and it showed. She would definitely be the one to give me a run for my money.

She danced for the first verse before finishing with a double pirouette. She seemed to pause when she caught us out of the corner of her eye. She turned to me, ran in my direction, took me by the wrist, and pulled me in front of Valorie with herself. I looked at her in confusion and slight surprise.

"Time to show what you've got, Mace."

I sort of froze for the second verse, but did my best to relax, remembering the chorus and the dance I knew for it. As soon as it came, I jumped right into some of my more advanced jazz moves.

Ending with a double float turn, I bowed just as the chorus ended, allowing Tea to take the last bit of the song with Stefani as a little add on, which I found funny with some of Stef's funky moves being the most entertaining. After the last note of the song, Tea, Stef, and I rejoined Devon and the girls with Valorie scowling, yet again, with her prissy minions behind her. She spoke up.

"Ok, big whoop. So you can do a few little spins and jumps. It takes a little more than that to actually make the team. It takes had work and team spirit," she informed all of us.

Tea smirked. "Well, then why are _you _on the team then, daddy's girl?" she asked in her own, lesser degree of condescension. I could hear Molly and Alea giggling behind me. Alea was blocked from Valorie's view by me.

Unfortunately, Molly wasn't so lucky.

* * *

And there you have it! Oh, and if you want to see what Macie's dance would probably have looked like, go to YouTube and search Advanced Jazz Combo Only Girl, click on the first video (by jfkvideos), and skip to 3:52. It's awesome! Please review and remember to check my profile page for updates. Love you all!


	15. Chapter 15 Traigalo Party Part 2

**Hey guys! Sorry about the extremely short chapter, but I left you off with a bit of a cliffhanger, so I figured I'd just wrap up Valorie's little party. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Miranda's POV): "Oh, and what are you laughing at, Dora the Explorer?" Valorie asked insultingly.

I couldn't believe she just said that! Yes, Molly had a little stage fright, but she had no problem starting, and winning, a fist-fight with someone who insulted her, especially after a comment like that. I could see her fists clenching now.

"What did you just call me?" Molly asked, face reddening and teeth clenching.

"You heard me, Taco Bell! You think you can compete with someone like me, scaredy spice? Why don't you show off your so-called moves?" Valorie challenged.

I looked to Molly. Flames seemed to build in her eyes, engulfing any fear that crippled her.

"Tráigalo (Spanish for 'bring it')," Molly countered.

Valorie's face contorted into a look of confusion as Molly walked away from the group. And then, a genius thought occurred to me. Molly is usually more relaxed when she isn't the total center of attention. I raced to Molly's side, bumping her shoulder lightly.

"Could you use a partner?" I asked.

Molly looked relieved. "Definitely. I really don't know what to do," Molly said, slightly worried. I stopped her and turned to face her.

"Do you remember those guys we saw that one weekend in Los Angeles last year? I asked.

Molly's face seemed to brighten slightly. "I think so," she said. I smirked.

"Then let's rock this bitch."

(?'s POV): Talk about an unexpected little twist. Who knew Miranda was here? And talk about a little dancing talent.

Granted, she wasn't quite as good as her two other dancer friends, but there was just something raw and sexy about her dancing, and her in general now that I think about it. My eyes couldn't leave her as she and her friend performed a short hip-hop routine together, mirroring each other's moves and going opposite to each other. An interesting take.

The first verse and chorus of Pitbull's _Hotel Room Service_ ended and the girls left the dance floor. My eyes followed Miranda as she walked. The strut in her step and the sway of her hips hypnotized me. I thought to myself.

_Give me a week. I'll have her dropping her panties for me by the end of it._

FF to After the Party

(Valorie's POV): The night was completely ruined.

Those freaks hogged my spotlight the entire night, Seto never showed up like he was supposed to, and Devon wouldn't quit blaring that crappy-ass music, claiming that he continued to have "requests" from Alea and Stefani.

What were those two even doing at the party anyway? They both wouldn't be caught dead on the dance team and they weren't invited. They must've gate crashed. I scowled to myself as the cleaning crew finished taking down the rest of the party decorations when I noticed that the last person was about to leave the party.

"Why didn't you just take a picture of her. It would've lasted longer, dumbass!" I shouted. He then proceeded to flip me off and make his way up the steps.

_Gee, what a nice way to end the night._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it despite it being pretty short. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer :) Don't forget to review and check my profile for updates. Love to all of my readers!**


	16. Chapter 16 Time for Tryouts

**Hey Guys! Wow, it's been a while, but summer is here, so to celebrate, I'm finally posting chapter 16! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Molly POV): Macie, Miranda, and I walked down the south hall, out the end door, and through the outside breezeway to the gym at the back of Domino High.

Today was tryouts, and I couldn't have been more nervous. Just before we reached the doors, it felt as though I couldn't move my feet, as if I was glued to the spot. The girls seemed to sense my hesitation and took hold of both of my arms, pulling me forward.

"Come on, Molls," Miranda said. I resisted as the girls pulled me into the gym.

_I guess there's no turning back now. _

As I walked behind the girls, I suddenly heard a few guys' voices shouting "heads up" just before I felt something abruptly hit me in the back of the head. "Oh, Dios mio! Que demonios? (Oh my god! What the hell?)," I shouted as I turned around to face who had just hit me.

I faced Joey, who seemed to have been playing a game of basketball with Tristan, Duke, and Devon while Yugi was talking to Tea as she stretched before tryouts. Joey rushed towards me.

"Oh my god! Molly, I'm so sorry! Tristan's pass went a little wide and I missed it! Are you ok?" he said and asked all at once.

_Aww, he's cute when he's frantic. He's so sweet. _

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "Are you sure? Do you feel dizzy? How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked jokingly, switching the number of fingers he was holding up every second. I laughed.

"Really, I'm fine. What are you guys doing here, anyway?" I asked. "It's open gym for everyone, and Tristan and I have two weeks before basketball conditioning starts," he explained. "

Ah, basketball player. Very nice. You any good?" I asked.

"2010 State Champions, thank you very much," he boasted. "Hmm, wow," I said.

I picked up the basketball at my feet, passing it across my fingertips. "Well, how do you fare against a girl, Mr. State Champ?" I questioned. Joey looked confused. I took the ball and, with great form, sunk a perfect, "nothin'-but-net" 3 point shot. As it passed through the net and hit the ground, the guys, including Joey, were dumbfounded. "Swish swish," I said proudly, "bye Joey."

(Miranda's POV): When we got to the tryouts, we met up with Tea. "Hey girls! You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"Oh Yeah!"

"Do I have a choice?"

We turned around and stared at Molly.

"Kidding!"

Suddenly, we heard a voice come over a megaphone. "Hello ladies! Welcome to dance tryouts. Now, you will all come 1-by-1 in front of me and my panel of selected few of the girls from last year's team and perform the short routine you were to learn plus any move we ask you perform. Got it? Good," the spawn of Satan said.

I saw Tea tap Macie on the shoulder. "Short, lame-ass routine," I heard Tea whisper. I giggled along with them. We all took a seat on the bleachers and waited for our turn. "Antonia Martinez!"

(Macie's POV): Antonia Martinez was a junior in my dance class. She was about Molly's height, Latino, and had blue-gray eyes and frizzy curly light brown hair.

The music started. Antonia was an exceptionally good hip hop dancer. After the routine, Valorie's best friend and co-captain, Monica Salt, asked Antonia to do a toe touch, their other friend, Iesha, asked her to do a double pirouette, and Valorie asked her to do an illusion spin. She did the first two moves with ease, but toppled over on the illusion. She sulked over to her spot on the bleachers in defeat.

After about 15 more girls came the Padua sisters, Jocelyn and Katelyn. They were a tad on the heavy-set side, big-boned but muscular, had straight but slightly frizzy dirty blonde hair, light brown eyes, rosy red cheeks, and the slightest hint of freckles on their faces.

As the two girls stepped forward, I noticed that while one of the girls on the panel, Carson, seemed interested in the two bigger dancers, Valorie and the rest of her friends scoffed and snickered at the Padua sisters.

The two girls did the short routine perfectly, but only Carson asked the two to do a single pirouette. Though they were only asked to do one spin, they turned a total of three times, performing a triple pirouette.

I was amazed by the two girls. They didn't have a typical dancer's body, but they were better than most of the girls I'd seen today that did have that "perfect figure."

Five more girls passed who weren't that good, one went that was absolutely awful, and two had gone that were ok, but nothing special. Tea was next and ended up rocking her tryout.

We were down to the last couple of tryouts when two words caused butterflies to erupt in my stomach. "Macie Collins!" Valorie called out on the megaphone. I took a deep breath and took my place in front of the panel.

(Molly's POV): As more and more time passed, I became more and more nervous. After Macie had finished her tryout flawlessly, yet another name rang out over the megaphone.

"Molly Cook!"

I froze. I literally could not move. That is, until Miranda elbowed me in the ribs. I responded by elbowing her in the arm, but also by sucking it up and making my way to the gym floor.

I got through the short routine without any problems, but hit a slight block afterward. I knew how to do a pirouette as Valorie's friend, Amber, had asked, but it took me a minute to remember which leap a barrel leap was and how exactly to roll out of it properly.

I did it, but my knee throbbed in pain afterward.

(?'s POV): Miranda was the last to tryout. Professionally speaking, she seemed strong in both parts of the tryout. Personally, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. My two friends and I sat atop the bleachers as Miranda finished her tryout.

"Dude, she is smokin' hot!" one of the guys said. "Tell me about it," I said back.

I noticed that my other friend seemed to be in some sort of trance, so I pushed him to snap him out of it. "Sorry, dude, but holy shit. Her shorts look skin tight. And her rack, don't get me started. What is she, a C cup? D? Damn!" he said abruptly.

I smirked. I mean, they were both right. Miranda had one of the hottest bodies I'd ever seen. I nearly freaked out when she did the toe touch Monica commanded her to do.

"Ooh, come on, guys. We need to get to practice," one of my friends stated. Both of the guys got up to leave while I stayed seated on the bleachers. "Dude, come on! We're gonna be late!" one of the guys said.

"You guys go ahead," I told them. "Alright, but don't complain when coach Jackson chews your ass out!" my friend retorted. I rolled my eyes as the guys exited the gym.

My eyes shot straight back to Miranda as she finished her tryout.

_Just you wait. She'll be mine by the end of the week._

(Miranda's POV): After the tryouts ended, I went my separate way from the girls. Tea and Macie went to the game shop with Yugi. Molly went to her study session with Jamie at the Domino Library. I, however, decided to meet up with Alea and just wonder around the school.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked as we exited the gym and began to walk down the hall.

"I think it went pretty well. Macie's a shoe-in for the team, and Molly…" I said before being cut off by another voice in the hall. I turned to find that it was Michael calling after me.

"Uhh, hey! I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. Be right back!" Alea said quickly before disappearing into the ladies room.

_What's gotten into her? _

"Something wrong?" Michael asked. "I have no idea," I answered.

When I turned to face him, instead of it being our eyes to meet, it was our lips. He wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me even deeper into the already hot kiss. I ever so slightly pulled away from the kiss.

"Michael, I am a fan of kissing, but I'm not exactly the biggest fan of PDA," I told him up front. Michael got a disappointed look on his face, but it soon turned into a smirk.

"But it's after school. No one's here except for the girls from tryouts, and they're all parked in the parking lot outside the gym in the other direction. Come on, no one's gonna see," Michael informed me, pulling me back in to kiss him again. This time, I just gave in and kissed him.

He was an exceptional kisser. He had really soft lips that I didn't want mine to leave.

We kissed for a few more seconds until we heard heeled footsteps coming toward us. Jimmy Choo heels to be exact.

"Get a room, will ya?" Valorie said as she and Monica, Iesha, Amber, and Carson walked by. "Ok. I'll remember that the next time you and Kaiba start making out in front of me, Val!" Michael retorted back to his oh so loving twin sister. The first thing that popped into my head was the joke Macie came up with the other day: "Mmm, what do I smell? Skinny chicken legs that just got burned in the fryer!" I chuckled quietly to myself. Valorie simply scoffed and kept on walking, not looking back at us again.

Michael and I looked back to each other after Valorie was gone and began to laugh together. "Well done," I stated. "Thanks," Michael said with a chuckle, "By the way, I had a great time with you on Saturday." I smiled brightly. "I had a nice time, too. I'd been dying to see that movie, so thank you for taking me," I said graciously. "I'm happy to. Maybe we could do something like that again this weekend," Michael pushed. "Uh, ok, but I'm going to the Level 7 club with all of my friends Friday night," I informed him. "That teen club in Eastern Domino, by The Pier?" Michael asked. "Yeah, but we could hang out on Saturday again, if that's alright with you," I told him. He smiled. "Perfect," he said with a grin. I was slightly taken back by that. It was a tad creepy to be perfectly honest. "I gotta go. Later babe," he said quickly, giving me one more goodbye kiss before heading for the door.

As soon as Michael left, Alea emerged from the restroom.

"Hey! Why'd you run off like that?" I asked her.

"Well…I-I heard Michael calling you, and I-I…thought you…needed some privacy," she explained.

"Oh, well, ok," I said.

_Hmm, it's strange. I really wonder why Alea is very short about Michael, why she always tries to change the subject when we talk about him, and why she doesn't want to be around him at all. I mean, he's a nice guy. Why wouldn't she want to be around him?_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Also, check out ATsukurite's fanfic! She is everything Alea! Until next Chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17 Just One of the Guys

**Hello my readers! I hope you enjoy Chapter 17. Get ready to meet two new characters. While one may be making only a few small appearances in my story, the other will definitely show up more often thoughout my story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

FF to Thursday

(Molly's POV): I stopped at my locker before making my way to Study Hall when I felt a presence close to me. I looked around the hall for anything out of the ordinary, but found nothing in the process. I then closed my locker door, finding Joey standing just beside me. I jumped in surprise.

"Holy shit, Joey! You scared the crap out of me!" I shouted at my friend, hitting him playfully with my Pre-Cal text book. Joey chuckled warmly.

"Sorry, Molls. Mind if I walk with you for a minute?" he asked. "Not at all," I said with a smile.

"Well, you told me how much you like the Lakers, and the Lakers are playing the Knicks tonight, so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch the game with me and some of the guys tonight. We're getting together at my place around 6:30 tonight if you wanna come over," Joey explained to me.

I smiled coyly. "Sounds like fun. You'd be saving me from a night all alone. Macie signed up for dance classes at the Domino Community Center yesterday, and Miranda is rehearsing her Romeo and Juliet scene for tomorrow with Devon, leaving me free and up for whatever. I'd love to come over!" I told him.

I know he tried to hide it, but I could see him beam with excitement as a rosy blush washed across his cheeks. I followed in suit with a blush of my own. "Awesome. So, I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely."

FF to a few hours after school

(Joey's POV): I was lounging around my apartment with Tristan, Duke, and my two other friends, waiting for the Knicks game to start and for Molly to get to my place when I realized I had left out one hugely important detail.

"Oh My God! I am such an idiot!" I shouted, plopping down on my couch next to Tristan, putting my head in my hands.

"Well, we all know that!" Duke said sarcastically. My face began to get red with anger.

"Ya didn't have to agree with me!" I shouted back at him.

I felt one of my other friends put their hand on my shoulder. "Why exactly are you an idiot, Joey?" they said in attempt to comfort me. It didn't quite work.

"I forgot to tell Molly my fucking address!" I shouted abruptly. There was silence. "Wow, dude…you ARE an idiot!" my other friend said. I growled and got up, only to tackle that other friend to the ground.

I almost had them pinned when there was a knock at the door. I, along with the others, became extremely confused, but proceeded to get up off of the floor (and off of my friend) in order to answer the door. I opened it to find Molly standing on the other side. My face contorted into a look of total confusion.

"Molly?"

"Hi Joey. Uh, you kind of forgot to tell me your address at school."

"Yeah, I know. My bad. But how did you find my place?"

"I asked Devon before I left. I was almost out the door when I realized, 'Wow, I don't know where I'm going,' so since Devon was at the apartment with Miranda, I just asked him if he knew where your place was, and luckily enough, he did."

I felt such relief. _I really gotta remember to thank Devon one of these days. _

I invited Molly into my apartment. "Your apartment's really nice, and for a boy, surprisingly clean," she fawned with a hint of disbelief.

"Well, I try to clean up a little when I have ladies over," I explained. _Dude, try to sound cool, not like a ladies man player! _Molly giggled and blushed slightly.

Molly and I walked over to the couch where everyone was sitting. "Molly, you know the guys. These are my two buddies, Andi and Erin," I said, introducing two of my oldest friends to one of my newest ones.

(Molly's POV): "Hey guys," I said to Tristan and Duke, "and nice to meet you…oh, hi. I'm sorry. I thought I was gonna be the only girl here. Hi, I'm Molly."

One of the two girls sitting on the couch said hi. She had green eyes and, strangely enough, wavy, lime green hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a large Knicks jersey, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of Nike sneakers that matched her hair.

"Hey, I'm Erin. Erin Woods," the girl introduced. "Nice to meet you," I stated. "Likewise" she said back.

The other girl spoke up. She had green eyes and a sleek, black slant-cut bob. She also wore a jersey, but instead of a Knicks jersey, she wore a Lakers jersey with her skinny jeans and electric blue Nike shoes.

"Hey, I'm Andi Brae. Andrea, but everyone calls me Andi," she stated. "Nice to meet you. Hey, nice jersey," I added. "Thanks. I just got it last week. My dad bought it for me while he's stationed in California," she informed me.

"Stationed? He's in the army?" I asked, curious to learn more. "Marines. I forget which base, though. So, where'd you get your jersey?" she asked.

"Uh, actually, I got mine from Pau Gasol," I informed her. She stared wide-eyed at me. "Pau Gasol? THE Pau Gasol?" she asked in disbelief. "Yeah. My dad's got connections," I explained. "Well, who's your dad?" Erin chimed in. "Victor Cook," I told them. Now they were both even more wide-eyed. "THE Victor Cook? The chef? The 'As the World Eats' guy?" Erin asked. "Yep, that's dad," I confirmed. "Dude, that guy is awesome! I love his show!" Erin shouted like a devoted fan girl. I giggled. "I'm sure he appreciates the support. He really loves what he does," I told them.

That's when I noticed the guys all get up. "Hey guys, we'll be right back. Sienna and Damion decided to come after all. We gotta go get some more drinks and stuff," Joey informed us.

"Sweetness. SiSi's coming!" Erin shouted. Andi giggled. "Alright guys, but don't be too long. The game starts in, like, fifteen minutes," Andi warned. Tristan grabbed his keys and rushed the other two out the door. Andi giggled and shook her head. "I told him that they were most likely gonna come. Damion and Sienna love the Knicks," she stated. I was a little confused.

"Who are Sienna and Damion?"

"Damion's Sienna's boyfriend from St. Andrew's High across town. Sienna's a friend of mine from school. You know Stefani Palumbo, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sienna, Kimber Adams, and I are in Stefani's band. You've heard about it, right?"

"Definitely. I can't wait to hear you guys play."

"We play at Homecoming again this year."

"Great. Got a reason to go. Now all I need is a date."

I heard Erin snicker a little. "Why don't you go with Joey?" she asked. I blushed. "I don't know," I replied.

"Oh, come on. He really likes you," Andi stated. I blushed even harder. "Really, you think so?" I asked. "Totally! Did you see him earlier? He was sweatin' bullets when you got here. And before you got here, he got totally pissed of at himself for not telling you his address like a complete idiot. His words, not mine," Erin informed me.

_Hmm, going to Homecoming with Joey. Not a bad idea._

FF 2½ hours

(Still Molly's POV): The game was down to it's last couple of minutes. The Knicks had a slight lead, but I knew it wouldn't last. I could see the some of the Knicks defense getting a little slow and tired. The Lakers fought back and tied it up, leaving Gasol to sink one last perfect 3-pointer.

Everyone, except for me and Andi, either groaned or cursed at the TV set. Andi and I, on the other hand, were doing a victory dance, ending with a chest-bump.

"Booyah!" I shouted.

"In yo' face, suckas!" Andi chimed in.

Joey got up, turning the TV set off in shame. "Alright, you and your Lakers win. What do you guys wanna do now?" he asked.

"Well, I got homework. See you guys tomorrow," Andi said as she picked up her stuff, "It was nice meeting you, Molly!"

"Same to you, Andi," I said, sending her smiling out the door.

"I guess I should probably get home, too. I got a Pre-Cal test tomorrow I need to study for," I said, picking up my coat and bag. Joey got up. "Let me walk you to the door," he said, leading me.

"Uh, Joey, the door's, like, five steps away," I pointed out.

Joey got nervous. I could tell. He makes the same, goofy face when he gets nervous and then tries to cover up even the slightest bit of stupidity by playing it off all cool.

"Uh, I know, Molls, but it's the nice thing to do, right?" he retorted. I giggled. "I suppose so," I said back. When we got to the door, I turned back around.

"Thanks for having me over. I had a lot of fun," I told him. He beamed. "I'm glad. We should do this again sometime," Joey stated. "Yeah," I said, planting a kiss on his cheek (woah, didn't see that comin'!). Joey was shocked, not moving a muscle.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, making sure he was ok. He simply nodded his head. I smiled. "Ok. Bye guys," I shouted back into the room,

"Bye Joey."

(Miranda's POV): "We have to what?" I asked in shock.

Devon blew his bangs out of his face. "Remember? This scene has a kiss in it," he stated.

I hid my face in my book, hitting the sides of my head with the book covers.

"I do NOT want to do a kissing scene in front of everyone in English tomorrow!" I said. "You think I want to kiss a friend I just met last week in front of my English class for a grade. Not exactly what I call fun," Devon pointed out.

That's when an idea popped into my head. "Hey, why don't we just do a stage kiss?" I suggested. Devon perked right up, but also managed to face-palm himself. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" he said.

Just then, I heard steps in the hallway. "Hello," I called out. I got no reply, but soon saw Molly's head pop around the wall from the doorway. "Hola, what up, mis amigos?" she said.

"Hey Molls. Just practicing our R&J scene. Tell us how this looks," I requested, planting a stage kiss on Devon, being sure to ever so slightly slip my hand between our lips. Molly's jaw dropped.

"Uh, do I really have to stand here and watch you two get yo' Mack on?" Molly asked.

Devon and I stopped the stage kiss and began to laugh uncontrollably. Molly became confused. "What's so funny?" she asked. I caught my breath.

"Ok, now I know this is going to work. Molls, that was the stage kiss for our Balcony scene. I didn't really kiss Devon," I told her.

"Whew, good, 'cause that was just too weird."

* * *

**...And there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments! I love getting them! They make me VERY happy and help encourage me to write more. I've already started work on Chapter 18, so I hope to get it posted very soon!**


	18. Chapter 18 Big Night Out

**Hey Everyone! So glad to be getting to write more and more of my story when I want! I present to you...Chapter 18**

* * *

FF Friday, 5th period

(Miranda's POV): "…I would not for the world they saw thee here."

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes; and but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

"By Love, that first did prompt me to inquire. He lent me council, and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore washed with the farthest sea, I should adventure for such merchandise…"

As planned, Devon placed his hand between our lips as I shielded our trick from the class with my own hand upon his cheek, making it look completely real. I continued.

"Thou knowest the mask of night is on my face; Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek for that which thou hast heard me speak tonight…"

FF just after school

(Still Miranda's POV): After American History with Ms. Shiue, I headed to my locker when I ran into Bakura and Alea.

"Hey guys," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Miranda," Bakura greeted. "So excited about tonight," Alea added. They walked with me to my locker, continuously chatting about our big night out to Level 7 tonight.

"So, Alea, the girls and I are going shopping together to get some knew clothes for tonight. You wanna come with us?" I asked her.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why not? Do you mind, Bakura?" she asked him. "Not at all. Go have some fun. I'll see you tonight," he said to her, planting a small kiss on her cheek, making her giggle.

Bakura left for his motorcycle after we walked out to the parking lot. We climbed into my Escalade and drove around to the front of the school to wait for Molly and Macie.

"So, how was that hot kiss with Devy today?" she asked with a laugh.

I playfully punched her in the arm as I turned the car off and took out this month's issue of Teen Vogue.

"Like I've been telling everyone else that's asked today, it was just a stage kiss! I was pretty much kissing his hand and not his lips!" I shouted, flipping to the horoscopes in the magazine and searching for the Aquarius section.

"Hmm, don't be fooled by imposters. The most unlikely person could sweep you off your feet," I read. I always enjoyed the horoscopes. I liked hearing the stars predictions for the futures of us all. I could hear Alea chuckle to herself. "Watch out, Miranda. Forget Michael. Maybe Ryou or Tristan will be your boyfriend next week," she joked. I shook my head.

"Ooh, sounds like I've got some competition," said a sudden but familiar voice from outside the car. I turned my head abruptly to find Michael. I smiled. "I really don't think you have anything to worry about," I told him. He smiled and kissed me.

It was soon ended by Alea clearing her throat, reminding me that I had a friend in the car. Michael chuckled.

"I gotta go, babe. I'll call you," he said, leaving and heading for the school parking lot. I bit my lip and played with my hair a little. My face felt warm. I really liked Michael. He was so nice and fun and a gentleman. I don't think I've had a better boyfriend.

Unfortunately, I don't think Alea shared my same love of Michael. She always seemed a little distant and tense around him, like she couldn't stand him. But what wasn't to like? He was handsome, pretty smart, sweet, and, to be perfectly honest, a very good kisser. And not that it matters to me, but he did have his fair share of wealth. I mean, his family owned one of the biggest electronics companies in the United States. But like I said, money doesn't really matter to me. It's just icing on the cake if the guy I like happens to be rich.

Anyway, I noticed that Molly and Macie were coming out the front door of the school. I honked my horn to get their attention.

"Get in losers! We're going shopping!" I shouted playfully. They, along with Alea, started cracking up as they both climbed into the back seats of the car. We rocked out to Alea's mix CD all the way to the mall.

(Alea's POV): After our trip to the mall, we went back to the Bellmont Building to get ready at the girls loft. We were in Miranda's bedroom getting dressed when their was a knock at the door. Molly got up to get it.

Meanwhile, I put the finishing touches on my makeup as I waited for the other girls to get dressed. My outfit wasn't too complicated. It consisted of a black graphic scoop neck top with the red Rocky Horror Picture Show lips printed on the front, a red pleated mini skirt with black lace underneath, black fishnets, and the black paint-splattered knee-high converses that Miranda had picked out and bought me at Spencers.

I smiled. She was so thoughtful, and even though she and I had different styles, she really understood MY style, which is more than I could say for most people.

"Ok, all dressed," Miranda said as she strutted out of the bathroom. She wore an ivory, short-sleeved mini dress with a sweetheart neckline and Swarovski crystals placed all around combined with silver T-bar heels. Her hair, like mine, was down and straightened. Unlike my all-black makeup, hers consisted of medium-dark browns that accentuated the deep blue of her eyes.

"Sweet, I call second!" Macie shouted, storming into the bathroom. Not long after, Molly returned with four other girls.

It was Stefani, Sienna, Andi, and Kimber. "Hey girls," I said as they entered the room. They all said hi. "Hey Stef! So, these are your famous friends, I presume," Miranda said. "Yep. Miranda, this is the band. Girls, this is Miranda. Where's Macie?" Stefani asked. "Getting changed in the bathroom," Miranda said.

"Wait, Macie's in there. But I called it after you," Molly said in outrage, "Macie! Open up!" She struggled to open the door that Macie had locked behind her.

"Ugh!" Molly groaned as she plopped down on Miranda's bed. That's when Macie stepped out. She was wearing a floral playsuit with zig-zag-patterned tights and black pumps.

"I didn't open the door 'cause I was pretty much done. Your turn," Macie said with a smile. Molly grumbled but made her way to the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later she came back out with a red peasant blouse, dark blue skinny jeans, and red ballet flats.

"Wow, Molls! Cute!" Miranda said.

"Yeah, who are you trying to impress?" Andi asked with a giggle.

Molly simply blushed, knowing that we all knew the answer to that one.

(Joey's POV): Duke, Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, and Devon stood just outside the club, waiting for the girls to show up.

"So, wait, she just kissed you?" Yugi asked me. "Well, on the cheek, but yes, she did kiss me," I told him. "It was the weirdest thing. Joey was in shock for an hour," Tristan piped in. I pursed my lips.

That is, until the girls finally showed up. They all looked great, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Molly. She looked smokin' hot. Respectively, of course, but still, wow! I walked up to her. "Hey Molly," I said. "Hey Joey," Molly said with a smile and a blush.

FF about 30 minutes(it was a busy night at the club)

(Miranda's POV): We were all crowded around a large booth in the club, chatting and cracking jokes, when I raised my glass of Diet Coke in the air. "Attention everyone! I would like to propose a toast," I said as the others followed and raised their glasses, "To new friends, to old friends, to future friends, and to the talented girls who tried out for the dance team on Tuesday. May we have a great year! Cheers!"

We clinked glasses and all drank from our cups. After setting down our drinks, we all decided to dance to a few good songs. After about four or five songs, we returned to the table. I picked up my drink to take a sip of Diet Coke when I noticed something strange.

"Hey, wasn't my drink half gone when we left the table last?" I asked Stefani. Stefani simply shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe they had someone come around to refill drinks or something," she suggested. "Yeah, yeah, you're probably right," I said, taking a few sips from my glass.

(Molly's POV): We rested for a good twenty minutes before Joey walked up to my end seat at the table. "So, Molly. Uh, you wanna dance?" Joey asked me. My stomach twisted into knots, but that little voice in my head was jumping for joy. "Uh, yeah. Sure," I quickly said, taking Joey's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

(Macie's POV): Yeah by Usher began to blare throughout the club. "Oh my gosh! I love this song!" I fawned. That's when I noticed that Molly had disappeared. "Hey, where'd Molly go?" I asked Jamie and Miranda. Both were unsure, but Alea pointed out that Molly and Joey were dancing together.

"I'm telling you, they just need to kiss for real already," Miranda blurted out. At this point, Joey and Molly were grinding when Molly hooked her arm around the back of Joey's neck, pulling him closer and closer to her until they finally kissed. All of our mouths dropped to the ground.

"That quick enough for you, Miranda?" I asked sarcastically.

FF a half hour

(Miranda's POV): I felt weird. The room was spinning slightly. I felt shaky and jumpy and my head hurt slightly.

But I wasn't about to let that spoil my evening. I put my arms around Macie and Tea. "C'mon, guys. We're at a club to dance, right?" I asked groggily. They gave me a weird look.

"Miranda, are you ok? You look a little out of it," Macie told me. "What are you talkin' about, Mace? I feel fine. Are we gonna dance or what?" I asked. Macie shrugged her shoulders but followed Tea, Jamie, and I to the dance floor.

About five minutes passed before the rest of the girls and the guys joined us as the song switched from In My Head by Jason Derulo to California Girls by Katy Perry (it's kind of like the girls theme song. Teehee ;3).

I started traveling from guy to guy as I danced. I grinded with both Tristan and Duke (Yes, at the same time), did a little swing dance with Ryou (He's too cute! Plus, I don't think he's much of a grinder, do you?), and grinded a bit with Devon.

As I danced with all these boys, I got dizzier and dizzier.

When I was headed back to my original group of girls, the room began to spin. Suddenly, Black.

(Macie's POV): I watched as my best friend went from guy to guy. It was so strange. She'd never grind with someone unless they were, like, going out or something of that nature. She clearly wasn't herself. I started getting a little suspicious.

_Maybe it had something to do with all of those drinks she had. Maybe some spiked her drink. But who would be so thoughtless and stupid as to put alcohol in her Diet Coke? _

I watched her make her rounds before walking back to me, Jamie, and Tea. Suddenly, when she was five feet away from us, I saw eyes roll back as she fell to the ground on her back.

"Oh my god!" was my first reaction as we all rushed to help her. Joey and Tristan both picked her up and laid her down in the booth. "We need to get her out of here!" Alea shouted. That's when a voice sounded behind us.

"I could take her home."

(Miranda's POV): I slowly began to regain consciousness. I was still a bit loopy and dizzy and shaky. I shifted my weight slightly, enabling myself to look upward. What I saw, however, shocked me.

Instead of seeing the ceiling of the club like I was expecting, I was staring at the face of…

* * *

**dun dun dun! Who could it be? I guess we'll have to wait 'til next chapter ;) Also, check out my good friend ATsukurite's fanfic, _Best Years of our Lives _:)**


	19. Chapter 19 True Colors

**Hello, my fabulous readers! Hope you are all having a great summer! I hope you've enjoyed _Because You Live _so far. I promise that things will start to get a little more interesting in the next couple of chapters with the introduction of quite a few new characters and a few new little plot twists that I hope you like. Anyway, here is Chapter 19 for your reading pleasure :)**

* * *

(Miranda's POV): "…Michael?" I said drowsily.

My head hurt beyond my comprehension.

_How the hell did this happen? And where the hell was I? _

It soon dawned on me that I was in Michael's car with my head resting in his lap.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked, trying to sit up. "Shh, shhh, calm down. You passed out and hit your head back at the club. I'm just taking you home where you can get a little rest," he told me. "Aww," I said with a weak little giggle, "thanks, babe." Michael chuckled.

"No problem. Trust me, I'm happy to."

(Macie's POV): Molly and I left the group and drove back to the Belmont building to see if Miranda had made it back safely. We got all the way up to the front door of our loft when I realized something.

"Uh, Molls, does Michael even know where we live, because Miranda's been meeting Michael for their dates."

(Miranda's POV): I remained in a cloudy, loopy trace for the rest of the ride home. I didn't take notice where we until the car came to a complete stop.

Though I wasn't in my right mind, I could definitely see that we were not at my apartment building, but in front of a large tan-brick mansion with a wrap-around driveway with a fountain in the center of it.

"Hey, this….this isn't my apartment," I said drowsily. "I know, but you need to rest as soon as possible, and I'm pretty sure that my place is closer to Level 7 than your's is," Michael told me. "Oh," I said with a giggle, "Ok. Whatever you say!"

He smiled with that weird grin from the other day. I should have been suspicious, but as I said earlier, I wasn't exactly in my right state of mind at the time. He got out of his side and opened my door, helping me get out of the car and stumble, like a bumbling idiot, down the walkway to the front door.

He stopped just before opening the front door. "Careful, Valorie and her friends are in the living room. It's probably not in our best interest to piss her off tonight," he told me in a whisper.

I giggled and simply nodded my head. We quietly walked in, trying to make as little noise as I could manage with my high heels. Michael took my hand and led me up the giant staircase and down a long hallway, opening the fifth door on the left.

Upon entering, I could only guess that this was Michael's bedroom. But the only fact I cared about was a big bed, seeing as I was so eager to rest my now throbbing head. I laid down, curling up like a ball on the black satin sheets.

I got perfectly comfortable when I felt Michael lay down on the bed next to me. "You feel any better?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Uh, yeah, a little, aside from a major headache," I told him.

"Well, we can try to find something to take your mind off of it," he said, tracing the outlines of circles on my upper thigh.

Whatever was making me act silly, giggly, and loopy was beginning to wear off slightly, but not before Michael had begun to run his hand up the skirt of my dress. I swatted his hand away and sat up suddenly.

"Michael!" I said in shock. Never had he ever been this forward with me, and I didn't like it! He also sat up and chuckled with that same weird grin from before.

"Sorry, babe. It's just that, well, you're very tempting to me," he said, wrapping his hand around my neck and pulling me in for a very forced, aggressive kiss. The harder he kissed, the harder I struggled to stop him. I tried pushing and begging, but my efforts failed.

"Michael!" I shouted as he continued to kiss me, "Please stop!"

"Sorry, babe, but you don't call the shots tonight," he said as he forced me on my back, getting on top of me, and pinning my wrists down.

He continued to kiss me, but what he did after that is what really got to me: he reached his hand under me and began to unzip my dress!

At this point, I'd had enough!

I took my right leg and kneed him square in the crotch. He yelled out in pain, letting go of my wrists and falling onto the floor. I jumped off of the bed and ran out the door, hearing "you little bitch" as I made my way down the hall and down the stairs.

As I sprinted toward the door, hoping and praying that Michael wasn't close behind, I ran right by Valorie, Monica, Iesha, Amber, Carson and three other girls I didn't recognize.

_Just a few more purse dogs, I assume._

With no time to stop and talk, as if I really wanted to, I made my way out the door, down the walkway, and toward the front gate. Luckily, Michael had forgotten to close it after he entered the drive.

_Probably to antsy and eager to get in my pants, creep. _

I continued to sprint for a few more blocks until I was out of the White's neighborhood, and continued down the main road, walking in my bare feet.

Yes, I know it's strange, but these were my favorite vintage Chanel T-bar heels. I was NOT about to ruin them.

My heart beat reached its normal speed as I continued down the unfamiliar road. To be perfectly honest, I had no clue where I was, but anywhere was better than Michael's mansion. I mean, he seemed so nice and sweet and perfect, but now I knew the truth. The truth was, Michael White was nothing more than a pig: a perverted, sex-crazed, inconsiderate pig, and I wanted nothing to do with him.

Then I got to thinking. Could my night have gotten any worse? My boyfriend turns out to be an ass, I was lost in a city I had just recently moved to and was still unfamiliar with, and, by connecting the dots with my current symptoms, had a massive hangover.

"What else could possibly go wrong?" I shouted to the sky. I had spoken too soon. Just as I said that, the sky lit up slightly with lightning and began to lightly sprinkle, gradually intensifying until it was pouring. I paused and looked up to the sky in disbelief.

"You just love fuckin' with me, don't you?" I shouted. I continued on my way until I was practically blinded by bright headlights. I shielded my eyes, which were extra sensitive from my hangover, but continued walking until I heard my name being called.

"Miranda? Is that you?" the voice said. Recognizing the voice, I turned around to find a long, black limousine with a certain little raven-haired boy standing on the other side of it, holding and umbrella.

"…Mokuba?" I asked back in disbelief, "What are you doing out here? Especially at this hour. I mean, I know it's Friday night, but…oh, correction, technically Saturday morning. Don't you think you should be in bed?"

"Seto and I were at a business party and kind of lost track of the time," he explained, "What are you doing out here so late?"

"It's a long story," I said.

"Well, here, get in. You're getting soaked," he offered as he ran out to me with the umbrella. I got under the umbrella and did as told, climbing into the back of the limo behind Mokuba. Seated on the other side of Mokuba was Seto, looking exhausted, yet annoyed by this whole situation.

As I got in the limo, I was blinded, yet again, by the bright over head lights.

"Do you mind if we turn down the lights? They're kind of hurting my eyes," I asked. Mokuba agreed, turning the lights off.

"So, what exactly happened to you tonight?" Mokuba asked.

"Well, I was out at Level 7 with a bunch of my friends. I had some Diet Coke and set it down on the table before I went to the floor to dance. I came back, drank some more, but I started feeling really weird. One minute, I was dancing with my friends. The next thing I knew, I was in Michael White's car, and then at his house, and then…," I paused.

_Probably not a good idea to mention the whole bedroom thing in front of Mokuba. _

"And then what, Miranda?" he asked.

_Great! Me and my big mouth! _

"Uh, and then Michael and I…uh…had a bit of a disagreement with each other that ended badly, and now here I am," I explained.

"Oh," Mokuba said.

_Whew! _

I could hear a faint scoff from Seto. I rolled my eyes. The driver cleared his throat.

"Where to, Mr. Kaiba?" he asked. The brothers both looked to me.

"Could you guys possibly take me home?" I asked, "I mean, if it's not out of your way."

"No problem," Mokuba said quickly, "To the Bellmont Building, Isaac."

The driver nodded and began driving to my apartment. I turned to Seto.

"So, uh, about our study session next week. I was thinking Friday night. Is that ok for you?" I asked. I got no immediate answer, but after a few seconds, he answered.

"I have a lot to do next week. Plus, I think I have a late meeting Friday night."

"Well, what time would you be out of it?"

"The meeting is at 7:30, so it should be done around 8:30."

"Well, I don't live too far from your office, so we could make it a short session at my place."

Seto seemed a little uneasy about studying together at someplace other than his own home. Though his and Mokuba's mansion was gorgeous to say the least, our last two sessions were there. Truly, Seto needed to get out of the house a little more.

"Fine. What apartment?"

"10th floor. Apartment on the left."

After about a half hour, we reached the Bellmont Building. Mokuba opened the door, got out, and held his hand out for mine.

"Aw, what a little gentleman you are!" I gushed. Mokuba blushed. Before leaving, I ducked my head back into the car.

"Thanks again for the ride home, Seto. I really appreciate it," I thanked. He simply nodded in acknowledgment. I came back up.

"Goodnight, Mokuba," I said, ruffling his hair a bit.

After I watched the limo leave, I entered the building, got in the elevator, and rode all the way to the 10th floor, entering the penthouse loft apartment on the left and finding Macie and Molly sitting on the couch.

"Oh my god! Miranda!" Macie said as she sprang off of the couch. Molly followed as both girls bombarded me with a giant group bear hug.

"We were seriously two seconds away from calling the police!"

"Yeah, are you alright? Where did Michael take you, 'cause it sure as hell wasn't home!"

"Oh, he took me home, alright! _His_ home! He tried to force me to have sex with him!"

"What?" both girls said in shock.

_Talk about dropping a bomb._

* * *

**Whoop, there it is! Hope you liked it! More to come very soon. Please remember to leave a review. I love knowing what people think of my writing! Peace!**


	20. Chapter 20 An Unfair Affair

**Hello, my little gems! Here is Chapter 20 for your reading pleasure!**

* * *

FF Monday after school

(Macie's POV): After the eighth period bell sounded, the girls and I met up with Tea, Alea, and Jamie and headed towards the front of the school to see if the Dance Team list had been posted yet. As we walked, Miranda told the other girls about her seriously messed up night with Michael.

"So, he just forced himself on you?" Tea asked in disbelief.

"Totally. He practically tried to rape me!" Miranda shouted.

"How awful," Jamie said.

I looked over at Alea. She was being unusually quiet and had a look of worry on her face.

"Everything alright, Alea?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm alright. Just, uh, what Miranda said was just awful," she said, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Nah, just a few minor bruises from when he grabbed me, but then again, I do bruise like a peach," Miranda said.

I laughed a little, knowing that her statement was absolutely true. When I first taught her how to roll out of a barrel leap, she had the biggest bruises all over her knees from when her knees would smack into the floor.

"Oh, and what are you laughing at, giggles?" Miranda asked me. "Oh nothing. I just remembered when I taught you how to roll out," I told her.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Those bruises stayed on my knees for weeks and hurt like a mofo," she said bluntly. I giggled again.

As we came closer and closer to the front of the school, I became more and more anxious about the results of the tryout. I was hoping and praying to see my name right on that list next to Miranda, Molly, and Tea. We rounded the corner just before the office to find a swarm of girls crowded around the big bulletin board.

The results had been posted!

We said goodbye to Jamie and Alea as they left to meet everyone else at the arcade. I then linked arms with Tea and the other girls. "We're goin' in!" we all shouted together. We then proceeded to push our way through the many girls around the list that held our fate as dancers. _Please let me have made it. Please let me have made it. _

"I can't look. Miranda, you do it," I said, using my arm to fling Miranda ahead of me to look. Miranda charged up to the list and went down it, searching for our names. She turned around when she got to one.

"Congrats, Tea!" she exclaimed in excitement. Tea jumped for joy. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" she shouted, unable to contain her excitement, "Hey, I'll be back. Gotta use the restroom really quick."

Miranda turned back around to finish reading through the names. She turned back around, but this time walked to the side, away from the list and the mob of girls. She didn't look too happy.

"Miranda, what's up?" Molly asked. She turned and faced Molly with a worried look on her face. "Molls, you didn't make the team," she explained. Molly hung her head. "Aw! Oh well. I guess I'll just have to find something else to do," she said nonchalantly. Miranda began to look even more depressed. "Well, you won't be looking alone," she said. Molly's head shot up. "Why is that?" she asked in a worried tone. Miranda scoffed. "Because I didn't make it either," she explained.

My mouth hit the floor. I was getting a little worried. Sure, Molly and Miranda didn't have years upon years of dance training, but they were still good. Good enough to impress me and definitely good enough to make the dance team.

I had to ask Miranda the one nagging question on my mind, and I really hoped that the answer was one I liked.

(Miranda's POV): "Was my name on the list?" Macie asked.

This was probably one of the most painful things I've ever had to do. I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Mace, but your name wasn't up there," I told her. I could see her beginning to tear up a little. "Oh. Well, uh, if you'll excuse me," she said as she rushed off to the bathroom. I felt so bad. "Oh, Macie," I said in concern.

I looked at Molly. "This is horrible," she said to me. "Tell me about it," I said back, "She was the best at the tryouts! How is that even possible?" "I don't even know," Molly said.

"Maybe we should go check on her," I suggested. "Good idea," Molly agreed, leading the way to the restroom.

Just before I walked in, however, I noticed something really strange. A girl in mine and the girls' Study Hall, Stacy Franco, walked up to the list.

_There's no way she made it. She was terrible. _

When Stacy walked away, however, she was smiling brightly.

_How the hell is that possible?"_

(Tea's POV): I was finishing washing my hands in the bathroom when I heard and saw the door fly open. Coming through it was Macie, who was now in tears and huddled in the corner underneath the paper towel dispenser.

"Oh my god! Mace, what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to the dispenser, making sure not to drip on her. I dried my hands as quickly as possible and quickly kneeled down by my crying friend.

"I d-didn't m-m-make the t-t-t-team," Macie managed to say before being consumed by sobs.

"Oh my god, Mace. I'm so sorry," I said as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight.

Just then, Miranda and Molly came in. "Mace, you poor thing," Molly said, throwing her arms around Macie. Miranda put her hand on Macie's shoulder. "It's alright, Mace," she said. Macie looked up at her. "W-Why w-would Cassidy l-lie to m-me like th-that?" she asked Miranda. Miranda looked confused.

"Cassidy? Your cousin? Our old captain?" she asked, confused by what this Cassidy had to do with the current situation. "Yes," Macie said, beginning to calm down, "Last year, Cassidy put you and me on the Pacific Coast Prep dance team. She told me it was because we were the best. Miranda, there were girls there with way more experience that could have danced circles around us. I know she put me on that team because I was family and you were one of my best friends." I was shocked.

_How could Macie think she wasn't good enough? She was a phenomenal dancer._

"Well, maybe they could have danced circles around me, but not you, Mace. You're awesome! You're the best dancer I've ever seen, and a great dance teacher to me and Molly," she said to cheer Macie up. "Really?" Macie asked. "Totally! I never would have learned how to do any of those awesome moves without you, Mace!" Molly said. "Yeah, and I seem to recall a time when you spent all afternoon with me, helping me with that turning second position leap, and now I'm using it to kick some idiot mugger's ass in the park. Indirectly, you're Mokuba's hero, Mace!" Miranda said. Macie giggled weakly.

"Thanks, guys," Macie said, wiping the last tear from her now mascara-stained face. Miranda and I helped her off the ground and helped her get cleaned up while Molly grabbed Macie's backpack and purse off of the ground for her. We got Macie calmed down and looking good as new and left the bathroom to meet the rest of the gang at the arcade.

(Valorie POV): I sat with Monica, Amber, and Iesha in the Ritz Salon and Spa sitting area, waiting for Carson to arrive for our 3:30 manicure and facial. It was 3:35 before she finally decided to show up.

"Hey. Sorry I'm a little late," she tried to apologize. _Ugh. _I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Carson. Of course you're sorry. Now, go tell them we're here," I ordered as I got up from the chair and walked toward the back area of the spa as Carson informed the woman at the counter that we were here. We all took our seats in front of a manicurist and began to gossip.

"So, Monica, what were you going to say earlier?" I asked her.

"Oh, just that I saw Macie Collins crying today," she told me. I tried to contain my laughter. "Crying? Over what?"

"Over the fact that she didn't make the team!"

"Are you kidding? What a baby!"

"I know, right!"

"Well, she was probably upset. I would have been pretty upset if I hadn't made the team last year."

Monica and I ceased talking and looked at Carson.

"You say something, Carson?" I asked.

"Well, when you have spent your whole life training, rejection is really hard."

"Well, in all those years of training, she may have wanted to throw in some hip-hop training."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Well, it goes for her friends, too. They all had no years of hip-hop training. The six new girls I did pick DO have hip-hop training."

"But still, Macie has 13 years worth of tap, ballet, and jazz training under her belt."

"Yeah, and a few chili dogs to go with it by the look of it."

(Carson's POV): I could not believe what I had just heard. _Did she just call Macie fat? _

"You think Macie's fat?"

"It's just that every time I pass her ass in the hall, I'm practically looking at a Hefty Bag full of Jello and chili dogs. Ha!"

The rest of the girls began to laugh. My laugh was completely fake.

I knew she was mean, but I felt bad about it this time. Macie was in my dance class at school and seemed like a nice person. The people Valorie usually talks about are all people I've never met, so I usually just go with it, but now? Now, I felt awful for even pretending to laugh, but in a way, I kind of had to. I was able to actually survive high school if I was friends with Valorie.

Being a relatively shy person, I don't really get around much, but with Valorie, I go to parties all the time, I get asked out by guys every week, and the smartest people in school want to do my homework. With Valorie and her friends, my life was gravy.

But that one question still nags me every time I'm with Valorie.

_Is it really worth it to be friends with the meanest girls in school?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 20. Please leave reviews. It could help me get Chapter 21 out that much quicker ;) *Mwah* Love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21 Just Spit It Out, Already!

**Hey guys! Sorry I took a while to post this chapter, but I'm happy to finally have gotten it done so I can move this story along and get to the the good stuff a little quicker. So, I hope you enjoy Chapter 21!**

* * *

(Yugi's POV): Joey and I were finishing a round of Crazy Taxi driver when Tea, Macie, Molly, and Miranda entered the arcade. Tea seemed to be as peppy and happy as ever, but the girls seemed to be in a funk, especially Macie. She, along with Miranda and Molly, sat down in a booth table by the consession area. Tea started a game of DDR with Jamie. As they began to dance to Butterfly by Smile, I walked over to Tea's platform.

"Hey, Tea. Are Macie and the girls ok?" I asked, "They seem really upset."

"Yeah, they're pretty upset. None of them made the dance team, which I don't get at all."

"Why is that?"

"Well, they're all really good. Especially Macie. She's been dancing since she was three years old. When you've been training that long for something you love, rejection is hard."

_Poor Macie. No wonder she's upset_.

I walked over to the booth where the three girls were sitting.

"Hey girls," I said.

"Hey Yugi," they all said together.

I sat down next to Macie. "I heard about what happened. I'm really sorry," I told them. Miranda and Molly both went "aww" at the same time. Macie put her hand on mine.

"Thanks Yugi. That's really sweet," she said. I tried to hide my want to blush, but failed miserably, causing myself to blush even harder.

Soon after, Miranda left to play a few games of Skee Ball with Alea and Molly left to play that Harley Davidson racing game with Joey, leaving me alone with Macie.

"It was really nice of you to come over here, Yugi," Macie told me.

"I'm happy to. Are you alright?" I asked.

"I will be. Wanna play some DDR after Tea and Jamie," she asked me.

"Sure, but I should warn you. I'm not that good at dancing," I told her as we both got out of the booth.

She took me by the hand. "Don't worry. I've been told I'm a great teacher," she said, leading me to the game platform.

(Molly's POV): "Booyah!" I shouted as the screen showed that I had beaten Joey.

"Eh, good game, Molls," Joey told me as he got off of his game bike. I followed and got off mine as well.

"Thanks. Now, remember our deal. Loser buys drinks," I reminded him.

Joey chuckled and walked with me to the concessions area and ordered two Dr. Peppers. I noticed that as the woman behind the counter, Joey seemed to get a little on edge about something.

"You alright, Joey?" I asked. "What? Oh, yeah," Joey scoffed, "What would make you say that, Molly?" At this point, I was making the world-famous "Molly is not amused" face. Joey laughed nervously.

The woman behind the counter handed us our drinks.

"So, uh, Molly. Homecoming's coming up next week, and, uh, I was wondering if, you know, if you weren't going with someone already, maybe…" Joey started.

_Aw, this must've been why he seemed so nervous. He was gonna ask me out. _Sure, he was in the middle of asking me out, but he started to get what the girls and I like to call "broken record syndrome." You know, when a guy gets so nervous when he's asking you out that he just can't get the words out, so he keeps starting over to try to get the question out.

"Maybe we could go together?" I attempted to help him finish.

"Yeah. So, what do ya say?" he asked.

_Yes! Yes! YES! _

"Yes," I answered, "I would love to." Joey beamed. I could help but giggle a little.

_It's official. I'm going out with Joey Wheeler._

FF Friday Night

(Miranda's POV): I sat in my big white fuzzy bean bag chair studying for my Chemistry test next week when my cell phone rang. I didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"I'm turning onto your street now."

I couldn't quite recognize the voice, but whoever it was, they sounded in pretty bad shape.

"Who is this?"

"Who do you think?"

_Hmm, gee, I wonder. Could that be Seto Kaiba?_

"Hi Seto. I'll tell Ms. Wells you're coming up."

We both hung up. I then proceeded to call the front desk.

"Bellmont Building. This is Sandy Wells. How can I help you?"

"Hello Mrs. Wells. It's Miranda Carlisle."

"Oh, hello, Ms. Carlisle. What can I do for you?"

"A guy from school will be coming up. Please give Seto Kaiba a pass to the elevator."

"Will do. Goodbye, Ms. Carlisle."

FF 5 minutes

I stood at the door, waiting for Seto to come up the elevator. When the doors finally opened, they revealed a very worn-out, tired, and disheveled Seto. He had bags under his eyes, he looked as though he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer, and was developing a sickly green color upon his face. He walked up to me.

"Are you alright? You don't look so great," I said.

"I'm fine. Can we just get this over with?" he asked, sliding past me through the front door.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," I said, leading him up the stairs to my room.

(Seto's POV): _Ugh. Why do I have to be here? I've been up for 38 hours, I still have a lot of work to do since I fired my incompetent idiot of an assistant Monday, and I'm starving. _

I resentfully stumbled my way up the stairs to Miranda's bedroom. Once inside, I quickly plopped down on the sky blue loveseat, took out my Calculus book and tried to finish the last half of the problems I didn't get to during class today, but failed miserably as my mind kept drifting off.

I worried about the mountains of paperwork still piled on my desk at the office, the new proposals from the meeting I had just gotten out of, the constant pressures of Robert White, who was still pushing for a merger between our two companies, setting my reservations for my business trip to Seattle in two weeks, finding a new assistant to replace that other idiot, and finding someway to get this all done before the homecoming dance next Saturday, because I know Valorie will want me to go with her _again_ just like last year. Then I'll have to buy the tickets, buy her flowers, take her out to dinner, and, if it was _exactly_ the same as last year, I probably won't have any time to work after the dance (if you catch my drift).

I started to feel sicker and sicker. My stomach ached beyond belief. In short, I felt like shit. I guess Miranda noticed the same shittyness I had been feeling.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked.

At this point, I wasn't even sure anymore. My stomach ached even more. I could feel myself breaking into sweats. I knew what was coming, and I panicked.

(Miranda's POV): I could tell Seto was about to puke. He began to clamp his hand over his mouth. He needed to get to a bathroom.

"It's that door right beside you," I said, pointing to the door that led to my bathroom. He quickly stood up, flung the door open, and charged the toilet.

(You all can probably guess what happened then, so I won't go into much detail).

I felt pity on the poor guy with his head in the toilet. I got up to help my sickened…_Would I call him a friend, exactly? I guess I could. Yeah, why not? _

When I walked in, I had noticed Seto was trying to open his eyes before he had finished, well, up-chucking. Remembering that vomiting with your eyes open can cause the blood vessels in your eyes to break, I rushed to his side.

"Hey, hey, hey. Keep 'em closed, keep 'em closed. It's ok. Just let it out," I said in order to calm my vomiting friend.

_Poor thing. _I patted him lightly on the back. I knew I needed a few things to take care of Seto.

I told Seto I'd be back before leaving the bathroom to find Molly and Macie for help. They were watching Drop Dead Diva in the living room when I found them.

"Hey Miranda. If you had to choose between Parker and Grayson, who would you pick?" Macie asked.

"Not now, Macie. I need your help. Yours, too, Molly," I told them.

"Well, what's up," Molly asked. "Seto's sick," I told them, "Can you guys get me a few things?"

"Sure," Macie said, "What do you need?"

"Ok, I need a bucket, a cold, wet, rung-out washcloth, a glass of water, a can of Ginger Ale, and some Saltines. Can you do that for me?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem," Molly assured me. The two went off to find the things I needed while I got back Seto, who's head was still in the toilet.

(Seto's POV): _God, I hate this! Why?_

I looked like an idiot with my head in Miranda's toilet.

_At least she stepped out so she didn't have to me like this. Oh, spoke too soon. There she is, yet again. Why did she insist on looking in on me puking? Most normal girls would be completely grossed out by this, but she just stands there. _

She then walked in, kneeled down next to me, and rubbed my back tenderly.

_Why was she doing this? _

Though I questioned this with the normal half of my brain, the fatigued, stressed out part of my brain welcomed it with open arms. It felt soothing, like a mother's caress.

Finally, I ceased vomiting.

_Thank God! _

I felt groggy and off balance. Miranda helped me up off of the floor and cleaned me up with a towel. She led me out of the bathroom and onto her bed. The blue plush comforter felt so inviting on my fatigued body.

Just then, Miranda's roommates entered, carrying a multitude of different items.

"Thanks guys," she said to them as they handed over the things they had brought in and left. Miranda handed me the glass of water.

"Here, rinse out your mouth and spit it in the bucket," she instructed me. I did as I was told and set the bucket on the ground after I had finished. Miranda then laid me against the big blue, white, and pearl-colored pillows piled on her bed and handed me a few square crackers and a can of soda.

_What was this gonna do? _

I looked confused. "They'll help settle you stomach," she told me.

I slowly began to eat the crackers and sipped the soda. It had an odd taste. I recognized the taste as Ginger Ale. Personally, I never really cared for Ginger Ale, but I didn't want to feel even shittier, so I continued to drink it. As I did, Miranda wiped my face with a cold, damp cloth. It felt good as she wiped it across my forehead. Then, I thought. I was amazed at how calm Miranda was through all of this and how she knew what to do to make me feel a hell of a lot better. It was almost like she was my mother, but I knew it wasn't true. My mother died when I was nine years old.

After Gozuboro Kaiba had adopted Mokuba and myself within that same year, the only mother figure I'd had in my life was Ms. Sophia. As I got older, I was able to take a little better care of myself and left Mokuba in Ms. Sophia's care only because I thought I could handle myself. It had been so long since I was unable to take care of myself, but now that I, as much as I hate to say it, needed help, I was glad Miranda knew what to do.

I finished off the rest of the Ginger Ale and crackers just as Miranda finished wiping my face.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said back.

"Good. You look tired. You should get some rest," she pointed out.

"But I…" was all managed to get out before Miranda silenced me with her finger over my lips.

"…need to sleep," she finished for me.

She helped remove my shoes and socks and placed them by the bed. She then went to a small closet beside the bathroom door and pulled out a few big blankets. One by one, she draped the soft blankets over my body, saving two blankets. She then walked over to the loveseat, took my book and briefcase off of it, placed the two blankets on it, walked over to her bed, and grabbed a fluffy white pillow from the other side of it. I couldn't believe she'd just let me go to sleep in her home, in _her _bed. She flipped a light switch by the door, causing the room to go dark. I gave in to my fatigue and finally closed my eyes. I heard Miranda open her door and step out for a moment, but why, I had no idea. Before drifting off into a deep sleep, I heard two final words sound out.

"Goodnight, Seto."

FF the next morning (Saturday)

(Miranda's POV): I woke up at around 7:45. I don't normally wake up that early on the weekends, but then again, I don't usually go to bed that early on Friday nights.

Louis wasn't going to get here until around 8:00, so I decided to wake myself up and refresh with a little yoga. I went over to my dresser, took out a pair of yoga pants and a green cami that matched the band around the top of the pants, picked up my pink yoga mat, set it up on the floor in front of my bed, and went to the bathroom to change and put my hair in a high ponytail.

I then came out, picked my iPod touch up off of my sewing table, plugged it into my iPod speakers, and played the first song of my Asian Zen Meditation album. Remembering that Seto was still sleeping, I made sure to turn it down to a level where it wouldn't wake him up but that I could still faintly hear it.

I looked over at the sleeping Seto. Faint snores escaped him as he slept. I couldn't help but giggle a little. Not many people got to see Kaiba like this; so peaceful and calm.

I smiled, lit a stick of incense on my dresser, got on my mat, and, starting in Mountain Pose, inhaled, brought my arms overhead, and exhaled, dropping forward into forward fold, beginning my usual yoga routine.

FF about 15 minutes

After finishing the Corpse Pose (the last pose of my "repertoire"), I sat up and, in the Lotus Pose, meditated for about five minutes until I heard noises from downstairs. Knowing that my room was just over the kitchen, I knew it had to be Louis.

I quickly got up and went downstairs to see him and also get some FOOD! I quietly went down the stairs and entered the kitchen where I found Louis prepping for breakfast. I lightly knocked against the wall.

"Knock knock," I said. Louis's head shot up.

"Oh, hello Miranda. I wasn't expecting you up so early on a Saturday morning," he told me as he whisked some eggs in a bowl.

"Yeah, well, I went to bed not long after Seto did. I was pretty tired last night," I told him.

Louis gave me a weird look. "What's with the look?" I asked him.

"A boy slept over last night?" Louis asked me inquisitively. My eyes widened in surprise.

Louis thought that…_Uuugh. Highly unlikely. _

"Wait! You thought that I…and Seto…Oh, no, Louis. Nothing happened last night. He got sick and needed to rest, so he stayed over. He was gonna drop any second," I assured Louis.

Louis smiled a half-smile. "I'm sorry, Miranda. It's just that your father told me to keep an eye on you while you're living here. I didn't want him thinking that I was letting you… you know…," Louis said.

I put my hands up to tell him I knew what he meant. "Yeah, Louis. I know what you mean. And don't worry. I don't see myself getting _that_ serious with someone any time soon," I told him.

"Good! You're much too young," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"So, would you like anything? Could I make you some coffee?" he asked me.

"Nah, no coffee for me. Never really cared for the stuff. Thank you though. So, how long until breakfast?" I asked.

"I can have breakfast ready for you in about ten or fifteen minutes," Louis said. "Alright. I'll be back down in a little while," I said. I then headed back up to my room and decided to get back to work on my dress for the homecoming dance next Saturday.

It will be a white, Pin Up-Style dress with a light pink floral pattern. I started cutting out the pattern pieces on Thursday, and I planned on finishing the sewing a few days before the dance to check the fit, so I needed to start the sewing either today or tomorrow.

Anyway, I quietly entered the room. The music was still playing softly, the incense was still burning, and Seto was still sleeping like a baby. Just as I walked by my dresser, my cell phone, which was sitting on top of the dresser began to ring. I answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi Miranda! It's Mokuba! Have you seen Seto? He didn't come home last night and he's not at the office!"

"Mokuba, relax! He's fine. He's here, at my place."

"He's with you? Oh, thank goodness. Wait! What is he doing at your place?"

"Well, he came over to study last night, but he got sick."

"He got sick? Is he ok?"

"He's alright. He's probably been really stressed at work. Do you have any idea why he's _this _stressed?"

"He's just been buried in paper work and proposals and stuff. He's been up for hours getting things finalized for a business trip to Seattle in a few weeks and to start testing his new duel disk systems. That, and his girlfriend's father is still trying to talk him into a merger."

"Dang! Poor guy's so stressed. Why doesn't he just hire an assistant?"

"He had one, but he just fired him. He completely screwed up Seto's schedule, he didn't write things down, and he was very forgetful. Now Seto also has to get his schedule straightened out along with everything else."

"Poor thing. No wonder he got sick last night."

"Yeah. Can you tell him I called."

"Sure thing, kiddo."

"Thanks so much, Miranda."

"Not a problem. Bye Mokuba."

We hung up and I began to work on my dress. I worked for about 15 minutes until I heard a deep inhale behind me.

(Seto's POV): I awoke the next morning to soft music and a light, clean scent surrounding me. I inhaled deeply and stretched my arms and legs.

Then my eyes found Miranda. She was already up at her desk, laying something down on it. She seemed to have heard me and turned around.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she said to me. _Ugh. Who's really that cheery in the morning_? "Uh, morning. What time is it?" I asked. She picked up her cell phone and looked at it for a second. "About 8:20," she said.

_Man, I really should get to the office. I have a lot of work I still need to get done_. _I'll just need to call Isaac and…oh no. _

"Shit," I said under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Miranda asked.

"I never called Isaac last night to tell him to go ahead and leave. He probably sat out there for hours," I told her.

"Actually, I called him for you. I figured he probably drove you here, so I called him on your phone before going to bed last night. No worries," she told me.

_Thank god. Not only would I have looked little a total dumbass for making my driver wait for me for hours on end, but with how much I pay Isaac per hour, it would have cost me some serious cash. _

"I guess I owe you then," I told her. She got up from her chair. "No, you don't. Don't worry about it," she told me. She sat down on the bed next to me.

"How do you feel?"

"Better than last night."

"That's good. You hungry?"

I immediately thought back to my aching stomach. I hadn't eaten since noon yesterday. I was famished. I nodded my head.

"Eggs, bacon, and toast sound ok?"

I nodded once again. Miranda then headed out the door and downstairs to the kitchen. I decided to get up and stretch my legs a little. I walked over to the table where Miranda was sitting when I woke up. There were multiple pieces of cloth laid about next to a sewing machine.

_She did say she had an internship for a designer next summer. _

I then noticed a book with a picture of a woman drawn in it. She wore a floral, form-fitting dress and her hair in pinned-up curls. I guessed that this was what Miranda was making. I picked up the book, marked the page, and flipped through the pages.

She was good. She was _really _good. I mean, I don't know much about fashion, but I could tell she was a great artist.

"Ok! I've got eggs, bacon…Oh, you're up…and looking at my sketches."

Miranda walked into the room with a tray of food. She set it on the bed and walked over to the table by me. I continued to flip through the pages.

"They're really good," I told her. She smiled.

"I know you probably don't give too many complements, so thank you. That means a lot," she said to me, "I'm gonna get a shower and change. I set your breakfast on the bed."

She then walked into her closet and came out with some clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"By the way, Mokuba called. You might wanna call him," she told me before walking in and shutting the door behind her.

_How the hell did she talk to Mokuba? Did she answer my phone, or did he call her on her phone, and if so, how did he have her number? _I had to find out. As I ate my breakfast, I called my little brother.

"Hello."

"Hey Mokuba."

"Hi Seto. How are you feeling?"

"I feel better. Miranda said she talked to you. Did you call my phone or hers?"

"Well, I called you first, but you didn't answer, so I called Miranda on her phone."

"How do you have her number?"

"She gave it to me the first day I met her in case of another emergency."

"Alright, just wondering. I'll see you at the office."

"Ok. Bye Seto."

We hung up and I finished my breakfast just as Miranda walked out of the bathroom.

She was dressed in a white, low cut v-neck shirt, light blue Bermuda shorts, and some black ballet flats. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel.

"Ok, so I'm gonna be leaving at around 10:30. Now, if you're gonna stay until then, I can drop you off at your office or your place if you like," she offered.

"Thank you, but I'll just call Isaac and have him pick me up. I need to get to work as soon as possible," I explained.

"Oh, well, alright," Miranda replied as she walked back into the bathroom, patted her nose with a wet towel, and placed a white pore strip over the wet patch of skin. I called Isaac and told him to pick me up right away.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes, sir," he replied before hanging up.

I put my socks and shoes back on and gathered up my books, putting them in my backpack. I then realized that one book, my Chemistry textbook, was missing. I looked around the room for five minutes trying to find it until I spotted it next to a little ball of fur. The little Pomeranian puppy looked up at me with it's eyes glittering. I knelt down next to the dog, picked up the book, and scratched behind the dog's ears.

"Looks like Chloe found whatever you were looking for," Miranda said from behind me. I quickly slipped the book into my bag as Miranda picked up the little dog.

_Ok, now she really looks like the stereotypical heiress. Little purse dog, make-up done, nice clothes. Now all she needed was either the nice luxury car, the pile of money, or daddy's security detail surrounding her. _

"You know, if you're trying not to look like a total heiress, the dog isn't quite helping," I told her jokingly. She smiled a little fake smile.

"Really? Maybe the 4.0 GPA and the clothes from Plato's Closet will help even that out," she said condescendingly.

_Touché. _

After a few more minutes, I headed for the door. "See you Monday, Seto," Miranda said as I exited.

_Monday…ugh. Homecoming Week._

FF about 2 hours

(Molly's POV): At around 10:30, we headed to the Belleview Mall with Alea, Jamie, and Tea. As we browsed through the women's section at Macy's, we chatted about the upcoming week.

"So, what exactly are the gimmicks for the days next week?" I asked.

"Well," Tea started, "Monday is just an Out of Uniform Day. Wear whatever you want, but nothing you think Valorie would approve of." We all laughed.

"Tuesday is TV," Alea began, "You basically dress up like stuff you'd see while watching the channel your class is assigned to. Seniors have Comedy Central, we have Animal Planet, Sophomores have Disney Channel, and Freshmen have History Channel."

"History Channel?" Miranda asked, "What kind of channel assignment is that?"

"I know! We had it our Freshman year, too" Jamie informed her.

"Yeah. I bet they do that just to fuck with the Freshmen," Tea said. We laughed again.

"Wednesday's Decade Day," Jamie said, "Dress in clothes from your assigned decade. Seniors have the 80s, we have the 20s, Sophomores have the 60s, and the Freshmen have the 50s."

"Oh my god! We have the 20s? Awesome!" Macie exclaimed, "I am soooo dressing up like a flapper!"

"And I'm thinking either the famous little black dress and pearls or a 'Chanel Suit' and a Cloche hat," Miranda said. I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes when Miranda talked about fashion, I had no idea what she was talking about until she showed me just what it was.

"Thursday is Opposite Day," Alea told us, "Dress opposite the way you would normally dress, meaning I need something either extremely preppy or frilly and girlie. Mace, Miranda, think you two can help me with that?"

"I'm a little offended Alea," Miranda said, "but I suppose I could raid _your_ closet for something to wear on opposite day."

I thought for a moment. _What was I going to do on Opposite Day?_

"What should I do, guys?" I asked the group.

"Well, Molls. You're modest about body exposure, sporty, tomboy-ish…Just dress like Valorie and you're good to go," Miranda told me. Everyone laughed but agreed with her statement.

"Oh, hell no! Not in a million years!" I exclaimed.

"And finally, Friday is Spirit Day," Tea finished, "Dress in the school's colors: black, white, and purple."

"I'm so excited right now, you guys!" Jamie cheered. Next week was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please leave reviews. Things _will_ get a little more interesting soon. I promise :)**

**Also, remember to read ATsukurite's story _Best Years Of Our Lives _to get Alea and Jamie's side of the story, plus a few others who will be showing up in the next couple of chapters. **

**(*Note: There are a few small details that are different in mine and ATsukurite's story, but I mean, come on. Do you really want to be reading the _exact_ same story? I didn't think so ;) )**


	22. Chapter 22 The New New Girl

**Hey Everyone! Prepare for the introduction of a brand new character! I present, for the first time in my story, Miss Ema Black, a character of my good friend, ATsukurite's, creation. So, here is Chapter 22! Enjoy :) **

* * *

FF Tuesday (TV Day)

(Miranda's POV): Tuesday morning, the girls and I found our friends grouped around the trophy case in the main hallway. Joey was the first to spot us.

"Hey girls! Molly, great Crocodile Hunter costume," he said.

"Thanks. I thought I'd pay my respects to Steve Irwin," Molly said back as she walked up to the group and wrapped her arms around Joey's waist.

"Miranda, I love your leopard costume!" Jamie said. "Thanks girl," I said back.

"And your little panda dress is so cute, Macie," Tea fawned. Macie simply smiled and did that little "twist-your-hips-and-grab-the-bottom-of-your-skirt" thing.

We chatted about the rest of our weekends for about five minutes before I noticed something.

A girl, whom I had never seen before, was putting books in a locker about five lockers down from my own. She had long, black hair and piercing red eyes. She seemed very thin and had a look of both depression and seriousness upon her face.

"Hey, who's that?" I asked.

"New girl," Tea informed, "I heard her talking with Principal Baker this morning. Her name's Ema Black, but that's all I heard. Not really sure where she's from or, really, much about her."

"Hey, the name's all I need to know to introduce myself," I told her and the rest of the group as I turned and headed in Ema's general direction. I reached her as she was putting the last of her books into her locker.

"Hi," I said, hoping to get her attention. It seemed to work because as soon as my voice sounded out, she looked over at me and shut her locker. "I know you're new, so I thought I'd introduce myself," I said, holding my hand out, "I'm Miranda."

She picked up her black L. backpack. "Hmph," was all she said before proceeding to walk past me and down the stretch of hallway.

Looking like an idiot with my arm still extended out, I slowly retracted it and walked back to my friends. They all had confused looks on their faces.

"What did you say to her?" Tristan asked.

"I just introduced myself and she just walked away," I told them.

_Why didn't Ema like me?_

FF to lunchtime

(Macie's POV): Molly, Miranda, Tea, and I walked into the cafeteria during our lunch period when we noticed Alea and Bakura sitting not at our table, but sitting at a different table with Ema, doing nothing but talking. Before getting our lunches, we stopped at our table where we Ryou, Alex, and Jamie already eating.

"Hey guys. Is Ema actually talking to someone?" Miranda asked.

"They couldn't stop talking during Algebra II this morning," Jamie told her.

"I just can't understand why she doesn't seem to like me. I'm likable, right?" Miranda asked all of us.

"Of course, Miranda. You're very sweet and charming," Ryou told her with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Miranda smiled.

We then went to the kitchen area of the cafeteria and bought our lunches. While waiting for my turn to pay at the cash register, I noticed Valorie walking up to another register where a group of freshmen were waiting to pay for their lunches.

"If you don't want this to be your last lunches, little freshies, I suggest you scoot," she said as she shooed them out of her way.

"I wonder what the Princess of Domino High has planned," I said.

"Probably terrorize some more freshmen…again," Tea said.

I saw her meet up with Monica just outside the kitchen area. Monica was pointing towards Ema's general direction and then to their friend, Amber, who was sitting at their lunch table with a small video camera pointed in Ema's direction.

"Hey, I think she's gonna do something to Ema!" I shouted to the girls. Their faces contorted to looks of shock and worry. We quickly got through the line and got out of the kitchen area, but it was too late.

Valorie was already on the move!

(Miranda's POV): "Ema, heads up!" I shouted just before Valorie tipped the cup of yogurt.

Just before the strawberryness (yes, I just made that word up. Like it?) could spill all over Ema, she managed to catch Valorie's wrist.

"Wow, you must really have a death wish if you really thought you were going to be able to spill that shit all over me," she said darkly. I, along with the other girls, were shocked, but I was going to make sure nothing else happened.

I walked up behind Valorie, yanking the yogurt cup out of her hand. "I'll take that," I told her as I tossed it into the big yellow garbage can. I looked back to Valorie, and let me tell you, she looked a little pissed.

"This had nothing to do with you, Miranda. Why don't you just run along like you did from my brother?" she said.

"Because, Valorie, when you try to mess with a friend of my friend, it becomes my business. Why don't you go tell Amber to put the video camera away before I smash it myself," I told her.

She walked closer to me and got up in my face, but said nothing more. She simply walked right by me, making sure to bump my shoulder; My bad shoulder, to be exact. It had been two months, but the scar of the slash on my shoulder still hurt like the day I got it, which seemed very odd to me, but I tried not to worry about it too much. I knew the pain would go away eventually.

I walked back over to Alea. "Hey. Thanks for the heads up," Alea said. "No prob. Come over and see us sometime before lunch is over," I said to her before leaving and rejoining my friends at our table.

Five minutes later, Alea, minus Bakura, came over to talk to us.

"Hey, where's Bakura?" Alex asked.

"Oh, he and Ema got to talking about something. I'm sure he'll be over in a minute. So, what's up?" she said.

"Well, I wanna know more about this Ema chick," Molly said.

"Yeah, me, too. Where's she from?" I asked.

"She's from Tokyo," Alea informed us.

"Awesome! She have any hobbies?" Macie asked.

"I know she plays violin and cello, she likes to read, she has a black belt in karate…" Alea listed for us.

"Wow! Amazing she'll tell you all these things and won't even talk to me at all," I pointed out.

"Well…" Alea began.

"Well, what?" I asked.

"Miranda, how do I put this? You're not exactly a goth girl's first choice of a friend," Alea informed me.

I was shocked that something that had come out of Alea's mouth as judgmental as that.

"I take offense to that! I like a lot of things goth girls like. (I don't mean to be judgmental in this next part, but I have found that some goth people like the following things that Miranda is about to say). I love Evanescence, AFI, Fall Out Boy, Panic!AtTheDisco, Paramore, and My Chemical Romance. And it sounds like Ema and I have more in common then she, and you, give me credit for. We both like to read, we both like classical music, and we can both play an instrument. I bet she also likes wearing black, which I also like to wear, mostly because it's very slimming. But Ema wouldn't know all of that if she's going to judge me like that," I ranted.

I had to stop and take a breath. I couldn't believe I just said all of that in one breath.

"Yeah, but there are also big differences between you two. You would wear pink any day of the week, while Ema wouldn't be caught dead in pink! You love singing and dancing, while Ema likes to keep it low key and tries to avoid much attention. You're preppy, while Ema is goth," Alea pointed out.

My mouth dropped slightly. Not too much, just a little. "Preppy? I am NOT preppy. I am fashionable, chic, classy, or something of that nature. I do not care for the 'preppy' label. It's just another way to say 'snob'," I informed her.

"Okay, but the point is that you and Ema are more different than you are alike," Alea pointed out.

"Whatever. If she doesn't want to talk to me, that's her decision, and I'll respect it. If there comes a time when she and I must converse, I'll be my charming self. Until then, whether she talks to me or not is her business," I said.

And with that, Alea left.

Before our lunch period was over, I decided to switch out some of my books. That was when I noticed Ryou coming towards me with one hand behind his back. He looked a little nervous as he approached me.

"Oh, hi, Ryou," I said. "H-Hi, Miranda," he said, "Listen, I was w-wondering if m-maybe you would like to join me at the H-Homecoming dance this Saturday." I was so surprised.

I had no idea Ryou wanted to go to the dance with me. He revealed to me the red rose he kept behind his back.

"Aw, Ryou!" I fawned. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"So, could I possibly take that as a 'Yes'?" he asked. I parted from him.

"You can _that _as a maybe…" I said and then gently took his face in my hands and gave him a small peck on the lips, "…but you can take _that_ as a definite 'Yes' ."

Ryou's face brightened ten-fold.

Just then, the bell for 5th period rang.

"Bye Ryou," I said before leaving Ryou and making my way to my English class.

I noticed, though, that Ema shot me a look as I passed her in the hall.

Let me tell you, that look scared the ever-living shit out of me!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 22! Please review, because I love hearing what all of my readers think of my stories. It also encourages me to write more often. Until next time! Chao!**


	23. Chapter 23 Seriously? Another One?

**Bonjour Everyone! Believe it or not, get ready to meet yet another new character of my friend, ATsukurite's, creation. So may I get ready to introduce...Miss Vicky Kumori. Enjoy!**

* * *

FF Wednesday (Decade Day)

(Miranda's POV): Wednesday morning, I strolled through the hallways with two best girls in tow.

I was looking quite lovely and chic in my 1926 Coco Chanel signature "Little Black Dress" with black pumps, long black gloves, diamond necklace, a diamond bracelet on each wrist, and a diamond headband set in my stylish updo that resembled that of Audrey Hepburn in "Breakfast at Tiffany's".

Molly was working a fiery red flapper dress, a glittering red headband with a big red feather on the side, sheer tights, a lace garter with a red bow on it, brown and white oxford heels, and her hair long and flowing.

Macie wore Roxie Hart's sequined leotard from "Chicago", silver fishnets, my silver T-bar shoes that I lent her, and her hair curled and pinned up.

We met up with Tea, Alea, Jamie, Alex, Tsukiko, and Ryou.

"Aw, Ryou, you look just like Clark Gable!" I fawned, complementing his white blazer and black dress pant combo with the white dress shirt, black tie, black dress shoes, and a thin, black moustache drawn on his face. He smiled.

As we chatted with our friends, I noticed a crowd of guys gathering down the hall from us.

"What's going on there?" I asked.

"New girl," Tea told me.

"Another one? How many new people are there going to be this year?" Tsukiko asked loudly.

I, along with Molly and Macie, turned to look at her in her white, long-sleeved dress shirt, brown suede vest, gray knickerbockers, gray newsboy hat, long black socks, and beige loafers.

She froze. "Not that I'm complaining. You guys are awesome," she said in attempts to save herself.

"Gee, thanks," Molly said sarcastically. We all laughed.

"I should probably go rescue her," I told them, walking in the direction of the mob of guys.

I attempted to push through, but had no luck.

"Excuse me. Pardon me! HEY!" I shouted.

The guys stopped their chatter and turned to face me.

"Pardon me, boys," I asked politely. The guys let me through.

What I found on the other side of the mob was a girl about my height with long, wavy sandy blonde hair, pretty light blue eyes, and, I'm sorry, but HUGE boobs.

_And I thought mine were big!_

Anyway, she seemed to have come to her new school prepared, for she was dressed in her 20s attire. She wore a glittery light blue dress, a big, fluffy white fur wrap, a diamond choker, long white gloves, and glittering strappy shoes with diamond straps. She looked incredibly glamorous.

"Oh, hi! I'm sorry. Is…Is that Dolce and Gabbana?" I asked the glamorous girl before me.

"Why, yes. Yes it is. Is that a 1926 Chanel Original?" the girl asked me.

_Wow! Finally, someone who speaks my language! _

"Yeah. Hi, I'm Miranda," I introduced.

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Victoria(Hello, my name is Victoria)…but you can call me Vicky," Vicky said, ending with a small giggle at the end.

"Oh, parler vous Francais(Oh, you speak French)?" I asked.

"Oui! Je suis de Paris(Yes, I'm from Paris)," she told me.

"Oh, c'est merveilleux!Cote de mon pere de la famille est de Paris aussi(Oh, how wonderful! My father's side of the family is from Paris as well.)," I told her.

We both laughed as we witnessed the looks the boys were giving us. They had no idea what the hell we were saying.

"Aimeriez-vous pour repondre a certains de mes amis(Would you like to meet some of my friends?)?" I asked Vicky.

"Oui! J'aimerais(Yes! I would love to.)," she said back.

I took her hand and led her over to the group, which was now plus a Joey, a Yugi, a Tristan, a Duke, a Bakura, and a band. Yes, I'm talking about Stefani's band.

"Mes amis, ce n'est Vicky," I told them. It didn't take long to see that I had confused them all.

"Sorry. Stuck in French mode. Guys, this is Vicky. Vicky, get ready! This is Molly, Macie, Tea, Alea, Jamie, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Tsukiko, Alex, Stefani, Sienna, Kimber, and Andrea, but everyone calls her Andi," I introduced. She laughed.

"Wow, that was a mouthful!" she said, "It's nice to meet all of you. So, can any of you possibly show me to Mrs. Lee's homeroom?" she asked.

"Oui. Ici, laissez-moi voi votre horaire(Yes. Here, let me see your schedule.)," I told her.

She handed me the sheet of paper with her schedule on it. It was incredible. Besides 3rd and 7th period, Vicky and I had the exact same classes!

"Vicky, we have quite a few classes together, except you have dance class with Macie for 3rd period and then Weight training with Andi 7th period," I told her.

"Great! I'll know someone in every class!" she said in relief. We then walked with Vicky to our homeroom class.

FF to 3rd Period

(Macie's POV): "Alright, everyone pair up and do wall stretches. I'll be right back," the dance teacher, Mrs. Bihler, directed us.

I walked over to Vicky. "Partner?" I asked. She agreed and joined me at the wall.

"Ok, now, how do I do this?" Vicky asked me.

"I'll just lift your leg up. Tell me when I've gone too far," I informed her.

I was able to lift her leg up and rest it on my shoulder before she too stretched out. Not too long after we started Vicky's stretch, we were joined by two other girls: Antonia Martinez and Laura Kim. Laura was a fellow jazz dancer, and a good one, at that.

"Hey Macie," Antonia spoke up, sounding as if she was in somewhat of a slump.

"Hey Antonia. What's wrong? You look kind of down," I asked.

"I guess I'm still bummed about last week," she told me, "We both are."

"Well, what happened with you two last week?" I asked.

"We didn't make the dance team," Laura informed me.

"Wait, WHAT? But you two were great!" I said in absolute disbelief.

"Yeah, but apparently not great enough to make the team," Antonia added.

"And we're not the only ones. Jocelyn and Katelyn Padua didn't make it. Neither did Lorraine Torres, Winnie Powell, Sheena Baxter, and a bunch of other girls that I thought would make it," Laura informed me.

"But Tea made it! She's good," I remembered.

"Yeah, but she's the only one out of a bunch I thought would make it that actually did," Laura said, "I'm still wondering why she was chosen, but not the rest of us."

_Or, why is it that none of these girls got on the team at all?_

FF to the end of 3rd period

"Great job today, ladies. See you all tomorrow," Mrs. Bihler bid us as class was dismissed.

I picked up my book bag just as the rest of the girls in the class speeded out the door to lunch or to their other classes. Just as I was about to walk out the door, I heard a whispering voice.

"Psst, Macie," the voice said.

I turned around to face the voice to find…

* * *

**Hmmm, I wonder who that could be, and more importantly, what they could want with Macie. Until next chapter *mwah***


	24. Chapter 24 More Than Filler! Trust Me

**Time to find out who was behind Macie! Are you excited? I think you are :) Also, Miranda runs into a bit of bad luck in the later part of the story. So enjoy! :)**

* * *

(Macie's POV): "…Oh, hi Carson," I said in both surprise and sadness.

Carson was not only one of Valorie's friends, but had also been one of the girls on the panel at the tryouts a few weeks back. It was a bitter greeting to one of the girls I, along with so many other girls, despised so greatly.

She walked up to me and simply handed me a folded up sheet of paper. I opened it to find a long list of names with a phone number at the bottom.

"What's this?" I asked her curiously.

She pointed to the phone number. "Call me when you figure it out, 'k?" she said just before walking out the door, leaving me standing alone until Vicky walked up to me.

"Hey, Macie. You okay? What's up?" she asked.

I read over the list. The first three names where mine and the girls' names. I read on. Laura Kim, Antonia Martinez, Lorraine Torres…_This is a list of people who didn't make the dance team. But why would Carson give me this? _

"Macie, what's wrong?" Vicky asked me.

"Vicky, let's get to lunch. I need to talk to the girls," I said as we walked out of the classroom together.

(Tea's POV): "So, Carson just gave you this?" Miranda asked Macie at the lunch table.

"Yes, but I don't get why," Macie said.

I was eager to help my friend find the answers she needed. "Here, give me the list," I demanded, holding out my hand. Miranda placed the list in my palm. "Wow, I didn't know _this _many people got rejected," I started.

Then, after actually listening to my own slightly harsh words, looked up to find Miranda, Molly, and Macie staring at me in annoyance. "Sorry," I apologized.

Suddenly, Macie yanked the paper from my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Tea, but I don't want Valorie to see this," Macie said, "The last thing we need is her to know that Carson gave me this."

"How would she know that Carson gave you this?" I asked.

"Duh, the phone number," Macie retorted.

"Uh, who's this Valorie you guys are freaking out about?" Vicky asked. Miranda informed her, pointing to Valorie who was just walking by with Monica, Iesha, Amber, and Carson following behind. "That thing. That is Valorie White," she said. Vicky studied her.

"Let me guess…by the look of the short skirt and the tight top…school skank," she deduced.

"Gee, how'd ya guess," Alex said. We all laughed. Vicky continued to observe Valorie as she took a seat next to Seto and kissed him.

"Ooh, who's the boyfriend?" Vicky asked.

"Seto Kaiba," I answered, "They've been dating since last year."

Just then, Miranda's head shot to me. "They dated last year? I thought you said they started dating in July?" she said.

"Did I say that? Sorry! I meant last July, before Sophomore year," I corrected. "Oh," Miranda said.

"Ooh, he is Fiiiiiine," Vicky fawned.

"He is also a jerk _and _dating the Devil's little helper," Jamie said, "you know, to throw Alea's point of view in there while she's over there with Ema."

"Even if he _is _a jerk, still, that boy is finer than baby hair!" Vicky exclaimed, pretend-fanning herself.

FF to after school

(Miranda's POV): After leaving my US History class, I got a call on my cell phone. Recognizing the picture that appeared on the screen and the "S.O.S." ring tone, I quickly answered.

"Hey Mokuba. What's up, kid?"

"Hey Miranda. Do you think you could pick me up? Seto's really busy today."

"Um, sure Mokuba. Uh, how do you get to your school from Domino High?"

"Oh, that's easy. Just turn left out of the parking lot, go down about two blocks, turn right on Maple, and then turn left on Kimble. You can't miss it."

"Alright. Let me just make sure the girls have rides. Give me ten minutes."

"Ok. Thanks Miranda!"

"No prob. Bye Mokuba."

After hanging up with Mokuba, I texted both Molly and Macie to make sure they both had plans. Luckily, Macie had to study with Yugi and Molly was hanging out with Joey, Alea, and Bakura, so I was free to do whatever. As I made my way toward the front doors, I bumped into Vicky.

"Hey Miranda."

"Hey girl. Comment aimez-vous Domino High School (How do you like Domino High School)?"

"Oh, c'est incroyable (Oh, it's amazing)! Love it!"

"Well, yay. Haha."

"So, where are you headed?"

"I'm picking up Mokuba."

"Oh, little brother?"

"What? Oh, no. He's, uh, actually Seto Kaiba's brother."

"His jerky hotness? Why are you picking up _his _little brother?"

"It's a long story."

As we exited the building, we witnessed a freshman girl bump into Valorie.

"Oh shit."

"What?"

"Watch."

Vicky looked back over to find Valorie getting all up in the girl's face.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, freshman?"

"Wow, I'm sorry, but why are you such a bitch?"

I admired the freshman's cajones, but I knew things were about to get ugly…very ugly. _Oh boy. Miranda to the rescue._

"What did you just call me?" Valorie said, looking as if she was about to jump the girl, "How dare you speak to me that way, you little bitch!"

I had seen enough. "Hang on. I gotta go break up a fight," I told Vicky before walking down the steps to where Valorie was raving like a freak.

"What's the matter, Val.? She scuff your knock-off Gucci heels?" I asked condescendingly. She turned to me, scowling.

"Miranda, must you always poke your fake-ass nose into my life?" Valorie retorted. Vicky had joined me from behind.

"Aw, you're as charming as ever, Valorie. Maybe if you weren't texting Seto, which I assume you were because you had "the face"," I said as Vicky and I made "the face", "maybe _you _wouldn't have run into Alyssa here. And I wouldn't think it wise to text Seto when he's busy at work. By the way, this nose is 100% real. Bye Val." Vicky and I walked right on by, leaving Valorie in my dust.

"Ok, that was cool," Vicky said.

"Ah, she already hates my guts, so why not?" I said jokingly.

We finally made it to the parking lot. "So, where's your car?" Vicky asked. I pointed to the Escalade three spaces away. "Nice," she said.

I reached the car and popped the trunk, placing my backpack and purse in it.

"You wanna come with me? I can take you home, too," I asked.

"Sure, why not?" she said, placing her bags next to mine.

Just before I shut the trunk, my cell phone rang. "Just go ahead and get in. I'll just be a second," I told her as I lifted my purse out of the trunk.

I fished around in my purse, but I could not, for the life of me, find my phone anywhere among the many things stuffed in it. Just as I lifted it out of the very bottom of my purse, someone bumped into me, knocking my Samsung Aria out of my hands and onto the ground.

Before I could react, a red sports car backed up and ran over my phone!

"Tough break, Miranda," a voice said.

I looked up to find the driver of the car: my favorite person of all time. "Valorie! You ran over my phone," I shouted as she sped out of the parking lot in her red Porsche convertible.

I walked back over to the small, crushed pile that was once my cell phone. I managed to salvage the memory card, thank god, picked up the remaining remnants of it, and joined Vicky in the car.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked. I held up the memory card and the pile of cell phone scrap.

"Frickin' Valorie ran over my phone. Thank god there's a store near KaibaCorp where I can buy a new one!" I told her. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, turning left like Mokuba had instructed me.

"Wait did you say 'Kaiba' Corp?"

"Yeah. Seto's the president of his step-father's company."

"Oh. Well, what happened to his step-father?"

"No one really knows. All I know is that Seto took over the company from his step-dad when he was about ten years old, and he's been running it ever since."

Before we knew it we were in front of Domino Middle School.

"Oh, this is the school my sister's going to when she comes!"

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. Her name's Melissa. She's like a little mini-me."

"Aww, cool."

Once I spotted Mokuba, I honked the horn and stuck my head out the window.

"Hey! Mokuba!"

He saw me and quickly made his way over to the car. He climbed in the backseat just behind Vicky.

"Mokuba, this is Vicky. Vicky, this is Mokuba, Seto's little brother," I introduced.

"Hello, Mokuba," she said, turning around to face him, "It's very nice to meet you." He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Vicky," he said back, "Why are you guys so dressed up?"

"Didn't your brother tell you? It's Homecoming Week at school. Today was Decade Day, where we dress up in clothes from our assigned decade. The Juniors' decade: The Roarin' Twenties!" I explained. Mokuba simply nodded in understanding,

"Oh, I guess Seto hasn't been doing anything for Homecoming."

We drove though all of New York, making our way to the KaibaCorp headquarters. Vicky stared out the window longingly.

"Isn't New York amazing?" she asked.

"Oui oui! Tres jolie (Yes, yes! Very pretty)!" I answered. She pointed out every single sight we passed on our way to the building.

"So how have you been, Mokuba? It's been a while since I last saw you," I said.

"Oh, nothing, really," he said, "Miranda, do you think I need a babysitter?"

I was confused. "Why do you ask, Mokuba?" I asked.

"Well, you know how I told you about Seto's business trip to Seattle, right. Well, he doesn't want me staying home alone for an entire week, so he's trying to find me a babysitter," Mokuba explained.

I felt kind of bad for the little guy. Though I know his brother cares about him enough to make sure that he's taken care of while he's gone, but the kid seems miserable because getting him a sitter is basically a way of saying Mokuba can't take care of himself over Fall Break. Then, the best idea just popped into my head.

"You know, you could just stay with me while your brother's away," I told him. His head shot up.

"Really? You mean that?" he asked.

"Of course. We have room, and my little sister's flying in on Sunday, and I really wanted you to meet her so she knew someone at her school before she started in two weeks," I told him.

"Oh yeah. I remember you mentioning your sister on the day we met. I can't wait to meet her!" _I think someone's excited._

We pulled up to the KaibaCorp building, where Mokuba quickly picked up his things and got out. "Bye Miranda! Thanks for the ride! Bye Vicky!" he said.

"Bye Mokuba!" we said in unison. "Hey, don't forget to ask your brother if you can stay with me over Fall Break!" I reminded him. "I won't forget. Bye!" And with that, we left.

Before taking Vicky home, I made a quick stop at a shop down the street from KaibaCorp. I then entered the building with my little pile of cell phone and my memory card in hand and walked up to the counter.

"How my I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Well, my phone sort of got crushed. Is there anyway I could get it replaced?" I asked.

"Name?"

"Miranda Carlisle."

The man typed my name into his computer. "Yes, here you are. Miranda Carlisle. You had a…Samsung Aria. I'm so sorry, but we no longer carry that kind of phone," he told me.

"Well, do you carry any other phones here that are compatible with the memory card from the Aria?" I asked. He typed something else in his computer. "Unfortunately, we're completely fresh out of phones that are compatible with that card, however…" the man said before checking to see if we were alone, "…I can get you a really good deal on an iPhone 4G in the Apple store next door. I told my friend I'd throw a little business his way since that store just opened yesterday. I'm positive that your memory card will work in an iPhone."

I was on cloud nine. I always wanted an iPhone, and I know Lissa's had her eye on my iPod Touch since I got it for Christmas last year, so what a perfect solution to the problem. The man wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Here, take this. Ask for Dave and give him this. He can get you a phone for about $150. That's about a $40 dollar discount," the man said.

"Thank you so much," I said as I exited the store and went back out to the car. I told Vicky I'd only be one second. I entered the Apple store and quickly located Dave.

"Welcome. How can I help you?" he asked me.

"Hi. Your, uh, friend from next door said you could get me a discount on an iPhone? It's kind of an emergency," I said as I handed him the paper. He grinned.

"Sure, no problem. Gotta remember to thank Jake. Let me go get one for you," Dave said. He left for the back room of the store and returned with a little white box.

"Will this iPhone work with this memory card?" I asked before taking the box. He took the memory card from my hand and studied it. He then took it over to a phone on display and tested it.

"Yep. It will definitely work. Just slip it in right here once you got it set up," he instructed me. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said. He then rang me up, and before you know it, I was back in the car with both Vicky and my new iPhone!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter doesn't seem TOTALLY eventful, but I promise that this chapter was necessary, and you'll see why later on in the story ;) Please Review and Please Keep Reading! :)**


	25. Chapter 25 A Bump In The Road

**Hey Everyone! Hope you enjoy Chapter 25!**

* * *

(Seto's POV): _God, does this stack of paperwork ever end? _I tried to remain absolutely focused on my workwhen Will down in the reception area rang up. I answered. "This better be important, Will. I'm very busy right now," I said. "Yes, sir. I just rang to tell you that your brother is on his way up," Will informed me. "Thank you," I said before finally hanging up and getting back to work. Not too long after that, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said. Mokuba rushed in with the most excited look on his face. "Someone had a good day at school. What? Did you get an A on that test from a few days ago?" I asked as I continued to work. "Well, yes, but that's not why I'm excited," Mokuba said, "Seto, could I stay with Miranda during Fall Break?" I stopped for a moment. "Why would I let you stay with Miranda while I'm gone?" I asked him. "Because why waste all that time looking for a babysitter I don't even want or really need when I could just stay with a responsible friend who would love to have me over?" Mokuba asked. I hated to admit it, but he made a good point. If I didn't have to waste time with all of that, all I would need to do is call to confirm my reservations at my hotel in Seattle, sit through one more meeting today, use today and tomorrow to get through the rest of these papers, and have Miss Sophia help me pack for my trip Saturday before Homecoming. _Curse my girlfriend's need to go to EVERY school dance and drag me along for the ride! _"I…guess that would be…okay," I told him. He practically jumped a foot in the air from excitement, ran toward me, and gave me a big hug around the neck. "Ah…uh…Mokuba…choking me," I managed to get out with Mokuba's arms clamped onto my windpipe. He quickly let go of me. "Sorry, Seto, but thank you, thank you, thank you," he said with a big smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah, I'm the best. Now get your homework done. And you know you have that test tomorrow you need to study for," I said before returning to my work. As I went through more of the stack, I thought about what had just happened. _Oh, he'll be fine. I mean, Miranda _is_ pretty nice and caring and she really seems to love Mokuba if she's willing to let him stay with her for a whole week._

FF 2 hours

(Miranda's POV): "There. All set," I said as my new iPhone was finally set up with all of my old information from my old phone, "I gotta make such I don't answer this in the presence of any cars!" After all that, I decided to lay out my outfit for tomorrow. It was a black scoop-neck My Chemical Romance shirt with some safety pins in it, a red tank top under that, black jean shorts, lace up boots, black fishnet gauntlets and tights, and a few fake black streaks for my hair. "Who's a Goth's last choice for a friend now, Alea?" I said to myself with a smirk. Just then, my iPhone rang. "Yay, my first iPhone caller," I said, rushing over to my dresser and answering my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miranda. It's Mokuba."

"Hey bud. What's up? Did you ask Seto if you could stay with me?"

"Yeah. He said I can!"

"Awesome! We are gonna have so much fun!"

"I can't wait! I'm so excited! But, I gotta go finish my homework."

"Ok. Go do your work. Tell your brother I said 'hi'."

"Ok, I will. Bye Miranda."

RWD earlier that same day in Napa, California

(Melissa's POV): "Melissa! You have those boxes packed yet? We need to FedEx those by today!" Dad shouted from outside by the car. I was finishing packing the rest of my books, some more clothes, and my bathroom stuff and sealing off the boxes with tape. Before taking the boxes downstairs, I stopped and took my one last look for quite a while at my room. "I'm gonna miss this place," I said just before my dad, Evan, walked in. "Ready?" he asked, taking two of the boxes on the floor. I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I am," I said finally. _Everything's gonna be great. No worries._

FF to Thursday (Opposite Day) after 3rd period

(Macie's POV): For Opposite day, Molly chose to dress in one of my extremely girlie pink floral dresses while Miranda and I wore all black and made ourselves look like extreme Goths. On our way to lunch, Vicky and I met up with Miranda and Molly, and later with Alea and Ema. Alea seemed in shock. "Woah, Miranda, Mace, you look…totally different!" she exclaimed. "We look Gothic, right?" Miranda hinted, looking ever so slightly towards Ema. Ema simply ignored her while Miranda slumped in disappointment. Soon, the PA system came on.

"Attention students! Your votes have been counted for Homecoming Courts. Now it's time to cast your votes for your grade's Homecoming Princess."

I saw Alea roll her eyes. "And the nominees for Junior Homecoming princess? What a shocker! Valorie!" she said with a fake, air-headed giggle. The announcements continued.

"…And the nominees for Junior Homecoming Princess are…Valorie White…"

"Shocker!" Alea said sarcastically.

"…Monica Salt, Carol Schaefer, Mandi Shaw, Stacy Franco…"

"Shockers! All of them!" Alea continued.

"…And last, but not least, Miranda Carlisle…"

My head, along with the other girls' heads, shot up. "You got nominated?" I asked Miranda. "I'm as surprised as you are!" she said back. I then basically glomp-hugged her and started freaking out.

"…And those are your nominees. Remember to vote at lunch for the rest of this week. The voting will be opened until halfway through the dance. Good luck, girls."

We continued down the hall toward the cafeteria, but we kept getting stopped by people who kept saying that they were voting for Miranda. "I really hope you win, Miranda. We need a change in princesses. Valorie's been our grade's princess the past two years. I would love to see someone beat her out at something!" Alea shouted. _Me too, Alea. Me too._

(Valorie's POV): I strolled down the hall to the cafeteria with Monica and Amber in tow. As soon as we met up with us, the announcements came on.

"Attention students! Your votes have been counted for Homecoming Courts. Now it's time to cast your votes for your grade's Homecoming Princess."

The names of the Senior nominees sounded over the intercom system until they finally reached the junior class.

"…And the nominees for Junior Homecoming Princess are…"

_Nominees? Please. Like someone else has even the slightest chance of beating me._

"Valorie White,…"

_Ah, another year, another nomination, another batch of hopefuls ready to find out they stand no chance._

"…Monica Salt, Carol Schaefer, Mandi Shaw, Stacy Franco…"

_Poor girls. All good friends, but all will sadly lose._

"…And last, but not least, Miranda Carlisle…"

_Wait, WHAT! How the hell did _she_ get nominated? It must be a joke. Her idiot friends must have gotten a few people to vote for her. It doesn't matter though. She'll lose, just like the rest of the "nominees"._

"…And those are your nominees. Remember to vote at lunch for the rest of this week. The voting will be opened until halfway through the dance. Good luck, girls."

I blew off the whole announcement. I mean, really, Miranda's no competition for me. At least, I wasn't sweating this whole princess thing until I saw and heard Miranda speaking to a huge group of people.

"You'd make a great princess, Miranda."

"I'm so voting for you, Miranda."

"End her streak, Miranda."

_Oh, she is so going down!_

"Valorie, you okay?" Monica asked, stopping me before I walked into the cafeteria. I turn to the girls. "Miranda is not winning that Junior Homecoming Princess title!" I told them, "Here's what's gonna happen…"

FF 6th period

(Miranda's POV): In study hall, I was studying for my US History test when I noticed Stefani coughing. She sounded awful. Remembering I had an extra cough drop in my purse, I took it out and offered it to Stef. "Thanks," she said hoarsely, putting the drop in her mouth, "Just my luck. I get sick two days before Homecoming! How am I gonna perform, now?" "Perform? Oh, your band's performing at Homecoming?" I asked. "Well, we were, but now that I have a sore throat, I don't think we can," she told me, "I mean, Kimber can sing, but one of the songs is a duet that I've been absolutely dying to play, and with my throat problem, we can't do it." "What songs did you have planned?" I asked. "Uh, "Misery Business" by Paramore, "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert, "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga, "Toxic" and "If You Seek Amy" by Britney Spears, "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna, "Long and Winding Road" by The Beatles, and the duet is "Give It Up" by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gilles. In that one, I'm supposed to do the higher part, but I can't," she explained. "Wow! What a line up! Sounds awesome! Those are some of my favorite songs," I said. Stefani's head then rapidly shot up. "Hey Miranda," she started as she pulled something out of her backpack, "Can you read music?" "Yeah, why?" I asked. "Sing this chorus here," she instructed me. I took a look at the music sheet and interpreted the higher part of the chorus.

_Give it up, you can't win_

'_Cause I know where you been_

_Such a shame, you don't put up a fight_

_That's a game that we play at the end of the night_

_It's the same old story, but you never get it right_

_Give it up_

Stefani seemed to beam ever so slightly. "What?" I said. "Miranda! You can sing my part! Would you sing with my band?" she freaked. "What? Me?" I asked. "Yes, you! You're great! I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner!" she exclaimed. "Wow. You really want me to?" I asked. "Yeah! Will you? Please?" she pleaded. I thought for a second. _I know all the words to the songs and she did say I'm great. Why not? _"Sure, Stef. I'll sing with your band on Saturday," I finally said. She jumped up and hugged me tight. "Thank you so much, Miranda. Can you come to band rehearsal tonight?" Stefani asked. "Yeah, definitely," I told her. After 6th period ended, I said goodbye to Stefani. I saw her meet up with Sienna and disappear down the hall.

FF to Friday (Spirit Day)

(Miranda's POV): After school on Friday was the Homecoming Pep Rally. As everyone mobbed the gym doors, I chatted with Vicky as we waited for the entry way to clear. "I don't know why their in such a hurry to get in. It's not gonna start 'til everyone's in the gym," I pointed out. "Right?" she agreed, "So you said this Valorie chick is the captain of the dance team. She any good?" "Not sure. Haven't really seen her actually dance," I said. As the area by the gym doors started getting less and less crowded, I noticed Seto heading for the gym exit. "Hang on a sec, Vicky," I told her. She waited for me just outside the door as I ran to catch up with Seto. "Hey!" I called out to him as I ran. He turned around to face me. "What?" he asked. "Aren't you going to watch your girlfriend?" I asked him. He chuckled. "I have work I need to get done. I can't waste time at a stupid school pep rally," he told me. _Duh, Miranda. He's been busy for two weeks straight, so he's probably still busy! Dumbass! _"Sorry. Of course you can't," I stated. He turned back around and continued walking. _Hey, maybe he just needs a little help. He did have an assistant, so he definitely needs the help! _"Hey, do you need any help?" I offered. He froze. "I can handle it myself," he told me without facing me and walking straight out the door, leaving me just standing there. I turned back around and met back up with Vicky. "Everything alright?" she asked me. "Yeah," I said with a sigh as we entered the school gym. The gym had bleachers on both sides and were filled with screaming, spirit-filled students. The students were all seated in their assigned sections. The Freshman class had the set of bleachers in the furthest section from the door, Sophomores were right next to them, the Juniors were straight across from the Sophomores, and Seniors were next to the Junior class's section. The mats were rolled out, so I automatically assumed that the cheerleading squad would be performing first. Cheer squad and dance team members were standing in front of their grades, encouraging their classes to cheer louder than the rest. "We should probably find our friends," Vicky said. I agreed, searching the crowd for the gang. I then came across a head of spiky red, black, and blonde hair. _Yugi. _I giggled quietly to myself. _You really can't miss the guy. _I grabbed Vicky's wrist and led her up to the top row of the bleachers where our friends were. "Hey! You found us!" Macie shouted cheerfully. "Yeah! Yugi kind of gave you away!" I shouted back over the raging, cheering section of Juniors. Macie laughed. Vicky and I slid in right in between Duke and Tristan. "Hello boys," we said. "Hey ladies," Duke said in a flirty kind of way. "Havin' fun?" Tristan asked. "Tons of," I answered. Just then, Coach Jackson, the boys' football coach, boomed over the speakers.

"Alright, Domino High. How you doin' today?"

The entire gym erupted in cheers and screams.

"Alright, alright. May I introduce your 2010 Domino Jaguar football team!"

*More cheering*

Coach Jackson read through everyone on the team except for one. Before he read the last name on the roster, the people in the stands started doing the "We Will Rock You" stamp-stamp-clap thing.

"And now, the starting quarterback and our team captain…Michael White!"

*Much more cheering*

I was in a daze. I knew Michael played football, but I didn't know he was the quarterback and captain, and by the volume of the cheers, I'd say he was also the most popular guy in school. _Too bad he's a total dick, or else he'd be perfect. _

"Alright, now let's get this party started…"

*Cheers continue*

"…with your Lady Jaguars Dance Team!"

I was confused. Why would the dance team go first when the mats are already out for the cheerleaders. Usually, the cheer squad would go first and then roll up the mats so the dance team has room to do their routine and a smooth surface to do their turns. I grabbed Macie, who was right next to Tristan, and pulled her close so we could talk without totally shouting over people. "I thought the cheerleaders were going first!" I said. "Me too! What gives?" she said back. The dancers started their routine. It was just a plain and simple hip-hop routine to "Low" by Flo Rida. Nothing special. They were all just doing the same dance moves, like somewhat synchronized robots, but with the ability to dance to Valorie's, um, sultry choreography. The routine itself looked like it was put together the day before the pep rally, and the dancers weren't helping the matter. The only good ones were Tea and Carson, but the rest were either just ok or bad. _Does Valorie really think this team will win nationals this year? _Macie, Molly, and I all rolled our eyes. After the dance team finished, we started what was called the Wacky Olympics, a Domino High Homecoming tradition. During the Homecoming Pep Rally every year, the students compete in different events such as the Pop-up Push-up, where four people are put in a square with each other's feet on their back and then push up and hold it for as long as they can, a Tug-of-War competition, and the Hula Hoop Relay, where the team holds hands and have to pass a hola hoop down the line, stepping through the hoop as it goes. The Senior Class won the Tug of War and the Sophomores won the Hula Hoop Relay. It was down to the Pop-up Push-up. "Excuse us, guys, but Dev and I are in this one," Joey told us as he and Devon shuffled in front of us to get out of the row of bleachers and headed down towards the gym floor. Once all the teams were set up, the timer started and the game was on. After just twenty seconds, the Freshmen were out. Not long after, the Sophomore team dropped, leaving the Juniors and the Seniors.

"Come on, guys! We gotta win one!"

"Hold it! It's all you! It's all you!"

"You can do it!"

After about a minute, the Seniors finally dropped, making the Juniors victorious. After the Wacky Olympics, the cheerleaders performed their routine. Suddenly, one of the cheerleaders started to fall. Her base didn't catch her, causing her to fall to the floor on her leg. There was a snap. The routine ceased, the music stopped, and the gym went completely silent.

* * *

**And there you have it! Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. I love hearing from my readers. Love you all!**


	26. Chapter 26 Homecoming! Rockin' the Vote

**Hey readers! Get ready to rock, 'cause in this chapter, we're goin' to the Homecoming dance! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Miranda's POV): After school, to get our minds off of the traumatic sight of what had happened at the pep rally, Molly, Macie, Tea, Tsukiko, Alex, Stefani, Jamie, Vicky, myself, and, believe it or not, Ryou, went to the salon for haircuts and mani-pedis.

As Ryou, Tsukiko, Stefani, and Jamie were getting their hair either cut or styled, the rest of us got our nails done as we chatted about random things.

"Ok, I know she's one of Valorie's other friends, but poor Mandi," Alex said as the manicurist finished up her glossy red nails.

"I know, especially when your bases don't catch you because they're not even looking at you," Vicky said.

Heads turned in her general direction. "What?" she asked. "What are you talking about? She fell," Tea said. "Yes, she fell…because the people holding her up were not looking at her. If they aren't looking at their flyer, there is a good chance she_ will_ fall," Vicky stated.

"How do you know so much about all this cheer stuff?" Stefani asked. "…'Cause I'm a cheerleader," Vicky said. "You never told me you were a cheerleader!" I said. "It never came up until now, but since it has, I heard that with Mandi out, the cheer team needs a replacement, and fast, so they're having a tryout next week, and I'm going to it," Vicky told us. "Really? That's great, Vicky!" Jamie shouted.

"Uh, Vicky, Valorie has a LOT of influence over the cheerleaders," Tea told her. "So?" Vicky said. I sighed.

"…So, Valorie could tell Mandi to not put you on the team," I told her.

"Oh, come on, guys. I doubt she'd do that," Vicky said. Macie, Molly, and I looked at each other.

"Wanna bet?" we all said in unison.

Vicky looked confused. "What they mean is that they tried out for the dance team, of which Valorie is the captain," Tea explained.

"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah! I remember. Macie was talking to two girls from our class that tried out, too. But wait. Macie, you're a really good dancer. I don't get it," Vicky said. "Yeah, us either," I told her.

After about 45 minutes, everyone, including Ryou, had their hair and nails done (don't worry. Ryou just had his nails buffed) except me.

As I got my French mani-pedi done, I brought up another big topic.

"So, Vicky, did you find a date for the dance?" I asked my friend. "Nope, no one. I figured I'd just go with Stefani, her friends, Jamie, and Macie," Vicky told me.

_Wait, Macie doesn't have a date? I thought for sure Yugi would have asked her. _

"You're not going with Yugi, Mace?" I asked. "He never asked me," she said, "Maybe he doesn't want to go with me."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Macie. Yugi is totally crushin' on you," Tea told her. "You think so?" Macie asked. "I know so. It's so cute, the way he looks at you during class," Tea fawned. Macie blushed lightly.

FF to Saturday Night (Just before the Homecoming Dance)

(Miranda's POV): Around 7:00, after doing our hair and makeup, the girls and I, along with Alea, Jamie, and Vicky, slipped into our dresses.

I had finished making and tailoring my pink pin-up style dress, which looked and fit perfect, I might add, Molly wore a gold one-shoulder bubble dress, Macie wore a yellow strapless drape dress, Alea wore a beautiful flowy, long sleeved, low cut V-neck mini dress (the neckline made her boobs look amazing, btw), Jamie wore a red chiffon baby doll cocktail dress, and Vicky wore a very sexy strapless silk chiffon seafoam green mini dress.

Just as we finished getting ready, their was a knock at the door. I quickly finished putting strappy soft pink heals on and rushed to answer the door.

"Hello…wow! Miranda, you look stunning."

"Aww. Thanks Ryou. You look great, too. Would you like to come in?"

"I would, but Bakura just asked me to come get Alea. He wants to get going."

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll meet you at the dance then."

"I'll be waiting."

I blushed as I walked all the way back to my room to get Alea for Ryou.

Not too long after the two left, Joey arrived with Yugi and Tea. Molly and Macie rode in Joey's car, and Tea switched over to my car with Vicky and Jamie. In no time, we were off to our first Domino High dance.

(Valorie's POV): I conversed with my friends in my hot pink Savee Couture mini dress with Seto at my side, looking upon the rest of my fellow students as they danced in celebration of our football team's victory over our rivals, the East Village Mustangs.

I was having a great time until a large group entered the gym.

"Ugh, they're here," I complained to Monica, pointing to Miranda and her friends. Miranda had her arms wrapped around the arm of that little limey pansy, Ryou Touzoku.

_Hmm, two goodie goodies. Perfect match._

I turned back towards Iesha and Amber. "You guys got the bag?" I asked them. Iesha held up a plastic bag filled with paper. I smirked. "Perfect," I said.

_Nothing is going to ruin this Homecoming for me this year. Not the idiots I call classmates, and certainly not Miranda Carlisle. _

"Let's go," I said before finally putting my plan into action.

(Miranda's POV): The dance had been a blast so far, and it had only been a half hour. The DJ was great(Hello, it's Devon! Of course she'd say that ;P), the dance floor never had a dull moment, and me and my friends were having the time of our lives.

When I decided to take a break, I looked around until my eyes met Stefani and her band setting up. That's when it hit me that I was singing tonight. The butterflies started building up in my stomach as my nervousness increased. Then Devon took his mic.

"Domino High, how you guys doin' tonight?"

The gym erupted with screams and applause.

"Now, I'm gonna take a break and hand it over to your very own Moonlit Knights!"

Everyone went crazy as Tsukiko, Bakura, and Joey took the stage.

I had to hand it to them; they were pretty good. They performed Thnks fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy, When They Come For Me by Linkin Park, and Raise Your Glass by P!nk, and sounded great. I was getting more and more nervous.

_How could I possibly follow that performance. I only had one practice with Stefani and the band. I'm in way over my head._

After the Moonlit Knights finished their set, Tsukiko spoke to the audience.

"Ok, you guys, I don't wanna hog the mic for too long. We know you know who still has to perform. Put your hands together and make some noise for the masters of pop to punk and Rhythm & Blues to Rock & Roll, ULTRAVIOLET NIGHT!"

_Oh shit. Oh, boy. No going back now. _

Stefani and her girls took over the stage and Stef took the mic.

"Hey guys," she said in her hoarse voice, "I know you were expecting me to sing tonight, but as you can hear, I can't, so I've asked a friend to sing with the band. Now, if we give her some encouragement, we can get her up here on stage."

Andi took over the mic for Stef. "Cast your Homecoming Princess votes and make some noise for Miranda Carlisle!" she exclaimed.

I took the deepest breath of my life and made my way towards the stage.

Before walking the stairs to the platform, Kimber met me with a few articles of clothing. "We need to punk you up just a little bit for the stage," she said. She headed me her leather jacket, a studded belt, and studded fingerless gloves. I quickly donned the accessories as the crowd chanted my name. Finally, with one last breath, I made my way up the steps.

As I appeared, Andi sounded once again over the speakers. "Yeaaaaaah. Ladies and gentlemen, Miranda Carlisle!" she shouted into the microphone. I blushed as she handed me the mic.

"Hey everybody! Havin' a good time so far?" I asked the crowd.

I quickly got a response of screams and cheers. Kimber followed behind me and picked up her bass guitar as Andi grabbed her electric guitar. Stef got behind her keyboard as Sienna got ready behind her drums. I looked at the girls for the song cues they taught me so the songs would be a surprise to the audience. Stef tapped her nose, signaling their version of If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" I shouted, only to be followed by a wave of cheers.

_La la la lala la la la  
__La la la lala la la la_

_Oh baby baby  
Have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom  
Is she smokin' up outside_

_Oh  
Oh baby baby  
Does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'm gonna buy her  
Do you know just what she likes_

_Oh_  
_Oh Oh_  
_Tell me have you seen her_  
_Because I'm so_  
_Oh I can't get her off of my brain_  
_I just want to go to the party she gonna go_  
_Can somebody take me home_  
_Ha ha he he ha ha ho_

_Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girlsare begging to If You Seek Amy_

_La la la lala la la la_

_La la la lala la la la_

_Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up_  
_I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club_  
_Oh_  
_I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face_  
_But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way_  
_Oh_

_Oh Oh_  
_Tell me have you seen her_  
_Because I'm so_  
_Oh I can't get her off of my brain_  
_I just want to go to the party she gonna go_  
_Can somebody take me home_  
_Ha ha he he ha ha ho_

_Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy_

_Oh_  
_Say what you want about me_  
_Oh_  
_But can't you see what I see_  
_Oh_  
_Say what you want about me_

_So tell me if you see her_  
_Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like_  
_Cause I have been waiting here forever_  
_Let me know when she going out_  
_Oh baby baby_  
_If You Seek Amy tonight_  
_Oh_  
_Oh baby baby_  
_We'll do whatever you like_  
_Oh baby baby baby_  
_Oh baby baby baby_

_La la la lala la la la_  
_La la la lala la la la_

_Love me hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Love me hate me  
But can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy  
Oh  
Say what you want about me  
Oh  
But can't you see what I see  
Oh  
Say what you want about me  
All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to If You Seek Amy _

After our first song, the crowd went crazy. They loved us. I looked to Stefani for the next song. Two taps on the head…Cool, time for some Adam Lambert.

_Hey, slow it down  
__Whataya want from me, whataya want from me  
__Yeah, I'm afraid  
__Whataya want from me, whataya want from me_

_There might have been a time  
__When I would give myself away  
__Ooh, once upon a time  
__I didn't give a damn  
__But now here we are  
__So whataya want from me, whataya want from me_

_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out  
__Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
__It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
__Just keep comin' around  
__Hey, whataya want from me, whataya want from me_

_Yeah, it's plain to see  
__That baby you're beautiful and there's nothing wrong with you  
__It's me, I'm a freak  
__But thanks for lovin' me cause you're doin' it perfectly_

_There might have been a time when I would let you slip away  
__I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life_

_Just don't give up, I'm workin' it out  
__Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
__It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
__Just keep comin' around  
__Hey, whataya want from me, whataya want from me _

_Just don't give up on me  
__I won't let you down  
__No, I won't let you down_

_So, just don't give up, I'm workin' it out  
__Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
__It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
__Just keep comin' around  
__Hey, whataya want from me, whataya want from me_

More and more applause and cheers followed our second song. Since we only had time for one more song, I looked at Stefani one last time. _Pull the earlobe…The duet with Kimber. Awesome. That's a little pressure off. _Stefani pressed a button on her keyboard to activate a pre-recorded synthesizer to go with the drums, piano, and guitar as Kimber and I sang.

_Kimber:  
__Someday, I'll let you in  
__Treat you right, drive you outta your mind, Oh_

_Me:  
__You never met a chick like me  
__Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind_

_Both:  
__Always want what you can't have.  
__Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
__Make you feel good as I'm with you  
__Wanna shape you, boy, let's get it started_

_Give it up, you can't win  
__Cause I know where you've been  
__Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
__That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
__It's the same old story, but you never get it right  
__Give it up_

_Come a little closer, baby, baby  
__Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby_

_Kimber:  
__So stop trying to walk away  
__No, you won't ever leave me behind_

_Me:  
__Nooo, you better believe that I'm here to stay  
__Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine, ohhhh_

_Both:  
__Look at me, boy, cause I got you where I want you  
__Isn't it so exciting?  
__Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
__Take a backseat, boy, cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up, you can't win  
__Cause I know where you've been  
__Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
__That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
__It's the same old story, but you never get it right  
__Give it up_

_Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby  
__Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby  
__Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby  
__Yeah if you are my baby and I'll make you crazy tonight_

_Look at me, boy, cause I got you where I want you  
__Isn't it so exciting?  
__Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
__Take a backseat, boy, cause now I'm driving_

_Give it up, you can't win  
__Cause I know where you've been  
__Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
__That's a game that we play at the end of the night  
__It's the same old story, but you never get it right  
__Give it up  
__Wohooaaaa Yeah!_

The crowd of our fellow students went wild as we took our bows, said goodnight, and handed to mic back over to Devon, who then put on _Roman's Revenge _by Nicki Minaj.

I then met back up with my friends where I was nearly glomped to death by Macie and Alea. "Miranda, that was awesome!" Macie shouted over the music. "Yeah! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Alea said.

"I wouldn't call that singing," a voice shout over us. I turned around to find Valorie and, of course, Seto, who was just standing there doing nothing, seeming to be dying of absolute boredom.

"Valorie, can't you go one day without insulting me?" I asked sarcastically. Valorie rolled her eyes.

"Please. And you people think she actually stands a chance against me in the voting," she said to my friends.

Molly was about to charge, fists clenched, but she was held back by Joey and Alea.

Before I could say anything back, Devon announced that the Homecoming votes had been counted and the results were in.

The nominees for each class were called up to the stage to await the results of the voting. Principal Baker came up on stage and proceeded in announcing the names of the Freshman and Sophomore princesses.

"And now, for the Junior class, your Homecoming princess is..."

* * *

**Who will be the Junior Homecoming Princess? Will Miranda win, or is she truely no competition for the ever-popular Valorie. I guess you'll just have to wait. Sorry. My cliffhangers are just awful. Until next time :)**


	27. Chapter 27 Homecoming! Unwanted Surprise

**Hey everybody! Sorry it's been sooooo long since I last posted a chappie. I've been soooo busy with school work. But never fear! My GPA is terrific and I managed to bust out a new chapter for you! Why, you may ask? 'Cause I love you guys! So without further adieu, here's Chapter 27! :)**

* * *

(Molly POV): _She's gonna win! I just know it! Everyone I asked_ _said they were definitely voting for Miranda. There's no way she can lose!_

"…Valorie White!"

My heart dropped. I couldn't believe it. How could Miranda not get elected?

Valorie walked to the center of the stage and Principal Baker placed the little plastic tiara on her ebony and bleach-blonde highlighted hair.

I looked around at my dumbfounded friends until my eye caught something: the ballot piles for the Homecoming vote. Miranda must've had at least two hundred; maybe more, but Valorie's pile had twice as many. Then I thought.

_There's only 350 people in this year's Junior class. How is that even possible? _And that's when it hit me.

I nudged Joey's arm. "Valorie stuffed the ballot box!" I told him.

His jaw dropped. "You're right! HEY, DIS IS A FIX!" he shouted for the whole gym to hear. Both Valorie and Principal Baker paused. Valorie looked exceptionally pissed. "SHE AN' HER FRIENDS STUFFED DA BALLOT BOX!" he shouted, "JUST LOOK BY DA BOX!"

Hundreds of heads turned to the ballot box, and then the gym broke out in hundreds of students, including ones in the other grades, protesting. "FIX FIX FIX…!"

Valorie took the microphone from Principal Baker. "You are all insane! I won, fair and square! Done!" she shouted at everyone.

While Valorie went on her little mini tirade, Principal Baker had taken time to step of the stage and walked over to the box, picking up Valorie's ballots. His eyes widened, but softed again just before walking back to the stage. Approaching the center of it, he held out his hand, asking for the microphone back. Then, he spoke.

"Unfortunately, Ms. White, I can not allow this to go on. The majority of your ballots were written in the same hand-writing…"

_I knew it!_

"…and since we have a strict honor code at this school, I have no choice other then to strip you of your Homecoming Princess title…"

Principal Baker then proceeded in taking the tiara off of Valorie's head and walking in Miranda's direction.

"…and give the title to the real winner. Miss Carlisle, your crown."

Valorie fumed. She charged Principal Baker, managing to take his microphone.

"My family gives this school millions every year. It'd be a real shame not to have that income anymore," she shouted into the mic.

He didn't listen.

He delicately placed the tiara on my best friend's head. I, along with all of my other friends around me, were ecstatic. I heard Alea and Kimber behind me.

"So much better than last year," Alea said. Kimber chuckled.

"Yeah, and we didn't even have to do anything this time," Kimber said back.

_Hmm, I wonder what they're talking about._

(Miranda's POV): "Miss Carlisle, your crown."

_I can't believe Valorie wanted to win this so badly that she tried to cheat just to beat me! And you know what, the karma bus came speedin' around the corner and ran her ass over. _

Just as he said that, Valorie charged Principal Baker and took the microphone from him in attempts to save her "all-important" title.

She mentioned how her family donates millions of dollars to Domino High each year, but Principal Baker didn't listen. Instead, he simply placed the glittering tiara on my head as my friends cheered for me and booed Valorie, telling her to get off the stage.

After being crowned, Principal Baker announced the Homecoming Queen, a senior on the cheerleading squad, and left the stage, following the rest of us.

I quickly met up with the rest of my friends.

"Congrats, Miranda," Alex said.

"Yeah, way to kick Valorie's ass!" Andi shouted.

"Thanks, guys," I said.

That's when I felt that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Jamie?" I asked. Everyone looked confused, but then looked around frantically, realizing the situation. "Oh my god, where is she?" Macie asked in worry. "Let's just split up and look for her," Yugi suggested.

We then went our separate ways through the school, looking for our friend. I had been looking for about ten minutes when I finally found her. I looked out a window just down the hall from the gym and found her in the courtyard.

She was in the little gazebo in the center. She was just talking to what seemed like nothing until I saw a person's hand grab hers and bring it to a pair of lips, making Jamie blush.

_Huh, I wonder who that could be. _

I was so caught up in the sight of Jamie and her mystery man that I didn't even notice that someone else was in the hall with me, and they were getting closer!

(Ryou's POV): I frantically and hurriedly looked for my missing friend.

_Where could she be? Oh, I hope she's alright. _

That's when I heard a voice from around the corner.

"Congratulations…babe," the voice said, "It's no wonder you won. I mean, look at you. You look good enough to fuck." I heard a slight struggle and someone being slammed up against some lockers.

"Get the fuck off of me, you jackass!" another voice shouted.

"Oh no. You're not getting away from me this time, you little bitch," the voice threatened.

I quickly ran around the corner to find Miranda pinned to the lockers by Michael White. He must've heard me, because he looked around to me as soon as they came into my view.

"Get out of here, creampuff. A little busy here," Michael said to me condescendingly.

_Oh, how I hate when people call me "creampuff." Where does he get the nerve? _

Miranda looked at me with fear-filled eyes. I knew I had to do something to help my dear friend. I mustered up all the courage I possibly could; the rage from seeing Miranda so helpless and hurt built up inside me.

"Get off of her now before-before I-I…" I managed to get out.

Michael looked at me, staring me down so much that I became petrified. He took his hands off of Miranda for a moment and began walking towards me.

"Before you what, limey boy? What are you gonna do, huh? _You_ gonna take _me_ down. Ha, I'd like to see you OH!" he managed to say.

He was cut off by Miranda. I couldn't see what she had done, but it sounded painful.

As Michael keeled over in pain, Miranda sprinted towards me, taking my hand and pulling me around the corner and down that hall. Once we felt somewhat safe, we stopped to catch our breath.

"Miranda, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck, "Thank you for helping me Ryou."

I hugged her back. "You're welcome, but what did you do to Michael back there?" I asked.

Miranda brought her hands together like a gun with her thumbs side by side. "Thousand Years Of Pain," she said. I looked confused. I was just about ask what in the world "thousand years of pain" was, but suddenly, we both heard swift, running footfalls from around the corner coming toward us.

_Oh no! Michael! _

Miranda seemed just as frightened as I was. She held me closer as the sound got louder…and louder…and louder.

(Miranda's POV): _How did Michael recover so fast. I thought for sure a Thousand Years of Pain shot would've done the trick and kept him down for at least a few more minutes. Maybe I should've done it harder. _

I clutched Ryou as tightly as I could without choking him. I closed my eyes, hoping the noise would go away. To my surprise, it did, but I knew the source was standing right next to me.

_Please don't be Michael. Please! _

I slowly opened my eyes to find not Michael, but Sienna.

_Oh, thank God! _

"Here you guys are! We found Jamie," she told us. We both sighed in relief, mine being a little less genuine since I had actually found Jamie before the whole Michael thing and never told anyone. Despite that, we quickly rejoined our friends. Once I saw Jamie safely with the rest of our friends, I knew I could breathe easy again.

(Molly's POV): After we found Jamie, I noticed the time on the clock in the hallway. It was getting late. The dance ended at 10:30, and it was already 10:20!

"Well, princess? What do you suggest we do now?" I asked Miranda half-teasingly, half-seriously. Miranda laughed.

"Let's go dance it up!" Miranda shouted, only to be followed by cheers and shouts.

As we walked back towards the gym, I heard Miranda speak up to Jamie. "So, James, who was the hottie who kissed yo hand in the courtyard?" she asked.

_Huh? WHA? _

"What hottie?" I inquired, wrapping my arm around the top of Jamie's shoulders.

"Uh, uh, no one. Just an old friend who I haven't seen in years, but he had to leave," she told us. "A friend, huh? Well, you should introduce him to us!" Miranda said. "I would, but he's only in town for tonight. He flies back to Egypt tomorrow morning," she informed us.

"Egypt? I've always wanted to go to Egypt!" Miranda exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "You want to go everywhere, Miranda," I pointed out, "You've already traveled to every single Mediterranean country!"

"Every one…except Egypt, and let me tell you, I've wanted to go to the Valley of the Kings since I was, like, 10!" Miranda said. I rolled my eyes yet again and laughed.

By the time we reached the gym, the second chorus of 2012 by Jay Sean was blaring over the gym speakers.

Miranda turned around to us. "I'm gonna make a special request. Be right back," she told us excitedly. We all waited for her return, getting in a dance while we waited.

All of a sudden, the song began to gradually transition to a totally different song. I quickly recognized the synthesizer at the beginning and knew it was Abracadabra by Brown Eyed Girls. It was one of the girls' and my favorite Korean pop songs. Macie even taught us the music video choreography last summer.

_How the hell did Devon have K-Pop on his track list? _

Just before the first verse was about to start, I found Miranda rushing back towards the group. She, Macie, and I quickly found the beat and began the choreography.

FF 3 minutes

(Miranda's POV): After the song ended, both our friends and a few spectators applauded our dancing.

Just then, Devon got on the mic.

"Alright, everyone! Now we've only got time for one more song, so what'll it be?" he asked.

The gym erupted in shouts of suggestions. "Aight, aight! The first, and loudest, suggestion I heard was California Gurls, so Imma play that!" he announced.

We all cheered and danced to the song until the lights finally came on, ending the Homecoming dance.

* * *

**Talk about a wild night, huh? Hope you guys liked this chappie. I promise I will try to get you guys the next chapter as soon as I can with MY crazy school schedule and work load(4 honors classes, btw). In the meantime, be ready for a pretty awesome after-party/girls-only sleepover at Vicky's place. Hey, the new rich girl's gotta throw a party at some point! **

**I want to say thank you for all of the nice reviews I've gotta so far. It really means a lot to me. **

**Also, I want to thank all of you who continue to read my story. Know that it means a lot to me to have people read what I write.**

**Until next time! Take care, guys!**


	28. Chapter 28 Homecoming! The After Party

**Hey, all you people out there with computers. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter of _Because You Live._ :)**

* * *

(Miranda's POV): After the lights in the gym came on and Homecoming officially ended, my group, along with the rest of the student body, cleared out and headed outside.

As we walked down the sidewalk to the parking lot, a limo pulled up next to me. The very back window rolled down to reveal Seto with, of course, Valorie accompanying him in the back seat.

_Hmm, I wonder what their plans are for the rest of the evening._

"Seto, I thought we were heading back to your…why did you pull up by her?" Valorie asked rudely.

I rolled my eyes. "You needed something?" I asked.

"What time does your sister's flight get in tomorrow?"

"Noon. Why?"

"My flight boards at 11:30. Meet Mokuba and myself at Gate 3A tomorrow beforehand."

"Will do. Good…" "Drive, Isaac," Valorie commanded before I finished my goodbye to Seto. "Bitch," I said quietly under my breath as the limousine pulled away into the night.

I turned back to my friends. "So, what now?" Alea asked.

"How about a sleepover back at my place?" Vicky suggested.

The guys all smirked and grinned. "Can we come?" Joey asked slyly. Half of us girls rolled our eyes.

"Sorry, guys. Just the girls tonight. What do ya say, ladies?" Vicky asked.

"I'm in!" Macie said immediately.

I had to admit. I had been dying to actually see Vicky's house. Sure, I gave Vicky a ride home the other day, but she just wanted me to drop her off at the front gate. I never got to see the actual house, so I was just a little curious.

"Me too," Stefani said excitedly.

"Andi and I can't. We both have to pack for our trip to Atlanta. We leave with our troop tomorrow morning," Kimber explained.

_Hang on. Troop? Oh, wait! I remember Kimber saying something about Girl Scouts. _

"I can't either. I have work in the morning," Sienna explained.

_Aw man! That sucks. But hey, I heard Spencer's pays pretty well, and it just so happens that employees just a discount. Hmm. _

"I'm up for it," Molly and Tea said at the same time.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Tsukiko shouted, wrapping her arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Yeah," Jamie added.

"Why not!" Alea exclaimed, taking out her phone, "Let me just call Ema."

"Do you really think Ema would want to come to a slumber party?" I asked her.

She looked at me in a weird way. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Uh, I highly doubt she wants to sit there, not saying a word, and listen to us gossip and giggle all night," I pointed out.

"Hey, I'm just trying to include her," Alea said.

"And I'm thinking about Ema, too. I'm thinking she's probably asleep already and doesn't want to be disturbed, and let's get real. She hates the majority of us," I told her.

Alea grumbled and put her cell phone away, knowing that what I said was probably true.

"Alright, well, let's head out," I said. We said goodnight to the guys and figured out who was riding with whom. Alex rode with Tsukiko; Vicky, Jamie, and Tea rode with Stefani: I took the girls plus Alea. We pulled out of the school parking lot and formed a caravan to Vicky's place.

About five minutes into the trip, Macie hopped up in her seat.

"I don't know why, but I have a serious craving for Pickle-O's right now," she said suddenly, "Think we could make a Sonic run?"

"Mmm, yeah. I could go for a Diet Coke float and a snack right about now after all that dancing," Alea stated.

"Well, Alea, you call Tsukiko and Alex; see if they want to go. Mace, call Tea or Jamie after Alea calls Tsukiko and Alex; since Stef's leading the way with Vicky in her car, we'll have to get their attention as soon as possible if you want to go, because Vicky doesn't live too far," I said. With that, the girls made the necessary calls, and just in time, too. Tsukiko and Alex were both starving, as was everyone in Stef's car, so they all agreed to the quick stop at Sonic.

(Macie's POV): "Alright, I have two orders of Ched 'R' Peppers; one with a Caramel Java Chiller and the other with a Grape Slush, one order of Pickle O's with a large Sweet Tea, a Sonic Burger and a Lemon Slush, an order of Chili-Cheese Tots with a Diet Coke Float, a Grilled Chicken Wrap with an Iced Caramel Latte, one Banana Split, a Root Beer, a Cherry Limeade, a Hot Fudge Sundae and a small Coke, and last but not least, a Strawberry Sundae," our Sonic carhop declared.

We all cheered as we took our food, sorted out each other's orders, and chowed down.

"So, Miranda, why is Kaiba slummin' it and taking a commercial jet to wherever he's going instead of taking, oh, I don't know, his private jet?" Alea asked.

"Actually, he mentioned something about the engines being under repair and being in no condition to fly him all the way to Seattle," Miranda explained. Alea confirmed that she understood and proceeded with stuffing another tater tot in her mouth.

I quietly sipped my Grape Slush until Vicky spoke up.

"So, Molly, I just learned the other day that you and Joey are an item," she told me, seeking a confirmation to what she had heard. I paused for a moment.

_Were Joey and I really an item? Sure, I liked him a LOT, and he really seems to like me, and we did kiss, but did people consider these things as signs that we were official? I mean, he's never really asked "Molly, would you be my girlfriend?" _

"Oh, come on, Vic! You're embarrassing her! Look, she's turning red," Tsukiko shouted.

"Sorry, Molly! I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Vicky apologized to me.

"Oh, no. You're alright, Vicky. It's just that I don't really know if Joey really likes me enough to consider me his girlfriend over just some new girl he's dating," I said.

Tsukiko chuckled. "Molly, I've known Joey for a few years now. I know him enough to know that he doesn't go out with a girl unless he really, really likes her. I also know that he already considers you his girlfriend. Trust me," she told me.

I blushed…hard.

"Here, Molly. Have a cherry," Stefani said, using her spoon to fling the cherry on top of her Hot Fudge Sundae at my face, hitting me right in the forehead, "It matches your face right about now."

The rest of the girls either took on looks of shock or broke into laughing fits. The girls in shock paused to see how I would retaliate. I then put on my best fake smile and got up to go to the kitchen area and ask for a small cup of ice.

When I came back, the girls were all afraid of what I was going to do next.

"Don't…You…Dare," Stefani said, knowing what was coming next.

I quickly tugged at the back of Stefani's black rayon vintage party dress and dumped the ice down her back. I then threw the cup in the garbage and walked back to my seat with a smile on my face.

"Thanks, Molls. That was…refreshing," Stefani said, shivering at that last part.

I picked up the cherry, which had actually landed in my drink, and popped it into my mouth. "And thank _you _for the cherry, Stef," I said, smiling with satisfaction.

(Miranda's POV): We left Sonic, and shortly after, arrived at the front gate of Vicky's home. We sat for only a moment until the gate started to open, allowing Stefani to lead the way through. It only took about a second to finally come face to face with Vicky's place, or should I say, mansion.

It was HUGE! I bet it was even bigger than my place back home in Napa, and that's saying something. I looked at the rest of the girls in my car. Their mouths were on the ground.

"Daaaaaaaamn!" we all said together. I parked the car and got out with the others and met the rest of the girls.

"Damn, Vicky. What a crib!" Tsukiko said. Vicky beamed.

"Thanks. Wait 'til you see the inside!" she pointed out.

We walked up the long walkway and entered the appropriate French double doors. Vicky was right. I think the inside was even more extravagant than the outside.

We all piled into the large foyer with marble floors, high ceilings, and a curved double staircase.

"Wow, you were right! The inside's even more gorgeous!" I said.

"Yeah, I love it," Vicky said, "So, what do you guys wanna do first?"

"I don't know about you guys, but I wanna see Vicky's room," Stefani said. We all agreed and headed up the staircase to Vicky's master bedroom.

Upon entering her room, the scent of roses and Coco Chanel No. 5 perfume wafted through the air. The room itself was spacious, had a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and was decorated with gold and white plush furniture.

"Okay, anyone else insanely jealous?" Alex asked. Everyone raised their hands. Vicky giggled as she walked over to another door in her room.

"Hey, anyone need something a little more comfortable to wear?" she asked, opening the door. We were all taken back by the sight of Vicky's extremely nice walk-in closet. It looked very similar to mine back home.

"Thanks, Vic. As if we weren't jealous enough already," Tsukiko stated.

"Ha ha. Sorry guys! There's t-shirts and pajama pants in those drawers in the front. Use what you like," she told us.

We stampeded into the closet, fighting over who got what until we all finally agreed, got dressed, and took spots back in Vicky's room. Tsukiko, Vicky, Alex and I laid down on Vicky's king-sized bed; Macie and Stefani both took a seat in the chairs next to the bed; Jamie and Tea chose to lay face-up on the plush white carpet; Alea took a seat on the big round ottoman on the other side of the bed.

Just as we got settled, I heard a faint barking noise from down the hall.

"Vicky, is that a dog I hear?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's just Morning Star," Vicky explained, "Here, I'll let her in."

With that, she opened the door, called down the hallway, and waited for her dog to run in the door…and oh my god! Was she adorable? She was the poofiest little Pomeranian I'd ever seen. Well, besides my little Chloe, of course.

"Aww, she's adorable!" Macie fawned as soon as she saw the little Pom.

"So what now?" Stefani asked as she petted Morning Star's soft brown fur. We all looked around at each other, but all shrugged when nothing came to mind. That's when I heard a groan from beside me.

Tsukiko had a look of pain on her face with both her hands pressed to her back.

"You alright there, Tsukiko?" I asked.

"Yeah. My back's just really sore. Coach Buchanan's been really kickin' our asses at practice for the past two weeks," Tsukiko explained.

Molly shot up. "Ooh! You should let Miranda give you a massage!" she shouted all of a sudden, "She's got magic hands!"

I looked at Tsukiko, then shrugged. "I can if you want," I told her. She slid herself into the face-down position. "Hit me, bay-bay," she said. I giggled and prepped my hands for their work. I then proceeded in lifting up the back of Tsukiko's t-shirt, revealing her toned, muscular back.

"Damn, girl! You are ripped," I said in slight shock. Tsukiko simply chuckled.

After this, I put my hands on her back, applied pressure, and slowly glided my hands down and back up again. As I did this, Tsukiko let out a small moan in pleasure.

"Oh my god! Miranda, you have the hands of a goddess!" she said. I smiled as I continued the massage, gently and slowly kneading her back and getting all of the knots out.

"That feel alright?" I asked.

"Oh, hell yeah. Maybe when you're done with me, maybe I can return the favor," Tsukiko said back in a jokingly seductive manner. "Hmm, I just might have to take you up on that," I joked back.

(Molly's POV): I couldn't help but laugh as Tsukiko pretended to flirt with Miranda as Miranda gave her a Swedish massage, like the ones she would give me after long weeks of training for softball back at Pacific Coast Prep. She was the best.

After Miranda finished Tsukiko's massage, we decided to play Never Have I Ever. Everyone laid down in a circle and started with ten fingers up (In case you don't know the rules, you go around the circle; each person says something they've never done; if the other people have done that thing, they put a finger down and continue to do so until they put all their fingers down; last person with fingers up wins).

"Okay, who's first?" Jamie asked.

"My party. I'm first," Vicky demanded.

"Alright. Do it," I told her.

"Okay. Never have I ever…smoked pot…" she stated. No one's fingers went down. Macie's turn.

"Hmm, never have I ever…fantasized about a teacher." One of my, Miranda's, Tea's, and Vicky's fingers went down.

"Ooh, who, guys?" Stefani asked.

"…Mr. Griffith, my Biology teacher last year," Miranda confessed.

"…Mr. Jones, my 7th grade Science teacher," I stated.

"…Mr. Patterson, the old P.E. coach who quit after freshman year," Tea fessed up.

"…Monsieur Pierce, my Literature teacher last year," Vicky told us.

Alea's turn. She stared at me and had this devious little look on her face.

"Never have I ever…made out with Joey." My finger, of course, went down, but to my surprise, someone else's did, too. I looked to see who it was.

"…TSUKIKO?" I exclaimed in shock. Tsukiko giggled nervously. I stared her down.

"Oh, come on! It was all the way back in my Sophomore year, before I even knew that I was a lesbian!" she explained.

_Well, I guess I can't make a big deal about_ _that. I mean, it was a while ago, and I knew nothing was between them except a brother-and-sister-like friendship. _

"Wow, ya learn something new everyday," I stated.

(Miranda's POV): "Oh, come on, guys! It's a dare!" I shouted, holding up my video camera.

"No! I draw the line at videotaping it!" Tsukiko said.

"Oh, come on! No one's gonna see it," Alea said, also holding up her camera.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes before taking Alex's head in her hands and planting a huge-ass kiss on her lips.

We all hollered as the two kissed for about ten seconds.

After they parted, Alea and I shut off our cameras for now.

"Alea may not show her video, but mine is so going on YouTube!" I said jokingly.

"Dude! Don't!" Tsukiko begged.

"Dude! Kidding!" I assured her.

We had been playing Truth or Dare for an hour and a half before we all decided that we had had our fill of all the old-school slumber party games.

We then decided to watch a couple of movies. We browsed Vicky's extensive DVD collection until Alea found the three Austin Powers movies.

"Anyone in the mood for some Austin Powers?" she asked.

"YEAH BABY!" we all said together. We watched all three of the movies in the series, quoting every single quote we knew, and dropped like flies, one by one, giving in to fatigue and drifting off to sleep.

(Seto's POV): "Thank you for all your help, Miss Sophia," I said as I zipped up my last bag for my trip.

"Of course, Seto. I'm happy to help," she said back.

After just one night of time-wasting nonsense at the Homecoming dance, doing nothing but standing there while Valorie danced and talked to her friends, I was, surprisingly, ready to jump right into my work with the new KaibaCorp office in Seattle.

With a KaibaCorp stronghold out west, profits are bound to soar, making my job all the more easy. With no distractions, I could get the place running in no time at all.

Ms. Sophia was just about to leave when she paused at the door.

"Oh! I almost forgot. A fax came yesterday while you were at the office," she explained as she walked over to my desk and picked up a single piece of paper. "It's from Miranda, believe it or not," she told me, handing me the fax.

_Seto, _

_It has come to my attention that this trip of yours to Seattle will, in fact, be your first to the city. I figured you would be too busy to do your own research, so I took the liberty of making a list of places of interest, including the best restaurants in the city and a few really good coffee shops. I understand that your schedule while in Seattle will probably be hectic and busy, but do try and take some time to relax. I'm sure you don't want a repeat of our study session last week while you're there. _

_Have a great trip, and don't worry about Mokuba. He's in good hands with me. I promise._

_-Miranda Elizabeth Carlisle __J_

I couldn't believe that Miranda would go out of her way to do something like this for me. It was…really thoughtful, actually. I carefully slipped the fax into my blazer pocket for tomorrow.

_After all that effort, there's no sense in setting it down somewhere and leaving without it._

* * *

***sniffle* I know Seto's not gonna be back in the story for a few chapters, but you all _will _finally get to meet Miranda's Mini-Me: her little sister, Melissa. Please Review! Until next chapter, take care, guys! :) **


	29. Chapter 29 Prepare For Takeoff

**Helloooooo Everybody! Chapter 29 is comin' your way! Hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

FF to the next morning

(Miranda's POV): The next morning, I woke up before everyone else. Knowing that I was probably asleep before most of the girls last night, I carefully got up from my place on the bed, making sure that I didn't wake the others up.

I quietly changed back into my dress from last night and fixed my extremely messy hair and makeup (You ever fallen asleep with all of your makeup on and your hair full of hairspray? You end up lookin' like Einstein with raccoon eyes! Not Pleasant!).

Anyway, after I looked like a normal human being once again, I sat down on Vicky's plush white loveseat, took out my iPhone, and went to my Kindle Application to read a book while I waited for the others to wake up. Of course, I pulled up _Pride and Prejudice_ and started reading where I had last left off. I soon realized that I had reached one of my favorite parts of the book: the first visit to the home of Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Lady Catherine was Darcy's aunt and had hoped that Darcy would marry her daughter, Anne, in order to keep the money in the family. Darcy, however, had already started to fall for Elizabeth, who resents him because of his "excessive pride."

Anyway, while at Rosings, Lady Catherine's estate, Lady Catherine stresses the importance of Elizabeth practicing on her pianoforte. While practicing, Elizabeth converses with Darcy's cousin, Colonel Fitzwiliam, when he asks how Darcy behaved at the first ball in the book. Elizabeth tells him to prepare for something dreadful as she retells how Darcy had hardly danced, leaving many of the girls without a partner. Darcy retaliates, saying that he's not good at talking to people he's never met before.

Elizabeth counters by telling him that he should take his aunt's advice and practice.

I chuckled to myself as I read. That's when I heard someone stir. Vicky was the first of the party to wake up.

"Morning, sleepyhead," I said softly. Vicky giggled.

"Morning. You're up early," she pointed out.

"I'm too use to it. I don't sleep in too often," I told her before hearing a soft, high-pitched yawn from Jamie.

After about a half hour, everyone was up.

Everyone, that is, except for both Molly and Tsukiko.

"Typical," both Alex and I said at the same time, giggling soon afterwards at the coincedence.

"So, how shall we wake them?" I asked.

"Already on it," Alex stated.

She then climbed onto the bed and on top of Tsukiko. She kissed Tsukiko's collarbone, working her way up her neck up to behind her ear. Tsukiko slowly opened her eyes and rolled over to stare into Alex's eyes.

"Morning," Tsukiko half-whispered in a sort of daze. Alex ducked down and gave Tsukiko a light peck on the lips.

_They're so lucky to have each other. I want a love like that! Well, I mean, not exactly like that. I'm not really the, uh, lesbian type. I just mean that I want that one person who makes me smile and feel complete; That one person who makes my heart race from the moment I see them... _

After Tsukiko woke up, the only person left sleeping was the Queen of Heavy Sleepers herself.

"Molls, hon, wake up," I said in a forceful tone as I stood right next to her spot on the bed.

Molly groaned in displeasure. She didn't want to get up at all, but I knew she was awake enough to hear me.

"Wow, I never thought that someone could out sleep Tsukiko, but there she is," Alex stated. I then thought.

_Hmm, how to wake Sleeping Beauty? _

Then, I remembered the one sure-fire way to wake her out of bed.

"Molly, you know what I have to do, don't you?" I asked. Molly groaned once again.

I stuck my index finger in my mouth, licking loudly so Molly could clearly hear it. Her eyes shot open.

"Don't even think about it!" she shouted as she shot upright in bed.

_Works every time. _

Once we got Molly up and moving, everyone started getting changed and returning the clothes they had borrowed from the night before.

After we were all changed and packed, Vicky took us downstairs to the kitchen, where two of her chefs, Jean Philippe and Jacques, were preparing a breakfast of crepes, quiche, croissants, and, of course, French toast.

I then looked at the clock and nearly choked on my food.

"Oh, girls, we gotta go now if we want to get to the airport before Seto's plane boards," I told them.

With that, we finished our breakfast, grabbed our bags, and headed to JFK International to meet Seto and Mokuba at Gate 3A.

FF 1 hour

(Seto's POV): _Where is she? I thought she would have showed up already. _

I waited at my airport gate with Mokuba and Valorie. Valorie had her arms wrapped tight around my neck as I waited to board my plane.

"I'm gonna miss you, sweetie," she told me.

"I'll miss you, too," I assured her, "but at least you'll have your family in Newark to keep you occupied while I'm gone."

"Maybe, but I'll still be thinking about you every day…and every night," she whispered to me.

I smirked. Being away from each other was going to be hard for both of us, but it was just going to be a week. We'd be back together by Saturday night.

I held her close and kissed the top of her head, which she apparently took as a signal to kiss me. She took hold of my jacket, pulling me towards herself and pressing her lips to mine.

I'm not going to lie, it was EXTREMELY awkward kissing Valorie in front of Mokuba. In fact, I'd rather kiss her somewhere private so my little brother wouldn't be forced to watch, but there was really nothing I could do. She had her death grip on me, kissing me as they made the boarding calls for my flight.

"You gonna board, or are you just gonna make-out with your girlfriend all Fall Break?" I heard someone say from behind us. I turned around to find Miranda walking toward us.

(Miranda's POV): _Wow. That's all I can say. Wow. And in an airport, too! …Wow. _

"One for the road, Kaiba?" Molly asked jokingly. I snickered, but looked back to Molly in a way that told her to back off slightly. Kaiba was not amused. He parted with Valorie and walked in my direction.

"You're late," he said when he reached me.

"Correction," I said, holding up my watch, "I'm right on time." Seto was silent.

"Uh, did you get my fax the other day?" I asked, in hopes that some member of his staff saw it and gave it to him.

"Yes, I did, actually," he told me. He took the fax out of his jacket pocket. I smiled.

"I've been to every single one of those places, and they were all amazing," I informed him. Though he had on his usual cold, rock-hard expression, he did seem in the slightest bit intrigued.

"This is the final boarding call for flight 309, non-stop to Seattle," the woman called over the loud speakers in the gate.

"Have a nice trip," I told him with a small smile. Seto nodded and turned back towards Valorie. He picked up his carry-on, gave one last goodbye kiss to Valorie, gave Mokuba a big hug goodbye, and finally boarded his plane.

As soon as he disappeared around the corner of the long terminal hallway, Valorie began to walk away.

"Have fun babysitting, girls," she said snidely.

"Aren't you going to stay until his flight takes off?" Molly asked.

She stopped and turned back towards us. "Not likely. My flight with my family leaves in fifteen minutes, and my gate is all the way across the airport. I have to go," she informed us. As she turned back around to leave, we turned to Mokuba.

"I feel bad for Newark," Mokuba stated, "They have to put up with that all week."

I pulled him in for a big hug as we all laughed at his joke. I looked at my watch, and then realized that it was almost noon.

"Hey, guys, we gotta get to Lissa's gate. Her flight gets in in a few minutes, and I wanna see my baby sister as soon as she steps foot in New York City for the first time," I stated. With that, we headed all the way across the airport to the gate for Melissa's flight from Los Angeles.

"I can't wait to see Lissa again," Macie told us as we waited for the plane to finally land and pull into the gate.

"Me either! I need her computer advice," Molly joked. I elbowed her in the arm.

"Molls!" I shouted.

"I'm joking!" she exclaimed.

We waited a little longer before we finally heard the annoucement that flight 118 from LA had arrived. We were all fidgeting with anxiety as Melissa's flight pulled in.

We joined the other five excited families and friends waiting for their loved ones as the gate connected to the plane. As the sea of plane passengers flooded the gate, I kept a sharp lookout for my little mini-me.

Just then, the girls shouted, "I see her! I see her!" I got up on one of the seats in the gate to get a better look. It only took me a second to find a head full of golden blonde hair, a set of light blue eyes, and some pearl pink Tiffany's reading glasses.

_Melissa. She's here!_

* * *

**Hope you liked the new chappie! I will get the next one out as soon as I possibly can. So glad I can finally get Melissa in this story, along with one other character next chapter ;) To my good friend, cheezeruleszolp, next chapter will be the chapter you've been waiting for. Hey, Melissa needs a best GIRL friend, so with the addition of Melissa will come her new buddy, Anabelle :D Until next chapter, take care, guys!**


	30. Chapter 30 Mini Me!

**Hey guys! Sooooo sorry it took me sooooo long to post a new chapter. Especially sorry to my friend cheezeruleszolp, who has been dying for this chapter to come out. Bubblez, brace yourself. The fanfiction world finally gets to meet your _Because You Live_ persona, Ana Song. To everyone else, I hope you enjoy the new chappie! ;)**

* * *

(Melissa's POV): I searched and searched through the vast sea of people in the JFK gate for the faces of my sister and our two friends. As I searched, I heard a distinct call.

"Lissa!" I heard.

I whipped my head quickly to the right to find my group standing on top of the chairs in the terminal. As Miranda stepped down off of her chair, I began to quickly run to her, dropping my bags before meeting her embrace. I'd missed her so much. I felt like it had been years since I had last seen her, and hugging her now was the best feeling ever.

"I missed you so much, Mini-Me," she said jokingly, touching her right pinky to the right corner of her mouth. I giggled and did the same.

"I missed you, too, Sissa," I told her.

She hugged me even tighter, but made sure to let go before she completely choked me to death.

Afterwards, I made sure to give Molly and Macie their hugs when I noticed another boy about my age by Miranda's side. I tugged gently at Miranda's arm.

"Who's that?" I asked her. Miranda put her arm around my shoulders, turning me to fully face the boy.

"Melissa, this is Mokuba. Mokuba, this is my little sister, Melissa," she introduced, "Lissa, you'll be starting at Mokuba's school next week."

Mokuba held out his hand.

_Wow, a proper greeting. Impressive. _

I took his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mokuba," I told him. He smiled and returned the greeting.

After that, the girls helped me with my luggage at Baggage Claim and led me to the car in one of the closer parking lots. We packed my bags in the trunk and loaded into the car. I sat in the middle of the backseat between Macie and Mokuba as Molly and Miranda took the two front seats.

"So, Lissa, you hungry?" Miranda asked as we pulled out of the airport and headed toward Manhattan.

"Starving! Why do you ask?"

"Wanna visit Uncle Joe?"

"OMG! Yes! Will Tyler and Dylan be there, too?"

"Oh, yeah. When they see you, kiddo, they are going to flip!"

"I know! I haven't seen them since Christmas last year!"

Only twenty minutes in New York City, and I was already excited. Yes, it was different, and yes, it was extremely noisy, but somehow, I couldn't help but be exceedingly happy to be here.

(Miranda's POV): Before long, we were parked just outside of Slice. I could tell Melissa was brimming with excitement about seeing our uncle and cousins again as we approached the door.

Before entering, I looked in the window of the restaurant. I noticed that it was almost completely packed.

"Huh, guess it's the lunch rush," I pointed out.

When we entered, I searched and searched for a sight of my uncle in the crowd, but I had no such luck. I walked over to the hostess on duty to ask where he might be. She told me that he was helping out in the kitchen. I turned to the group.

"I'm take Melissa to see Joe and the twins. See if we can get a table," I told the girls.

I grabbed Melissa by the wrist and pulled her through the crowd to the kitchen in the back.

"Yo, Joe! Your niece just walked in!" one of the other chefs said when we entered.

In mere seconds, Uncle Joe appeared. "What's this I hear about my niece being…oh my god! Is that little Lissa?" he said upon catching sight of Melissa. Melissa quickly ran up to him, giving him a big bear hug.

"Welcome to New York, kiddo," he told her, "Hey, kids, come say 'Hi' to your cousins!"

Tyler and Dylan came barreling through the kitchen.

"We heard cousins…with an 's'. Who else is…Woah!" Dylan said before realizing that Melissa had come. Both her and Tyler ran up and practically glomped their cousin. I couldn't help but laugh as Melissa fought for air. Uncle Joe went back to work, laughing at the kids while doing so.

"So, you kids stayin' for lunch?" he asked me.

"Yup. My friends are getting a table right now," I said back.

"Ooh, can we have lunch with you guys?" Tyler asked as he and his sister let go of Melissa.

"Sure, if it's alright with your dad," I told them. Both of the twins looked at their dad with puppy-dog eyes.

"It's fine by me," he told us.

Melissa and I said goodbye to our Uncle Joe and went back into the dining area to look for our table. We eventually found our group at a table by one of the front windows.

"Oh, good. You got a bigger table. Our cousins are joining us," I told the group. We took our seats. Tyler and Dylan just so happened to sit next to Mokuba.

"Hey, who are you?" Tyler asked bluntly.

"Tyler, that's rude," she said, making sure to give Mokuba a smile, "Hi. What's your name?"

"Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba," he told them.

"Wait! Kaiba, as in KaibaCorp, as in Seto Kaiba?" Tyler asked in surprise.

"Yeah! He's my big brother," he told them.

"Oh, no. Forgive my brother. He's, like, your brother's biggest fan," Dylan told Mokuba.

He laughed. "It's alright. I understand," he told her.

"He's soooo cool. He's won so many great duels and he's one of the most successful business CEOs in the world!" Tyler ranted. I rolled my eyes as my cousin acted like a total fan boy.

"You know, in all my research, I could never find anything about you and your brother's childhood. Where exactly did you guys grow up?" Tyler, all of a sudden, asked Mokuba.

Mokuba got a sullen look on his face.

"Uh, I gotta go to the bathroom," Macie said. "Yeah, me, too," Melissa said. "Same here," Molly said as all three of the girls awkwardly disappeared.

Dylan stood up. "Come on, Tyler. Let's go to the game room. I wanna play Monkey Ball," Dylan told her brother.

"But you've already played it twice today…"

"Come on, Tyler!" Dylan said, pulling him away from the table.

I sat there, alone, with Mokuba.

"I'm sorry if what my cousin said made you uncomfortable at all, Mokuba," I told him. He looked up at me.

"I'm not uncomfortable…just…thinking about my childhood doesn't bring up any good memories," he told me.

"What do you mean? I mean, you grew up in Gozuboro Kaiba's home."

"Not our whole lives."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, by the time I was five, both of our parents were dead. Our mother died when I was really, really young, and our dad died of cancer. After that, we had no family who could take care of us, so we got sent to an orphanage in the Bronx. We spent two years in that dump. I got picked on by all of the older kids almost every day."

"Oh my! You poor thing! It must've been awful!"

"It was, but I had Seto to protect me."

It was really sweet to see how much Mokuba loved his brother and vice versa.

FF 5 hours

(Mokuba's POV): After finishing lunch, we said our goodbyes and exchanged phone numbers with Dylan and Tyler and took Melissa to see the apartment for the first time and to set up both her bedroom and my temporary bedroom in the upstairs study.

Miranda helped me while Macie and Molly helped Melissa with her room.

"Hey, think fast," Miranda said, tossing a pillow my way. I caught it just before it hit my face and placed it on the pull-out bed that we had set up.

After Miranda and I finished setting up my room, we went to Melissa's room to find most of her boxes unpacked.

"Ugh, I say we take a break," Macie said, plopping down on Melissa's bed.

"Same here. Why don't we go get some dinner?" Molly suggested.

"There you go again, Molls," Macie started.

"Always thinking about your stomach," Miranda added.

"Sorry! I wasn't all that hungry at lunch, but now I'm starving," Molly stated. We all laughed.

"So, where should we go?" Miranda asked.

"Hmm, how about a west coast favorite? You guys know any good sushi places?" Melissa asked.

The girls got silent and thoughtful. No one said a word.

That's when a thought occurred to me. "Hey, why don't we go to Kabuto down by The Pier. My friend Ana works there. Her uncle owns the restaurant and she works there on the weekends," I told them, "I'd love for Melissa to meet her."

"That sounds awesome, Mokuba, and I'd love for Melissa to meet your friend," Miranda said.

FF about an hour

(Miranda's POV): We pulled into the parking lot across from The Pier and made our way across the street to it's plaza of shops and restaurants until we reached the very end.

At the end of The Pier stood a two floor pavilion-style building with a big, red sign that read "Kabuto" in big, gold letters.

When we walked inside, I could smell the habachi grills going, cooking up fried rice and other various things. The big windows showed a beautiful view of the beach and ocean.

We were greeted by the hostess at the podium at the front. She was about 23 with short black hair and black eyes. She wore a red silk blouse and black dress pants that matched the jet-black color of her hair.

"Konichiwa! Welcome to Kabuto!" she said as we came forward, "Oh, hello, Mokuba. What brings you here tonight?"

"Good evening, Kimiko. Is Ana here?" Mokuba asked.

"I think she's in the back with my father. I'll go get her," Kimiko told him before disappearing through the dining room.

About two minutes later, I caught a glimpse of long, black waves skipping and bouncing through the dining room. The girl to which the waves belonged resembled a porcelain doll. She had flawless fair skin and had the coolest looking eyes I'd ever seen. They were a violet color with black around the edge of the iris.

"Mokuba! Hi!" the girl excitedly exclaimed as she ran to her friend and hugged him tightly. After they parted, the girl, turned to us.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Ana, these are my friends, Miranda, Molly, Macie, and my newest friend, Melissa," Mokuba introduced.

"Hi! Nice to meet you all," Ana said. We all returned the hello.

"Let me show you to a table. Right this way," Ana said as she grabbed some place settings and led us through the dining area to a table by the big bay windows.

"Wow, great table. Thanks Ana," Mokuba said.

"Oh, you know I always make sure my friends get a good table. Can I get you all something to drink?" Ana asked. We ordered a few Dr. Peppers and a few iced green teas and made sure to ask for the sushi menu. After Ana returned with our drinks, we were ready to order. Melissa and I ordered a few pieces of Ebi (Jumbo Shrimp Nigiri Sushi), Philadelphia Roll, and Salmon Sashimi. Molly ordered some pieces of California Roll alongside a bowl of fried rice. Macie skipped the sushi all together and ordered a rice bowl with teriyaki chicken.

"Is there anything else I can get you all?" Ana asked after dropping off our food. We politely declined.

"Alrighty. Well, enjoy. I gotta go help out in the kitchen. It was nice meeting all of you, girls. Bye Mokuba. See you around," she said before leaving.

I leaned towards Mokuba. "She is so sweet and bubbly. I love her already," I told him.

He giggled. "Yeah, everyone tends to love Ana," Mokuba informed me.

"Well, I certainly see why. She's so friendly," Macie added.

After we finished dinner and paid, we said goodbye to Kimiko and left the restaurant.

We decided to walk around a little before going back to the car. As we passed a bar down the way from Kabuto, Macie spotted a flier stuck to the window. She pulled it off of the window and read it aloud to us.

"Hey guys, listen to this. The Domino RollerDome is having a 70s night Friday night at 6:30. The admission is pricey for that night, but there will be live music and plenty of games where you can win prizes and stuff! We should go!" she stated excitedly.

"Sounds like fun! I'm in," Molly said.

"Me, too. How about you two?" I asked Mokuba and Melissa.

"Hmm, a night of skating, games, and music…count me in!" Mokuba said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm excited already!" Melissa exclaimed.

After a few more minutes of window shopping, we decided it was time to head home. Mokuba was so worn out that I soon as I suggested it, he took off for the car. I noticed that though the road _was_ clear, Mokuba still wasn't cautious when crossing it.

"Mokuba! Be careful!" I called out to him. He looked back to me.

"It's ok, Miranda. There weren't any cars coming," he pointed out.

"I know, but you never know when someone could come flying around the corner. I just want to make sure you're safe," I told him. He nodded his head in understanding as he rejoined the group by my side.

Melissa took my hand. We looked at each other; her eyes filled with both understanding and sorrow. She knew why I was so cautious when it came to cars, and it pained both of us to even think about it.

(Seto's POV): Miranda definitely wasn't lying about these restaurants on her list being some of the best in Seattle. I visited two today, and I thoroughly enjoyed both of them, which is pretty amazing considering how tough a critic I can be at times.

Anyway, after finishing dinner at Maison Robert, one of the many restaurants on the list, I headed back to my hotel room and flopped down on the bed.

It had been a long day full of nothing but interviews, meetings, and paperwork, and I couldn't have been more ready for sleep.

Just before I finally fell asleep, my phone buzzed. I had gotten a text message.

_Ugh! WHY? I'm exhausted! _

I picked up my phone. Mokuba had texted me! I immediately brought myself out of my sleepy daze after realizing that I hadn't talked to Mokuba all day. I read the text.

"Hey bro. How's Seattle?"

I replied.

"Not bad. It's raining a bit outside, but overall, it's pretty nice."

"How's the food? Lol"

"Haha. Food's good. Miranda told you about the list?"

"Haha. Yeah. She says she hopes you like the restaurants along with the rest of Seattle."

"Oh, uh. Tell her I said thank you."

"I will. I'm sure you're tired, so I'll let you get some sleep. 'Night, bro."

"Goodnight Mokuba."

With that, I set my phone on the nightstand beside my bed and finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Also, I'd like to point out that though I did stop doing updates for a while on my profile, I have started doing them again, along with corrections to things that I didn't catch before posting some of my chappies. That list may get longer as I reread my story. Please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say. Until next chapter, take care. Mwah! ;)**


	31. Chapter 31 Eureka!

**Hello peoples! I just want to say thank you to all of you for taking the time to read my story. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! So...yeah...here's Chapter 31 :P**

* * *

(Seto's POV): _I awoke to find myself not in my hotel room, but in a dark room with stone walls. _

_I sat up in the bed and looked around for anything that looked familiar. _

_All of a sudden, a small flickering light entered the dark room. _

_"Seto, are you awake?" the light seemed to ask. _

_"Uh, y-yes. Who are you?" I asked. _

_As the light got closer to me, I came to see that the light was held by a girl. I could see her hair shimmering in the light from the candle she carried, but I couldn't see her face. _

_"Seto, I just wanted to apologize for the way I've treated you over the years," the girl said, "It's childish, and I want to make it up to you for all those years of conflict." _

_She sat down on the bed next to me. As she held up the candle, it began to float in the air and in no time at all, it disappeared. _

_"H-hey, how did you do that?" I asked her, still completely confused. She said nothing as everything went black. _

_I sat there in the darkness until I felt a tingling sensation on my lips. The girl was kissing me! _

_I gently pushed her away. _

_"What do you think you're doing?" I could feel her gently put a finger to my lips. _

_"Shh, relax," she whispered to me. _

_Her finger left my lips and ran down the middle of my torso as she pressed her lips back on mine. For some reason, this time, I couldn't even break away. The girl forced herself forward, forcing me back on my back with her on top of me. _

_Why was this happening? Who was this girl? _

_Suddenly, the room filled with smoke, and when it cleared, the girl was gone. I shut my eyes._

When I opened my eyes, I was back in my hotel room.

_What the hell just happened?_

FF to next morning

(Melissa's POV): I awoke uneasily Monday morning. Around 10:45, a deep base boomed from the floor underneath.

_What in the world is going on? _

I kicked off my covers and made my way to the door. I opened it and looked across the way to find Mokuba sitting up on the pull out bed.

"What in the world is going on?" he asked me.

"My thoughts exactly," I told him.

We walked down the staircase together and turned the corner into the living room, which was where the music was coming from. Upon entering the room, we found my sister and the girls. They had pushed the furniture back and rolled up part of the area rug and were practicing various dance moves. The deep base that woke Mokuba and me up was coming from the surround sound speakers as Scratch by BG5 was playing.

"Hey sleepy heads," Miranda said as she stopped doing a pirouette.

"Ok, why are you guys dancing in the middle of the living room?" I asked them.

"Because we're awesome," Molly answered sarcastically. I laughed.

"No, I just thought that we needed to practice. You know, to be ready for next year," Macie added. I could sense a hint of sorrow in her words.

"Oh, did you guys miss the dance team tryouts?" I asked.

"No, we tried out, we just didn't make the team," Miranda stated with slight anger as the bitter taste of those words filled her mouth.

"WHAT? How could you guys not make the team? Macie, you alone are amazing, and you taught these two everything they know! I mean, how is that even possible?" I asked.

"Well, it doesn't really help that the team captain is the biggest bitch in the entire school," Molly pointed out, "Oops, sorry Mokuba."

"Hey, I don't care. I think she's a bitch, too. My brother's just too blind to see it," Mokuba said back.

I couldn't believe it! What was wrong with this chick? How could she not take the girls? It didn't make sense.

"You know what, forget about this chick!" I told them to lift their spirits, "You guys are so good, I bet that the three of you alone are better than the whole dance team combined!"

Right when I said that, all three of the girls eyes got big, only to have big, creepy smiles follow.

"You know what, you're right, Lissa. The three of us _would_ be better than Valorie's team, and I bet that with just a few more people, we'd be even better," Macie stated. She looked over to Molly and Miranda.

"Anyone remember where I put that list. I think it's time we gave Carson a little call."

(Carson's POV):

FF over an hour

"Thank you. Please come again," I said to the customer as they paid and walked out.

Just then, my manager called out to me. "Hey, Carson. The Chicago matinee lets out in about ten minutes. Look alive. This place will be flooded with Julliard students," she told me.

I put away my Chemistry textbook that I had out when things were slow and began to wipe down tables before the show let out. As I finished the last one, I heard the little bell hanging on the door jingle.

"Hi. Welcome to Cool Bliss," I greeted, not looking up as I cleaned. Then I actually looked up and saw who walked in.

"M-Macie?" I stuttered in disbelief.

_How the hell did she and her friends me. No one knows I work here. _

"Carson. Hi. We've been trying to call you, but you wouldn't answer," Macie told me.

_Oh, duh. I turned my phone on silent for work. _

"…So, I used the phone tracker on my iPhone and found you here," Miranda said.

The three girls, along with another younger girl and Mokuba Kaiba, began to gather around me.

"We need to talk to you about something," Macie told me with a mischievous grin playing on her lips. I began to form one of my own.

_They figured it out. _

"So, you figured it out. Let's talk. I got a little time before Chicago lets out," I told them.

"Oh, I love Chicago! Let's go see that tonight!" Miranda exclaimed in delight, looking like she was about to break out into the Cell Block Tango.

"Sissy, focus…and I agree. Let's," the younger girl said, making Mokuba giggle. I had to guess that this was Miranda's little sister.

"So, what are your thoughts?" I asked them.

"It's brilliant," Macie told me, "If everyone on that list formed a team together, it would be unstoppable. But tell me something Carson, why are you, of all people, giving us even the slightest idea of doing this?"

"You wanna know why? I have been pushed around by Valorie for over a year now, and let me tell you something. I have had enough. I get pushed around by her and the other girls on a daily basis. I'm taken advantage of constantly. I'm treated more like the underclassman and less like the close friend that I deserve to be after all this time, and I have had it. I know how Valorie really is. I know things she has done to other people. I think it's time for her to get knocked down a few pegs."

"What things has she done?" Molly asked me.

"…I know why none of the girls on that list were chosen for the team."

"Why? All these girls definitely have the talent, so why not?" Macie started.

"It's simple. Valorie doesn't like people for two reasons: She sees you as a threat or she thinks you would make the team look bad."

"So, Antonia?"

I tried to use the best Valorie impression I could do.

"Oh my god, her frizzy-ass hair is so fugly. That freak will never do!"

"Katelyn and Jocelyn Padua?"

"Someone call Seaworld. Shamu and Mamu have been spotted."

"That's awful!"

"I know!"

"What about Laura Kim?"

"That loser? Ha! Why have a life when there's a textbook to read or a dance class to go to?"

"Lorraine?"

"Ooh, Psycho."

"Winnie?"

"Not until daddy buys her some new clothes and a new nose."

"And Sheena?"

"Yeah, no. She needs to take care of that fro first."

Macie stood up with a jolt.

"Okay, I've heard enough!" she shouted. The girls and Mokuba were staring in slight shock.

"Mace! I've never seen you like this!" Molly stated.

"That was before I knew what a total bitch Valorie was. Now it's time to show her the talent she's missing!" Macie said passionately.

"I'm with you, Mace!" Miranda said proudly.

"Me, too. All the way," Molly added after her.

I quickly stood up. "I'm in, too," I said. The three of them looked at me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Carson?" Macie asked.

"Absolutely. I can help you get in contact with everyone on that list and make sure Valorie doesn't know a thing," I assured them.

"Alright…Cars," Molly said. I was slightly thrown of.

_Cars? _

"Sorry, but all of my friends have their nicknames. I'm 'Molls', Miranda's 'Randy', Macie's 'Mace', Melissa here is 'Lissa', and so on," Molly explained.

I chuckled. "Cars…I like it," I stated.

"So, while we're here, why not get some fro-yo?" Molly pointed out. The group, along with me, agreed and grabbed cups to fill with frozen yogurt.

(Macie's POV): As I topped off my cup of Cookies and Cream yogurt with at least a dozen maraschino cherries and marshmallows, I asked Carson, "So, I thought that Valorie's girlies were supposed to be rich. What are you doing working here?"

"They are; I'm not. I told her that my mom worked at Cosmopolitan magazine as a writer and my dad works for the government," she told me, "The truth is, my mom _is _a writer, but not for Cosmo. She's trying to get her first book published. When she's not writing, she's a secretary at Domino Hospital. My dad's in the army. He's been in the Middle East for about a year and a half. My family doesn't have much money, which is why I work here part time."

"Why here, though?"

"Valorie and her friends never come here. They try to avoid junk food at all costs."

I was slightly surprised that Carson referred to them as "Valorie and her friends" instead of "my friends". It really showed how fed up she was with them. She was definitely ready for a change. As she topped her fro-yo off with a big squirt of hot fudge, I couldn't help but ask, "Why did you lie to Valorie and them about you and your family?"

"I was a freshman. I was terrified about starting High School. All I wanted was to fit in. I had never been popular before, and Valorie made me feel important. That is, until she got too comfortable with me and started treating me the way all upperclassman treat freshmen: like utter crap."

I couldn't help but feel bad for Carson. I know how it feels to want to fit. I don't think I would have made it through _my_ freshman year if I hadn't met Miranda and Molly. They both welcomed me, first as a roommate, and then as a friend.

"You don't need Valorie and those other girls as your friends, Cars. You need friends who treat you how you should be treated and except you for who you are," I told her.

I could a small tear forming on the inner corner of her eye. "Thanks, Mace," she said to me, "You're a real friend."

I held out my arms, offering a hug to her if she would take it. She did. Today was the first step in meeting the real Carson. As we all ate our frozen yogurt, the "Broadway Rush" started pouring into the little shop. Carson quickly got up from the table.

"Sorry guys. Gotta get to work. Text me sometime," she said as she left and disappeared behind the counter, leaving her half-empty cup of Double Chocolate with walnuts and hot fudge sitting on the table.

After we finished, we were getting up to leave when we ran into two familiar faces.

"Oh, hello Ana. Kimiko," Mokuba said, spotting his two Asian friends.

"Hey Mokuba. Girls," Ana said in her cute, little bubbly way.

(Molly's POV): "What are you two doing here?" Miranda asked them.

"Well, the people from my class who didn't go out of town for fall break took a 'field trip' to Broadway," Kimiko explained, "We just came out of a matinee of Chicago."

"Oh, where do you go to school?" Macie asked her.

"The Julliard School. I'm currently studying dance," she told us.

I quickly looked to Macie, making sure that she wasn't going to faint. When it comes to college, Julliard is the one place Macie wants to go the most. It's been her dream for practically forever.

As she began to talk to Kimiko, she looked steady enough.

While they talked, Ana came over to the rest of us.

"So, did you all see the posters for 70s night at the RollerDome?" she asked us.

"Yeah. Will you be there, Ana?" Melissa asked her.

"Definitely. Wouldn't miss it," she stated.

"Well, I guess we'll see you there," Miranda said.

Ana smiled and quickly clapped her hands in a happy fashion. "Yay! I can't wait until Friday now! It's gonna be so much fun!" Ana exclaimed.

"Ana, come on. Let's get in line," Kimiko called to her little cousin.

"Coming, Kimiko!" she called out, "Bye guys!"

After we said goodbye, we headed out to the car. Just then, my cell phone started to buzz in my pocket. I took it out to find a text from Joey.

_Hey Molls. U & the girls wanna come bowling with me, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan?_

I smiled. Bowling definitely sounded fun. I asked the girls and Mokuba if they wanted to go, and quickly texted Joey back.

_We'll be there :)_

Not too long after I texted Joey, I got a text back.

_Great! Can't wait to see you, Molls :)_

I smiled and blushed hard as we drove off to the bowling alley to meet our friends.

(Molly's POV): "So, what do you think, Tea?" Macie asked as Miranda bowled her last frame.

"I think it's genius!" Tea said, "I so want in!"

"We'll text you with the details soon," Macie said back, "Until then, how about another game?"

We all agreed to one more game. Joey stood up.

"Molls, wanna come with me to pay?" he asked me.

_Hmm, this would be a good time to ask him out to 70s night. _

"Sure," I answered. We walked side by side up to the front counter.

"So…Joey," I started.

"So Molls," Joey responded. I giggled.

"Have you heard about 70s night at the Domino RollerDome?" I asked him.

"Uh…yeah," he said with a little depression in his voice.

"What? You don't want to go?" I asked, praying that maybe I was wrong in my questioning.

"Well, I'm just not that great a skater," he confessed.

"Aw, Joey, that's ok. If it helps, I'll hold your hand," I said with a smile. Joey smiled back.

"Cool. Can we start now?" Joey joked, taking my hand.

I blushed as we walked back towards our group and started the next game.

(Macie's POV): I kept score for the rest of my friends as they all bowled.

It was Yugi's turn. As he lined himself up, Tristan sat beside me.

"Hey Mace," he greeted in his usual goofy way.

"Hey Tristan," I said with a small giggle.

"Wanna hear a joke?" he asked me.

"Sure, I'm always up for a joke," I told him.

"Okay, Little Johnny was sitting in class doing math problems when his teacher picked him to answer a question, "Johnny, if there were five birds sitting on a fence and you shot one with your gun, how many would be left?" "None," replied Johnny, "cause the rest would fly away." "Well, the answer is four," said the teacher, "but I like the way you're thinking." Little Johnny says, "I have a question for you. If there were three women eating ice cream cones in a shop, one was licking her cone, the second was biting her cone and the third was sucking her cone, which one is married?" "Well," said the teacher nervously, "I guess the one sucking the cone." "No," said Little Johnny, "the one with the wedding ring on her finger, but I like the way you're thinking."

"Oh, Tristan, you dirty bird!" I said, laughing.

As I calmed down, I noticed Yugi looking our way. He looked defeated.

_Maybe he didn't bowl well this frame._

Then, I noticed how Tristan and I looked. We were sitting close together, and I couldn't have looked more like I was flirting with him.

_Oh my gosh! I'm such an idiot._

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave reviews and check my profile for updates. Kisses to all! :3**


	32. Chapter 32 Let's Go Disco! Friends?

**Hey guys! Oh My Goodness! I am sooooooo sorry it took so long to get my new chapter posted. In case you didn't see the update on my profile, I was nearly done with this chapter when my computer crashed. It wiped out everything, including my story. I had to go back and rewrite EVERY. SINGLE. THING. *deep breath* Anyway, here's Chapter 32. Enjoy :)**

* * *

FF to Friday

(Miranda's POV): _Wow! I can't believe they still fit! _"Sissy, are you ready to…Hey! You found your skates!" Melissa said as she entered my room and spotted my old white skates with my initials in silver on the sides and sparkly light blue wheels.

"Yeah! They were in a box in the back of my closet," I explained as I took the skates off and placed them in my white Gucci duffle bag.

"Well, I'm glad you found them. You ready to go?" she asked me.

"Yeah. You go ahead downstairs. I'll get Mokuba," I told her.

I got up from my light blue loveseat just as Melissa made her way out the door. I took one last look in the mirror, inspecting for any kind of major flaw. I wore a bright green sequined tube top, mid-rise denim 70s hotpants, and black, knee-high, laced-up boots. My hair had a Farrah Fawcett-style flip, and around my head, I tied a silk scarf with a psychedelic print like a headband.

Seeing nothing that bothered me with my appearance, I grabbed my duffle and headed to the study to get Mokuba.

(Mokuba's POV): As I was finishing getting ready for 70s night, I received a text on my cell phone.

"Hey Mokuba."

"Hey big brother. How are things in Seattle?"

"Everything's all set. I've gotten all the positions filled; all the paperwork's done; the new network's up and running."

"That's great, Seto. Does that mean you'll be home soon?"

"That's exactly what it means. I'm actually at the airport right now."

"You're coming home tonight? Yay! I can't wait to see you, big brother!"

"Well, I'll be a while. There's a delay right now because of the rain. You know, it tends to do that a LOT over here."

"Well, duh! Washington's, like, the wettest state in the US!"

"And that's why I prefer New York. So, do you have anything planned for tonight?"

"Actually, the girls and I are going to 70s night at the RollerDome."

"Oh, please tell me they didn't put you in an afro."

"…Maybe :P ."

"Ahahaha."

"Oh, shut up! It's not that bad."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

I was about to text Seto back and tell him off when Miranda walked into the room.

"Wow, Miranda. You look like Farrah Fawcett!"

"Aw, thanks, kiddo. And you look like Michael Jackson!"

"…"

"…in his Jackson 5 days."

We laughed. Miranda then seemed to notice the cell phone in my hands.

"Talking to someone?" she asked.

"Texting Seto. He's coming home tonight," I explained.

"Really? That's great," she said, "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just let me say goodbye to Seto real quick," I told her.

"Alrighty," she said, "Hey, tell him I said 'hi'." And with that, Miranda left the room.

"Hey, bro. I gotta go. Also, Miranda says hi."

"Uh, alright. Go have some fun. I'll see you tonight."

I smiled and put my phone in my pocket and joined the rest of the group downstairs.

(Joey's POV): _What the fuck did I get myself into? I can barely stand up without holding onto the wall. Oh, Molly's gonna think I'm a total… _

"Relax, ya geek!" a voice said from behind.

At that moment, someone skated up behind me and poked me in the sides, causing me to stumble a bit. I turned my head to find Molly.

_Smooth, real smooth. _

"You need to bend your legs a little and shift your weight more forward," she told me. She skated in front of me and spun around to face me.

"Here. I've got you," Molly assured me as she reached for my hand.

I put all of my faith in her as I took her hands and moved away from the safety of the wall. "C'mon, you can do it. Bend your knees and lean forward," she told me. I did as she said and, surprisingly, started to get the hang of it.

"See! I told you," Molly said, smiling.

"It's all thanks to you, foxy lady," I said.

_Ugh, I feel like such a dork using the 70s lingo._

Molly began to giggle a little.

Just then, the DJ announced the beginning of couples' skate. Molly then let go of one hand and skated to my side. I blushed. I was glad that I didn't have to skate around to find a partner. I was already skating with the one person I wanted to skate with.

"Move it, buddy! You're slowing down the whole rink!" a rude voice shouted from behind me.

_What's this person's problem? Why I oughta… _

I turned around to face the son of a bitch behind me, but was surprised by who I found skating behind me. Miranda had been gliding across the rink with Ryou in tow behind Molly

"Miranda!" I shouted in surprise, "You're lucky I checked who was behind me. I woulda decked ya."

"Please, Wheeler. You can barely stand up on those skates," Miranda taunted, "Why don't you turn around and face me like a man?"

_Grrr. _

I made sure I had my balance and then carefully turned to face my taunting friend. However, when I had completely turned around, Miranda was gone.

_What the…_

"Hey, Wheeler! Turn around," I heard Miranda shout.

I turned my head to find Miranda behind me once again. I slowly turned around again; this time, I kept her in my sight as I turned.

"Too slow, jive turkey," she said to me before skating off in a flash.

_Show off. _

"Oh dear," Ryou said from behind me, "I suppose that's my cue." Ryou then took off after Miranda.

Molly squeezed my hand. "Hey. Don't let her get to you," she told me, "Miranda just likes to tease her friends. Trust me." I smiled as Molly and I continued to skate around the rink together.

After just a few minutes, Molly wrapped her arm around my own and pulled herself even closer. At that moment, my head was somewhere else. There was just something special about Molly. Being with her put me on Cloud Nine every single time. I wished that she would never let go of my arm.

With all of these thoughts filling my head, I forgot to focus on what I was doing, and before I knew it, I was falling to the rink floor with a thud, pulling Molly down with me.

_Oh, way to go, you dumbass! _

"Oh god! Molly, I'm…" I started, but was stopped by Molly's laughter. I joined in the laughter as we both attempted to get up while still on skates.

(Miranda's POV): After I few minutes of skating with Ryou, I stopped and hopped up onto part of the wall by one of my friends.

"Hey Tsukiko," I said, "What's up, girl?"

"Hey, Miranda. Where's Ryou? I thought you were skating with him," she asked.

"Ryou had to go pee-tinkle. Where's Alex?" I asked. Tsukiko pointed toward the snack bar, where Alex was seated at a table, having a drink with Alea and Bakura. "Ah," I said, "There she is."

"Oooh, and Wheeler is down!" Tsukiko shouted.

She laughed just as I spotted the sight of Joey and Molly laughing on the ground. I couldn't help but giggle at the display.

At that moment, Macie skated right past me. Not too long after, Yugi zoomed past.

"Looks like little Yugi's up for the chase," Tsukiko stated.

We watched as Yugi attempted to catch up to Macie. He was just about to reach her when Tristan quickly skated to Macie's side, taking her hand and skating with her. I then looked back to Yugi, who was now looking very sad and sullen.

"Aww. Poor Yugi," I said.

That's when an idea popped into my head.

"Hang on. I'll be right back," I told Tsukiko as I hopped off of the wall just as Yugi skated by. I skated to his side.

"Hey Yugi."

"Oh. Hey Miranda."

"I couldn't help but notice what happened just now."

Yugi looked up at me with a look of surprise, as if he thought no one was watching his previous pursuit of Macie, but then simply switched back to the sad look he wore before. I got a coy little smirk on my face.

"C'mon. Let's get you some Macie time," I told him, taking his hand and picking up speed slightly.

When we were just a few feet from Macie and Tristan, I whispered to Yugi, "Ok, here's what we're gonna do. When we catch up to those two, you go on Macie's side and I'll go on Tristan's side, and we'll try to separate them. Got it?" Yugi shook his head in agrement as we finally caught up to Macie and Tristan. Yugi and I both skated into position.

"Oh! Hi, Yugi!" Macie said sweetly as she took his hand. Tristan followed her and took my hand as well.

That's when the DJ sounded over the sound system.

"Hey, you four! Separate! This is couples' skate!" he said to us. I took that as our cue.

"C'mon, Tristan. Skate with me for a sec," I told him. He agreed and left Macie with Yugi.

_I am GOOD. _

I skated with him for just a moment until spotting Jamie entering the rink by herself.

_Hmm. Heeheehee. _

I slowed down a little to let her catch up with the two of us.

"Hey, Jamie! I was gonna take a break. Mind being Tristan's partner?" I asked.

"Not at all," she said, trading places with me and skating off with Tristan. I then returned to my spot on the wall by Tsukiko, who was now staring at me in amazement.

"You are…unbelievable," she said.

"Why, thank you," I told her.

(Mokuba's POV): Melissa, Ana, and I were sitting on the rink wall, taking a break from skating, when a familiar pair of purple pigtails entered the building.

"Hey! Hoshi! Over here!" I shouted to mine and Ana's friend. She spotted us and quickly came over, pulling her little friend, Tera, along for the ride.

"Hey guys! Wasn't expecting to see you here! How wonderful!" she said in her bubbly way, "Oh! Who's this?"

"Hoshi, this is Melissa. She's our new friend from California," Ana told her.

"It's so nice to meet you," Hoshi said.

"Likewise," Melissa said back.

Just then, the DJ started playing Gimme Gimme Gimme by ABBA. "Oh My Gosh! I love this song!" all the girls said at the same time.

At that moment, we all decided to get up and start skating once again. Upon entering the rink, we found Miranda, Ryou, Macie, Yugi, and Jamie dancing in the mob in the middle. As soon as we joined them, all of the girls began to sing together.

Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own

Autumn winds  
Blowing outside the window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom

There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in

Tired of T.V.  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight

There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

There's not a soul out there  
No one to hear my prayer

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

FF an hour and a half

(Miranda's POV): "Oh my gosh! That was so much fun!" Macie said as she skipped alongside the rest of us as we walked through the lobby after we got back from the RollerDome. People were looking at us like we were freaks.

_Hmm wonder why. _

Anyway, when we got back to the apartment, we found Louis in the kitchen preparing dinner for us.

"Oh! Hello, everyone!" Louis greeted, "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," Molly stated, "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna, Caesar salad, and breadsticks," he told us, "I hope you don't mind, Miranda, but I did a little poking around in your family recipe box. The lasagna is your great-grandmother's."

"Oh, it's alright, Louis. Great-Grandma Agnese's Lasagna's the best," I stated.

After helping Louis finish dinner, we filled our plates and sat down at the dinner table to eat.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

_Hmm, I wonder who that could be. _

I got up from my chair and went to answer the door. After I opened the door and saw who was standing there, I called out, "Mokuba! There's someone at the door!"

In no time, I heard Mokuba's footsteps stampeding toward the door.

"Seto!" he cried as his eyes met the figure standing in the doorway. He quickly ran and gave his big brother a big bear hug around the waist; his brother returned the hug by wrapping his arm around Mokuba's shoulders.

_Aww. _

"Welcome back, Seto," I said. Seto looked to me.

"Thank you for looking after my brother while I was away," he told me.

"Anytime. We loved having him," I told him with a small smile, "Mokuba, why don't you run and get your things." He did as told and bounded up the stairs to pack his bags, leaving me alone with Seto in the foyer.

(Seto's POV): _Please hurry up, Mokuba. I'm starving, I'm tired, and I want to go home. _

"You must be exhausted after today," Miranda said.

"Very," I told her. I wasn't really in the mood for small talk.

"You hungry? We're having dinner if you'd like to join us," Miranda said.

_I thought I smelled something when I walked in. Smells very inviting. _

I nodded, accepting her invitation. She then led me to their kitchen where she grabbed a plate out of the cabinet and loading it with food.

She then led me to the dining room and set my plate down beside Mokuba's seat, which happened to be across from another girl who I had to guess was Miranda's sister.

"Oh my god! You're Seto Kaiba!" the girl squealed.

_Oh god! A fan girl! _

Miranda seemed to thunk her sister in the back of the head. The girl yelped in pain.

"Melissa," Miranda said in a warning tone, "He's had a long day. I'm sure the last thing Seto wants is to put up with you acting like a total fan girl."

_Thank. You. Miranda. _

Melissa sighed. "Sorry, Seto. I don't mean to bother you. I'm just a big fan of yours," she told me.

_Ehh, whatever. _

Anyway, after we all finished eating, Mokuba gathered his things and we walked to the door. Just then, he put his things down.

"Wait a second, Seto," he commanded.

I paused at the door and looked upon my little brother as he hugged each of the girls. Finally, he came to Miranda.

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Miranda," he said as he gave her a hug. She proceeded in wrapping her arm around Mokuba's shoulders…in that same way that I do.

"See ya 'round, kiddo," she said, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. He let go of her, picked up his bags, and headed out the front door in front of me.

Right before I walked out the door behind him, I heard one more thing said behind me:

"See you, Seto."

FF a few minutes: In the Kaiba's limo

(Seto's POV): The first few minutes of our ride home were filled with nothing but Mokuba's constant questions about everything that occurred in Seattle.

"I really missed you, Seto," Mokuba told me after finishing every last one of his questions, "I really wish you could have been here."

"Really? Why is that? Because you missed me?"

"Well, that and just that this week was really fun!"

"Oh, really? Well, what exactly was it that you did this week that made it so fun?"

"We went to The Pier, went out to eat, went to see Chicago on Broadway, went bowling, went out for frozen yogurt, 70s night tonight…"

"Sounds like we both had busy weeks."

"Yeah, but at least I got to have some fun instead of doing work all week!"

"Well, maybe we can do something fun tomorrow."

"Really? Don't you have any work to do?"

"Not until next week. Tomorrow's completely free."

"Awesome!"

"So, what should we do?"

"Well, I've been having the urge to go swimming lately…"

"Ok, so swimming in the indoor pool. I'll have to make sure it's cleaned first. Anything else you want to do?"

"Hmm, maybe we could order a Sicilian from Spumoni Gardens. I here it's some of the best pizza!"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great, but do you mind if I invite a friend or two to join us?"

"Who'd you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe the Carlisles. I feel like I just met Melissa and I wanna get to know her better. Plus, I figured having a few of our friends join us would be more fun!"

"_Our _friends?"

"Yeah! What, you don't consider Miranda your friend?"

I paused. The kid had a point. I never really thought about it before. I mean, besides Valorie and her friends, Miranda was the only other person at school I talked to. I don't really talk to anyone else besides the people who work for me. I don't really have any friends my age. And no, the Geek Squad is NOT included. I thought Miranda and her friends were just new additions to Yugi and his group, but it's just not that simple. Miranda's kinda starting to grow on me. I mean, she's not the dumb, shallow, lazy California heiress I made her out to be when I first met her. Believe it or not, I'm starting to enjoy her company. She's smart, hardworking, caring, and, from what Mokuba had told me about his week with the girls, pretty fun…

"Seto…SETO!"

"Huh…What?"

"Don't you consider Miranda a friend?"

"Well, I guess. I mean, she's probably the closest thing I have to a friend. Well, besides you, of course."

He smiled and laughed. He had no other questions for the rest of the ride.

(Mokuba's POV): "Hey," Seto said as he walked into the doorway to my room, "You should get to bed soon. It's getting late."

"I'm going to bed right now," I said, setting my laptop aside, pulling the blanket over myself, and shutting my eyes.

I could hear Seto leave my room, shutting the door softly behind him. As soon as I was sure that I was out of earshot for Seto, I shot back up and opened my laptop back up.

"Sorry. Seto walked in," I told Melissa over SKYPE.

"That's alright," she told me, "So, what was it you were telling…" She paused. Someone had walked into the room on her side of the line.

"Lissa, what are you still doing up?" the voice said.

I instantly knew it was Miranda. She always acted like she was Melissa's mother or something like that.

Miranda stepped into view on the screen. "Mokuba?" she said.

"Hi, Miranda," I said back slightly nervously.

"So, you're what's keeping my sister up," she pointed out.

"I just called to ask you if you wanted to come over and go swimming tomorrow afternoon at my place," I told them.

"Really? Yeah, sure! I'd love to come over!" Melissa said back.

"Cool, but I actually meant both of you," I told them, getting the feeling that Miranda didn't think she was included in the invitation.

"Me, too? Really?" Miranda asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah. I thought it would be kinda fun to just hang out tomorrow at my place. We'll go swimming, order pizza, maybe play some games and watch some movies…" I told them as I started to get gradually more and more excited about tomorrow.

"Sounds good. We'll hang out, just the three of us," Miranda stated.

"Uh, four of us, actually," I pointed out, "Seto's hanging out with us too."

"Huh, didn't think Seto Kaiba could just 'hang out'," Miranda said, "Doesn't he have stuff to do for work?"

"Not until next week," I told her.

"Well, then this should be interesting," she said, "Now, both of you, get to bed. Mokuba, don't make me text your brother and tell him you're not asleep yet."

"Uh…bye, Melissa. Gotta go," I said quickly as I waved to the screen, shut down my computer, and closed my eyes, drifting of to sleep.

* * *

**I really, really, really hoped you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review. I adore getting them and hearing what you think. Until next chapter, take care, guys :)**


	33. Chapter 33 Sink or Swim

**Hello, my beautiful readers! Guess what? Everyones favorite bitch is back! That's right! The drama queen herself has returned. You have been warned...Why are you still reading this? Please, enjoy Chapter 33 ;)**

* * *

FF to Saturday

(Seto's POV): I _was _sleeping peacefully and quietly in my room. The bright sunlight poured in through the windows and balcony doors. I heard the baby birds from the nest outside my window chirping as their mother returned home.

And then _I _get woken up by my rambunctious little brother jumping onto my mattress, bouncing me a foot in the air.

"Morning, bro!" he said cheerfully.

I groaned. "Thank you, Mokuba, for scaring the crap out of me," I scolded him as I sat up in bed.

"You're welcome!" he said sarcastically, "C'mon! Ms. Sophia's making pancakes!"

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's 10:00. I figured you wanted to sleep in a little," he told me, "Now, c'mon! Get up!" And with that, Mokuba leaped off of my bed and took off out the door.

I did as I was told and got up. I threw on some jeans, a plain, white T-shirt, and my Nike tennis shoes. I then went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and fixed my bedhead.

Before heading down to the kitchen for breakfast, I decided to step out onto my balcony for a moment. I leaned on the white, stone rail and took everything in. The sun shined on my face as I looked out over the gardens. The autumn leaves fell, some landing delicately in the marble fountain in the middle of the garden or in the small pond next to a swing between two trees.

It felt great to have virtually no stress, even if only for a moment. After nothing but work and school for the past month or so, I felt at ease.

After about five more minutes outside, I was just about to walk back inside when I noticed a few dark clouds slowly beginning to roll in from the distance.

_Hmm, guess it's a good thing the pool's indoors. Looks like we'll get some rain today. _

As soon as I felt the wind begin to pick up, I stepped back inside.

FF almost 2 hours

(Mokuba's POV): "WOHOO!" I shouted as I leaped into the deep end of the pool. I kept my eyes closed as I kicked my way back to the air-filled surface.

As soon as I took a breath and opened my eyes, I noticed Seto standing by the pool with a look of amusement on his face.

"Seto! You haven't changed yet? It's almost noon! Melissa and Miranda are going to be here any minute!" I shouted at him.

"Relax, Mokuba. I had a call I needed to take."

"Oh, yeah? From whom, may I ask?"

"Valorie called to tell me that her flight just landed, and…"

I bobbed my head back under water. I didn't care to hear about what Valorie and my brother talked about for a half hour, especially when some of the things discussed between the two probably weren't meant for young ears. I mean, they _have _been apart for a week.

When I felt myself running out of breath, I quickly made my way back up to the surface, where I found Seto looking at me, now unamused.

"You done talkin' about your girlfriend yet?" I asked him mockingly.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said.

"Good. Now go! Go get your suit on!" I shouted.

He rolled his eyes again and shook his head as he turned to go to his room to change. About a minute after he left, one of our housekeepers, Annette, walked in.

"Mr. Mokuba, two Ms. Carlisles at the door to see you," she told me.

"Please, bring them in, Annette," I commanded her. She simply curtsied and hurried back to bring in the two girls.

(Valorie's POV): "I'm so glad to be back in town. The Hamptons just weren't the same without you, Val," Monica said as I turned the corner into my neighborhood. "Aw, I know. And Miami wasn't the same without you," I told her.

"Aw. So, was your dad pissed when you weren't in Newark on Monday?"

"Not at all."

"Really?"

"It was easy. I'm daddy's little girl. I told him that I 'accidently' got on the wrong flight and somehow ended up in Miami. I called him from the airport, sounding all scared and helpless, and told him that the next flight to Newark wasn't until the next day. He felt so bad and told his little princess, me, to just check into a hotel, get some rest, and get on the right flight the next day."

Monica turned towards me, raised her arms above her head, and then lowered her whole upper body in an "I am not worthy" fashion. We giggled together. "So, what did you end up doing for that whole day, anyway?" she asked me.

"Well, I checked into an Embassy Suites for a night, and then did what I do best."

"Check out hot guys on the beach?"

"Um, duh!"

"Do you really think that's a good idea? I mean, you have a boyfriend."

"Oh, it was only a little bit of eye candy indulgence. What Seto doesn't know won't…"

Before turning the corner onto the next street, I paused as I heard a familiar loud laugh. I quickly put my red Porsche in reverse and backed up just enough to find the source of the annoying sound.

Through the big, iron gates of the Kaibas' mansion, stepping out of a big, white Escalade, I found Miranda and another, smaller girl, laughing about God-knows-what as they both walked up to the front door.

The smaller girl was in what appeared to be a bathing suit cover up, while Miranda was just in skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with something on the front, though I couldn't make it out due to the distance.

_What the fuck is she doing there?_

One of the Kaibas' housekeepers, Annette, I think her name was, answered the door. They said something to her, she disappeared for two minutes, and then came back to the door and welcomed them in.

Noticing that the front gate was still open, I put my car in park, took the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car.

"Where the hell are you going?" Monica asked suddenly.

"Just wait here," I told her, "I won't be long."

(Melissa's POV): "Woah! You said it was beautiful, Sissy, but that was a bit of an understatement," I told Miranda as we walked through the vast ballroom in the Kaiba mansion.

"I know. The architecture is absolutely stunning," she agreed.

We were led to a set of oak double doors on the far side of the ballroom. As soon as they were opened, Miranda and I were both bombarded by a hug from a slightly damp Mokuba.

"Hey guys!" he said excitedly. He greeted us as through he hadn't seen us in a long time. I liked that. It made me feel loved.

"Hey, short stuff," Miranda said as she patted Mokuba's head of jet black hair.

"Hey! I'm not that short!" he protested.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "She calls me that all the time, too," I told him. We both laughed. He then looked over toward Miranda again.

"Miranda, you're not in your bathing suit," he pointed out.

"Well, I figured I could just change here. Is that ok?" she asked him.

"Sure! Just go across the ballroom, go through the doorway straight across the way, turn left, and the bathroom's through the first door on the right," he told her. She took his directions and scurried out the door and across the ballroom, leaving me and Mokuba alone.

"Music?" he asked me. I giggled.

"Sure. Why not?" I answered.

He then proceeded to grab my hand and pulled me into the cabana area, where we found a very high-tech sound system.

"You know how to work this?" I asked him, thinking that I perhaps I needed to help him with the complex piece of machinery.

"Totally. It's actually not that hard for me," he told me. I watched in wonder as he pressed a long series of buttons and searched through the vast music library in the system until he came to the right song. He selected it, and then Give Me Everything by Pitbull began to play over the pool's speaker system.

I smiled. "I guess you know your way around a computer," I stated.

He smiled back. "I work with them all the time. Whenever Seto's in a meeting or something, I'd always go down to programming and I just kind of learned through observation," he told me.

_He never told me he was into computers. I wonder what else we have in common. _

(Valorie's POV): "…Annette, right?" I asked the maid as I cornered her by the staircase.

"Uh, y-yes, Ms. White," she said nervously.

I walked closer to her. Close enough that she could understand my whispers. "Listen carefully," I said to her, "You're gonna do exactly as I say. You, my dear, are going to wait until the older Ms. Carlisle is standing by the shallow end of the pool, and then knock her in 'accidentally'."

She seemed in shock by my proposal.

"Ms. White! I couldn't! I…"

"Uh, you can, and you will…"

I took her hand in mine, pressing the thing in my hand into her palm. She looked down at her hand to find a roll of cash in her grip.

"…And if you don't, I might just tell Mr. Kaiba to fire you. The economy's really bad. Now is a really bad time to be out of work, wouldn't you agree?"

I left her nervous and dumbfounded as I walked back out the front door and back to my car.

Monica didn't seem to have a clue of what had just happened.

"No worries, Monica sweetie. Everything's all taken care of," I told her as we drove off.

(Seto's POV): I could already hear music blaring from the speakers around the pool. I made my way across the ballroom to the double doors to the pool and peeked in to see that no one was in the deep end.

When it was all clear, I quietly removed the white t-shirt I was wearing and charged the pool. With a great leap, I cannonball into the pool, scaring the shit out of Mokuba and Melissa, who were treading water close by.

When I resurfaced, both were laughing at their sudden surprise. When things quieted down, Mokuba asked, "What's taking Miranda so long?"

"Well, you know how some girls like to be 'fashionably late'," I joked.

"Hey! You took longer than me!" a voice said from behind me.

I turned my head to see Miranda standing in the doorway. She wore a light blue silk sarong over a black string bikini and had her hair in a high ponytail. It covered her enough to look appropriate, but still accentuated her curves.

_She looks pretty hot. _

I shook off that thought and scolded myself for even thinking it. I never thought of Miranda in that kind of way, and I didn't plan on starting now. I theoretically slapped myself again to get my mind out of the gutter. _But why did I even think that thought?_

(Miranda's POV): "Ha! We win, SUCKAS!" I shouted as Melissa, who was on my shoulders, pushed Mokuba, who was on Seto's shoulders, into the pool, winning the Chicken fight.

After playing every single pool game imaginable (Chicken, Marco Polo, Categories, Sharks and Minnows), we got out of the pool and dried off.

As I finished drying out my ponytail, Mokuba walked up to me.

"Um, Miranda?"

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"Well, it's been a long time since I heard you play piano, so I was wondering if maybe you would play something on the piano." 

_Hmm, I guess it really has been a while since I last played the piano in the Kaibas' ballroom. I suppose I could play a little something. _

"Sure, Mokuba. I'd be happy to," I told him right before scurrying off to the ballroom and taking a seat on the bench as everyone else entered and gathered around the piano. I began to play Ariana Grande's rendition of Love The Way You Lie by Rihanna.

On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised

Even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right

'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
til the walls are goin' up  
in smoke with all our memories

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie

I received a small round of applause as I played the final chord of the song. I even spotted Seto clapping, seeming a tad in shock at my performance. I smiled proudly as the complements rolled in from Melissa and Mokuba. Mokuba even included one of his hugs that I loved so much around my shoulders.

"So, what should we do now?" he asked as he parted with me.

"Ooh, didn't you say you had Bridesmaids in your Netflicks instant queue?" Melissa asked him.

"Oh yeah! Let's go order the pizza and then get the movie started," Mokuba said as they were about to take off.

"Hold on a sec," I commanded.

"What is it, Miranda?" Mokuba asked.

"Isn't that movie rated R?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then don't you think it's a little inappropriate for two 8th graders?"

"Don't worry, Miranda. It's nothing I haven't heard going on in this house," Mokuba said to me, glancing over at Seto.

My mouth hit the floor. I could NOT believe that that had just come from the mouth of sweet, little innocent Mokuba. And yet, I couldn't stop laughing. I covered my mouth to conceal my fit of laughter.

And with that, Mokuba and Melissa both took off out of the room.

I looked over to Seto, who was now wearing a look of absolute horror.

"...Seto?" I said in attempts to snap him out of his terror-filled trance. He said nothing, still wearing that same horrified look, but he slowly walked over to the piano bench and sat down beside me.

"You ok?" I asked.

"It's just...I can't believe...I mean, he..." he said back, ending with an exasperated sigh.

I had never seen him like this. He was always confident in himself; he never regretted anything, but now that his brother was affected by this kind of action, he couldn't have felt more low.

"You know, it's not the end of the world," I told him to assure him that nothing was wrong, "Everyone finds out about sex sooner or later. Mokuba just happens to be sooner."

"I'm just embarassed," he told me quietly.

"Don't be," I said with a reassuring smile, "It's perfectly normal. No worries."

I then got up from the piano and patted Seto on the back. "Everything's fine," I told him.

I then walked back through the double door to the pool area to gather my clothes and things.

_Okay, I have my clothes, my shoes; now all I need is my phone. _

After surveying the area for about five seconds, I found my cell phone next to the shallow end of the pool. I walked over to it and began to pick it up, but my feet were quickly knocked out from under me, sending me into the pool. The sudden sensation of water shocked me at first, but not for long.

The next thing I knew, I felt a great blow to my head, and then everything went black...

* * *

**Dun Dun DUN! Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I do! :3 I really hope you liked seeing Seto have just a little fun. I mean, before he got totally burned by his little brother. Haha. Anyway, until next chapter, take care, guys :)**


	34. Chapter 34 Friends Again?

**Hey everyone! Oh my goodness. I am so sorry it took me sooo long to post this chapter. But I busted it out for you guys because, well, because I love you guys :) So here's Chapter 34 :D**

* * *

FF 25 minutes

(Miranda's POV): _What happened to me? Why does it feel like I got a car dropped on my head? _

I slowly opened my eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light. I noticed that I was in a bed in the middle of an unfamiliar room. I observed the giant white Apple computer on the desk by the window, the multitude of Duel Monsters posters on the walls, and the plethora of video games and movies strewn over the floor in front of a rather large high-definition flat screen mounted on the wall.

_Hmm, if I had to guess, I'd have to say this was Mokuba's room. _

I attempted to sit up, but the pain of a massive headache sent me crashing back down. I let out a a cry of pain as my head flailed and bounced after hitting the mattress.

Someone must have heard me, because not too long after that, I heard the pattering of feet hustling down the hall. The door was flung open and Mokuba and Melissa both rushed in.

"Miranda!" they both shouted as they ran towards me, leaped onto the bed beside me, and took me in a tight group hug. I winced in pain as their hug shook my aching head even more. They sensed my discomfort and quickly but gently let me go.

"We were so worried about you, Sissy," Melissa told me. "Yeah! Annette was scared that you were gonna drown or something," Mokuba commented.

"Annette?" I asked.

"Yeah, we heard she was the one who knocked you in the pool. When two other housekeepers brought her out of the pool area, she was practically in tears," Mokuba told me.

"Well, what happened after that?" I asked them.

"We don't know," Melissa told me, "They wouldn't let us come in. We do know someone had to jump in and get you and give you CPR."

As she said that last statement, I heard footsteps stop at the door. All three of us turned to see Seto with an ice pack in his hand.

"Seto! Miranda's up!" Mokuba shouted as he hugged me again, causing me to wince in pain once again. "Oops! Sorry Miranda!" Mokuba said as he quickly let go of me. "It's alright, Mokuba," I told him as I patted him on the shoulder.

Seto came up behind him. "Mokuba, why don't you and Melissa go ask Miss Sophia if we have any aspirin for Miranda," Seto commanded. "Okay. C'mon, Melissa," Mokuba said as he took Melissa's hand and hustled out the door.

I giggled to myself. I was glad that those two were getting along. Every time I've seen them together, they've been inseparable.

Seto sat down on the bed next to me and held the pack of ice to the side of my head.

"Thanks," I told him.

"You're lucky," he told me.

"Believe me, I know," I told him.

I really was lucky. If that person hadn't been around, I probably would have died.

We sat in silence as Seto continued to hold the ice pack to my head. As he adjusted the coldness slightly to the left, I noticed that Seto's hair still looked a little damp.

_That's weird. His hair should've dried by now. I mean, mine's still a little wet, but that's because I fell back in the p…_

"It was you, wasn't it?" I asked him. Seto simply looked at me in question and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You. You're the one who went in after me; the one who gave me CPR," I stated.

Seto gave a slight smirk. "I guess that stupid first aid class I took Freshman year wasn't a _total_ waste of time," he told me.

I was a little surprised. "I didn't know you knew CPR," I said.

"Come on," he told me, "Do I look like someone who's going to waste my time in a stupid Gym class with a bunch of losers playing stupid games to be active. That's what I have a trainer for."

He did have a point. While I get the point of P.E. classes, I agreed with him on the whole stupid games thing. My Gym teacher freshman year made us play the dumbest games that one would guess she made up the day before. I wished I'd taken a different class.

"I see your point," I told him.

There was a bit of a pause as I took in this information. Seto saved me. Without him, I would have drowned. I owed him. I owed him BIG TIME.

"Thank you," I finally said after a minute had gone by, "I owe you."

"Forget about it," he told me.

"Sorry, but I HATE owing favors," I said, mockingly. One of the first things Seto ever said to me was that he hates owing favors, so bringing it up now seemed to make him chuckle.

"No, you don't owe me anything. We're even from when you helped me."

"What do you mean?"

"When you helped me when I was sick at your place…"

"Ugh! Fine. Whatever. Just, thank you."

Seto chuckled again.

_Wow. He must enjoy annoying me. _

I rolled my eyes.

Just then, Mokuba and Melissa came back. Mokuba carried a few little pills and a glass of water.

"Here you go, Miranda," he said as he handed both things to me. I popped the pills in my mouth and patted Mokuba on the head as I washed them down with a sip of water. After just a few minutes, I started to feel a lot better.

"So, you guys start the movie yet?" I asked them.

"No! Of course not. We were gonna wait until you woke up," Melissa told me. Mokuba nodded his head in agreement, as if she took the words right out of his mouth.

"Well, since I'm up, what are we doing sitting around in here. Let's go watch it!" I said excitedly.

With that, Melissa and Mokuba took off out the door. Seto stayed behind with me. I carefully pulled myself off of the bed, trying to balance myself.

Just when I thought I was ready to go and started walking, I caught my foot on a fallen blanket. Just when I was about to hit the floor, I felt hands catching my arms. Seto caught me and pulled me back upright. I giggled in slight embarassment.

"Guess I still don't have my land legs yet," I said.

FF about 45 minutes

(Seto's POV): The movie we were watching, Bridesmaids, was alright so far. A few funny moments, though I agree with Miranda about it being a little too mature for our younger siblings. Of course, Mokuba's probably heard worse.

_God, that was embarrassing. _

Right when the women in the movie were about to enter some dress shop, Melissa whispered something to Mokuba. With that, the two left the room together.

_They seem to be doing that a lot lately. _

"I swear, those two are joined at the hip," Miranda said on the couch next to me, "They've become friends so fast."

It did amaze me how quickly those two had become friends. I mean, they met, what, Sunday? It's been less than a week, and yet, it's like they've known each other for years. But I guess that's just Mokuba. He's always been good at making friends. He was quick to become friends with his other friends at school, so why should this one be any different?

But how can someone really know and trust someone in that short a time? I mean, it takes me FOREVER to fully trust someone.

"Seto?" Miranda said, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Huh? What?" I said back.

"What are you thinking about? You seem to be in deep thought," she said.

"Just wondering how it's possible for Mokuba to make friends so quickly."

"Well, I think Mokuba's a bit more trusting."

"More trusting than…?"

"Oh, come on, Seto. You know what I mean. You don't trust that many people. That's why it may seem difficult for you to make friends."

"I can be trusting."

"Oh really?"

"I agreed to let Mokuba stay with you and your friends for a week, didn't I?"

Miranda was silent. She seemed to not know whether to be insulted or dumbfounded.

Come on. I had a point. I mean, I just met Miranda and her friends about a month and a half ago. That's a relatively short amount of time to know someone enough to trust them to take care of the one person I care about most in this world. He's the only family I have left.

"So…you're saying you trust me?"

"Sounds like it, doesn't it?"

"…So…does that mean you consider me a friend?"

There was that question again. Mokuba had asked me the same question on the ride home just last night. I went over my reasoning for my answer the night before to make sure I wasn't tired and telling Mokuba what he wanted to hear. Thinking back, none of it was a lie. Miranda _is_ smart and fun to be around, I _do _enjoy her company, and I actually _do_ consider her my friend.

Now the question is: does she consider me _her_ friend?

(Miranda's POV): Seto seemed to be back in deep thought over my question. I'll understand if he doesn't exactly consider me a friend as of right now. I mean, we only met a little over a mouth ago. If I was right about his trust issues, then it'll probably take more time for him.

Just then, his eyes made contact with mine once more to signal that his mind was made up. When he began to speak, he seemed a bit hesitant.

"…Over the past couple of weeks, I've…grown more…fond of you," he stated, though with a little less conviction than normal, but still, I couldn't believe it!

"Really?"

"No, I just said that to mess with you."

"I'm serious."

"Yes, really. You're not who I thought you were when I met you."

"Aw, really? I'm not some dumb heiress?"

He just sat there. Hey, I didn't like being judged, and I wasn't about to let him live the fact that he admitted he was wrong down!

I smirked in victory. He scoffed at me, but then returned the smirk. I couldn't help but giggle back.

Not too long after that, our little siblings came back. With that, Seto pressed play to allow us to continue the movie.

(Valorie's POV): "Ouch! It's a cuticle, not a tumor!" I shouted to my idiot of a manicurist.

"Sorry, miss," she said, hanging her head low.

_What good is a personal manicurist if she sucks and fucks up everything? Daddy, you can forget it! I'll just go to the spa. I don't like strangers in my room, anyway._

After a little while, without any other painful interruptions from the mediocre manicurist, I started to relax and just let my La Mer face mask soak in. Then, I felt one of the cucumber slices that rested on my eyes being lifted from my left eye.

"What, Mo?" I asked Monica after the disturbance.

"You might want to see this," she told me, shoving her iPhone into my hands.

At first, I was confused, but then noticed that a video Monica had taken with her phone was ready to play. I pressed the play button and watched as the video started. I was shocked to view a video of Miranda hugging Seto in front of his front door (Wondering how she got the video? Guess what? The Whites live right across the street. How convenient?).

_Ooh, that little goodie-goodie bitch is in for it. _

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter :D Hoping to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Until next chapter, take care, guys :D**


	35. Chapter 35 Feliz Cumpleanos & First Day

**Oh. My. Gosh. Guys, I am sooooo sorry it took me sooooooooo freakin' long to update. I, of course had school and my softball schedule to deal with plus a terrible case of writer's block. To make up for lost time, here's an extra long chappie for you. It's a very special day for two of my characters. Melissa starts at Domino Middle School, but it also happens to fall on a very special day for one of the other girls. Ok, that's all the spoilers I'm giving. To find out what else happens, you're just gonna have to read. So, without further adieu, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

(Molly's POV): I had that dream again. I wish I knew what it meant. It kept coming back so persistently, like someone was trying to tell me something.

As my dream finally came to a close, I noticed something. Usually, the next thing I hear is the sound of my alarm clock. But it wasn't going off.

_Hmm. Maybe I forgot to set it. Better wake up and check it. _

I opened my eyes, but I jumped in surprise at the first sight I saw. It was seventeen glimmering candles settled on top of a small, round cake with red icing roses. Holding the cake was Miranda, while Macie and Melissa sat on the bed next to her.

"Feliz cumpleanos a ti. Feliz cumpleanos a ti. Feliz cumpleanos, querida Molly. Feliz cumpleanos a ti (It's "Happy Birthday" in Spanish for those who don't know)," they sang to me. I was so touched.

"Aww, guys! You remembered!" I gushed.

"Of course we did, Molls," Miranda stated.

"Now, blow out the dang candles!" Macie commanded, letting a bit of her accent slip. I giggled and proceeded in following the command by blowing out all of the candles in a single blow. The three girls on my bed cheered as the smoke from the candles ascended and cleared.

"Okay, cake time!" Melissa stated as she sprang off of my bed, nearly causing Miranda to drop the cake. "Oh, no. This is going in the fridge for later tonight," Miranda stated, getting up from my bed and making her way out the door. "Aw man!" Melissa said as she hung her head and followed her big sister.

_It's funny how Miranda's more like a mother to Melissa. _

I giggled at the thought. "We'll see you down at breakfast," Macie said as she, too, got up from her spot on my bed and walked out of my room.

I took that as my cue to get up and get ready for school. I quickly donned my uniform, brushed my teeth, curled my hair, and applied a little makeup and some Juicy Couture Cherie perfume before heading down to the kitchen for breakfast.

When I reached the kitchen, the girls were seated at the counter while Louis prepared my favorite breakfast: Huevos Rancheros with Chorizo Sausage. When I entered, Louis looked over to me.

"Oh, good morning, Molly. Happy birthday!" he said, "I made your favorite."

"I see. It looks great," I told him. He smiled and happily turned back to his work.

Suddenly, I heard a small fit of barking from the other side of the counter. "Aw, does someone wanna say 'Happy birthday' to Molly," Miranda said in a baby-talk manner as she bent down to pick something up. When she came back up, she was holding Pooka, her Westie puppy, in her arms. She then brought Pooka over to me.

"Oh my goodness. Who's a cutie? You are," I said in the same baby-talk way.

"Why, thank you," Miranda said, smirking at her own joke.

I giggled. "I believe I was talking about the dog," I said, lifting Pooka out of Miranda's arms. She simply giggled and went back to her seat at the counter. Still holding Pooka, I sat down next to Miranda at the counter.

"So, do you have any big plans for your birthday, Molly?" Louis asked as he began to plate our breakfast.

"Not really. Just a bunch of people I have to SKYPE tonight: My mom, dad, and little sister, my brother, my relatives in Spain and Greece…Those last two are gonna be a little tricky," I stated, trying to rack my brain to remember the time zones.

Miranda then looked at me and raised her hand as if in class, wanting to be called on by a teacher.

"Yes, Miranda?"

"You also have plans for this Friday."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yep. We found something you just might like in Midtown."

"Oh, really? And what might that be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

_Hmm. What could those guys be planning? _

FF about 15 minutes

(Miranda's POV): We finished our breakfast and said a quick goodbye to Louis before he left. Since Casey was a little late this morning, I cleared the counter and put the dishes and pans into the sink for her. I also covered the plate of food Louis had made for her so it wouldn't get cold and left a little note for her. The girls and I then got ready to go.

Just before walking out the door, I noticed Melissa acting a little strange. I went over to her as she was putting on her blue blazer (I thought the middle school uniforms should be a little different from the high school's). "Hey Lissa. You okay?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Just a little nervous, I guess."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm just afraid that Mokuba, Ana, and Hoshi won't be in my class."

"Oh, I see. You're afraid you're gonna be all alone today."

"Well, yeah. I mean, back in Napa, I had been friends with the same people since kindergarten. I've never really been the 'new kid' before."

I could understand my little sister's dilemma. Hell, when I started at Pacific Coast Prep, I didn't know anyone. But really, how could I possibly have known anyone at a boarding school in Los Angeles when I had lived in Napa my whole life. Believe me, I was scared that I wasn't going to make any friends.

"I know how you feel, Lissa. It's normal to be nervous on your first day at a new school. I've been through the same thing. But you know what? I got through it. Hell, I met these two knuckleheads within the first week," I said, pointing at both Molly and Macie, "plus many more. And you know what? I bet that you'll make a new friend on your very first day." I hugged her tight, letting her know that everything would be alright.

"Oh! Hey! We gotta run if we're gonna get "midget" here to her new school and still make it to ours on time," Molly said all of a sudden, starting to make her way toward the door with Macie following close behind.

"Hey! I am NOT that short," Melissa countered, following Molly and Macie out the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Mini-me," I said as I walked to the doorway, flipped the lights off, and shut the door behind me.

FF about 10 minutes

(Melissa's POV): After we made it to the middle school, Miranda took me to the front office, where they'd had all of my information ready and my textbooks neatly stacked on a table, ready to be stored in my locker. Miranda then helped me find my locker so I could put up the books I didn't need and keep the books for the first half of my schedule.

We then set off to find my first class: Science. When we found the room, we were greeted by my teacher, Mrs. Ross. She seemed to be in her early to mid-thirties and had short, dark brown hair and glasses. She had already been informed about my arrival and was prepared to answer any questions I had for her.

That's when Miranda decided to leave. I didn't want her to go, but I knew her departure was inevitable. She kneeled down in front of me and pulled me into a big hug.

"You're gonna be fine, Lissa," she reassured me. She parted from the hug and looked me in the eye. "Let me see that smile," she commanded. I gave her a small smile, though it wasn't entirely genuine.

No matter how many times she told me I'd be alright, I was terrified. I've never been the new kid in school, and I wasn't exactly an expert at making friends. Even back in Napa, I only had a close-knit group of friends that I had known for years. Being new and being a little shy wasn't going to help me, but I wasn't going to let Miranda see that I was scared. I just kept smiling.

"That's my girl," she said, "Now, when school lets out, just text me. I'll come and get you, okay?"

"I will," I said. Miranda bent down to hug me one more time before finally leaving me alone in the classroom with Mrs. Ross.

After a few seconds of just awkwardly standing there, Mrs. Ross told me to sit anywhere I'd like. As always, I chose a seat in the very front of the class. I'm not one of those kinds of people that sit in the very back and don't pay attention the whole time. I like to learn things.

Anyway, after about fifteen minutes, my first classmate entered the classroom. She was a pretty, thin black girl with blue eyes and wavy brown hair. She wore the same uniform as I did, but wore a black and white polka-dotted headband with a long ribbon tie at the end of it and a gold heart-shaped locket.

"Good morning, Mrs. Ross," the girl said with a smile. Mrs. Ross, who had been writing something on the board, looked over to the girl and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Jasmine. How was your Fall Break?"

"It was fun. We went down to Orlando to see my grandparents and go to Disneyworld."

"Well, that sounds like fun."

"It was. I must've ridden Expedition Everest at least six times, and… Oh! Hi!"

I looked up at her.

_Was she talking to _me?

"Um, h-hi." I said nervously. She walked over to my desk as I stood up. She held out her hand to me.

"Jasmine. Jasmine Hammond, but everyone calls me Jaz."

I took her hand to shake it.

"Melissa Carlisle. Nice to meet you."

"You must be new. Where are you from?"

"California."

"Oh, cool! What part of California?"

"Napa."

"Never heard of Napa. Mrs. Ross, have you ever heard of Napa, California?"

Mrs. Ross set her dry-erase marker down and turned to me and Jaz.

"Napa is in northern California. It's known for its vineyards and fine wines," Mrs. Ross explained.

"Oh, ok. So, do your parents work on a vineyard?" Jaz asked me.

"Actually, my dad owns one. It's called Carlisle Knoll."

"That sounds familiar. Oh, now I remember! My mom and I were going through mementos from my parents' wedding while we were down in Orlando, and one of the things she showed me was the wine bottle from the sweetheart table at their reception, and the wine was from Carlisle Knoll! That's too weird."

"Small world. Honestly, what are the odds?"

After a few more minutes, more and more students started coming in, all ignoring me. This saddened me a little. Not that Jaz wasn't totally nice. She's awesome! I just kind of figured that maybe someone else would be like Jaz and talk to me, or at least say "hi".

As I sat in my desk, chatting with Jaz, who was in the desk behind me, I noticed a few girls walk in together. Two of them appeared to be twins. Both were tall and had the same blue-green eyes and the same dark brown hair, though one had it cut at shoulder length, while the other had it long and styled into a high ponytail. The girl between the twins was much shorter and had jet black hair and icy blue eyes.

As they entered, they seemed to notice me and looked at me in both confusion and disgust as they walked to the back of the room and sat down. Jaz tapped on my shoulder.

"Don't pay them any mind," she told me, "Trust me. They're not worth it." I took her advice and dropped the thought of those girls in my mind.

Suddenly, I heard a sweet voice sound out. "Morning, Jaz," it said.

"Hey girls. I'd like you to meet my new friend," she said as she gestured toward me.

I turned around to find none other than Ana and Hoshi. Their faces beamed with excitement. I practically leaped from my seat as the two girls squealed in happiness and quickly hugged them. Jaz looked at us with confusion.

"So…you guys know each other? She asked. We stopped hugging and giggled at our friend's confusion.

"Ana introduced her to me," Hoshi pointed out.

"And Mokuba introduced her to me," Ana added.

"And her sister introduced her to me," a familiar voice said from behind us.

I quickly turned around to find Mokuba. I squealed and practically choked him to death in a tight hug.

"Melissa…can't…breathe," he said as he was quickly losing oxygen. I quickly loosened my grip and Mokuba gasped for sweet air. I couldn't help that I was so happy. I was worried that my friends would be in any of my classes, and here they all are in my very first class. Things were looking up.

After that, we all took our seats. Ana sat on one side of me, Hoshi sat behind her, Jaz stayed in her desk behind me, and Mokuba sat on the other side of me.

As we spent the last couple of minutes we had before class talking, the small girl and her twin friends from earlier came over behind Mokuba. The little one tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, Mokuba," she greeted slightly flirtatiously. Mokuba's face turned bright red.

"H-hi, Sarah," Mokuba greeted, trying his best to conceal his embarrassment. The girls giggled and then the one called Sarah sat in the desk behind Mokuba, who was still red-faced, while her two friends sat next to her.

I looked back to Mokuba. I couldn't tell exactly if he had a crush on this Sarah girl or if she just made him uncomfortable.

_Wonder what's gotten into him._

FF lunchtime at the high school

(Miranda's POV): "Aw man! I forgot my wallet in my locker. You guys go ahead. I'll meet you guys in the cafeteria," Molly said before taking off down another hallway.

When Molly was out of sight, I looked to Macie. We both nodded our heads and took off running to the cafeteria. We quickly made it through the doors and found our friends at our lunch table. I slammed my purse onto the table and took out a large stack of red envelopes.

"Alright. Everyone take one," I commanded as I set them in the center of the table. Everyone did as I said and took one envelope each.

"What are these, guys?" Alex asked.

"They're invitations to a party for Molly's birthday," Macie told them.

The table soon erupted into a fit of excited chatter with various questions about the party plans. That's when Macie saw Molly walk into the cafeteria.

"Guys, put them away! SHE'S COMING!" she shouted.

Quickly, everyone slipped their invitations in their backpacks, out of sight, while I stuffed the rest of the envelopes back into my purse.

"Hey guys!" Molly said as she set her backpack down by the table, "Man, am I starving." Molly then walked away toward the cafeteria kitchen to get her lunch.

_Whew! That was close._

FF after lunch

(Joey's POV): As I waited for 5th period to start, I chatted with Alea.

"So what do you think of the theme?" Alea asked me about this idea she had.

"It's a great idea. That movie's awesome, and I know everyone would like it," I told her.

"Everyone would like what?" Devon asked as he walked over to us.

"Well, Alea was telling me about this…"

"Hey guys!" Miranda shouted as she entered the classroom and walked over to us.

"Hey Miranda," we all said back. That's when she pulled a stack of red envelopes out of her purse and handed one to each of us.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"That, my friend, is an invitation to a surprise birthday party for your girlfriend this Friday," she informed me.

"Oh, her birthday's Friday?" I asked.

"…Actually, it's today," Miranda said.

My heart plummeted. How could I not know today was Molly's birthday?

_I must be the worst boyfriend ever_.

(Miranda's POV): Mr. Sanders' class went by as it normally would. Reviewed material from before Fall Break, started a few new poems, yatta yatta. However, as the class went on, I noticed Joey gradually looking more depressed. After class had ended, I stopped to talk to him before leaving.

"Hey Joey."

"Oh, hey Miranda."

"Are you alright? You seem a little down."

"Nothing…it's just…I feel lousy. I didn't know Molly's birthday was today."

"You didn't? I thought she would've told you."

"I guess it never really came up."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, Joey."

I don't think he could have looked more dismay than he had at that moment. I felt so bad for him. He was really upset about not knowing about such an important day in Molly's life. It was actually kind of sweet.

"It's ok. I just wanted to do something special for Molly. I mean, she _is_ my girlfriend."

"Well, it's still her birthday. You can still tell her 'Happy Birthday'."

"I mean I want to do something extra special."

"Well, you could get her a special gift."

"Hey, yeah…except…I don't know what to get her."

"Well, I could help you out. I _have _been her friend for quite some time."

"Would you? Thanks, Miranda!"

"No problem. Why don't we meet up after school at the arcade and come up with something she'll love."

We both smiled as we both walked out the door and then went our separate ways to our sixth period classes.

(Melissa's POV): In the lunchroom, I chatted with Jaz about a plan to visit the Museum of Natural History sometime this week until the others managed to make it to the table.

"So, maybe we could go Friday," I suggested.

"Oh, no can do. Hoshi's having her monthly sleepover Friday night. Right, Hoshi?" Jaz said.

"That's right! Hey! You should come too, Melissa!" Hoshi said.

"Really? Thanks. I'd love to!" I told her.

"It's going to be sooo much fun. We'll make our own pizza, watch movies, and, of course, we'll…," Hoshi said before being interrupted by a loud crash coming from the other side of the cafeteria.

We all turned our heads toward the source of the noise, where we found a kid from the grade below us face down on the floor with his face in his pasta on his tray. Not far from him was that Sarah girl and her two friends from before. One of the twins had tripped the kid as he passed by, leading to the current humiliation he was suffering.

I heard Ana scoff behind me. "Jerks," she said under her breath.

"Why are they such bitches?" Jaz added. I turned back around to them.

"What's their deal?" I asked my group.

"I guess being bitches runs in the family," Ana stated.

I looked at her confused. "Okay, let me explain," Ana said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "The twins are Samantha and Pamela Salt. Their sister is Monica Salt, a junior at Domino High. The little one is Sarah White, and her sister is…"

"Valorie White," Hoshi finished, "also known as Seto Kaiba's girlfriend."

I was astonished. I had no idea Seto had a girlfriend, let alone someone related to someone that mean.

"Are Sarah and her sister similar?" I asked them.

"Well, I've never really met Valorie," Ana said, "but from what I've heard from both Mokuba here and Yugi Moto and his gang, Sarah's pretty much a miniaturized Valorie."

I looked back over to the table where the three girls were.

_I find it hard to believe that someone related to sweet Mokuba could date someone related to that little witch._

FF later that night

(Molly's POV): "Well, tell dad I send my best to Yaya and Papouli and that I miss him," I told my mother, Maria, over SKYPE.

"I'll be sure to tell him, mija," she told me, "Adios!". With that, I ended the chat with my mother.

I was about to log out of SKYPE and turn off my laptop when another video chat request popped up on my laptop. Looking more closely at the request, I realized that it was from Joey. I switched onto Joey's chat line.

"Hey Joey," I said as the image of the handsome blond appeared on the screen.

"Hola. Feliz cumpleanos, Hermosa," he said to me with a smile on his face.

I blushed a deep red color. "Aww, thank you," I gushed, blushing ever harder, "How'd you find out?"

"Miranda may have mentioned something in English today."

"Hmm, I gotta remember to thank her one of these days. Sorry I never mentioned it before."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just glad I caught you on SKYPE before the day was over. I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh, really? And what would that be?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could take you out for your birthday. Maybe Saturday night?"

"I would love that. Where would we go?"

"Well, there's this awesome pizza place near your building,…"

"That sounds great."

"…and I might have snagged these."

Just then, Joey flashed two pieces of paper on the screen.

"Uh, what are those?"

"Oh, just two tickets to the Knicks/Celtics games Saturday night at eight."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. We got two great seats at half court four rows up from the floor."

"Holy shit!"

"So, we're on for Saturday night?"

"Absolutely! How could I possibly say no?"

Joey was beaming. How he scored such great seats was beyond me. I mean, he just found out it was my birthday this afternoon, and now he was dangling the perfect gift right in front of me. I had to give him his props. It was pretty impressive.

"Alright then. I gotta go. I'll see ya at school tomorrow, Molls."

"See ya, Joey."

And with that final farewell for the night, I ended the chat, logged out of SKYPE, and shut down my laptop before heading down to my birthday dinner with the girls. As I descended the stairs and got closer and closer to the kitchen, I could smell the overpowering aroma of many different Spanish spices wafting through the air.

"There she is," Louis said as I walked through the doorway.

"Hey, Birthday Girl!" the girls all said as I took a seat next to them at the counter.

"Mmm, whatever you're makin' smells fantastic, Louis," I said, trying to figure out what was cooking as I complimented the chef.

"Gracias, Senorita," he said as he opened the oven to take out one of the dishes.

"We told Louis about some of your favorite dishes," Macie told me.

"That's right," Louis informed me, "We've got your grandma's Enchiladas Carnitas, black beans, and Seafood Paella."

He finished plating the three dishes and set the platters in front of us. "…Aaaaaaand ATTACK," I said as I picked up my fork and made it seem as though I was about to dive into the bowl of paella in front of me. The girls laughed and my gesture as we all began loading our plates up with food.

As we ate, I decided to start off the conversation.

"Just got off of SKYPE," I said.

"Oh, really?" Macie asked, "Who'd you talk to?"

"Well, Jason called me first, then my mom and Avery called me," I told them, recalling my earlier conversations with my brother and with my mother and little sister, "but then, not two seconds after that, Joey called me."

"Really?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah," I said, "He called to wish me a Happy Birthday and to ask me out Saturday."

"Hmm, you don't say," Miranda said.

It was weird. The tone of her face when she made that last statement sounded suspicious. It was like she knew something.

"Yeah, and then he showed me two tickets. He and I are going to the Knicks game!" I told them.

"Wow, Molly. That sounds like the perfect gift," Miranda added with that same strange tone, "I mean, you two, alone at a game together. He's good."

She was smirking. Why was she smirking?

"What?" I inquired.

"Nothing. Just glad to see you so happy," Miranda said.

I soon dropped the topic after that, but I noticed, during the entire dinner, Miranda didn't stop smiling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my latest chapter. Again, so sorry it took so long to post. I promise I won't take nearly as long to post chapter 36. Please review. I love getting feedback. 3 Until next chapter, take care, guys. :)**


	36. Chapter 36 Sis Boom Bah! Seriously?

**Hey hey, people! I hope you enjoy my latest chapter for _Because You Live_! :)**

* * *

FF Tuesday afternoon

(Miranda's POV): "Alright. Well, have a nice rest of your day," Ms. Shiue said after the final bell of the school day rang.

I quickly gathered my things and headed for the door. As I walked out of the room, I felt someone's hand graze my ass. In surprise, I quickly turned around, only to find the biggest asshole in school with the biggest creepy smirk crossing his mouth.

"Ha ha. Oops. Sorry, babe," he sad in false apology. I gave him a disgusted look.

_Why does he have to be such a pig?_ _What kind of person goes around school touching girls' asses? _

Michael was an ass, and I absolutely hated the guy, but he was really starting to creep me out. I mean, first, the guy takes me to his house while I'm drunk and tries to force himself on me, and then again at the homecoming dance. It's like the guy refused to give up.

I noticed that he turned and started walking the other way down the hall, so I decided not to worry about him for now and just kept walking. Not long after, though, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and quickly turned around, only to find Vicky stopped behind me.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, no, no, it's okay," I told her, "So where are you off to?"

"Cheerleading tryouts are today, remember?"

"Oh yeah! Right, right, right. How are you feelin' about that?"

"Alright. Just some nerves, but it's nothing."

"That's good. Mind if I come watch?"

"Would you, Miranda? I would love to have someone there with me!"

"Ha ha. Okay, okay."

The two of us stopped at our lockers before finally making our way to the gym. When we entered, we were met by the sight of about nine girls in a line, signing in for the tryout.

In front of them was the injured captain herself, Mandi Shaw. She seemed completely annoyed with the whole situation, mostly because the point of the tryout was to replace her for the rest of the year.

"Ladies, final call. I am NOT going to say this again. If you don't sign-in, you do NOT tryout. Do I make myself clear?" she shouted over the group of girls.

"Well, I guess I better go sign in," Vicky told me as she hustled over to the line.

About two minutes later, she returned to me. We then found a spot on the mats where Vicky could stretch and warm up. As she held a quad stretch, Vicky chatted with me.

"So, who was that hottie who was checkin' you out earlier?" she asked me.

I stared at her wide-eyed. "Just my asshole of an ex-boyfriend," I told her, "He 'accidentally' touched my ass as we were walking out of history."

"Ha ha. Don't you just hate when guys don't know when to give it a rest?" she asked.

"Hmph," I grunted, "Don't I know it."

(Valorie's POV): "Hey Mandi!" I said as I walked into the gym Tuesday afternoon. Poor thing, having to replace herself on her own team. It's almost cruel!

"Oh. H-hey, Valorie. I didn't know you were coming."

"Well, I thought I'd come to support you in your time of need."

"Aw, you're so sweet."

"Aw, I know."

I giggled. Mandi followed in suit by also laughing, except with a more forced enthusiasm.

"So, who do you have trying out today?"

"Oh! Well there's…"

I didn't wait for her to finish before picking up the sign-in sheet. I read down the names. _Eww. Too ugly. Too weird. Waaay too ugly…Who's this?_

"Vicky Kumori? Who's that?"

"New girl. Really pretty. Blond hair. Huge rack."

I examined the group of girls stretching on the mats and found the girl in question. I then realized that Miranda was talking to her. That's when it occurred to me that I _did _know who Vicky was. She was one of them. She was part of the "geek squad", to quote Seto. I had seen her with Miranda, sashaying around like she owns the place. It was like having two Mirandas.

_Yeah, that's _exactly_ what we need around here. Two bitches who think they're so hot and perfect. _

(Vicky's POV): I had finished stretching and was now warming up my tumbling. Everything seemed to be working perfectly fine. That is, until I tried doing my full twist. The round off and back handspring before it were fine, but something I did messed me up and I got off-balance and ended up falling on my ass.

"God! What am I doing wrong?" I shouted in frustration.

"You're over-rotating on the full," I heard from behind me. I turned around and found that it was Miranda that had said something.

"Huh?" I said in surprise.

_What does Miranda know about tumbling? _

"You're pushing it way too much," she told me. I remained still, just staring at her in confusion.

"Here," she said as she started toward the end of the mats. She took off her school blazer and black Jimmy Choos.

What she did next, however, completely shocked me. She did a perfect round off into a back handspring and full twist. After she stuck the landing, she looked back at me.

"Still got it," she said, pretending to brush off her shoulder with a big smile on her face. I stood there dumbfounded.

_What just happened? _

"Hellooo? Vicky?" Miranda said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"That…was…AWESOME!" was all I could think to say, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I used to do gymnastics."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I stopped when I started high school."

"Why?"

"Well, my high school was a boarding school in L.A., and my gym was back in Napa, so…"

"I didn't know you went to boarding school in Los Angeles. Cool! So..."

(Valorie's POV): "Miranda isn't trying out, is she?" I asked Mandi.

"Why don't you check the sign-in sheet?" she said sarcastically as she used her one good leg to rock herself back in her chair.

_Um…EXCUSE ME? _

"What was that?" I asked in an obviously irritated tone.

As soon as she heard my tone, Mandi's chair legs came crashing back down to the ground and she quickly snatched up the sign-in list.

"I mean, uh…no. Her name isn't on the list," she said nervously.

_Well, I guess since she's…What the hell? _

As soon as I looked back over to the girls on the mat, the first thing I saw was Miranda doing flips like it was her job. I looked back over to Mandi, who had the same look I did. "She's not trying out, huh?"

"But, but, but her names' not on the list."

"Well, then I guess she just won't make the team. You know, because her name isn't on the list," I said, getting gradually more and more stern with my words.

"Uh, right. Right. Of course not," she said as she scribbled on her clipboard.

_Oh, dear sweet, Mandi. Is there nothing you won't do to make sure I stay in a good mood? _

Not two minutes later, Miranda walked away from her friend and took a seat on the bleachers. I looked back over to Mandi. We shrugged to each other.

_I guess we won't have to worry about that one, will we? _

I had about an hour before my hair appointment, so I stayed and watched the tryouts. I'd watched every overly-peppy pony tailed hopeful that came in front of Mandi and myself. As each girl went, I gave Mandi my opinion as they did their routine.

Then Vicky's turn came. I hated to admit it, but she was actually pretty good; great even; a lot better than this team had seen in a long time. She was even better than…Mandi…

I leaned in closer to Mandi. "She's pretty good," I told her.

"She'll do," she told me.

"Well, then I guess you don't want to come back next year," I stated. She looked over at me in surprise, but then back to Vicky.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. This whole thing is just to replace you for the _year_, and then you'd come back next year, right?"

"Right. Injured doesn't mean I'm done forever. Once I'm healed, I'm back and they're gone."

"Honey, I'm sorry, but face the facts. You're good, but Vicky's really good. Why would the squad get rid of really good to get back just good?"

"You think she's better than me?"

"She's new. She's a fresher face. She's more experienced. Better? Maybe a bit. You'd have to do a little fighting to get that spot back if you put her on the squad. If I were you, I'd pick…Oh! How about Hannah? You'd have some fun with your friend on the team, and she's not that bad, but they'd take you back in a heartbeat next year."

Mandi said nothing, but smiled to herself as Vicky finished her tryout. I, too, smiled.

(Miranda's POV): After the tryouts, the girls were all seated on the mats and Mandi deliberated over who she would pick to fill her spot. After her decision was made, she stood before the girls.

"Alright, ladies. I have made my decision. Now, this was a tough decision for me to make because you were all great, but unfortunately, only one of you can be my replacement," she said to the group.

_It has to be Vicky. It has to be. She was great. _

_"_So the girl who will be joining the 2010-2011 Lady Jaguars cheer squad is…"

_Vicky! Come on! Say it! _

"…Hannah Butler!"

_…WHAT? _

There was an excited squeal from Hannah as she ran up to Mandi and hugged her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" someone suddenly shouted at Mandi and Hannah. I looked around and found that it was Jessica Smith, a girl in my English class. She looked furious.

"Excuse me?" Mandi shouted back at her in shock.

"Really? You're picking your friend over any of us? I mean, at least don't make it _that_ obvious!"

"I picked Hannah because I believe she is what's best for the team."

"Oh, please! You two have been friends since fourth grade. If you really wanted the best, you should've picked Vicky! I think we all can agree on that."

_Wow!_

I looked over at Vicky. She was just as shocked as I was. Not only was _this_ girl standing up to Mandi for her, she had all the others who had tried out on her side, too. They agreed that if none of them were going to get picked, they should lose that spot to someone who really deserved it.

"Look! I have made my decision! Hannah is on the team! We're done here!"

And with that, Mandi grabbed her crutches and she and Hannah hobbled away together. The rest of the girls began to stand and quickly began to converse.

"This is bullshit!"

"Where does she get the nerve?"

"My father will hear about this!"

I walked over to Vicky. I could tell she was down on herself.

"I can't believe this! They're right. You were awesome!" I told her.

"Yeah, well, better luck next time, I guess," she said as she began to walk away. I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No! There's not going to be a next time! First, the dance team tryouts, and now cheerleading? This bullshit needs to end…and I have an idea of how to do just that…"

* * *

**Uh oh! What do you think Miranda's got going on in that brain of hers? Hmm, I guess you'll just have to wait until next chapter to see ;) Until next chapter, take care, guys :)**


	37. Chapter 37 The Conspiracy Begins

**Hey guys! It's been quite a while, and I apologize. Curse stupid writer's block! *sighs* Anyway, it's finally time to find out what was going on in Miranda's pretty little head at the end of the last chappie. So, without further ado, here's Chapter 37 :) **

* * *

_You have been cheated. You have been judged. You have been prejudiced against. Well, you know what else? You are not alone. We, like you, have become victims of Valorie White's manipulation. We, like you, were robbed of something we truly deserved, and now, we want nothing more than to make her pay. If you wish to join us and give Valorie what she deserves, please meet us at our apartment in the Bellmont building at 4:00 after school. To gain access to the apartment, go to the front desk and ask for Sandy Wells. We have informed her of a large meeting in our apartment and she will direct you to it. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Miranda Carlisle, Macie Collins, and Molly Cook_

(Antonia's POV): "So, you got one in your locker, too?" I asked Laura on our way out of the school.

"Yeah! And I asked Lorraine and Winnie about it and they both got a note, too," she told me.

"…So, are you going to go?" I asked her, hoping for a "yes".

"It's worth a shot," Laura said, "What have I got to loose?"

As soon as we reached the parking lot, we parted ways and went to our cars. As I walked to mine, though, I ran into an old friend of mine.

"Hi, Antonia," she said to me.

"Oh! Hey, Katie! Long time, no see," I said back.

Katie Duncan was a sophomore I had known since I was in 5th grade. We used to take dance classes together until she quit and started competitive cheerleading. I hadn't talked to her since I had seen her at the mall this passed summer.

"I know, right?" she said, "Hey, are you any good with directions?"

"Pretty good. Why?"

"Any idea how to get to the Bellmont Building from here?"

I stood there silent and confused for a moment. _Why was Katie going to the Bellmont Building? Was she going for the same reason I was? But if so, then why? She's not a dancer anymore._

"Why do you need to go all the way out there?"

"Well, I got this note in my locker today. When these girls said they found a way to take Valorie White down and after what happened at the cheerleading tryouts yesterday, I was NOT about to pass up the opportunity."

"Wait, you too?"

I pulled my note from Macie and her friends and showed it to her. Katie was in shock.

When we made it to my car, I asked Katie if she'd like a ride to the Bellmont Building with me. She, being short of a car, gladly accepted and climbed in the passenger's seat of my red Saturn Ion.

As I drove off, I asked her, "So, what exactly happened at cheerleading tryouts?"

"Well, long story short, Valorie was there, and the whole tryout, she was whispering things to Mandi. I think she may have convinced Mandi to pick her friend, Hannah, over this girl, Vicky, who was probably the best one at the tryout."

"You're joking! Almost the exact same thing happened when I was at the dance team tryouts!"

"I heard about them. Didn't Valorie end up picking, like, five girls who weren't that good?"

"Yeah, the girls she picked were awful. Well, except for Tea Gardner, but I still don't know why she picked Tea. I thought those two hated each other."

"That's bull. You should be on the team, Antonia. You always were the best dancer in our class when we were younger."

"Well, I had a little competition, though."

I looked back over at Katie, letting her know that I was referring to her. She smiled.

(Miranda's POV): "Hi! Please, come in. Make yourselves at home," I said to Sooyoung Tong and Michelle Dilaurentis as they walked through the doorway. Since they were the last two to arrive, I closed the door and walked over to the staircase where Molly and Macie were standing.

"I'm gonna go in with the rest of the girls," Molly said, "You guys will be great. Good luck." She then left to join the group in the living room.

I turned to Macie. "You ready?" I asked her. "As I'll ever be," she said back. With that, Macie and I made our way into the living room where twenty-three girls were waiting to hear what we had to say.

In front of the girls, I had set up three visual aids to help with our presentation and covered them with a sheet. Both Macie and I took one final breath and finally started to speak.

"Hello ladies," I said to start it off, "I'm sure you're all wondering why we've called you all here today." There was a unified agreement from the sea of girls.

"I'm sure the dancers here have noticed that they're joined by quite a few of our school's cheerleaders and vice versa, and you're all wondering 'Why are they here? What do they have to do with what happened to me?'"

Macie decided to take a turn talking.

"Let us ask you all something," she said, "How many of you think you are good at what you do, whether it's dancing or cheerleading?" The whole group raised their hands.

"How many of you have trained for years in what you do?" she asked. Again, the whole group raised their hands.

"How many of you tried out for the dance team and didn't make it?" I decided to ask. The majority of the group raised their hands.

"Who didn't make the cheer squad?" Nine girls raised their hands.

"Now, how many of you feel that, despite some of the other girls in this room possibly being better than you, you deserve to have a spot on the dance team or cheer squad?" I asked. Everyone's hands shot up. I looked at Macie and smiled.

"Now, let me ask you this. Do you know the one thing standing in the way of the thing you deserve?" I asked them as Macie walked over to the first visual aid. I took out one of those metal pointers teachers use as Macie yanked off the sheet covering the first aid. It was revealed that the aid was a huge picture of Valorie White.

"To somewhat quote Janice from 'Mean Girls', 'Valorie White is a dictator,'" I said, pointing at the picture with the pointer, "She is manipulative, mean, and uses fear and intimidation to get what she wants. She acts like she's better than everyone because of her wealth, her ability to sway the so-called men in our school with her looks, and, to quote Janice again, her 'high-status man candy', I.e. KaibaCorp CEO, Seto Kaiba."

"Now, let's turn our attention to our other two visual aids here," Macie said, yanking off the other sheets, revealing two large pictures. The first was a group picture of the current members of the dance team. The second was a large picture of Hannah Butler.

"Miranda, may I use your pointer for a second?" Macie asked me.

"Why of course, Mace," I said as I handed her the pointer. I stepped aside and let her give her spiel.

"Here, we have a group picture of the current dance team," Macie said, circling the picture with the pointer, "Let's take a look at a few of the girls. First… Miss Amber Wu; junior class; okay dancer, but nothing special; was on the Domino Middle School dance team with Valorie White."

She scanned the group to find the desired person. "Laura Kim," she said finally. Laura stood up.

"You and I have been in the same dance class for about a month now and I've seen how good of a dancer you are," Macie told her, making her smile and turn red, "Tell me, Laura, do you think Amber's that good of a dancer?"

"No, actually. Not really. She's really sloppy and her technique isn't great," Laura answered.

"Now, tell me. Do you think you're a better dancer than Amber, Laura?" Macie asked her.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I've been dancing my whole life," Laura told her. Macie smiled at her. "Thank you, Laura," Macie said to her. Laura then sat back down.

Macie then pointed to another girl in the picture. "Miss Stacey Franco; junior class; not much of a dancer, but she is considered one of the hottest girls in school, due to her perfect hair, pretty eyes, and good physique," Macie pointed out.

Again, she scanned the crowd. "Jocelyn Padua," she called out. Jocelyn stood up.

"Jocelyn, when I saw you and your sister try out for the dance team, I was blown away. I mean, sure. You two don't have a typical 'dancer's body', but that doesn't matter. I could not believe the moves you two had," Macie told her.

Jocelyn looked down at her sister next to her. They both seemed happy with the compliment.

"Now tell me this. Do you think how pretty Stacey is makes her a better dancer? Anyone?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Jocelyn, do you think you or your sister should be on that team rather than Stacey?" Macie asked Jocelyn.

"Absolutely," Jocelyn answered. Macie, once again, smiled. "Thanks, Jocelyn," she said, allowing the girl to sit back down.

"And now…Miss Iesha Jones; junior class; descent hip-hop dancer; has been friends with Valorie White since, sources report, 5th grade."

She paused for a moment to scan the crowd once again for the face she needed to address. "Antonia Martinez," Macie said finally. Antonia stood up.

"Antonia, after watching you at the dance team tryouts, I concluded that you are an exceptionally talented hip-hop dancer," Macie said, causing Antonia to blush, "Tell me this, Antonia. If you were to go up against Iesha in a dance battle, who do _you _think would win?"

Antonia was silent for a moment and looked away. Then I realized that she was looking over at Carson. Carson did nothing but smile at her reassuringly.

"Antonia?" Macie asked her. Antonia looked back to Macie.

"I guess I would," she finally said back, looking back at Carson. Carson smiled. "Thank you, Antonia," Macie said. Antonia sat back down.

Macie then handed the pointer back to me. I then walked over to the last picture.

"Cheerleaders, can anyone tell me who this is?" I asked.

A girl in the back raised her hand. "Yes. Your name is?" I asked her.

"My name is Natasha Skilken," the girl said.

"Yes, Natasha. This girl is…?" I asked. "That's Hannah Butler," she said.

"Thank you. Now someone else, what significance does she have in this situation?" I asked.

Another girl near the front raised her hand. "Yes, and your name?" I asked.

"I'm Joanna. Joanna Graham. Hannah was the girl chosen to replace Mandi Shaw. She's also one of Mandi's best friends," she said. "Thanks, Joanna," I told her as she sat back down, "Now, one more person tell me if they noticed anything strange at the cheerleading tryout yesterday."

A girl sitting next to Antonia Martinez raised her hand. "Yes, and you are?" I asked as she stood up.

"My name is Katie Duncan. Yesterday, I noticed that Valorie White had come to the tryout. She seemed to be whispering things to Mandi the entire time," Katie explained to the entire group. "Thank you, Katie," I said as she sat down, "Now, does anyone know what was said to Mandi?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, lucky for you, I have hearing like a dog," I told them, getting a low rumble of chuckles from the group, "I heard the two talking about who to pick. Mandi was going to pick Vicky to replace her, but Valorie convinced her that her squad would not want her back next year due to Vicky's experience and skill. She also convinced her to pick her friend so that she would definitely be welcomed back on the squad next year."

There was a collective sense of disbelief coming from the crowd. "All of that brings us back to Valorie White," Macie said, "and why we're here today."

"A major contributor to Valorie's power is her control over the two teams," I told them, "So what do you do to cut off Valorie's power? You take out the two teams. We believe that we have enough talent in this room to make both a dance team and a cheer squad better than the current varsity teams. And what better time to take Valorie down than in her senior year next year? That way, we'll have plenty of time for practicing and fund-raising without it getting in the way of school. What do you all think?"

Everyone was either elated or wondering why they didn't think of it first.

It was working! This was really happening!

After we got the girls to calm down one last time, we got Molly to pass around two clipboards: one for cheerleaders and one for dancers.

_Valorie White, you're about to learn what happens when you cross the wrong people. _

(Vicky's POV): After the meeting ended, I stayed behind to talk to the girls.

"I can't believe this is really happening!" I told them.

"I know!" Molly said.

"Yeah, but it's not gonna be easy," Miranda pointed out, "I mean, there's a lot to do. We have to find a place outside of school to practice, we need uniforms, and we need to work on our routines and have them perfected. To be able to do all that, we need money, so that means fund raising and a lot of it. Any ideas?"

"Well, there's always car washes and bake sales," Macie suggested.

"Well, we can do that, but that's not going to cover everything," Miranda stated, "Remember, we're completely on our own here."

"How about a car smash during midterms," Molly suggested, "That raised a ton of money for our softball team at Pacific Coast Prep last year."

"That could work, but what else?" Miranda asked.

"Well, there is something that my squad at my school in France did as a fundraiser, but you might think it's silly," I suggested.

"What is it, Vicky?" Macie asked.

"Yeah, no idea is a bad one," Molly said.

"Okay, well, about a week or two before Valentine's Day, we took all of our single team members and had a date auction. We invited guys from our school and schools nearby and made a killing. If I remember correctly, we made over six thousand bucks!" I suggested.

"Vicky! That's a great idea! How fun!" Macie blurted out.

"Yeah. Sounds great. I'll definitely put that on the list," Miranda told me, "If anyone comes up with anything else, let me know. Now, what are we going to do about practice space? It has to be somewhere where no one at school can know about all this."

"We could use my ballroom," I suggested, "Think about it. High ceilings. Marble floors for turning for you guys. We could get some mats for the cheerleaders and store them in my cabana. It's on private property and no one would know a thing."

"Terrific!" Miranda exclaimed, "That sounds perfect. Now, what about uniforms?"

"Oh, I know this great designer who I know could make some kick ass uniforms," I stated.

"Really? Who?" Miranda asked.

"Really, Miranda? Really?" I asked.

"What?" she asked obliviously, "…Oh. Aw! Stop! You're gonna make my head big!"

"I'm serious, Miranda," I told her, "You could design some awesome uniforms, and I'll help in any way I can."

"Yeah! Me, too," Macie said.

"I will too, Randy," Molly said. Miranda seemed to roll her eyes at her nickname. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"So this is it. We're really doing this," Miranda finally stated with a smile.

(Valorie's POV): "Come on, Seto. Please?" I begged as I walked up behind his office chair and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, kissing all along his neck. I could feel him begin to tense up as I hit that one point on his neck that drove him wild.

Then, all of a sudden, he shook me off and removed my arms from his shoulders.

"Not now, Valorie! I told you, I don't have time!" he shouted.

"You never seem to have time anymore!" I shouted back at him just before leaving Seto's office in the KaibaCorp building in anger.

_Oh, sure! He doesn't have time to be with _me _anymore, but he has time to hang around with Miranda Carlisle! Yeah, right! We are together! We are supposed to spend time together. We're supposed to go out on dates. And HELLO! It's been, like, six weeks since we last had sex. That's gotta be a record or something! UGH! _

After descending toward the KC lobby in the elevator, I stormed through the lobby and passed the receptionist's desk.

"Have a nice day, Miss White," the receptionist, Will, said as I passed. I simply ignored him and walked through the glass front doors, leaving KaibaCorp.

* * *

**Uh oh! Looks like Valorie isn't too happy, and this new rival squad trying to liquidate her team is definitely not going to make matters any better. Will the girls be able to pull off their "secret squad" plan? Could this just be a rough patch for Seto and Val, or could it be more? I guess only time will tell. Until next chappie, take care guys :D**


	38. Chapter 38 Surprise Surprise

**Oh My Goodness, it has been a while. I'm so sorry. It's my senior year and school's been pretty hectic for me so far (I'm trying to avoid catching "senioritis") and it's been taking up a lot of my time. That, and I've had bad writer's block. Now that that's gone, I'm hoping that the next couple of chapters will come pretty quickly. Ah, you guys don't wanna listen to me ramble. Enjoy the chappie :)**

* * *

FF Friday Night

(Melissa's POV): "Lissa, you almost ready? You said your friends will be here to get you at six!" I heard Miranda call to me from her room as she got ready for the surprise party she and Macie planned for Molly.

"Yeah! All packed! I'm going to put my bag by the door so I'm ready when they get here," I told her as I finished putting everything in my blue and green Vera Bradley overnight bag, when downstairs, and set the bag down by the front door.

Just as my bag hit the marble floor, there was a knock at the door. I looked through the peephole to see who it was and found a large mass of white hair and a cute face. I opened the door to find a boy about the girls' age. I recognized him as the boy Miranda was skating with during 70s night.

"Hello there, Melissa," he said in his cute British accent, "Is your sister still here?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec," I told him, "Miranda! Door for you!" I heard her footsteps scurry to the banister.

"Who is it, Lissa?" she asked.

"Your boyfriend," I shouted up teasingly, trying to make the situation as awkward as possible.

Hey, I'm her little sister. It's my job.

Anyway, as soon as I said "boyfriend", Miranda zoomed down the stairs. She reached the base of the staircase at about the same time I did. When I looked over at her, I noticed that her face was bright red.

"Melissa Marie Carlisle!" Miranda said sternly.

"What? What did I do?" I asked her sarcastically, smirking to myself on the inside.

"Oh, forget it! Just, just go do something," she said, shooing me into the kitchen in attempts to get me away from her and her friend.

(Miranda's POV): "Oh, forget it! Just, just go do something," I scolded Melissa as I shooed her away before she could make matters even more awkward.

When she was out of sight, I looked over to the door to find the person who Melissa dubbed my "boyfriend".

"Hi, Ryou," I said with an embarrassed smile.

"Hello, Miranda," he said back, his cheeks turning a light red color.

"I'm so sorry about my little sister," I apologized.

"Oh, it's quite alright," he said, "I know how siblings can be sometimes."

I giggled. "So, what can I do for you, Ryou?" I asked him, wondering exactly why he was at the door when Molly's party was supposed to start in a half hour.

"Well, um, I, um…" Ryou struggled to get out, "Well, I've been m-meaning to ask you something all week, but I've been a bit n-nervous."

"What is it, Ryou?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if, uh, if perhaps you would like to have dinner sometime, j-just the two of us," he asked me.

_Aww. He's so sweet. _

"Ryou," I said, "why were you so nervous about asking me out? I mean, you already asked me to Homecoming."

Ryou looked down and shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. "That's different. I mean, asking someone to be your date to a dance and going with a big group of friends is vastly different than asking someone out on a one-on-one date," he explained, not looking up from the spot on the floor that his eyes were fixed on, "There's a lot more pressure and a much greater chance of getting rejected."

_So that's it, huh? Ryou's afraid of rejection. Poor thing. _

I gently put my hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up and allow me to look him in the eye.

"I'm free tomorrow night, and I've been meaning to try Katz's Deli since Alea told me about it. That sound okay to you?" I asked. He seemed to perk up considerably, which, in turn, made me smile.

"That sounds great," Ryou said back, looking astonished at my answer.

I giggled a little. "I like you, Ryou. You're such a sweet guy, and I'd really like to get to know you a little better," I told him, making him blush.

"I-I like you, too, Miranda," he told me, "I think you're terrific. I'd really like to know more about you as well."

We simply smiled at each other until we heard a voice behind Ryou call out.

"Ryou, come on! We don't want to be late!" we heard Alea say as she and Bakura walked arm-in-arm, with gift bags in tow, toward the elevator.

"I should go. My brother doesn't like to be late and traffic can become pretty congested, especially on Friday nights," Ryou explained to me, "I'll see you in a bit."

As he turned to leave, I snuck a small, gentle kiss on Ryou's cheek, causing the pale skin to turn rosy pink.

"Bye Ryou," I said with a smile before slowly closing the door.

(Molly's POV): "Guy's, where are we going?" I asked the girls as we drove through the streets of New York toward our mystery destination.

The suspense was killing me, and the fact that Miranda and Macie had blind-folded me did not help the matter. I was so anxious, I almost couldn't stand it.

After a little over five minutes, we finally came to a stop and Miranda turned off the Escalade's engine.

"Are we there?" I asked, feeling completely clueless as to what was going on.

"Yes, Molls. We have arrived!" Macie stated excitedly.

The girls quickly got out of the car and then came over to my side to help me out.

"Alright, Molls, you ready?!" Miranda shouted to me over the noises of the New York hustle and bustle.

"Hell yeah!" I answered back.

As soon as I said that, I felt one of the girls begin to untie my blindfold, exposing my eyes to a giant sign surrounded with bright neon lights; a sign that read "Gino's: Laser Tag and Arcade".

"Shut up!" were the first two words out of my mouth. The bright flash of Miranda's iPhone camera went off, capturing my reaction but nearly blinding me in the process.

"Happy Birthday, Molly!" both girls shouted in unison.

"You guys are the best!" I said with the biggest smile on my face.

I've loved laser tag since the first time my brother took me to the San Diego LaserTron when I was ten years old. It's one of my favorite memories from my childhood.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Miranda asked, "Let's get this party started!" With that, the three of us entered the building.

As soon as we entered, I noticed something weird. The arcade part of Gino's was packed like any other arcade on a Friday night, but no one was in line for laser tag.

I started to feel a little glum. Laser tag is fun regardless, but it's a lot more fun with a lot more people, even if it's people you don't know. Miranda apparently noticed I was starting to look a little down.

"Something wrong, Molly?" she asked me.

"Well, it's just that there's no one else here in line for laser tag. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll have fun regardless, but I'm used to a bigger group of people to play laser tag with," I explained.

"Well, then we might just have to remedy that situation," Miranda said, "…NOW!"

Right when she said that, at least twenty familiar faces popped out left and right from around corners and behind games and under tables by the snack bar.

"Surprise!" they all said together, "Happy Birthday, Molly!"

I couldn't believe it! It was a surprise party! The girls had invited every last one of our friends; Yugi and the gang, Stef and her band, the new girls, Devon, Tsukiko and Alex, Jamie and Alea, even Carson.

"Ha ha, we got you!" Macie exclaimed in victory as she observed the absolutely stunned look on my face.

"You guys!" I said, still in shock, "This is… Words can't even describe… I can't even… Thank you!" I grabbed hold of my two roommates and pulled them in for a tight hug.

I had the best friends a girl could ever ask for.

(Miranda's POV): After a number of hugs and photo ops with the birthday girl, it was time to pick teams for laser tag. As the girl of the night, Molly was chosen as the first team captain. I was chosen as the second. After about five minutes, we had our teams.

My team consisted of myself, Macie, Vicky, Stef, Andi, Kimber, Tea, Yugi, Devon, Joey, and Tsukiko.

For her team, Molly had chosen Alea, Jamie, Ema, Sienna, Alex, Carson, Tristan, Duke, and both of the Touzoku brothers.

After that, we met up with Jake, the guy who worked the laser tag arena, and were quickly told the basics of how to play and the rules.

"Alright, team 1, suit up. You will be the blue team. Your two power bases are located on the far side of the arena," he told us as my team strapped on our vests that were attached to our laser guns. After we finished, Molly's team was told to suit up.

"You all will be the red team. Your power bases are located on the side closest to the entrance," he explained as everyone finished getting ready.

After everyone was ready, Jake opened the door to the arena and we all filed in. The lights were still on, allowing us to get a sense of the layout of the arena. It was rather large, had two floors, and dozens of glowing plastic barriers for protection against opponents.

Once both teams had gotten together near their power bases and had a few minutes to strategize, the lights slowly began to dim.

"Welcome to the Gino's laser tag arena," a deep, pre-recorded voice said over the speakers. After the short introduction, we all stepped in front of our power bases to charge our lasers. Once we were all charged up, the countdown began.

"3, 2, 1..." the deep voice boomed, "GO!"

(Melissa's POV): About ten minutes after Miranda, Molly, and Macie left for their "night out", Hoshi arrived, with Ana at her side, to pick me up for the sleepover. As we walked out of the Bellmont building together, the first thing I noticed was a large white stretch limo parked at the curb. The female chauffeur driving the limo stepped out and walked to the back passenger side door, pulling the door open.

I looked at Hoshi. She simply motioned toward the opened door, saying "after you."

"Wait! This is _your_ limo?" I questioned, not believing what was in front of me.

"Well, technically, it's my mom's limo, but it's ours for night," she explained, "Now, get in! We still have to pick up Jaz."

I did as told and climbed into the back seat behind Hoshi with Ana following close behind. The driver pulled carefully away from the curb, and in virtually no time at all, we reached Jaz's family's townhouse in the westernmost part of the Upper West Side of Manhattan.

The driver honked the horn to inform Jaz that her ride had arrived, and almost instantly, she emerged from behind the large oak door of the darkened townhouse. The chauffeur got out of the limo and opened the door for Jaz, who then poked her head into the backseat.

"Wassup?!" Jaz said excitedly.

"Hey Jaz," Ana greeted with a smile.

"Family all out tonight?" Hoshi inquired as Jaz climbed into the backseat and closed the door behind her.

"Yeah. Jackson and Jessica are at a friend's house for a playdate while my parents are seeing the Philharmonic tonight," she explained.

"Ooh, my mom and I are going to see the Philharmonic tomorrow night with a few of her friends," Hoshi stated with excitement.

When Hoshi mentioned her mother, it got me thinking.

A limo? Expensive cars? Nice clothes? And tickets to the Philharmonic aren't cheap. I was curious as to what Hoshi's mom did for a living.

"You've been awfully quiet, Melissa," Ana stated all of a sudden, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just thinking," I told them. "Penny for your thoughts?" Jaz asked.

I thought about how to form my question for a moment.

"Hoshi, what is it that your mother does?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just out of curiosity."

"Oh, alright. Well, my mom runs her own company."

"Oh, really? What company?"

"Sakura Fashions."

"…Hoshi?"

"Yes, Melissa?"

"What's your last name?"

"Seiki."

"…YOUR MOTHER IS AMETHYST SEIKI?!"

I was so in shock. Amethyst Seiki was one of Miranda's all time favorite designers, and right now, I was with her daughter.

_Oh, if Miranda only knew… _

I chuckled to myself a bit. Then, realizing my embarrassing little outburst, I clamped my hand over my mouth. My new friends looked at me for a moment with what seemed to be shock, but then looked at each other and started laughing. I laughed nervously with them, but soon asked, "What's so funny?"

"Just you reaction," Ana pointed out, trying her best to stifle her laughter as she did so.

"Yeah," Jaz stated, "You should have seen me when I found out. My jaw hit the floor!"

The girls began to laugh at the memory, as did I. I was glad to find out that my reaction wasn't too out of the ordinary.

About 15 minutes later, we made it to a gated community on the Upper East Side. As I looked out the window, I began to recognize a few of the larger houses outside.

"Thinking about something again, Melissa?" I heard Ana ask.

"Oh, uh, just thought I recognized the area," I told her and the other girls.

"Have you visited Mokuba's place before?" Hoshi asked.

I snapped my fingers and pointed at Hoshi, my facial expression unchanging. "That's it," I pointed out. Hoshi giggled at me.

"Yep, I live in the same neighborhood as the Kaibas," she said, "I can pretty much walk to Mokuba's anytime I want."

And right on cue, the Kaibas' mansion came into view.

"Brr, I think it just got colder in here," Jaz said sarcastically, holding her arms to act as though she really was cold.

"Hey, wait," I started, "Seto's not all that bad…" Ana touched my shoulder.

"I think she means that we're passing the Whites' place, too," she told me.

"Wait, Sarah's family lives here, too?" I asked in surprise.

"Right across the way from the Kaibas," Jaz stated, "Poor guys."

No more than ten seconds later, we pulled up to the front gate of Hoshi's place. The big iron gate opened slowly and the limo made its way down the long stretch of driveway.

As we approached the mansion, I marveled at the sheer grandness of it, much like I had when I first saw Mokuba and Seto's place.

The limo came to a halt and everyone hustled out of the backseat and up the stone walkway to the mansion's double doors.

I lingered by the limo a bit, attempting to take everything in at once.

Just a few weeks ago, I was back in Napa, packing my bags, preparing to leave the only friends I've ever had. I spent the entire time worrying that I would let my shyness get in the way of making new friendships. Never did I think that I'd meet new people so quickly. And here I was with three girls who I already started feeling close to. They made me feel welcome; like one of them.

"Melissa!" Hoshi called out from the door, once again snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh!" I said in surprise, "Coming!" I quickly grabbed my overnight bag and headed toward the front door with my new friends.

(Ryou's POV): _Alright, there she is. All I have to do is get her, and she'll be powerless. _

I stared Macie down, preparing to shoot her with my laser.

_Alright, Ryou. Time to be useful to the team for once._

I placed my index finger on the trigger. I was about to pull it when my laser tag vest began to glow, meaning I had been tagged.

_Oh, come on! _

I looked all around to find who had done the unkindness of causing me to temporarily lose my power. Then I found her, leaning up against the wall, covered by the shadows.

"Sorry, Ryou," she said smugly.

(Miranda's POV): "Sorry, Ryou," I said, walking away from my spot on the wall.

"Miranda!" Ryou protested.

"Ryou!" I said, "You didn't expect me to let my teammate get shot, did you?"

I walked up to Ryou. "No, I suppose not," he answered.

I smirked. "Good," I said, inching closer to Ryou. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing my face even closer to his. Even in the low lighting, I could tell he was blushing. I closed the gap between the two of us and kissed him lightly on the lips. We kissed for a few seconds before we finally parted.

"Bye, Ryou," I said before leaving Ryou to get back in the game before his power returned.

Suddenly, my laser tag vest began to glow like Ryou's had. I looked back to see if Ryou regained his power and shot me, but he had disappeared. I looked all around, but found no one.

Then, remembering that there were two floors, I looked up. I jumped in fear when I found two red eyes staring me down.

Ema had shot me. She squinted her eyes and slowly backed out of my sight.

Scared shitless, I ran off in search of another teammate.

(Melissa's POV): After spending an hour in Hoshi's game room, playing everything from pinball to DDR, we decided to take a break. We headed to the huge kitchen for some snacks.

"So, what do you guys want to do next?" Hoshi asked, struggling in reaching for a bag of Doritos on the top shelf of the pantry. Jaz stepped over to Hoshi's side.

"How about a movie?" she suggested as she used her height to reach the bag Hoshi couldn't reach.

"Nah," Ana said, "I want to do something fun. We could do makeovers."

"Yeah right!" Jaz said, "Not after the mishap with my eyebrows at our last get together." The girls giggled in unison.

"What happened with your eyebrows?" I asked.

"Hoshi thought my brows were looking a bit on the bushy side, so she thought she'd use scissors to trim them," she told me.

"Oh no!" I said, laughing as I connected the dots."

"Yeah," Jaz said, "For a whole two weeks, I looked like I had a huge gap in the middle of my left eyebrow." I laughed along with Ana and Hoshi at the story.

"Well, it's a 'no' to makeovers and a 'no' to movies," Hoshi stated, "so what are we going to do?" I thought for a moment, then remembered my favorite sleepover activity.

"We could play Truth or Dare," I suggested.

"Yeah!" Jaz exclaimed, "I love Truth or Dare!"

"Me, too," Ana stated.

"C'mon," Hoshi said, "Let's go play up in my room."

With that, we sprinted up to Hoshi's bedroom to start playing as soon as possible.

(Miranda's POV): "You do not!" I shouted in disbelief.

"I swear on my life," Vicky told me.

After our three rounds of laser tag, present opening, and ten pizzas later, I sat down at a table near the snack bar and started chatting with Vicky while everyone else played arcade games.

"If you don't believe me, come back to my place with me and see for yourself," she told me.

"Alright!" I said back, "Just let me make sure the girls have rides back to our place."

We both got up from the table and headed toward the arcade area. Almost instantly, we ran into the girls with Joey and Yugi following close behind.

"Oh, hey guys. I was just about to come looking for you," I told them.

"Hey Miranda," Molly began, "Can Yugi and Joey get rides back home with us. They got rides with Tea to the party, but Tea had to leave early. Yugi told his grandpa they would both be back around 10:30, which is in ten minutes."

"Oh! Uh, well…" I started. I felt Vicky place her hand on my shoulder.

"Actually, Miranda was going to come back to my place with me for a little while," she told them.

I removed her hand from my shoulder. "Maybe another time, Vicky," I told her, "I'd be happy to give you guys a ride."

"Miranda, you should go with Vicky," Macie stepped forward and said.

"But Mace, I…" I began until Macie stopped me.

"I could take Molly and the boys home," she told me.

I was confused. I was the only one in our group that had their license. How was Macie going to drive home?

"Mace, I don't understand. How are you going to…" I started.

I was soon cut off by Macie holding up a small plastic card. My eyes went wide.

"Macie, when did you…" I asked in disbelief.

"I got Joey to take me to the DMV after school on Tuesday while you and Vicky were at the cheerleading tryouts," she explained. I smiled. I took the keys to my car out of my purse, but paused before handing them over. Macie sensed my hesitation.

"Miranda, I promise to be careful," Macie assured me, "On my honor."

I bit my lip and handed Macie the keys.

We walked outside together just as Vicky's car pulled up. I parted ways with the girls and walked to Vicky's car with her. I looked back to my friends one more time as they got in the car.

_Please be careful._

(Macie's POV): I climbed into the driver's seat of Miranda's Escalade with Yugi in the passenger's seat. Joey sat behind me and Molly took the seat behind Yugi. I jammed the key in the ignition and started the engine. Slowly and carefully, I pulled away from the curb.

"So, who ended up winning laser tag," Yugi brought up.

"Obviously, this gorgeous birthday girl next to me," Joey stated. Molly gave Joey a light shove.

"Oh, stop it, you," she told Joey, "And actually, I didn't win."

"What?! I thought with your expertise, you'd win for sure, Molls," I told her.

"I know, right?" she asked.

"Well, who did end up winning? Joey asked.

"Believe it or not, Ema won," Molly stated.

"What?! How is that even possible?" Joey asked in shock.

"I have no idea!" Molly shouted.

I giggled as I listened to those two go back and forth.

As I began to kind of tune them out, I noticed Yugi looking in my direction. I didn't want to make him feel awkward, so I didn't look over at him and focused completely on the road. However, I did begin to blush.

After getting to know Yugi for a little while, I've started to grow very fond of him. However, when it came to guys, I was completely clueless. Most of my friends have been girls. The only guy friends I've had are the ones I've made here in New York. I was not well-trained in a male's mentality. I was actually kind of starting to develop a little crush on Yugi, but I was unsure if he liked me, too. I didn't want to make things awkward between us by telling him that I liked him.

After a couple of seconds, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Yugi kind of frown and then look away. This, in turn, caused me to frown.

"MACE!" I heard Molly scream from the backseat. However, her warning came to late.

_…Oh my God…_

(Miranda's POV): "My god, you weren't kidding," I told Vicky as I touched the soft white fabric of the Chanel suit hanging in her closet.

"I told you," she said as she walked over to where I was standing. She grabbed the suit's hanger, lifting it off of the rack it was hanging on and holding it up.

"You want it?" she asked me.

My eyes bugged out and my jaw hit the floor. "…You must be joking," I said to her.

"I'm serious," Vicky assured me, "Here."

"Vicky, this is, like, a thousand dollar designer suit. I can't take this from you," I told her, still in shock.

"Yes, you can," she urged, "It never fit me right. It was just collecting dust in my closet back home in Paris. I forgot I even had it until tonight when I was getting ready for the party. Please. You'd be doing me a favor."

She held up the garment, dangling it in front of my face, enticing me.

"You sure?" I asked, wanting so badly to give in.

"Absolutely," Vicky answered, "Here, try it on."

She set the suit down and quickly helped my out of my clothes and into the white blouse that went with the suit and then the jacket and a-line skirt.

After I was finished dressing, I stepped over to the floor length mirror by the door, admiring every last stitch and every detail.

"It fits you like a glove," Vicky stated.

"It's gorgeous," I said with a huge smile.

All of a sudden, my heard my cell phone ring. I hustled out of the closet, went over to the bed where my purse was, and quickly found my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Miss Carlisle?"

"Yes, this is she."

I didn't recognize the voice, but what he had told me made my heart skip a beat.

"Yes. Thank you for calling…" I said, hanging up the phone. The look of horror on my face never changed as I slowly lowered myself onto Vicky's bed. Vicky emerged from the closet.

"So, who was on the pho… Miranda, what's wrong?" she asked in shock.

I remained silent, trying to make sense of it all...

* * *

**Uh oh! What happened? I guess you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out. I promise I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. Until next chapter, take care, guys :)**


	39. Chapter 39 New York Trauma

**My good lord, has it been a while! Hey, everyone! I am sooo sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been so busy with school and I've been worrying about applying for college. But you know me. When I have that "ah ha" moment when working on a chapter, I can't seem to stop until it's done. So, here it is. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

(Mokuba's POV): "I'm glad we got to do this tonight Seto," I told my brother as he signed our check, "I wish we could do this more often."

"Me too, kid," Seto told me as he slid the signed check to the outer edge of our table.

I was happy at first, but the end of this little bit of time together only reminded me that it would be a long while before we got to do stuff like this again. Seto had been working on a new dueling system for KaibaCorp that he said will take dueling to the next level. Combined with his normal work load, this project is taking up all of his spare time. He's been staying late at the office, which is the main reason why we're at dinner at 10:30 at night. I pretty much had to beg him to take a break.

We sat for just a few more minutes. My eyes roamed aimlessly around the restaurant. That's when I caught sight of one of the flat screen televisions mounted on the wall. What I saw on the screen shook me to the core. I wanted it to be a joke, of course, that would be a pretty sick joke.

"Seto!" I exclaimed.

My outburst seemed to startle him. "What?" he asked in shock, "What is it, Mokuba?"

"We have to go," I said, quickly getting up from the table and heading for the door. Seto came up behind me a few seconds later as Isaac pulled up in the limo. I opened the back door myself and hurriedly climbed in, Seto following soon after me.

"Where to, Mr. Kaiba?" Isaac asked from the driver's seat.

"Methodist Hospital on the Upper West Side!" I shouted to him. Without hesitation, he took off in a flash.

"Sorry, Isaac," I said to him, "but this is an emergency."

Seto grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look at him. "Mokuba, what is wrong?" he asked me sternly.

"Seto…"

(Melissa's POV): "I still can't believe it!" I said to Ana after hearing her secret.

We had been playing truth or dare for a good hour and a half, so we decided to go back down to the kitchen for something to drink.

"It's true," Hoshi told me as she took a pitcher of pink lemonade out of the refrigerator and poured glasses for the four of us, "Ana used to like Mokuba a couple years back."

I looked back at Ana, who was blushing bright red.

"So, what made you like him?" I asked her as Hoshi handed me my glass.

"He's just so sweet, you know?" she explained, "He's always been so kind. He's a good friend."

"Not to mention, he _is _pretty cute," Jaz pointed out.

"That, too," Ana acknowledged.

"Do you still like him?" I asked.

Ana shook her head. "Believe it or not, as we became closer, I started seeing him as more of a brother and less of a love interest. Then, the feeling just kind of went away," she explained.

"Yeah, now Sarah's all over him," Jaz pointed out.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hoshi said.

"What won't Mr. White do for a merger?" Ana asked.

"Huh?" I asked, not quite understanding.

"Sarah's daddy is the CEO of the White Corporation. He's a major technological contributor to KaibaCorp. He supplies them with different machines, parts for new products, computers, stuff like that," Jaz somewhat explained.

"Okay…but I still don't quite see what Sarah has to do with that," I said.

"Well, it's Valorie too, but regardless," Hoshi said, "We kind of have this theory that Mr. White is using his daughters to get to the Kaibas."

"You know," Jaz added in, "to kind of soften Kaiba up."

"Ah, yes," I told them, "I get it, but I can't believe he would be so selfish as to use his own family to get ahead."

"Well, keep in mind, this is just a theory," Ana stated.

"Yeah, we don't know for sure that's what really goes on," Hoshi added, "It is possible that the girls do genuinely like the Kaibas."

We all kind of shrugged, unsure of the truth.

We sat in the kitchen for a little while until we heard stiletto heels clicking in the foyer.

"Oh! My mom's home!" Hoshi squealed as she ran out of kitchen toward the front of the house. When she cam back, Hoshi was accompanied by her mother; The Amethyst Seiki. She was relatively tall, well-proportioned woman who seemed very young to have a daughter my age. She had long brown hair styled in a neat French twist and wore an black pantsuit with a lavender blouse and a strand of pearls hanging from her neck. She was every more chic and prettier than Miranda let on when she last mentioned her.

"Hello girls," she said as she entered the kitchen behind Hoshi, who was carrying one of the two grocery bags her mother brought home.

Then, she caught sight of me. "Oh, hello," she said to me, "You must be Melissa. Hoshi told me how she made a new friend. It's so nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Ms. Seiki," I told her, "My sister's a huge fan!"

"Oho, is she, now?"

"Yeah! You're one of her absolute favorite designers!"

"Well, I'm always happy to hear that my work is appreciated," Ms. Seiki said with a smile, "So, you girls finally ready for some homemade pizza?"

"Yeah!" we all shouted in unison.

"So, what took you so long to get home, mom?" Hoshi asked as her mother began to unpack the ingredients she had bought specifically for tonight, "Your call saying you were one your way home was an hour and a half ago."

"I know. I'm sorry it took so long, sweetheart, but I was stuck in traffic. There was a pretty bad accident on 77th," Ms. Seiki told us.

"Oh no!" Hoshi said, "Was anyone hurt?"

"I saw an ambulance, so unfortunately yes."

"What about the car?" Jaz asked, "How bad was the damage?"

"The Hummer was smashed in it's front, and the poor Escalade didn't stand a chance."

I choked on the lemonade I had been sipping.

_Escalade. Oh god. Please. No. _

"Um, Ms. Seiki. Do you remember any specific details about the Escalade?" I asked her, praying I didn't hear what I didn't want to hear.

"Hmm, well, it was white, one of the newer models it seemed like… Oh! I do remember the shiny blue rims because I wanted some just like them on my Fiat, only in purple. It's a shame the thing was totaled."

My heart stopped. That was Miranda's car. My only sister and her two best friends were in an accident. They could be seriously hurt, or worse. My mind went to the worst possible place. I got up from where I was sitting and faced away from everyone else as I began to cry.

_This can't happen. Not again. Please, god, let them be okay. _

I pleaded and prayed over and over in my mind as the tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Melissa, are you alright?" Ana asked.

I said nothing, but a rather loud sniffle escaped me, giving it away that I was upset.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" Hoshi asked.

I tried to stifle my sobs as much as I could in order to be able to answer the question. I turned back around to face the group. However, as soon as their eyes were on me, I could feel myself starting to lose my control over my emotions.

"That was my sister's car. My sister and her friends were in that accident," I said, breaking back into sobs. The girls and Ms. Seiki gasped.

"Oh my god!" Jaz exclaimed.

"Girls, grab your coats," Ms. Seiki commanded, "We're going to Methodist Hospital."

We rushed to the front door, grabbed our jackets off the coat rack, and hustled out the door into the night.

_Please, god. Don't take them from me._

(Miranda's POV): Vicky and I made it to the emergency department of the hospital where we were greeted by a receptionist in the department lobby.

"How may I help you?" she asked as we walked up to the counter. I, still in a bit of a panic, spoke up.

"I'm Miranda Carlisle. My friends were in an accident and I received a call telling me they were here. Do you know where they are?" I asked. The receptionist, sensing the panic in my voice, quickly stood up from her seat.

"Yes, of course," she said immediately, "Please, follow me."

She led us down a long hallway to the recovery rooms where we found both Macie and Joey, sitting on the ground in absolute silence with sullen looks on their faces. Macie then looked up and saw me and immediately freaked out.

"Miranda! Oh my god!" she exclaimed on the verge of tears, "I'm so sorry! The guy came out of nowhere! He totaled your car! I'm so sorry!"

She stood up, and I hugged her tightly.

"Mace, I could care less about the car," I assured her, "I'm just you're ok."

Macie tears began to stream down her face as I parted from the hug. "Not everyone," she said, doing her best to suppress her sobs.

That's when I remembered that neither Molly nor Yugi where to be seen. I began to panic even more.

"Mace, are the others ok?" I asked her. Macie was so upset, she could barely speak. Joey got up from where he was sitting. I could tell by the look on his face that the news wasn't good.

"The Hummer hit the passenger side of the car, which was where Molls and Yugi were sitting," he explained, "All the doctor's told us is that Molly's got a broken arm and Yugi got taken into to surgery for some reason."

I heaved a great sigh. I wasn't in any way glad that my friends were hurt, but worse things could've happened, and for the sake of my sanity, I'm thankful they hadn't.

"Miranda!" I suddenly heard a higher-pitched voice yell from down the hall. I turned around quickly in surprise to find my little sister sprinting in my direction.

"Melissa?" I questioned in shock as she came barreling towards me, nearly knocking me over as she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist.

"Miranda, I was so terrified!" she sobbed, "I thought I lost you."

I knelt down beside her and did what I could to comfort her. "I'm not going anywhere, Lissa," I whispered to her, "I couldn't just leave you like that."

I parted from her and made her look in my eyes. "I promise," I assured her. I wiped the tears from her cheeks and made her straighten up.

"Wait! If you didn't get hurt, then who did?" she asked.

I looked back to Macie, who once again had a look of pure misery on her face. I brought my attention back to Melissa.

"Melissa, Molly and Yugi got hurt in the accident," I told her. I hated having to tell her. I hated seeing her so shaken.

"Oh no," she said, "Are they going to be ok?"

"Well, Molly has a broken arm, but she'll be alright," I explained to her.

"What about Yugi?" she asked.

I thought for a minute. He was in surgery, but that could end up any way. The outcome of that was up in the air. I took a deep breath.

"He's in surgery right now, Lissa, but I don't know anything else," I told her. I could see the sadness in her eyes. I pulled her in for another hug. That's when a thought occurred to me.

"Lissa?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you find out about all this? Weren't you guys doing, you know, sleepover stuff?"

"Well, we were. Then Ms. Seiki came home and told us all about the accident. I told her it was your car, and she drove us here as quickly as possible."

"Well, that was very nice o…MS. SEIKI?!"

Just then, right on cue, the rest of the sleepover group came around the corner. Following behind them was her. Amethyst Seiki. I mentally pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. There she was. One of my favorite designers of all time in the flesh.

"Is everything alr…" she started until she saw me. She seemed to study me for a moment.

"Oh my god…You're Amethyst Seiki!" I shouted, "I am a HUGE fan!"

I saw her begin to smile, while at the same time, start to look somewhat bewildered. "Hi. You're Melissa's sister?" she asked, still studying me.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry, but you look so familiar, but I don't…" she said, when suddenly, it seemed as though she realized something, "A-are you, by any chance, related to Lilliana Carlisle?"

"Y-you know my mother?!"

"Oh my goodness! That's why you look so familiar! You're a spitting image of Lilli!"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Seiki, but how did you know my mother?"

"She used to work for me back in the day! She was one of my favorite models..."

I stood there in absolute shock. I had no idea my mother had, at one time, worked with one of my favorite designers.

Just when I was about to ask even more questions, suddenly, a door opened behind us. A doctor stepped out of the room we were standing outside of. He saw me and walked over. He had my full attention.

"You're Ms. Carlisle?" he asked me.

"Y-yes sir," I answered.

"I'm Dr. Fields. I've been tending to Ms. Cook and Mr. Moto."

"Of course. How's Yugi, Doctor?"

"Mr. Moto has a few broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken nose."

"Oh my god."

"Well, with the seriousness of the accident, it could've have been much, much worse. He's very lucky."

"Yes, of course. Is it alright if we go in and see our friends?"

"Well, he just came out of surgery and we're still running a few tests, but you can come in after the tests are completed."

"Thank you, Doctor."

With that, Dr. Fields reentered Yugi and Molly's room. I turned back to the group of girls.

"Ms. Seiki, thank you for bringing my sister here," I said before kneeling down in front of Melissa.

"Alright, Mini Me. I think it's time you got back to your party," I told her, giving her a small smile.

"Alright, but text me when you get home," she said sternly.

I smiled at her. "I promise," I assured her. With that, she, her friends, and Ms. Seiki left.

Not ten seconds, I heard yet another voice sound down the hall.

"Oh, Miranda! Macie! Oh my god!"

It was Alea, with the Touzokus following quickly behind.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them as Alea came up and hugged me.

"We saw your car on the news," Ryou told me, "We couldn't get here fast enough."

It warmed my heart to know that they cared so much. Alea parted from me and went over to Macie, hugging her as well.

"Wait, Joey? What are you doing here?" Bakura asked all of a sudden. Alea looked up from her hug in confusion. "Wait!" she said, "If you guys aren't hurt, then who is?"

"Yug and Molls," Joey told her.

"Oh no!" they all seemed to say together.

"Yeah, Molly's got a broken arm and Yugi's pretty busted up," Vicky spoke up.

"Oh, poor Yugi," Alea said.

Just then, another voice echoed down the hall.

"Miranda!"

Sprinting towards the group that had accumulated was Mokuba. Seto followed a little more slowly behind him.

"I think the whole city knows what happened now," Vicky said as Mokuba hugged me tightly. Seto came up behind the group. Alea was the first to notice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she bluntly asked.

Seto grimaced. "I could ask you the same question," he pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Eh, get lost, Kaiba," Joey spoke up in order to kind of defend Alea, "Don't you have something better to do right about now?"

_Ay yi yi. _

"Actually, Joey, we were about to head home from dinner when I saw Miranda's car on the news," Mokuba spoke up, loosening his hold on me, "I rushed off, and he just kinda went along with it. Wait, if you're here, then who's…"

"Molly and Yugi," everyone in the group said together.

"…Wow. Way to be sensitive with the young one, guys," I pointed out.

Just then, Dr. Fields stepped back outside, telling us that we were now allowed to see our friends. We entered the recovery room to find Molly in the hospital bed closest to the doorway and part of the room blocked off by curtains.

"We're still running one last test on Mr. Moto," Dr. Fields pointed out, "It shouldn't take but two more minutes."

Dr. Fields then left the room. I sat down next to Molly on one side of her bed. Joey took the other side.

"How are you feeling, Molls?" I asked her.

"A little better now that I'm all drugged up," Molly joked. Everyone laughed.

"Molls," I said, giving her a stern look.

"I'm just kidding…but, seriously. Someone, slap me across the face. I kid you not, I will not feel a thing," she continued.

Everyone else laughed once more.

"Well, you seem ta be pretty calm about all this," Joey pointed out.

"Eh, I used to break things all the time when I was younger, so I'm kinda used to it," Molly stated. Joey then gently kissed her on the forehead. "I'm more concerned about Yugi over there," she stated.

Right when she said that, the last nurse that was running tests on Yugi pulled back the curtain to create a little entrance to his area. Macie and Alea were the first to rush over, followed by Ryou, Bakura, and Vicky.

"I gotta go check up on my bud," Joey told Molly.

"Of course," she said. He kissed her one last time before walking over to see Yugi. Molly looked back to me.

"I hope he's going to be alright. I heard a pretty long list of injuries," she told me.

"Yugi's going to be fine," I told her, "He'll be in here for a while, but he'll be good as new in six to eight weeks."

"Yikes, that's a long time," Molly pointed out, "I'd lose my mind being cooped up in here for two months."

"Hm, yeah. Me, too," I stated, "I'm going to go check on Yugi. I'll be back in a minute, Molls."

I got up from the be and walked over to the other side of the room. I could hear the footsteps of the Kaiba brothers following behind, both seeming a bit apprehensive about looking in on Yugi in his current condition. Then, I got my first look at Yugi.

Talk about broken. Besides the casting around his rib cage and leg, Yugi's face all bruised from when they had to reset his nose during surgery. Not to mention all the cuts and bruises from the actual accident. I felt so bad for the guy.

"Does it look bad?" Yugi asked the people in front of me.

"I think ya never looked better, Yug," Joey stated jokingly. Everyone laughed, including Yugi. However, Yugi's laughing soon ceased when it had started to cause him pain.

"You alright, Yug?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I guess the morphine hasn't fully kicked in yet," he deduced.

Then, I noticed something. Macie looked completely down on herself. She hung her head. Yugi seemed to take notice to this. I watched intently as he slowly reached toward Macie and laid his hand on top of hers. Macie sensed this and her head shot up. Yugi gave her a small smile, and she started to smile back. This warmed my heart. Even injured as much as he was, he still seemed to want to make sure Macie was ok first and foremost.

"Well, it's getting pretty late," Alea pointed out, "As much as I want to stay, I have to get up early tomorrow morning."

Alea, Bakura, and Ryou said their goodbyes to Yugi and the rest of the group. Before they all finally left, Ryou stopped in front of me.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Miranda," he said to me.

I smiled. "See you tomorrow, Ryou," I said.

The three of them then disappeared out the door. I looked back in Yugi's general direction and found Mokuba talking to Yugi.

"Hope you feel better soon, Yugi," he said to the injured boy.

"Thanks, Mokuba," Yugi said back.

_Aww, what a sweet kid. Despite his brother's rivalry with Yugi, he still manages to be a good friend. Seto could learn a thing or two from that little brother of his. _

I giggled to myself at that thought, but made myself drop it when Mokuba and Seto walked in my direction. Mokuba hugged me around the waist.

"Goodnight, Miranda," he said, slightly muffled by the hug.

"Bye, kiddo," I said back to him, "Tell Isaac to be careful driving you guys home. I think we've all had enough excitement for one night."

Mokuba parted from the hug and then smiled up at me. I then turned my attention to Seto.

"Goodnight, Seto," I said, giving him a little smile. He nodded in acknowledgement and then reached over to nudge Mokuba towards the door. As he did this, though, I did see a small smile forming on his face.

As they stepped out, I turned my attention back to the others. Yugi had not averted his eyes from Macie, trying to make sure that she stayed happy and positive. His hand had never left hers.

Just then, his eyes left her for two seconds to look over at me. He looked at me in need, like he wanted me to do something for him. Then he looked over in the direction of the door and then back to me with a more pleading look. It was just then that I got the message.

"Hey, guys," I started, "Why don't we step out in the hall for a minute and give Yugi some time to breathe."

The others took my suggestion and left the room. Macie was going to stand up, but Yugi grasped her hand, telling her that he wanted her to stay. She looked over to me. I smiled softly.

"We'll be out here if you need us," I told her before exiting the room.

(Macie's POV): The room was silent. No one else remained other than Yugi and I. Well, I mean, besides Molly, but her presence seemed hidden by the half-pulled-back curtain surrounding Yugi's hospital bed.

I was so upset by this whole situation that I could barely even speak. I wished that none of this was really happening and that it was all just a bad dream that I could wake up from at any time. But the reality was that it wasn't. Molly and Yugi were both hurt, and poor Yugi got the worst of it. And no matter how much the others tried to convince me, I still felt guilty about the whole thing. Sure, the guy was drunk and came barreling through the intersection I was passing through, but maybe if I hadn't been so caught up in my own thoughts, perhaps I could have stopped the car in time before we got hit.

My negative thoughts were halted when I felt Yugi grasp my hand tighter. I lifted my head to look him in the eye. He gave me a small smile. I attempted to return one, but my efforts were in vain.

"What's wrong, Macie?" Yugi asked gently.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Look at you, Yugi!"

Yugi chuckled lightly, making sure not to cause himself any pain by doing so.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious," I scolded him.

"Are you really that concerned about this?"

"Of course I am. I feel so guilty about this."

"Mace, it's not your fault at all. The guy came out of nowhere. No one saw him coming."

"Still, I should've been more careful."

"Mace, c'mon. Stop being so hard on yourself." I sighed and hung my head once more.

"Mace, look at me," Yugi said, noticing that I was down.

I did as told. His eyes were so kind and warm; a total reflection of Yugi himself. He was always so friendly and kind to me, ever since we first met. Now, I felt a smile coming on. Yugi seemed to sense my change and smiled too.

"That's much better," he pointed out.

I giggled as I continued to stare into his kind eyes. He was so sweet. Even in the condition he was in, he seemed more concerned about me.

That's when I noticed that, under the bit of bandages from his surgery, Yugi was blushing.

"You okay, Yugi?"

"Yeah, why do you ask, Mace?"

"You're kinda blushing."

Yugi got a "deer-in-the-headlights" kind of look. He turned his head away and covered his visible cheek with his good hand.

I giggled. "Yugi, it's okay," I told him. I scooted closer to Yugi and reached toward him, moving the hand covering his face. When I did this, he turned his head to face me again.

That's when I realized how close I had gotten to him. I returned my focus back to his gaze. Before I knew it, I was moving closer and closer to Yugi, as if some kind of magnetic force was bringing us together. I gave into that imaginary force and let it guide me, closing my eyes as it brought me closer. Soon enough, I felt Yugi's soft lips on my own.

After only a few seconds passed, I pulled back. I was really surprised with myself. I'd never been so forward with someone like that. It was very unlike me.

I could feel myself blushing. My cheeks felt hot; my heart raced.

I then thought about Yugi. I just kissed him! What was he thinking? Was he shocked by what I had done? Did he not think of me that way? Or did he? I looked to him for some kind of answer. He seemed to be in disbelief with a sort of dazed look on his face. At that point, I was expecting the worst.

_I just made a complete fool out of myself. Fantastic. _

Just then, I saw Yugi break from his daze and begin to smile slightly. I felt like the weight of my worry had been completely lifted. I smiled in relief.

"Did that really just happened?" Yugi asked in a low, soft voice.

I chuckled slightly. "Yeah," I told him, "I suppose so."

He seemed to smile a little brighter and chuckled a bit. "Good," he said.

I smiled.

"I haven't been able to find the right time or way to say this to you Macie," Yugi confessed, "but…I really like you a lot."

"You do?" I asked, still believing that this had to be a dream.

"Yeah. You're nice, fun, beautiful…I think you're amazing, Macie," Yugi told me.

I began to tear up. No guy had ever said anything so kind to me in my life. I wiped a stray tear that began to streak down my face.

"No guy I've ever met has ever been as sweet and caring and kind to me as you have, Yugi," I told him, feeling new rogue tears beginning to form in my eyes, "You're such a special guy, and I believe that I feel the same way about you."

I could tell Yugi was touched by my words.

"S-so, maybe when I get out of here, would you like to go out sometime?" Yugi asked me.

"I would like that very much, but I have one question…" I said.

"What's the question?" Yugi asked.

"Why wait? I could come here and see you. After school, weekends… Whenever you want," I suggested.

I liked Yugi. I didn't really want to have to wait a long time to see where this could go. I mean, he could be in the hospital for months, for all I know.

"You really want to?" Yugi asked me.

"Sure. I can bring you your assignments, we could do homework together; I could bring movies or something; Whatever you want to do," I explained to him.

Yugi blushed. He seemed to be surprised that I was so into the idea of us going out. Still, he seemed kind of excited about my idea and smiled.

"Well, it's getting late. I should probably get going," I said finally, although a bit reluctantly.

"Yeah," Yugi responded.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah," he answered, "Goodnight, Macie."

I smiled back at him, stood up, and pulled the curtain aside to make my exit.

As I made my way to the door, I caught a glimpse of Molly. She was smiling like the Cheshire Cat, shaking her head in disbelief. I scoffed at her, but with a smirk on my face.

"'Night, Molls. We'll be back for you," I said just before walking out of the hospital room.

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope you all liked it. Again, sorry about the slow updates. Senior year can be pretty hectic. But I've got a couple great chapters planned for the near future, so hopefully, I can get some more of the story cranked out soon. So until next chapter, take care, guys :)**


	40. Chapter 40 Date Night Thinking of You

**Hello lovelies! Long time, no post. I mean, good lord, it takes forever for me to post. With college admissions and senior year course work, it's tough to find the time. But I did it; I did it for you guys. I really hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

FF Saturday morning

(Miranda's POV): "You really didn't have to do this, Vicky," I said to my friend as we pulled out of the vicinity of the Bellmont building and down the street towards Methodist Hospital, "We honestly could've just gotten a cab."

In the midst of last night's traumatic accident, not only did my friends get hurt; my car was no more. It seemed wrecked beyond repair, or so the tow truck guys and mechanics said when they took a look at it. So, as of the next morning, we had to find new means of transportation. Macie and I had been attempting to hail a cab this morning until a white limo pulls in front of us. The back window rolls down to reveal Vicky, who then offers us a ride on the spot.

"Really, Miranda. I don't mind at all," Vicky told me, "I'm happy to. If you ever need a ride, just call. I can send Jean Pierre over in a flash."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, definitely. Anything for my friends," Vicky reassured us with a smile.

"That's really sweet Vicky, but I'd feel bad. I…"

"Miranda, think about it… Dirty, smelly New York cab… or nice, pristine limousine."

"…You may have a point there."

The three of us shared a laugh before pulling in to the parking lot at the hospital. In a matter of minutes, we were able to find Molly, her arm set in a big, clunky cast.

As she got up from her hospital bed, Macie stepped over to check on Molly's little roommate.

"Hi, Yugi," she said softly as she sat down on the bed beside him, "How are you feeling?"

Yugi smiled at her presence. "I'm alright," he answered, "Though I felt better last night." He smirked very obviously at Macie, who I could see was turning a bit pink.

_Very smooth, Yugi. I'm impressed. _

Molly then walked over to Yugi's bedside, followed by Vicky and myself. "You gonna be alright with me gone, Yugi?" Molly asked slightly playfully, though I could tell she felt kind of bad about leaving Yugi alone.

"I'll be fine Molly," Yugi assured her, "Who knows? Maybe I'll get a new roommate soon…"

"Ha, maybe," Molly joked, "See you, Yugi."

Vicky and I turned to leave with Molly while Macie stayed back just a moment longer.

"I'll see you later tonight, okay?" Macie told Yugi.

"Okay," Yugi said to her with a bright smile, "Bye, Mace."

With that, Macie got up, kissed him on the cheek, and exited the room.

FF 10 minutes

Being that it was about 10 o' clock, Vicky suggested that we all get some brunch at a place an old friend of hers had mentioned to her. In just a few minutes, we had arrived at a restaurant overlooking Central Park called Sarabeth's. It seemed pretty busy, but the wait didn't seem to be too bad, so we quickly entered the restaurant and put our name in for a table.

As the rest of the girls headed to a few seats to sit in while they waited, I noticed someone on the other side of the waiting area.

"You guys go ahead," I told them, "I'll be over in a minute."

With that, I started through the small crowd toward a few chairs lined up against the wall. Sitting in one of these chairs was the person who had sparked my interest before.

"Come here often, cutie?" I said to him. He looked up at me questioningly at first, but then that all changed in a matter of seconds.

"Miranda!" he said in surprise.

I giggled. "Hey, Mokuba. Fancy meeting you here."

"I'll say. Is everyone else here, too."

"Well, not quite everyone. Macie, Molly, and Vicky are here with me, but Melissa's still at Hoshi's. She said the Seikis' driver is going to drop everyone back off at home."

"Oh. Okay, then."

"So, what are you doing here all by yourself? Where's Seto?"

"He's at KaibaCorp. He and I are going to be there pretty much all day. Some way to spend your birthday. Anyway, he and I were both hungry, but he said he had to keep working, so I…"

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up. Birthday?"

"Y-yeah, it's Seto's birthday today."

I was in shock. Why hadn't Seto mentioned anything to me?

"He never told me," I said dejectedly.

I would think he'd at least tell his friend about his own birthday. Plus, with how much Yugi and the gang, specifically Joey, talk about how big Seto's ego is, you'd think telling people about a day that's supposed to be all about him would be a top priority of his.

Mokuba shrugged at my statement. "He doesn't normally say anything, mostly because he's usually too busy to do anything for his birthday. He's always busy with work."

"So, he can't take one day from his work to do something to celebrate?"

"Well, he's buried in paperwork as usual, plus he wants to get the prototype for this new project he's been working on for the past month or so done before the end of the month so the people in development can begin testing as soon as possible."

_Ah, the life of a teenage CEO. All work and hardly any play. _

Just then, a man walked up to Mokuba and me and handed him and large take-out bag. Mokuba thanked the man and paid for the food, giving him a little extra tip.

"Well, I should be getting back to the office," Mokuba said, "Have a nice day, Miranda."

"Alright. Bye, Mokuba," I said as he began to turn for the door. As he left me, I thought to myself for a moment.

_A birthday is something to celebrate; Seto's busy schedule may keep him from acknowledging that, but that won't stop me…_

FF later Saturday night

(Molly's POV): Around 5:30, Miranda, Macie, and I all decided to get ready for our dates tonight. After the girls finished dressing, they both came and helped me get ready. We managed to get me into white v-neck top, some dark wash boot cut jeans, and my new red flats Macie had gotten me for my birthday. Just when I had thought we were done, Miranda decided to speak up.

"I think your outfit needs a little extra something, Molls," she said, "and I have just the thing."

She then went just outside my bedroom door and came back with a brightly colored gift bag.

"Miranda!" I exclaimed.

"With all the party excitement, I forgot to grab my birthday gift for you, Molls," she told me, "Happy Birthday!"

She handed me the bag, and I eagerly dug through it. Soon enough, I found a black faux leather racing jacket in the bottom of the bag.

"Oh, Miranda," I said in awe.

"It's Michael Kors," she pointed out, "Don't you love it?"

_Michael Kors?! Holy shit! _

"Miranda, it's too much!" I exclaimed, examining the expensive-looking designer jacket.

"Oh, Molly! Stop it! I saw it and knew I had to get it for you."

"It must have set you back a fortune!"

"Well, it helps to have connections. You forget, my mom modeled for Michael way back when. He's a friend of the family and just adores me. He practically gave me the thing."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

Miranda took the jacket from my hands and helped me into it. When it was on, I stepped over in front of the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Perfect," Miranda said as she walked up behind me and looked in the mirror, "A little tight in one arm, but it still looks perfect on you." I instantly turned around and hugged her tightly.

Just then, I heard a loud knock at the door. The girls' faces lit up.

"I think that's for you," Macie said in her little sing-song voice. I blushed as I smiled and picked up my purse before heading to the door.

When I opened the door, I found Joey leaning against the frame of the door, smiling handsomely as he took in the sight of me.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. I smiled, blushing as I did so.

"Hey," I said back.

He straightened himself up and came closer to me. He then grabbed me around the waist and kissed me. I loved when he did that; the spontaneous kisses. It was different, but in a good way. The way he kissed me made me feel lighter than air every time. I really didn't want that moment to end, but even when he pulled away, I still couldn't help but smile.

"Ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded my head as he put his arm around my waist and led me down the hall.

FF around 6:15 pm

(Yugi's POV): I beamed with happiness when I saw Macie walk through the door later Saturday night.

"Hey, you," she said cutely as she set down her tote bag and a large paper bag.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Oh, I had Louis make some snacks for us," she told me, "I figured we could just hang out, do some homework…"

"Sounds good, Mace," I said with a smile. She smiled as she bent down to get something out of her tote. The first thing was her History book, but then she pulled out what appeared to be my History notebook. I could tell because I recognized the random doodles on the front. Macie seemed to notice them too, because as she began to hand it to me, she paused and seemed to giggle a bit.

"Get bored in class a lot?" she asked jokingly.

I just gave her a questioning look. "How did you get my notebook?" I asked her.

She laughed lightly to herself. "Your grandpa is very nice and understanding," she stated.

"Ah," I said with realization.

"He said you said you only had some History homework this weekend," Macie reminded me as she helped me pull the little table top over my lap, "Now, let's see what we've got here…"

FF 6: 45 pm

(Miranda's POV): "Merci, Jean Pierre," I said to Vicky's chauffeur as he dropped me off for my date with Ryou, "et merci pour cette étape supplémentaire (and thank you for that extra stop)."

"Pas de problème, Mlle Carlisle. Je vais vous chercher ici à 9:30 (No problem, Miss Carlisle. I'll pick you up here at 9:30)," he said back to me.

"Ça sonne bien. Au revoir (Sounds good. Goodbye)," I said to him as I shut the door behind me and he drove off.

Ryou had told me he wanted to meet me on the Williamsburg Bridge before heading off to Katz's Deli for dinner. Why? I had no idea, but I just went with it.

Not seeing Ryou near the entrance of the bridge, I decided to venture onto it, thinking I might find him on it. I noticed the sky go completely dark as the sun completely set under the horizon. As I traveled in the darkness, I made sure to keep my eyes open for anything suspicious.

However, as I looked to my left, I was left speechless by the sight I beheld. I now understood why Ryou had wanted to meet here. What I saw was the most beautiful view of the New York skyline.

"Oh, wow," I said quietly to myself as I stopped and rested my arms on the guardrail of the bridge, "So beautiful."

_"I'll say," I heard a voice behind me say, "Fancy seeing you out here…babe." _

_I stiffened at that last word. Only one person I knew called me "babe", and I prayed to God I was only imagining the voice. _

_I slowly looked over my left shoulder, but found nothing. _

_"Wrong way, babe," someone whispered in my right ear. _

_I whipped my head around and jumped when I saw Michael White standing right beside me. _

_"What the hell are you doing here?!" I demanded to know. _

_"Oh, c'mon babe. Don't be like that," he said to me as he stepped closer to me. "_

_Please, not another step," I told him. _

_"But babe, we have some unfinished business from homecoming. We didn't get to finish our little talk," he said as he grabbed my wrists and pinned them down to my sides. He then used his body to painfully pin me to the guardrail. I closed my eyes, hoping this would all go away. _

_"No. Stop. Please…" _

"Miranda?" I heard a voice from beside me say.

I opened my eyes to find Ryou standing just a few feet from me and Michael White was nowhere to be found.

_Had I just imagined that whole thing? _

"Miranda, are you alright?" Ryou asked me as he came closer.

"Uh, y-yeah," I started, "Yeah, I'm fine, Ryou."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, alright, then. So, did you like the view?"

"Oh, it's gorgeous!"

"Yeah. This is one of my favorite spots in New York, solely because of that view." Ryou turned around to face the city, as did I once more, and took in the view from the bridge.

"So, are you hungry?" Ryou asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, definitely," I told him. With that, we began our walk to Katz's.

FF 7:45 pm

(Macie's POV): Yugi and I spent about a hour or so on our homework before finally deciding to retire from it for the night.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he told me, "Did you have anything in mind?"

I paused and thought about it for a moment.

_What to do? What to do? _

That's when I caught a glimpse of the lavender Vera Bradley wristlet that held my Duel Monsters Deck. I got an idea.

_Hmm, a little fun duel with the King of Games… Why not? _

I smirked at Yugi for just a moment.

"You got your deck?" I asked him.

He smiled, catching on to my idea. "You're on!" he said, "My deck is on the table in the corner."

I quickly walked over to the table and snatched up Yugi's deck, bringing it back over to him. We cut each other's decks and set up the playing area.

Just before we were about to duel, I noticed that Yugi looked a bit out of it, like his mind was somewhere else. At one point, I could have sworn I heard him whisper "I can take care of this" to someone. This confused me.

_Was he talking to me? _

"What was that, Yugi?" I asked him.

"What? Oh, nothing," he assured me, "C'mon, let's duel."

_Well, that was kind of…odd. Oh, I'm sure it's nothing._

FF 9:00 pm

(Miranda's POV): After dinner at Katz's Deli, Ryou began to walk back to the Williamsburg Bridge. As we did, we continued our little game of going back and forth, asking each other questions.

As we played, I had realized that Ryou and I had quite a lot in common. We were both fans of Jane Austen, we both enjoyed listening to classical music, and we both can't stand coffee,l as random as that sounds.

"Alright, uh," I started to ask, "Tell me about your past girlfriends."

Ryou stopped in his tracks for a moment, nearly causing the people walking behind him on the crowded New York sidewalk to crash into him from behind.

"Ryou?" I said, "You okay?"

I was worried I had brought up a sensitive topic for Ryou. Did he have a bad history with girls? A bad break-up, perhaps?

Ryou had resumed motion once again.

"I'm alright, Miranda," he told me, "It's just…I'm embarrassed."

"What are you embarrassed about?"

"Well, I…I've never had a girlfriend, really."

I was slightly surprised by this. Ryou's such a sweet guy. All of us girls adored him. Sure, he's pretty shy, but girls tend to find that cute.

"Really?" I asked, not believing the information I had just learned.

"You're surprised?"

"Well, all the girls just love you…"

"That may just be the accent, or they just see me as the cute foreign friend."

I could kind of see his point, but something still didn't seem right.

"Why were you embarrassed to tell me this, Ryou?" I asked him.

"Well, it's just that it's you, Miranda," he told me, "I mean, no doubt, you've had at least a few relationships."

Well, I guess I couldn't argue with him there. "Well, yeah," I confirmed, "Of course, there isn't always strength in numbers."

Ryou seemed to notice my change in tone as I seemed to sourly reminisce on my past endeavors with boys. "What happened?" Ryou asked me.

I scoffed, thinking of how to put my next statement into words that matched how I felt about my past love life. I shook my head.

"What didn't happen might be an appropriate question," I stated, "There's Jeremiah, my senior boyfriend from my freshman year of high school who cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend right before we were supposed to go to prom together. Then there was Connor, my sophomore year boyfriend turned psychopath who tried to kill me. Don't even get me started on that…"

"Oh my…"

"And then the infamous Michael White, the pig who forced himself on me, and that's about it."

"Dear, oh dear."

"You said it," I sighed, "but at least things are starting to look up a bit." I looked at Ryou, who was smiling sweetly as I was. I took his arm and we stayed that way as we walked until we reached the Williamsburg bridge. We stopped once more to look at the skyline until Jean Pierre pulled up in Vicky's limo.

"Looks like our ride's here," I announced.

I then took Ryou's arm once more and led him away to the limo.

(Seto's POV): I let out a big yawn as sleep began tempting me.

Another long day at the office, working nonstop on paperwork and my prototype for a new gaming system, was beginning to wear me out. Mokuba had already fallen asleep on the couch, leaving me as the only conscious life in the entire building.

Or, at least, that's what I thought until I heard a knock at my door.

"Enter," I said in my uninterested monotone, my eyes never leaving my work.

Whoever was at the door entered the room. "Mr. Kaiba," the person's voice said.

I looked up only to confirm my guess as to who the person was.

"Will," I acknowledged before going back to my work, "It's late. Don't you have a life?" I could hear him take a deep breath before speaking.

"I'll chalk that one up to exhaustion," he stated. I grumbled to myself. "Anyway, I wanted to drop this off for you before I leave for the night," he said, holding up something.

"What is it?" I asked, "More paperwork?"

"Uh, no. Actually, Miranda Carlisle stopped by a while ago and dropped this off at the front desk and asked me to give it to you. So, here you are, sir."

Will then set the small blue envelope on the edge of my desk and then left the room.

I paused for a moment. I then put down my system prototype, got up from my chair, and walked around to the other side of my desk. I picked up the envelope out of curiosity.

_What is this? _

I used the letter opener on my desk to break the seal of the envelope and opened it. Enclosed inside was a small, white card with a silvery ornate design on the front. I opened it to find a message hand-written inside.

_Just wanted to let you know that even with your busy schedule, someone else is still thinking of you on your birthday. Happy Birthday Seto. _

_-Your Friend  
__Miranda_

I was taken back for a moment.

_I never told her about my birthday. How did she know? _

Just at that moment, Mokuba let out a little snore. That's when it hit me who it was that spilled the beans.

I then looked back to the card.

Aside from the gifts Mokuba had gotten me for my birthday over the years, this was the first time in a long time a had gotten a real gift from anyone, birthday or otherwise. Of course, it's been quite a while since I've had a friend, too.

I smiled a bit at her kind gesture and set Miranda's card back on my desk before returning to my work.

(Miranda's POV): After saying "Merci" and goodnight to Jean Pierre, Ryou decided to walk me up to my place before heading down to his and Bakura's place.

When we reached my apartment door, I turned toward Ryou.

"Goodnight," I said to him.

"Goodnight, Miranda," he said back.

I then rested my arms on his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him.

Just when I was an inch from his face, Alea's front door opened.

"'Night, Ema," I heard Alea say as her guest was exiting the apartment.

I backed my head away from Ryou and dropped my arms as Ema entered the hall. When she caught the sight of us, she scowled at me for a moment before heading down the hall to the elevator. I turned my attention back to Ryou, who seemed about as startled as I was.

"Uh, goodnight, Ryou," I said before planting a light peck on his lips before opening my door, entering my apartment, and quickly closing the door behind me.

What was with Ema? I knew she didn't take to me very much, but now she just seems to hate me for no reason. What is her issue with me?

"Miranda?"

I jumped a foot in the air as I heard voices from the entry way of the living room. The heads of both Macie and Melissa peeked from around the corner.

"Oh, h-hey guys," I said, "What's up?"

"You okay, Sissy?" Melissa asked in concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I told her, though I wasn't exactly fine, "Did you have a nice time at Hoshi's party?"

"Uh, yeah. I had a lot of fun."

"Good, good. And Macie, how was your time with Yugi at the hospital?"

"It was great. We did some homework together, had some snacks, we had a few duels…"

"Duels? Ha, how'd those go?" I asked as we walked into the living room together.

"Well, I did lose all of them, but it was still a lot of fun. I got to see the best in action," Macie told me.

"Well, sounds like someone has a new favorite," I stated.

"Well, Yugi's the King of Games. He's been one of my favorites since he began his dueling career, but I still haven't forgotten about the Masked Duelist," Macie defended.

"Who's the Masked Duelist?" Melissa asked Macie.

"She was this awesome duelist from Los Angeles. She would wear a mask to hide her face and duel anonymously under a different alias at every tournament. Of course, everyone always knew she was the same duelist, just with different names," Macie explained to her.

"Cool," Melissa commented, "Sounds like the Zorro of Duel Monsters."

I chuckled.

Just then, I heard the front door open again. I looked in the direction of the door to find Molly, beaming with happiness with a smile from ear to ear as she put her back to the door and slowly slid down.

"Good time on your date, Molls?" I shouted.

She began to giggle lightly. "The best," she answered, "Pizza, Basketball, a ride through the city in his Mustang…"

She came into the living room and plopped herself down on the couch across from us.

"Sounds like you finally caught a good one there, Molls," Macie pointed out.

Molly sighed. "I kissed my frogs," she stated, "But I think I finally got a prince."

I truly envied Molly at times like these. She and Joey always seemed so happy together. He treated her extremely well and made her laugh. She kept him in check and made sure he was cared for. It was one of those relationships with good balance. I could only hope that my current or future relationships could be like that.

_Here's hoping…_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave a review. I love feedback, criticism, etc. It's a real motivator knowing that people are really reading and/or enjoying my writing. Until next chapter, take care guys ;)**


	41. Chapter 41 A Disturbance in the Kingdom

**Hey everyone! Since Spring Break is here, I'm hoping to do a LOT more writing since I finally some time to just sit and write. So, hopefully, I can get you all some more chappies more often :D So that being said, here's a new chapter for you all. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

(Seto's POV): Monday morning; the halls bustling with people, catching up with each other after the span of the weekend; locker doors slamming and clanging as they're opened and closed by a sea of different students.

In the midst of all of this chaos ensuing, I managed to make my way to my own locker. As I put my briefcase down and reached for the combination lock, I caught sight of Miranda though the crowd. She got the books she needed for class and then paused for a moment before taking something out of her purse. She pulled out a small silvery tube and unscrewed it. By the look of it, I guessed it was a tube of mascara. She stared into her locker door (which I assume had a mirror on it, or else she'd just look ridiculous) and applied the makeup.

The hall had cleared only a little as I finished getting what I needed and shut my locker door. Miranda was still at her locker, now applying what appeared to be lip gloss. I chuckled to myself a little.

_She can be such a girl sometimes. _

I shook my head. That's when I remembered Saturday night.

The card. That small, kind gesture of hers.

_I should say something. _

I walked in Miranda's direction, reaching her just as she shut her locker.

"Oh, good morning, Seto," she said cheerfully.

_How she manages to be pleasant even in the morning is beyond me. _

"Good morning," I said to her, "I just came over here to thank you."

"For what?"

"For the card you gave me on Saturday."

"Oh, that. Well, I just figured I'd get you a little something. I was kind of taken by surprise with it being your birthday and all…"

"Yeah, I suppose it just never came up."

"Yeah. So, you liked it?"

"Uh, yeah. It was…nice."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it." Miranda smiled brightly, a blush turning her cheeks a very light pink color.

I noticed her look toward the clock in the hall to check how much time we had to get to class. I looked in the same direction and found that we had about five minutes to be in our classroom that was just down the hall.

"Walk with me to class?" Miranda asked me as she turned slightly toward the direction she wanted to go. I shrugged my shoulders in compliance and walked by Miranda's side to class.

"So, study session. Pick a day. Any day," she told me.

"Hmm, well, I think Wednesday would probably be best," I stated.

"Perfect," Miranda commented, "Who's place? Your's or mine?"

"Why don't you just come by KaibaCorp. I'll still have work I need to get done, but you could go ahead and start studying and then I'll study once I'm done," I suggested.

"Sounds fine," she said, "I'll just need to call Jean Pierre."

"Who's Jean Pierre?"

"He's Vicky's chauffeur. Since my car's kinda out of commission, Vicky's letting us borrow her driver until I can take care of that whole thing."

"Well, you could do that, or I could just send Isaac to get you…"

"You don't mind?"

"No. Actually, I think Mokuba and your sister are getting together for something that night, so he'll be out that way anyway."

"Oh, okay. Cool."

When we neared the door, I felt a pull on my arm.

"You're not getting away so easily," the source of the grip stated as it pulled me in its direction, nearly dislocating my wrist in the process.

Before I knew it, I was staring into the eyes of…

(Valorie's POV): "…Valorie," Seto acknowledged before being cut off by my efforts to get his attention and get him away from his little buddy. I pulled him down to more my level and planted a long kiss on his lips. When we parted, I noticed Miranda still standing just a few feet away. I glared at her, trying to get her to move along so I could spend just a few minutes of alone time with Seto.

She seemed to get the message, because in a matter of seconds, Miranda said one last thing to Seto. "I'll talk to you later, Seto," she said before walking away. As she walked toward our homeroom, I continued to glare at her.

_"I'll talk to you later, Seto." Yeah, I think you talk to him just enough. _

I shook my annoyance off and looked back up into the eyes of my beau. I smiled.

"Hey, baby," I said cutely before wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt him chuckle a bit.

"You nearly pulled my arm off just a second ago," he told me jokingly.

"Aw, I'm sorry," I said, "Come here. I'll make it up to you." I then went in for yet another kiss. However, as I did, Seto turned his face, so that I could only kiss him on the cheek. I pulled away.

"Something wrong?" I asked, wondering why he was acting so weird.

He shrugged. "It's just early," he answered, "I'm not really in the mood."

I scoffed jokingly. "Whatever," I said before we started walking to our homeroom together.

As we walked, I decided to bring up something as a little memo, just in case he had forgotten.

"Oh my god, I am so excited about my party Friday night…" I said.

I looked at him. He didn't seem to have any kind of reaction to what I had said, and when he noticed that I had looked at him, he just looked at me questioningly.

_Oh, I know he didn't forget…_

"You _are _still coming, right?" I asked him, expecting a "yes" to come out of his mouth. He heaved a big sigh and stopped right outside of our homeroom.

"Val, I can't…"

"Why not? You came last year! Oh wait, let me guess…"

"I'm too busy with work. I didn't have a big project then, but I do now, and I need to get testing underway as soon as possible. If I can get the paperwork done before this weekend, I can start testing next week."

"And how long is this testing going to take?"

"A month or so, then I have to oversee manufacturing and promotion."

"I still don't see why you can't just take Friday night off. It's just one night!"

"It's not that simple. It's literally a mountain of paperwork, contracts, and then the usual stuff for the company. Plus, I have a really late meeting with a group of foreign investors that night."

"Can't you reschedule?"

"…Okay, so I'll just tell five French men that I have to reschedule because I had to go to my girlfriend's Halloween party. Ha, forget it!"

"Seto, I…"

"Valorie, I can't come. End of conversation." And with that last statement standing, Seto walked away, leaving me alone in the hallway outside of our classroom.

_Alone, just like I have been for close to two months now. It was really starting to get to me. I missed Seto; I missed our date nights and our time together; and god, sex seemed to be _all_ I could think about. But who wouldn't be horny as fuck when they haven't had sex in nearly two months? Apparently not Seto… Why pay a little attention to a girl who's two seconds away from throwing herself at you when you can work all day and night? Ugh! I swear, that's all he seems to care about right now. _

I breathed a deep, deep sigh before finally walking into the classroom just as the bell rang.

As soon as I walked in, I saw them. Miranda and Seto, just chatting. Probably planning their next study thing like they have every week. School assignment or not, he always seems to be able to fit some Miranda time into his jam-packed schedule, yet, for some reason, he can't seem to make any room for me?

(Miranda's POV): I made my way toward the door to my classroom for my third period art class. Just before I entered the classroom, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my own. In one of the hands of the arms was a blood-red envelope. I took the envelope from the hand, noticing my name written on it in a calligraphy type print. I smiled.

"Nice touch, Alea," I said.

The arms released me and their owner stepped forward into my sight.

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked, bewildered as to how I had guessed correctly.

I pointed to the envelope. "_Your _favorite color, _your _calligraphy pen you got last week? It wasn't hard," I explained. Alea chuckled as we walked into the classroom together.

"Open it, silly," she said to me before walking to a few seats behind wear we sat; seats, I'd figured out, that belonged to Stefani's best friends, Sienna and Kimber.

Alea handed two more red envelopes to the two girls before handing envelopes to the majority of the class, minus some of the slackers and idiot jocks who only took the class just for the credits.

As she finished her rounds, I opened my own invitation. It was a black card with a visible swirling pattern on it with a single pair of lips doused in ruby-red lipstick.

I instantly recognized the symbol and began to gradually get more and more excited.

By this time, Alea had returned.

"So…?" she asked, noticing the look that had formed on my face.

"I absolutely LOVE Rocky Horror Picture Show!" I squealed.

Alea smiled excitedly. "I know! Me, too!" she added, "When I found out it was one of Ema's favorite movies, I thought it would be the perfect theme for her birthday party."

I paused for a moment. "Ema's birthday?" I asked.

_Damn, there's a lot of birthdays this month. _

"Yeah."

"Oh. That's surprising…"

"What's surprising?"

"That Ema would even want me within a hundred feet of her party."

"Well, I mean, she still doesn't know a whole lot of people, so I kinda took over the guest list."

"So, as her friend, why invite someone she hates? Ergo, me?"

"Oh, she doesn't hate you."

"Mmm, she kinda does…"

"It probably just takes her a little while to get used to people. Don't take it personally."

"She let you in pretty quickly."

"And you tried to push your way in."

I thought about it for a moment; back to Ema's first day. Now that I remember, I did kind of bombard Ema in a way. I tried to be the person to say "Hi" first. Of course, that's just my nature, and maybe Ema's one of those kinds of people that just needs to make her own friends in her own time.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you need to let her come to you. I'm sure she will eventually," Alea told me.

"Maybe you're right," I said.

We smiled at each other and then turned our attention to Mrs. Banks as she started the print-making lesson.

(Iesha POV): _Yawn. Man, does this moron ever stop talkin'? _

Mr. Sanders was giving a lecture on…I don't know; someone Shelley; I zoned out maybe five minutes in. I had zero interest in whatever the hell he was spouting. I, instead, turned my attention to my cell phone hidden under my desk in my lap.

I received a message from Valorie.

_Meet at my car after school. Costume shopping for the party :)_

I smiled. My attention snapped back to reality when the bell rang, ending the class period.

As I stood up from my seat, I noticed Kaiba talking to that Miranda chick. I couldn't quite hear what exactly was being said. All I know is that what Miranda had said brought on a rare feat: Kaiba seemed to laugh. This then caused Miranda to laugh too.

_Hmm, awfully chummy, aren't they? _

They then began to walk out of the classroom together after the room had cleared.

As Miranda walked out, I noticed something drop out of her bag. It was a little black card.

I walked over to it and picked it up. I opened it to find that it was an invitation to a party. That's when I found its date and its host.

_…Aw, hell no!…_

(Macie's POV): After school, I went to visit Yugi at the hospital. I knocked on the open door before entering the room. Yugi turned his head toward the door. It appeared that he had been sleeping.

"Sorry," I said, "Didn't mean to wake you."

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry about it," he said to me, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said with a smile, "How are you feeling today?"

"A little better," he told me.

"Well, prepare to feel differently. I brought your school assignments."

Yugi chuckled a little. "Oh, goodie," he joked, "I'm just kidding. Thank you."

"No problem," I told him, "Here, I'll help you."

I opened my history book and started flipping to the section we discussed in Ms. Shiue's class today. As I did, my invitation to Alea's party for Ema fell out from the place I had put it in a hurry at the end of class.

_Oh. I almost forgot that was in there…_

"What's that?" Yugi asked me.

"Oh, that's, uh…" I started, "an invitation to a Halloween party."

"Oh, Ema's birthday party?"

"…You know about the party?"

"Yeah, Joey mentioned something last week about a party Alea was planning. Sounds like fun."

"Yeah. It just stinks that you won't be able to go…"

"Yeah, that is a shame…"

I knew Yugi was trying to hide it, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes. It just wasn't fair. He'd be the only one in the group not going to the party. I hated that he had to miss out on this.

"Macie…" Yugi said, snapping me out of it.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "I'm perfectly fine."

Yugi smiled, as did I.

_Don't worry, Yugi. I won't let you get left out. _

(Carson's POV): "WHAT?!" Valorie shouted, startling the woman at the salon touching up her highlights.

"Oh yeah," Iesha informed Valorie, "Same day, same time, and it's at the old Black Family mansion in Domino."

"Eww, that creepy, dingy old place?" Amber asked, "Why would anyone want to have a party there?" I mentally face palmed myself.

_Riiight…'Cause no one would ever want to go to a Halloween party in an old and possibly haunted mansion… _

"Where do they get the nerve to throw a party the same night as mine?" Valorie asked in anger.

_Oh please, it's the girl's birthday. Get over yourself._

"It's so inconsiderate," Monica added to fuel Valorie's anger.

_…You're kidding, right._

Valorie picked up the invitation Iesha had shown her. "Any of you see any of these today?" she asked us. Everyone responded, saying they had seen a ton of people at school with red envelopes and little black cards. Valorie took one last look at the card before growling in anger, crumpling the card up, and throwing it as far away as she could (which wasn't that far).

"Fucking whores," she spouted in anger.

_…I'm not even going to touch that one._

I was so tempted to reach into my purse on the floor, pull out the invitation I had received, and throw it in her face, but forget that. None of these guys need to know my little secret right now. Instead, I simply made sure my invitation was hidden from their sights.

* * *

**Hope Carson doesn't get herself caught. Hmm, wonder if Val's got anything up her sleeve. Knowing her, she can't stand not being the center of attention. I guess we'll just have to wait and see ;) I plan to have the next chapter out pretty soon... and I mean it this time, guys. lol :) So, until next time, take care, guys :D**


End file.
